No es otro año mas en la academia
by Linda-29693
Summary: En una academia todo puede pasar. Cada solución tiene su problema y cada historia es diferente. En un solo año pueden pasar cosas increíbles [ShikaTema, KakaKure, SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, GaaraxO.C]
1. Un chico nuevo?

**HolaS!! Como tan toditoss??**

Bueno para que sepan, yo estoy perfectamente bien :D (Inner: Odio decirtelo pero..A nadie le interesa..¬¬) Vamos a ver a quien le interesaras cuando estés metido en un hospital dandome tus ahorros de toda la vida...¬¬...

Bueno! Aqui estoy! De nuevo! Aunque estoy llegando al fin con mi otro SasuSaku decidi hacer otro! Es que son hermosos juntitooos!! nOn

Bueno a lo de siempre!..Este fic se lo dedico profundamente a mis amigas Laura-Chan. Andrea-Chan Uchina, a Mary-Nee-chan (No es mi hermana pero la quiero como a una!), A Masashi Kishimoto por crear un manga/anime tan bueno como Naruto!!, A todas las personas que me alentaron en mi otro fic con sus reviews! Los quiero a todos! Y Finalmente le quiero hacer propaganda a el fic "Ponte en mi lugar" By: Cherry Sakura Uchiha, Por ser el primer fic SasuSaku que me Leí! Y todos los fic de Andrea y Laura (SasuSaku) Por ser tan hermosos!! (Ven yo si hago propaganda ¬¬) De verdad que los quiero un monton a todas estas personas!!

Bueno Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero en mi opinion, le pertenece a quienes lo apoyan y lo ven..A todos los fans! Esto es para ustedes!

Una cosita:

Cuando ponga esto:

Sayonara (1).

Es para poner que significa al final de la pag..Ejemplo:

(1)Sayonara: Adios /Chao.

Datos del fic:

**Nombre: _"No es otro año mas en la academia"_**

**Genero: _"Humor/ Romance"_**

**Fiction Rated: _"T"_**

**Personajes Principales: _"Sakura Haruno" y "Sasuke Uchiha"_**

**Personajes secundarios: _"La mayoría de los personajes de Naruto"_**

**Parejas: _"SasuSaku", "NejiTen", NaruHina", "KakaKure" (KakashixKurenai), "ShikaTema" (Antes ShikaIno, pero, por votación, se cambió), "Gaara x O.C".(Other Character)_**

Si nada mas que decir...:

**Empecemos de una buena vez con el fic!. Un chico nuevo? **

Allí esta, llegando en su carro con peculiar mirada asaltadora, Sakura Haruno. Ahora va en 4to año (Primero de ciencias) , con su Quince recién cumplidos.

-Hola, Profe! Como andas?- Le gritó la Haruno a su ex-profe.

-Sakura, mi alumna preferida!- (N/A: Ya les explico..No se crean..)- Bien,vale! Y tu?. Mira que ahora soy el director del cole..Que te parece?- Dijo con orgullo.

-Genial! Ahora esa estúpida directora que teníamos antes, no va a expulsar este año! Y eso que me lo prometió!- Dijo feliz recordando escenas del año anterior...

**Flashback:**

-Vamos, Ino. Si eres miedica.- Dijo Sakura con u gesto de burla.

-No soy una gallina, no quiero que me expulsen.- Dijo Ino dejando a Saku sola.

-Baka (1)- Le gritó Sakura a su compañera.

Siguió sigilosamente a la oficina de la directora con crema pastelera en la mano y otras cosas mas en el bulto.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de la directora comenzó el desastre, llenó TODO con crema y chocolate los papeles, y pasta de dientes las gabetas..Todo un chiquero se volvió la oficina.

-Sakura Haruno- Le regaño una voz proveniente de la puerta.

_Kuso (2)! De seguro Ino Fue y se lo chismoseo a los profes... _Pensó Sakura Devolviendo la mirada.

-Te ayudo?- Dijo Kakashi con algo esencial... Huevos podridos (N/A: No se me ocurrió otra cosa! xD).

-Anda!- Dijo Saku empezando el nuevo desastre.

Al terminar los dos se fueron de la oficina sigilosamente y nadie supo nada.

Al dia siguiente...:

-QUIEN ESTUVO EN MI OFICINA AYER??- Gritaba atolondrada la directora- ACASO FUISTE TU... SAKURA HARUNO??.-

-No, señora. Yo castigué a la señorita Sakura ayer y estuvimos toda la tarde en el salón haciendo planas.- Dijo Kakashi guiñandole un ojo a Sakura.

-Ok...Te tengo en la mira señora Sakura- Dijo la directora.- Juro que te expulsare sea como sea!!.-

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Kakashi. Eres el mejor!. Te adoro!!- Gritó Sakura al profe montandosele en la espalda. -Espero que a los nuevos profes que contrataste le hayas enseñado las reglas de MI colegio.-

-No te preocupes Saku...Ya se los dije...- Y Le guiño un ojo.

El dire se fue dejando a Sakura sola. Y ella se fue con sus amigas.

-Bueno! Que mas se puede decir? Otro nuevo año..Este si que será genial!!

-Si! Otro nuevo año en la academia!- Dijo TenTen, amiguisima de bromas, de Sakura

-No es "otro" año mas en la academia..Este va a ser mejor! Kakashi es dire ahora!- Dijo seguido de un "HURRA!" De sus compañeras.

-"RIINGG!"- Sono el timbre.

-Vamos!- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Unas filas en el patio ,estilo mi cole, estaban ordenadas así:

-1r a fila: 7mo. "A" -2da Fila: 7mo "B" 3ra Fila: ... 7ptima: Primero de ciencias "A" . La mas importante...Jeje.

Suena el himno nacional seguido por el acto de bienvenida de secundaria anual que es el mismo con el mismo discurcito..equis, ye, zeta... Listo, Sakura se había quedado dormida, Tenten la despertó.

-Ya se acabo...- Dijo moviendola un poco.

-Que sueño!!- Gritó Sakura.- Acaso estos actos podrian hacerse un poco mas cortitos...??-

-No creo- dijo Tenten.

Al entrar al salón, una mujer muy linda, con un cabello negro azabache con un muy bonito perfil se presentó.

-Ohayo (3), jovenes. Soy Kurenai y seré su sensei (4) ahora- Dijo un una mirada seria- Espero que sean un grupo bien formado. Y una pregunta..Quien es Sakura Haruno?

-Soy yo, sensei- Dijo Sakura levantando su mano.

-Mmm..Ven acá.- Le dijo Kurenai sentandose en su silla (N/A: que la de los profes es comoda alcochonada mientras nosotros los alumnos nos sentamos en una tabla de madera que se te clavan astillas en el trasero a cada rato! Huelga!)

-Si, sensei- Le susurro.

-Dime las reglas que me dijo el señor Kakashi que debía cumplir.- susurro igual.

-Ok, ya empiezo:

Primero: No te atrevas a mandarme castigos que sean como quedarme hasta tarde, trata de suspenderme un poco, las clases me aburren.

Segundo: Mi grupo es aquel de allá...Ellas son buenisimas en todas las materias y me ayudan bastante en mis planes..Asi que procura tampoco castigarlas fuerte, solo planas y cosas de esas..Entendido?

Tercero: Ves aquellas de allá: Son Ino, Temari, y su grupito de tontas...Ellas trata de hacerles la vida imposible..Como puedas... Ok?

Cuarto: Se buena profe anda! Y no mandes tanta tarea y por cierto dame tu cel..Quiero tenerlo.

-Es todo..- Dijo Sakura.

-Arigato (5), señorita. Ahora suarinasai!(6)- Le gritó en forma de orden.

-Ha-Hai (7)- Dijo Sakura asustada por el grito.

-Bueno,jovenes, estuve viendo estos papeles..Y ahí un chico nuevo...- Dijo Kurenai arreglando el desorden de su escritorio.

Pasó un chico no más alto que Sakura, con un cabello muy lindo, peinado hacía atras, de color negro azulado y unos ojos serios pero perfectamente hermosos, y negros. Entró con las manos en los bolsillos, y la mirada alta hacia el frente.

-Pero que guapo!- Gritó Ino, ilusionada. Pero el chico ni la miró.

-No esta mal- Dijo Sakura a sus compañeras.

-Que dices, esta buenisimo.- Le dijo Tenten.

-Si pero..no..no supera...a...-Se sonrojo otra chicha y las demás rieron.

-Picarona!- Soltó Sakura.

TenTen es una chica muy suelta y agradable. Se vuelve temperamental cuando esta cerca de alguien que admira. Se la pasa asiendose la indiferente pero ella es muy cómica y idea unos planes que matan a cualquier sensei! Y bueno ella se las sabe todas! Y todos los insultos, bromas y chistes "verdes" como se les llama de los demás. Con ella no se mete nadie!

En cambio, Hinata es muy callada y introvertida. Con el paso del tiempo se ha hido soltando y ahora habla con naturalidad excepto cuando se le menciona a...Dejemoslo en suspenso. Ella es muy inteligente, la mejor en matematicas de la clase y la que idea planes que son tan increíbles que ningun profe se daría cuenta aunque le buscara las cinco patas al gato de la broma. Ella es una gran amiga y sabe muy bien como insultar al grupito de Ino.

Ellas dos, junto Sakura, forman el grupo "Bomba". Ese es el que hace que expulsen (o se retiren) la mayoría de profes del cole. Ellas hacen el "Trabajo sucio" por los demás.

Por el contrario también esta el otro grupo... Las sifrinitas de la clase... El grupo de Ino y Temari y sus seguidoras.

Ino es super fresa. Se la pasa hablando de sus uñas y de operaciones de todo tipo. Ella no sabe insultar a alguien, y es tremenda puta..Le gusta cualquier chamo que se le atraviese en su camino. Suele tener pocos pretendientes. Y se la pasa en su club para "Fresitas medio putas" como le llaman Hinata, Tenten y Saku.

Temari, no es tan sifrina. Y no habla tanto de cosas fresas. Es demasiado temperamental y creida. Se cree la última Cocacola del universo. Es super sobrada y siníca. Aparenta saber hacer todo bien pero ni se sabe amarrar las trensas de los zapatos!. Es muy buena en materias como castellano y Educación física. Al igual que TenTen Eso las hace enemigas de competencia de muerte.

Volviendo a la clase...

El chico nuevo estaba mirando a todos, como si los estuviera grabando en su memoria.

-Bueno, emh...jovenes, el nuevo chico se llama Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.- Dijo la sensei sorprendiendose.

-Esa no es la familia mas rica de la cuidad? La dueña de la linea de hoteles "Uchilton"??- (N/A: No tengo imaginacion! Lo se! xD)

-Si, que aburrido, estoy en la misma clase que un Uchiha, que emoción- Dijo sarcasticamente Shikamaru.

-Hay, Callate! No te metas con Sasuke-kun- Dijo Ino.

-Hay, si..."Sasuke-kun" Que aburrimiento- Dijo Shikamaru dejando atrás el comentario de Ino.

-Vamos, Sasuke-kun sientate allá- Señaló el puesto al lado de Sakura- Y..Muevete!.- Le gritó.

-Como digas- Respondió Sasuke tercamente a la sensei.

-Uff..Este chico es genial, soló dos minutos aquí y ya izo enfurecer a la profe!-Dijo Tente a Sakura.

-Wow..Si que es..Bueno- Dijo Hinata.

-No esta mal- Repitió Sakura.

Sasuke se sentó al lado de Sakura y colocó sus cosas en su cacillero.

-Pss..Hola- Dijo Sakura al chico.

-Mmm..Hola, anata no namae wa? (8)- Preguntó Sasuke.

-Sakura Haruno..Ya conozco el tuyo, no me lo digas. -Respodió Sakura

La profe comenzo a pasar la lista:

. Shino Aburame (Aqui!)

. Kiba Inuzuka (Aquí!)

. Gaara. (Aquí!)

. Rock Lee (Aquí!)

. Chouji Akimichi (Aquí! Ñam!)

. Ino Yamanaka (Aquíss!)

. Temari (Aqui)

. TenTen (Pss..Que acaso no me ves?)

. Neji Hyuga (Aqui)

. Hinata Hyuga (A-Aqui!)

. Naruto Uzumaki (Aqui! Ja! Aqui estoy!)

. Sakura Haruno (Ejem..) Ah..Claro: . La mejor tipa del mundo? (Aqui estoy!) (Todos: xD)

. Sasuke Uchiha. (No estoy) (Todos: xDD!! Kurenai: jaj...Ok ya te pongo inasistente.)

...Etc...

Luego de pasar la lista Sakura se acomodo y miró a Sasuke.

-Oye? No querrás que te enceñe los alumnos..Para que veas una opinion no tan constructiva de todos?- Dijo Saku, Sasuke asintió.- Bueno:

Aquella de alla, la rubia, es Ino. No te recomiendo que te acerques mucho a ella..Se te puede pegar lo sifrino xD. La que esta a su lado, la otra rubia, es Temari, es muy creida. Pss, cualquiera la vence en todo. Ellas Dos, son Tenten y Hinata, ella son de mi grupo, Hinata es buena en matematicas y Tenten en deporte, somos juntas, unas maquinas de destruccion masiva xD. Bueno esa bola de grasa de allá, es Chouji. Y ese de allá el de la mirada aburrida es Shikamaru, se la pasa diciendo..Que aburridoo... Bueno está también Neji Hyuga, el es.. (Sasuke: Ya lo conozco, no me digas nada) Ah? Bueno, continuando... Está Naruto Uzumaki...(Sasuke: También conozco al NekoBaka...) Ah? Esta tambien Gaara y Lee, Gaara es muy temperamental, no te le acerques..te puede matar... Lee esta obsesionado por mi ven y verás...

Se fueron al puesto de Lee.

-Mi bella rosa creciente. Mi sol y luna que dislumbra en el amanecer, Sakura..Hola!- Dijo Lee como poeta.

-Ya veo- Dijo Sasuke.

-Hola panita de mi alma!- Gritó Naruto.

-Me lo dice a mi?- Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Mi pana, Sasuke!- Gritó más fuerte.

-Mi pana?- Dijeron Sakura y Lee.

-Bueno, larga historia...- Resumió Sasuke.- Hola NekoBaka, como andas?.

-Mmm...Bien, teme.- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se fue de nuevo a su puesto, pero se encontró con un problema mayor.

-Mira quien está aquí..- Dijo Neji.

-Oh! Asocial...Como vas en tu friser?- Dijo Sasuke como burla.

-Que? Te expulsaron de la otra escuela?- Dijo Neji.

-Pss..Ese director no sabía que era meterse con Sasuke, me merecía un descanso de esa escuela...-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mmm..Y de seguro rompiste con Masami-chan antes de irte?- Dijo en tono de burla Neji.

-Pss..Esa chama era muy latosa, de nada me sirvió quitartela- dijo Sasuke voltendose y sentandose.

-Te odio.- Dijo Neji furioso por recordar esa vez que Sasuke le quito a su novia para dejarla luego.

Sakura estaba sin entender la situación.

-Que le hiciste a Neji?- Preguntó

-Él estaba jugando con una chama que se llama Masami, entonces, yo hice mi trabajito y logré separar a la loca esa de Neji...Pero, ella no lo quería nada a él hací que no pudo jugar con ella..Y lo tomó como si yo se la hubiera robado. Estudiabamos el año ante-pasado juntos.- Dijo Normalmete.

-Con razón se odian- Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Sono el timbre de recreo...

-Ya criaturas detestables, pequeños monstruos, salgan al recreo- Dijo melodiosamente Kurenai.

-Que cariño- Dijo Sasuke a Sakura.

En el recreo...

-Pss..Que raro..Ya una hora aquí y no he conocido al dire- Dijo Sasuke al grupo Bomba.

-Si quieres yo te lo presento- Dijo Sakura.

-Vamos, pues- Dijo Tenten dijo comenzando a caminar y se tropezó con Neji.

-Que te pasa ten mas cuidado, niña!- Dijo Neji. Tenten se inmovilizó pero luego rápidamente se calmó.

-Lo siento, es que mas atravesado no podrías estar.- Le dijo y siguió caminando.

-Tonta- Dijo Neji y siguió su camino.

-Tonto- Repitió Tenten.

Sasuke y el grupo Bomba se fueron a la oficina de Kakashi.

-Hola, Kakashi! Mira que te presento a Sasuke Uchiha un nuevo chamo- Dijo Sakura.

-Espero que no hagan desastre aquí.- Dijo bromeando Kakashi.

-Cierto. No podemos hacer desastre solos..Nos tienes que ayudar tu!- Dijo Tenten.

-Jajaja!!- Rieron los tres excepto Sasuke que no entendía nada.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa Sasuke, el es mejor profe del universo...El año pasado nos ayudo para destruir la oficina de la dire- Dijo Sakura.

-Que bien. Se parece a Hitomi-sensei... Ella también me ayudaba a hacer desastre en el salón. Y luego me protegía del dire... Pero ella se fue y bueno! Me expulsaron- Dijo normalmente Sasuke.

-Que..chimbo-Dijo Hinata.

-Bueno, vayan a comprar a la cantina o a vaguear.- Dijo Kakashi.

-Pss..La cola de la cantina esta de un gigante! Bueno..No agan cola y digan que es para mi- Dijo Kakashi recostándose- Una cosa..Estas sillas son mas cómodas que las de profesor...

-Te felicito- Dijo Sasuke y se fue junto las chamas.

_Mmm..Sasuke, eh? Esto se pone interesante... _Pensó Kakashi.

**Fin del primer Capitulo.**

(1)Baka: Tonta, idiota.

(2)Kuso: Mierda.

(3)Ohayo: Buenos Dias.

(4)Sensei: Maestro.

(5)Arigato: Gracias.

(6)Suarinasai: Sientate

(7)Hai: Si.

(8)Anata no namae wa?: Cual es tu nombre?

Bueno esto es todo amigos! Dejenme MUCHOS Reviews! Los quiero a todos bastante!

Opinen, comenten, insulten, rechasen, maldigan, feliciten, agradescan,..Lo que quieran! Con tal!

Este capitulo lo hice escuchando Nikki clan y RBD (RBD?? Que me sucede..Bueno es buena fuente de inspiración!! Y Bueno también estuve escuchando un poco de reggaeton..Una canción que se llama "Chao Amor" Es linda...No se pero el ritmo reggeaton le queda muy mal! Y "Sirena" de Sin Bandera..Se las recomiendo es belisima!)

Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este primer capitulo!

Y también a quien le gusto!.

Y a quien no le gusto!

Y quien nisiquiera lo cliqueo! (No se porque pero buée!)

Bueno, también voy a ser mi diccionario aquí..Jeje! Con tal! Es este capitulo faltó KakaKure y NaruHina... Espero hacer un poco de eso en los próximos capítulos...

Espero que les aya gustado!!

Un Beso!

Arigato minna-chan!

Sayonara y que les vaya muy muy bien!!

**Linda-29693**


	2. Nuestra travesura juntos

**Konnichi Wa! Ohayo minna! **

Aqui voy!! Con el presente exito de este fic...Aquí esta la continuación!!

Miren les agradezco profundamente que lean mi fic :

" _Amigos, amantes o enemigos a muerte?" _

Esta llegando a su fin con el penúltimo capitulo en la mira, que me quedo bien poetico xD. Espero que lo lean Onegai!(1)

Miren ahora cada dia invitare a las presentaciones de mis fic a alguien (Cualquier cosa hasta un telefono xD) Tambien los personajes de mi fic dirán los reviews (Pongan en el reviews quien quieren que se los diga y yo lo pondre n.n.

El invitado de hoy es...:

Koichi Kimura (Digimon Frontier)

(Aplausos porfavor!)

Ahora las respuestas a los reviews:

**Otori-Ayame (Neji): ** Me "alegra" Que te haya gustado..En verdad no... Me ponen como completo inútil ¬¬ Detesto a la escritora (Yo: Por que? T.T) ¬¬U "No se" ¬¬... Si pero en ningun tike de humor se logra ponerme una sonrisa...(Yo: Nee... Lo que pasa es que tu eres un asocial de porke y no tienes sentido del humor) Mmm... No te apoyo en lo que se cuide porque yo deseo su muerte.. (ñakañaka...). Ejm..Ah..Si..Gracias, y ahora dejame en paz.

**nAxA-gAbY-duDe (Naruto): **Holaaaa!! Oye tus historias me gustan, todos se comportan como yo (Sasuke: Claro, como inútiles) Callate teme nadie te metio. Nee..A mi tambien me caia bien Wilki T.T Que chimbuuu que se fue T.T Chao!

L.I.T (TenTen): Ohayo n.n! No fue nada por la propaganda y de seguro te encanto porque yo estoy sabes no? (Yo: TenTen..Limitate a responderlo ¬¬) Pss..Que tee sucede? Bueno como sabes estaba corto..Chaooo!! 

**mireya**** (Temari): **Soy tan abadosa (Superior) que no se porque estoy haciendo esto.Osea hellooo!. Pss..Bueno... Ni modo tonta..No has visto su caligrafia asi que no opines.. (Yo: Temari..IDIOTA, NARUTO ES MAS INTELIGENTE!!!!) Compara pero no insultes..Oseaa!... Rbd? Y que tiene de malo, osea. A mi me encanta uff por monton, osea. Hay, loca! Yo no quiero tus besito (Fuchila!!) Y SI Rbd, encerio (Hay, que tonta osea YO soy mejor que ella) (Yo: UNA ACLARACIÓN! Mireya! Lamento ponerte a contestar con esta tonta imbecila, gracias por tus comentarios y Si..Era Rbd (Pero no me gusta solo que se me pego la chirimbambera de oirlo n.n) Y de verdad no se como lo soporte!!!!) Hay, pues... Chao y no me mandes besitos la proxima (Yo: Silencio, Tebaka!) Oseaa!

**Evelyn816121537 (Te hiba a poner Choji pero se comio mi libreto u.u Hací que no tuve opción y te puse...Hinata!): **Hola..Que bien que te dio risa..Jeje a mi tambien me gusta participar.. Esta Kurenai de apastasa (Agresiva)... Nos deberían tratar mejor T.T... Si vale Naruto estaba re-comico jeje (sonrojada) "Pana": A ver vamos a buscar en el diccionario: Amigo, cuate, reginalismo de Venezuela. Pana también se puede utilizar en expresiones como "De pana" que significa "Cierto"... Oh n.n Soy una diccionaria humana! nOn En serio es malo que se odien pero como yo odio a Neji n.n No hay problema pero espero superar ese odio, porque es mi primo querido T.T (Yo: Ahora se te salio la vena sentimental xD) Y bueno! Chao! Gracias por leer n.n!!

Koichi! Hazme los honores!! 

Koichi: Falta algo u.uU

Yo: Cierto n.nU

**Naruto **y todos sus personajes **NO ** me pertenecen...

Ahora si! Koichi, por favor!!:

Koichi (Vestido de presentador): Ahora queridos amigos, enemigos, conocidos, etc etc etc Comenzaremos con el fic (Les añado que voy a dar mis comentarios mientras transcurre el fic nOn)

**Segundo capitulo: Nuestra primera travesura juntos. **

**PD: NO MALPIENSEN Ò.Ó **

_Sasuke, Eh? Esto se pone interesante... _Pensó Kakashi.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Fuimos a la cantina y naturalmente nos dejaron comprar (Nee..! Que suerte la nuestra!). Y bueno caminamos un poco antes de que Sasuke se marchara a yo no se donde... Ese tipo es medio extraño. Pero bueno, igual Hinata y yo teniamos un "asuntito pendiente" (Cara diabolica Muajaja!). (Koichi (vestido de maestro): Esas cosas raras entre los alumnos no me gustan Yo: Nadie pidió tu opinión ¬¬)

-Nee Hinata! Ikimashou!! (2)- Le dije con una sonrisa picara.

-Sa-Sakura! Estas loca!- Me dijo escondiendose detrás de TenTen.

-Vamos, Hinata. Sakura no te comerá (Puede hacer cosas peores)- Dijo Tenten a Hinata.

-Pss..No ayudas niña- Le dije con aire de complice.

-Siento que traman mi muerte- Dijo Hinata para si.

-Nada de eso! Como se te ocurre!- Dijimos al unísono.

Mientras llevavamos a Hinata a nuestro asuntito pendiente, no dejaba de pensar de la vida de Sasuke.

_A la mierda..Conoce a Naruto y a Neji...De donde vendrá este pedazo de loco... _Pensé arrastrando a Hinata de un brazo.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino (Que por cierto Hinata ya estaba cansada de tanto forjar para salirse de nuestras garras Ñakañaka..) Estaba nuestra presa...Digo! La persona a quien iba a ver Hinata...A que no adivinan:... Jeje...

-Na-Naruto..? Que haces aqu-aqui?- Dijo con medio mirada asesina a nosotras que saliamos a dar la carrera.

-Oye- Dije jadeando a Tenten- somos unas ratas de alcantarilla..Eh?.

-Mmm...Si ella no da el primer paso lo tenemos que hacer por ella! - Dijo ella y no caimos las dos de la risa.

**Fin del Sakura's P.O.V**

Hinata estaba paralizada de la pena.

M_alditas ratas, Sakura y TenTen, se las van a ver conmigo cuando...Salga viva de esto_. Pensó Hinata que supuso que le hiba a dar un infarto.

Sakura y TenTen vigilaban la escenita.

-Esa baka no dice nada...- Dijo Sakura.

-Si... Ojala que alguien rompa este hielo- Se quejo Tenten.

Al parecer su deseo rosó el cielo y le cayó encima a alguien, en forma de piedra, que pasaba por ahí sin ningún motivo en especial.

-Auch? Que fue eso?- Dijo alguien que pasaba y que vio a la parejita sonrosada.- Hay! Pero que beeeello! Primita querida? Ya conseguiste novio?Jajaa Se ven tan adorables juntos..Pareja de tontos...- Les dijo con malicia Neji. (Koichi (vestido de.. nah xD): Ese tipo no me está cayendo muy bien que digamos. Sasuke: Genial..Unete al club)

-N-no te metas Neji-onni-san- Le dijo Hinata.

-Y no soy su novio- Dijo Naruto un poco despectivo. (Koichi: Ese tipo si es...Tonto! Yo: Encerio? Me entero (sarcasmo) )

-Ahs...Ese idiota de Neji viene a meter su nariz llena de mocos en esta sopa- Dijo Tenten.

-Que dijiste?..Bueno, no importa..Y ese Naruto que no la defiende...- Dijo Sakura también despectivamente.

-FRACASADO!- Le gritó TenTen a Neji- Dejalos en paz.

-Y que me vas a hacer señorita Tenten-soy-marimacha-y-te-parto-a-golpes ..?- Le dijo Neji comensando una pelea.

-Gomen(3) pequeño niño impertinente Neji, los ignorantes como tu no entienden con quien se meten cuando hablan asi de personas como yo... Dame las gracias por salvarte la vida y Bye-Bye vete yendo- Le dijo con mas malicia que antes y batiendo su mano en dirección al final del pasillo.

-Pss... No te tengo miedo, pequeña.- Le respondió Neji- Tu me tendrás miedo porque aquí yo no me voy.

-Ahí... pues dejo claro que yo menos. - Le contestó ya perdiendo su super-paciencia.

-Emh..Chicos?...- Naruto y Sakura intentaron intervenir pero les respondieron feamente.

-CALLENSE LOS DOS- Les gritaron.

-Gomen-nasai...(4) – Sakura y Naruto respondieron diendo un paso hacia atrás.

-Vamos! Tenten-san! Tu puedes destrozar su fea cara de un puñetazo! Vamos!! Makenai! (5) – Gritaba Hinata haciendo barra.

-Oh! Se ve fino voy a ayudarla...- (N/A: Ayudarla..Intenciones ocultas..¬¬) Dijo Naruto.

_Tontos..Los van a regañar... _Pensó raramente Sakura pegandose en la cabeza viendo gritar como locos a Hinata y Naruto.

Tenten se estaba cayendo a piña pareja (A golpes...u.u) con Neji. Neji era muy rápido y la esquivaba, a sorpresa de Tenten , todos sus puñetazos.

_Pero vaya que es rápido... _Pensó ya un poco cansada.

-Vamos, niño tonto... No me esquivas esta- Le dijo a Neji y lanzó su patada voladora super espacial que no esquibó tirandolo en el piso. (Koichi (Vestido de adulto responsable): MUCHA violencia, escritora! Yo: Nee.. No has visto mi perfil?)

-Auch! Eso..Eso me dolio- Dijo viendo hacia arriba que estaba Tenten riendo..Lo malo era que él habia caido debajo de ella y ella llevaba falda..Emh...

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA! Eicchi (6)- Y le metio unos cuantos puñetazos que no pudo esquivar.

-SEÑORITA TENTEN Y SEÑORITO NEJI... VAMOS INMEDIATAMENTE A MI OFICINA, VAMOS! NO QUIERO VER PELEANDO A NINGUNO DE MIS ALUMNOS EN MITAD DE UN SALON Y USTEDES SEÑORITA HINATA Y NARUTO VENGAN CONMIGO IGUAL.- Decía Kurenai gritando.

-Upps! T.T- Dijeron Hinata y Naruto.

-Kuso ò.ó- Dijeron Neji y TenTen.

Sakura se dió cuenta que Sasuke venía viendo el desastre.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

-Sasuke-kun! Aquí!- Le dije a Sasuke gritando.

-Que les sucedio a ellos? - Preguntó Sasuke.

-Mmm...Un malentendido...- Dijo con rabia.- Maldita Kurenai. Se lo diré a Kakashi..

-Vamos, niña. No seas sapa... Dejala en paz ..Pss..No le vengas con chisme a Kakashi ahora que es director tiene otros intereses. - Decía Sasuke con un tono serio.

-Y que piensas que hagamos? Tenía que tirarle unos huevos a los vecinos de la casa de al lado y Tenten e Hinata me hiban a ayudar.- Me lamenté.

-Hpm...Naruto y yo teníamos unas cosas pendientes y quería lanzarle la comida del comedor en la cara a Neji...- Uff..Que este tipo es malo! Genial! Lo entenderemos bien!

-Tengo..una idea..- Dije con un tono penoso porque la presencia de él me ponía los pelos de punta. -Es..bueno...quehagamoskgjdsflgkohl..- eso se me entendió.. lo dije muy rapido...

-NANI?(7) o.O- Me dijo Sasuke que pareció no entender nada..Por que será n.nU.

-Que..hagamos...Que hagamos un plan de rescate- Uff..no fue dificil nOn !

-Buena idea..Pero mejor vamos a clase ahora- Me dijo mostrandome la hora.

-10:23!!! COMO! YA SE ME PASÓ MEDIA HORA DE CLASE DE HISTORIA UNIVERSAL!! A CORRER!.- Lo agarré de la mano y fuimos corriendo al salón...

Cuando llegamos a la clase (Y yo seguía tomada de la mano con Sasuke) Gai-sensei tenía una regla de medio metro de metal en la mano.

-SUA-Ri-NA-SAI!!!- Nos gritó y yo deje la mano de Sasuke (Todo el mundo me miraba o/////o)

Nos sentamos. Las clases de Gai-sensei son tan aburridas que me dan ganas de tirarle papelitos a cada rato...A veces, el año pasado, me dormía en clase y Lee me despertaba con ojitos.

-A que la clase de Gai-sensei es la mejor!- Se le ponía fueguito- El adora la juventud! Viva la llama de la historia juvenil...etc...-

Pero cuando se daba cuenta yo volvía a estar dormida. Jaja eso lo ponía de malas :-P.

Emh..Despertando de mi sueño... Sasuke me movía.

-Oye, Sakura. El infierno termino...- Dijo este con sonrisa diabolica y mostrandome una cucharilla y una bolsa llena de papelitos.- Vamos?

-Andale!- Le dije.

Nos pusimos a lanzar los papelitos en todas las direcciones. Eso fue buenisimo! Gai-Sensei se enfureció y dejo la clase.

-Chocala!- Y chocamos las manos.- Somos los mejores en este trabajo. Y hablando de eso..Tenemos que rescatar a esos tipos antes del mediodia recuerdas?

-Emm..De pana...Vamos- Me dijo y nos fuimos del salón.

-SAKURA-BAKA Y MY-BEAUTIFUL-SASUKE-KUN!! No pueden salir del salón- Nos gritó Ino..Quería responderle pero Sasuke me izo los honores. (Koichi: Sapa..¬¬ Yo: Si...¬¬)

-Ino-San...Ok haremos lo que dices- Y me guiño un ojo- Pero antes..Procura CALLARTE Y CERRAR TU PICO SAPA DE LA CONCHA! Calladita te ves "Mejor"..Eh? Y eso que nisiquiera eres linda... Mmm... Vete a hacerte la manicure o intenta meterte con alguna fresa como tú... Yo de aquí me largo cuando y como me de la gana.. Ok, pequeña idiota?

(N/A: Se nota muchisimo mi odio a Ino?? Fui muy rata? Si lo fui..ME FASINO!! Muajaja!!)

A Ino se le humedecieron los ojos y rompió a llorar.

-Sasuke-kuun? Que te hice? Ñañañañaña T.T- Dijo Ino

-Vivir- Respondimos los dos cayendonos de la risa.

Temari se levantó de su puesto , se fue en dirección a Ino y nos miró asesinamente.

-Ino, tranquila. Los profes se encargaran de esto..No te preocupes ¬¬- Dijo ella y nosotros salimos volando. (Koichi: Las dos, Temari e Ino, son bastantes sapas...

-Ojala que la rana apestosa esa no lo chismosee o se las a ver- Dije furica.

-¬¬ Si, ojala- Dijo él.

Nos dirigimos a la anterior sala de control del equipo Bomba. O sea... El baño de bachillerato que esta vuelto mierda y nadie lo usa (Eso implica que no lo limpian desde hace años). (Koichi: Eso me recuerda a algo sobre tu colegio, eh? Escritora)

-Tienes un mapa de los conductos de aire del colegio?- Me preguntó Sasuke.

-Emj..Si- Abrí la compuerta oculta del baño y saqué un mapa- Lo utilizaba mucho antes.

-Bueno al plan.. En donde encierran siempre a los castigados?.

-En la sala de profesores.

-Sabes como llegar?

-Si. Ven por aquí, y sigues así, y...-

Me quedé explicándole y la verdad me encanto... Cuando le me preguntaba y yo se lo decía y él me miraba y yo me sonrojaba... La verdad...Es que cuando me explicó el plan no le entendí bien, por que me quedé mirando sus negros ojos y su cara... Me estoy poniendo muy cursi (Lo se) Pero..Es cierto! Él es..Perfecto! (Koichi (Disfrazado de angelito de San valentin) El amor! Yo: Nee..Y ahora tu tambien eres cursi ¬¬)

-Sakura? Me oyes?- Me dijo él.

-Yo? Em? Si..Lo..Lo lamento! u.uU- Dije tartamudeando y enredándome.

-Manos a la obra- Me Respondió y yo asentí.

Inner-sakura: Ahh!!! Sasuke! Que inteligente y malicioso eres! Eres super!

Buscamos el primer conducto de aire y comenzamos a examinar el camino que deberíamos tomar. Buscamos una escalera y subimos al conducto. Sasuke era el primero. Yo tenía que ir a su espalda ò.ó.

-A ver... Sabes en donde nos bajamos?- Le pregunté.

-Si..Solo que queda un largo trecho- Me contestó.

_Que lata_ Pensé.

Me daba demasiado fastidio ir gateando por los conductos de aire del cole pero son tantos y tan laberintosos que te tardaría HORAS en llegar a tu destino. Claro que no nos vamos a tardar horas ahí. (Koichi: Mmm...Meterse en os conductos del cole es muy malo.. (carita de niño regañado) Yo: Aquí somos reverdes (REVERDES no REBELDES) y no le paramos a eso xD)

En el camino nos bajamos para ver en donde quedamos. Y estaba una sala de profesores e Ino y Temari hablando con Kesenai.

-No se aguantaron ni un poco para chismosear- Dijo Sasuke.

-Cierto. No tienen vida- Corroboré yo. (Koichi: Sn vida? Se parecen a ti, escritora! Yo: Que cariño...¬¬)

Temari volteó un momento, para sorpresa de nosotros. Y esepcionalmente, nos vio.

-PROFESORA! AHÍ ESTAN!- Gritó ella.

Kesenai e Ino se dieron la vuelta y nos vieron, igual. Se fueron a pegar carrera detrás de nosotros. Sasuke y Yo tambien nos echamos a correr.

-Vamos! Rápido!- Grité yo.

Ino y Temari nos perseguían y yo recordé un escape de ese pasillo.

-Ven Sasuke.- Lo agarre fuerte.

Me salté todas las escaleras, luego di una vuelta de nosecuantos grados y me maetí en un cuerto de limpieza. (Koichi: Los cuartos de limpieza tienen efectos muy románticos en las parejas adolescentes (Lo digo por experiencia) Yo: o.O)

Ino y Temari nos perdieron de vista.

-Uff...- Me relaje yo.

-Sakura..Tenemos un problema...- Me dijo Sasuke.

-Que pasó?- Pregunte

-La puerta no abre-. Me dijo

-No puede ser!- Grité.

Y estabamos ahí encerrados... Pero, yo escondía algo...

Para ser una gran Malaconducta ahí que ser una buena escapista. Para ser una buena escapista, ahí que saberse todo sobre tu sede de guerra. Para saberlo todo..Se necesita saber como arreglársela en cada situación... Y yo sabía como salir de ese cuarto..Mas, no quise decirlo hasta por un rato. (Koichi: Explicación LARGA eh?)

Estaba a solas con Sasuke WUAII!!! Trate de mostrar indiferencia pero sonreía a cada segundo. Pensé que si seguiamos ahí metidos los dos juntitos él hiba a notar que me gustaba (Y eso que llevo un día conociéndolo o.O) Entonces me resigne a esa idea y comense a recordar.

-Creo que se como salir- Dije Timidamente.

-Pues que esperas niña. Dilo- Me dijo un poco serio... Odio cuando se pone serio...(Koichi: Hay, loka, igual yo (Ojos de maricon) Yo: O.O O.O o.O)

Saque de lo más profesional del segundo estante a la derecha entre el espacio del limpiacloacas y el destapador una pequeña llave.

-Asi que lo sabias desde siempre?- Me pregunto.

-No. Apenas lo recordaba- Mentí.

-Venga. Salgamos- Me respondió.

-Si vamonos de aquí- Dije.

Metí la llave en la cerradura y está abrió. Volví a guardarla y camine despacio junto a Sasuke.

-Allí está la sala de profesores.- Le dije.

-Ok...- Respondió.

Saqué mi llave maestra y abrí ligeramente la puerta. Allí estaban todos, casi muertos de aburrimiento así con las caras caidas y la piel colgando.

-Sasuke, vamos se van a morir- Dije y ayudamos a los desbalidos a salir de aquel mounstroso cuarto. (Koichi: No es tan malo!! Yo: Es que TU no te has tenido que quedar UNA hora metido en ese infierno..Uno se muere del aburrimiento!!)

A penas salieron recobraron su forma normal. Los llevamos al conducto y esta vez fue más rápido y caimos en el salón. Por suerte no habia ningun profesor.

-Lo logramos!- Gritó TenTen y chocó las manos con Neji- Asco! Mis manos! Se desintegran!!

-Tipico- Dijimos TODOS los del salón. (Koichi: Si son peleones.. Yo: Y tu si comentas estupidamente ¬¬)

**Fin del segundo capitulo. **

(1)Onegai: Por favor.

(2)Ikimashou: Vamos.

(3)Gomen: Disculpa

(4)Gomen-nasai: Lo sentimos muchisisisismo

(5)Makenai: No te rindas (o no me rendire)

(6)Eicchi: Algo como pervertido

(7)Nani? Que?

No es nada decir que Ino y Temari ya estaban de vuelta..No? Pues a las dos las odio. Muchas gracias al señor Koichi Kimura por su inigualable presencia aquí.

Koichi: Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

Un aplauso!

No vemos! Koichi!

Una cosita, tengo un peso en la conciencia... Wilkingson no ha salido en este fic.. Tratare de invitarlo en el proximo proximo capitulo porque ya tengo al del siguiente n.n

Gracias y dejen reviews!

No se olviden!

Y si no saben: En la barra de abajo a la izquierda, hay algo que dice Submit a Review y entonces le das a GO y listo nOn

Ahora no tienen escusa! Jaja!

Linda29693 


	3. La nueva profesora

**Nee! Konnichi wa minna! **

Pss... Como tan todos? Jeje yo bien n.n. Este es el tercer capi del fic y ha sido un GRAN trabajo llegar hasta aquí.

(Inner: Pss..sobre todo un GRAN trabajo...¬¬ Te has tardado mas que la coña)

Yo: Respetas tu vida?

(Inner: Si..Porque?)

Yo: Entonces para que me provocas?

(Inner: Porque no te tengo miedo)

Yo: De eso ya me encargo n.n

(Inner: Te encr...ga...s ..? (Sale un tipejo enorme con super musculos y la cosa, tipo amstrong el de fullmetal)

Yo: Y aho...(El inner sale corriendo) Pss.. que miedico!

Amstrong: Cierto, le hiba a dar un debate educativo de irrespeto a los demás!

(Nee..Lo que decía n.n Tipo "amstrong" xDD)

Bueno, dejando atrás el hecho de que el inner es idiota (Todos los sabemos) Quiero presentar en este cap a alguienes nuevos:

(Chan chan chan..)

(Tambores...)

(Trompetas..)

(Pedos..)

o.O De donde salió eso!?

SHIRO Y AKARI!

"Super nuevos ¬¬"

Bueno es que yo decía que los hiba a usa en otro fic ("Vease: -"No especifiqué"-) El Shiro de este fic NO es el mismo (En hechos de su vida) Que el anterior...Akari (Mas o menos)

Ah! y una invitada sorpresa a mi fic (Lo dejo en suspenso...)

Y como dije antes...! Un aplauso al Wilki! Que lo tengo extrañado!

Wilki:Ja! To'os me extrañaban eh? Es que yo soy e'l pro

Yo: Cuidado rompes el techo...

Wilki: Eh?

Yo: Con el ego ¬¬

Wilki: Lego? Yo no juego eso..Es pa los que se fueron de lao

Yo: DIJE ego

Wilki: Pss...Ni modo...Que es eso?

Yo: Inculto!!

Este capitulo tendrá dos partes : La parte primera o P1: Y tu que haces aquí? Y la parte segunda o P2: La nueva profe...Dos directores?

La primera parte es demasiado ridícula si eres una de las personas que odia lo idiota, ridículo, estupido, etc, etc, etc... Puedes saltártela y te dejo un adelanto corto:

Shiro y Akari se unen a la escuela y Akari es la hermana de Shiro y una tipa loca (Quien será..) le pide a Koji que hagan un lemon xD Eso no tenía nada que ver xD

AHORA! LO QUE TODOS ESPERABAN, LO QUE NADIE VIO NUNCA, LO QUE TODOS EVITARON Y NO LEYERON, ESO QUE.. (no se me ocurre nada -.-U)

Ahora si!... :

Ahora si.:

Ahora si..;

(Media hora luego)

ZzZzZz...Hmp? Que? A si..Las respuestas a los re..vie..ws.. ZzZzZ..

Amstrong: Si te duermes no podrás decir las respuestas..Sabes? Quieres que te despierte?? (Y saca sus musculos)

Yo: (Sobresaltada) No, gracias, ya me desperté!...

Wilki: OoOoOo!! A que gimnasio vas, panita?

Amstrong: A uno po las mercedes, cerca del McDonalds.

Wilki: u.u Que chimbuuuu. Yo no se nada de Caracas fuera de Petare y Cotiza.

Yo: ¬¬

**Tenshi of light (TenTen): **NEJITEN??? YO Y ESE INUTIL! Tu niña buena...Yo niña mala..Neji niño idiota.Arg Arg Arggg.. (Yo: Estas trabada o que?) No me trague un huesito de pollo! nOn Bueno me alegro que Arg Arg Argggg (Yo: Te tragastes otro huesito?) No. El mismo! Arg Arg Arggg-...(Yo: ¬¬UUU)

Tsuki-chan (Shikamaru): Bueno...Que problematico...Esto es demasiado aburrido... Que fino que te guste... SasuSaku? No , nada de nada... Sasuke no se merece a Sakura (Yo: O.O Explicación??) Cierto..Vamos a ver si pasa algo INTERESANTE ¬¬ (Yo: Que insinuas?? ¬¬) Nada ¬¬ (Wilki: Estooo...¬¬ Yo: Y tu que pintas aquí?¬¬ Amstrong: Asi no se le rsponde a las personas ¬¬. Todos los que restan (osea sin Yo ,Amstrong y Wilki): PUEDEN DEJAR DE HACER ¬¬, ¬¬? Yo-Wilki-Amstrong: NO ¬¬) 

**L.I.T. (Ino): **Hola nOn... Quienen son las malditas rubias teñidas?? Por que en verdad no se... ME CREES TONTA ò.ó ME NIEGO A SER INSULTADA POR UNA TIPA COMO TU! Y mi Sasuke no es en nada similar a la bakaneitor. Lo de ayer no dice nada ¬¬ NejiTen? Neji es demasiado importante como para fijarse en TenTen nOn YO soy mejor nOn. SasuSaku?? Me tienes al colmo..My-beautiful-Sasuke-kun no se puede fijar en Sakura entendiste?? Chao, no me vuelvas a hablar (Osea habla con el dedo porque la mano se reusa) ¬¬ Bye-Bye

**nAxA-gAbY-duDe (Gaara): **Hola... Que bien, soy unos de tus personajes favoritos, gracias... A mi no me hacían falta sus comentarios, en verdad, apenas lo conozco... Pero si a ti te cae bien, ni modo... Pues, bien. Yo ya te lo respondi...Muchas muchas gracias por leer el fic... Espero que esta escritora me ponga mas en el ¬¬...Chao.

(Yo: No me hago responsable por el extraño cambio de personalidad de Gaara xD)

**Liberse (Sakura): **Hola nOn! Coo alguien que no soy?? ¬¬ Me estas diciendo que NO soy genial en el anime (Yo: Y no se equivoca) ¬¬ que cariñoo! Bueno, si, aquí hay un poquititito de KakashixKurenai es que la escritora no le dio la imaginmacion para mas (Es que es muy tonta y... Yo: QUE DICES?? Sakura: Nada n.nU) Bueno Chaus! Sayonara!!

**Azu asakura (Sasuke): **Ohayo. Moriras? Bueno mejor que la escritora lo continue...Sakura chika traviesa..Si..Esta super...Chama, unete al club de odiamos eternamente a las sapas de la concha (Es decir Temari e Ino) TenTen y Neji? Pues si vale..Estan bien juntos..De lo que me importa... Bueno me alegro mucho por ti...Bueno si, la escritora es TAN buena y TAN cordial ...(ADVERTENCIA: YO **NO **le pague **NADA** a Sasuke para que dijera eso nOn) ¬¬...Bueno, Chao..Nos leemos otro día(Es que este día ya ta demasiado ocupado xD) Chao!

**NejiLoveTenten(Neji): **NEJITEN? ¬¬ POR QUE TODAS LAS PERSONAS ESTAN ENTUSIASMADAS CON EL NEJITEN!!!!??? SERA QUE CUADRAMOS?? NI MODO!! (TenTen: NO cuadramos ninio ¬¬) Bueno espero que cambies tu opinión y que comentes este fic nOn

**My-San(Linda): **HolaSs!!! Por que te respondi iio? Es que no me quedaba de mas xD Pues como hablamos por msn y la cosa..Sabes no? Y bueno como ya te dije no converso mucho con Vero apenas y leo sus fics... Espero que te conectes. O soy yo la que no me conecto?? Bueno da ¡!! Bo espero poner mas caos (en esre capi ya no pero igual) Chaoo!! Cateamos pronto!!

VOY A DECIR ALGO...:

MI CUMPLE FUE EL 30!! FELICÍTENME! nOn

Y KIERO UN GAARA DE REGALO (OJITOS) AMO A GAARA!! I LOVE YOU GAARA!!! ES DEMASIADO CUCHI!! ES LO MEJOR!! GAARA!!! VIVA GAARA!! ¡!!GAARAA!!!!

Oigan Amstrong comentará poco a poco mi fic (Y yo interrupiré algunos cometarios muy pasados para las personas aquí) Pero solo la parte primera y alguna la segunda por que la primera esta echa para lo estupido entonces.. n.n ...

Ahora comensemos!

(Público: (Aplausos))

Yo: Que se supone??

Amstrong: Ah! Eso! Invité especialmente este publico para que te este observando desde el escenario.

Yo: Escenario..?.

Amstrong: Eso tambien se me olvido decírtelo.

Yo: Genial..Ahora parecemos reality show de veras...

Wilki: Y yo ayude nOn

Yo: ¬¬

(Un tipo del público: Oye! Tipa! Comienza de una vez!)

Yo: Y tu quien eres??

El tipo: Soy un espadachín semi-mortal con cinco bolsos llenos de armas mortales...!

Yo: Que tipo de armas mortales?

Tipo: Resmas de papel!

Yo: o.O Que se supone?

Tipo: (Como niña colegiana) Es que tengo una licenciatura en origami de papel nOn.

Yo: Sabes algo? Me distraes y como eres demasiado patético empezaré con el fic para darte el placer.

Espadachín origamioso: (Como niñata) Genial, viva! nOn

Todos: ¬¬...

Wilki: Enseñame anda! Me gusta el origami nOn (A mi: Que es eso, linda?)

Linda: u.uU Dios dame pasiensia. Y un cerebro para Wilkingson!

"_(Ahora comenzara el fic)" _

(Aplausos)

Yo: Dioos que patético ¬¬...

**Capitulo tercero:**

**P1: Y tu que haces aquí? **

En clase, todos estaban hablando libremente.

-Que raro que Kurenai no ha llegado...- Dijo Choji a su amigo Shikamaru.

-Si. Que problemático.- Se limito a decir.

Se acerca Ino a sus puestos y pregunta:

-Emh... Saben porque la profe no ha llegado?-

-En verdad, no...- Contesto Shikamaru voltiandose y viendo a Ino, la cual estaba muy cerca de él- Y-Y porque la p-pregunta?.

-Mmm...n.n por nada nOn- Dijo volteando la cabeza y meneando el cabello de un lado al otro.

-Pasa algo?- Dijo Choji que comia papitas con queso.

-N-No...- Dijo Shikamaru y miro su reflejo en la ventana. Estaba totalmente sonrojado. – Hmp.

-Pss...Esta profesora si se tarda- Dijo Sasuke que estaba con el grupo Bomba. Naruto y Lee.

-Bueno asi nos quedamos mas tiempo sin ver clases!!n.n- Dijo Naruto.

-Mmm...Y asi puedo contemplar tu belleza, bella flor de cerezo, Sakura o//o- Le resito Lee a Sakura.

-Por favor..-Dijo TenTen y en susurro a Sakura- Como lo soportas?,

-Ni idea (Risas)

-Que fue eso?- Preguntaron todos.

_(Voz paranormal: Nada nOn Son un público que nos mira en un escenario nOn) _

-Genial! Estamos en la TV!!- Naruto y Lee Se ponen a bailar y a gritar.

De repente suena la puerta y TenTen responde con un grito:

-NO HAY NADIE!!- y todos se echan a reir.

Entran Shiro y Akari- (A)

-TU!"- Le grita Sasuke señalándolo- Hola nOn. (R)

(N/A: cuando se diga (A) Son aplausos y (R) Risas..Ok?)

-Sasuke nOn- Salen florecitas y todo se pinta de rosa- (Ojitos) Tenia tiempo sin verte n.n-

-Que láaaaastima...- (Amstrong: Ese uso del sarcasmo no es muy adecuado para hablar con los amigos. Yo: Como te soporto..)

-Te presentó a Akari, mi hermana.- Dijo con ridiculez (A)

Sakura: Hermana? Pues no se parecen...

Sasuke HERMANA?

Yo: Que diablos?

Todos: Ridícula ¬¬

Yo: n.n (R)

-No que era tu ique-novia?- Le dijo Sasuke.

-Mi mamá la adoptó nOn- Dijo esté

-No que tu no tenías mamá?

-La adoptó mi papá-

-No que tú eras huérfano?-

-Lo adoptó mi tío segundo-

-No que no tenías ningún pariente vivo?-

-Me los compré-

-No que tu eras un pobreton que vivía de mi mesada anual ¬¬?-

-Lo gané en una apuesta-

-No que tu eras un maldito asocial y no tenías a nadie con quien apostar?

-Era un enemigo.-

-No que..? Digo -.-U Quien es?-

(Escena repentina)

Estaba Koji en una casa de cartón pidiendo limosna a los mendigos.

-Dame plata- Decía él.

-Es la decimocuarta vez que te digo que no tengo..¬¬- Le respondió el vago.

(Una vocecita se rie)

-Shiro, cuando tenga plata para un pasaje de carrito por puesto piche te juro que te acordarás de ese día!!!- (Amstrong: Qué? Le va a dar una charla sobre lo malo de las apuestas? Yo: Si, claro, como digas...(Me alejo de él) (R))

(Una tipa sale de la nada)

-Te ayudaré toma mi auto, mi casa!!- Le gritó está- Pero con una condición...(Pasa una camioneta)...

-Pervertida de la mier...!! No grabaré ningún lemon contigo!- (N/A: xD A que no adivinan quien era la loca xD) (Amstrong: Eso no fue muy educativo, Linda ¬¬ (R) Yo: Y que tiene de gracioso? Público: Nada nOn)

(Volviendo al salón)

-Ahhh... Que bueno..- (R)

- Han escuchado risas últimamente "Presiento" Que nos estan grabando y pasando por un escenario- Dijo Naruto.

_Voz paranormal(De nuevo): Alguien le puede pegar por mí? _

-Si nos mucha molestia, señora- Se ofreció Sasuke.

_(Voz: Que tiernoo.. (ojitos)) _

-Todos estan MUY raros últimamente- Decía Sakura a TenTen.

-No estan raros es que se les pega la ridiculez en esta parte- Le dijo a Sakura...

-Uff..Esto esta extrañísimo...-Dijo Akari...

Por cierto TenTen estaba caminado por el techo con una micro-falda y toda pintada (Tambien llevaba un cartel que decía "Soy puta (Tachado) Digo! Ino" Y su mano era un tentáculo.

-Voy a matar a la escritora..¬¬.- Dijo con voz amenazadora.

Sakura en vez de tener los ojos verdes tenía unos ojos con espirales de colores.

-Opino lo mismo- Dijo Sakura.

Los demás estaban vestidos de colores fuertes y tenían gafas de colores.

-Esto esta pasado de sicodélico ¬¬- Dijo Sasuke.

Todos: TE APOYO. (R)

Suena musica de los 70' y todos comienzan a bailar.

Sasuke se para.

-QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACEMOS?- Grita.

Todos se paran.

-Cierto- Y todos vuelven a la normalidad y comienzan a hacer lo que hacian antes.

_Moshi Moshi(1)? 1...2..5..Digo! 3... Probando... (R)_

-Es el vocero del colegio...Es un completo baka- Dice Sakura a Sasuke que oye extrañado.

_Me oyen?..._

-SI!- Gritan Todos.

_Bueno, ojala que si porque **NO** escuche que todo el colegio lo gritaba ¬¬ (R) Bueno, hoy se sale temprano por una serie de cosas que no quiero decir porque me da demasiada lata...Y estas letras no se entienden... Y bueno, Ahora sueno el timbre..._

RIIIINGG!!! 

-Que genial...Salimos temprano- Le dice Sakura a TenTen.

Ve que Sasuke se aleja.

-CHAO!- Le grita.

Pero él nisiquiera voltea y saluda friamente con la mano y se aleja con las manos en los bolsillos. Junto con Shiro y Akari

-Ashh!! ò.ó Por que hace eso..?- Habla para si Sakura.

P2: La nueva profe?...DOS Directores? Que es esto! 

-Pasa algo, Saku?- Pregunta TenTen viendo que Sakura camina pesadamente y con mirada baja.

-Nada, TenTen..Será que hoy me puedo quedar a dormir en tu casa?- Pregunta Sakura.

-Sakura...Somos tus amigas sabemos que pasa algo...- Dice Hinata- Se quedas con TenTen, tambien voy yo.

-Bueno...De seguro mi mama me deja- Resume TenTen.- Si me dice que si, las llamo y vienen para acá.

-Hai!- Responden Saku y Hina.

Camino a casa Sakura se vuelve a sus pensamientos.

**(FlashBack)**

-No vas a ir, Sakura!- Grita su mama.

-Demo...- Dice ella.

-NADA DE PEROS! NO voy a dejarte ir y punto!-.Grita su mamá mas fuerte.

Sakura se le caen las lagrimas.

-TE ODIO!- Grita y se encierra en su cuarto.

Sakua va y se acuesta en su cama.

-Por que no me deja ir a verlo!- Solloza ella sobre su almohada.-Todas mis amigas pueden ver a su papá menos yo! Soy la unica que se lo prohíben!.

_En la sala..._

La mamá de Sakura prende la televesión.

_Lo siento Sakura...No debería hacerte pasar por eso...Pero tu padre está en la carcel...No puedo permitirte ver a un estúpido como él._ Piensa tristemente.

_El telefono suena..._

-Moshi Moshi, familia Haruno.- Dice ella.

-Hola, Hatori. Quisiera hablar con...-Dice una voz.

-NO. Como tienes el placer de llamar aquí, Kiito?- Grita ella.

-Nada mas me dieron una llamada libre! Dejame hablar con ella!- Grita Kiito.

-NUNCA!-Grita ella mas fuerte.

_(Sakura baja corriendo las escaleras) _

-Mama! Es él! Pasamelo!- Grita Sakura.

-NO! NO! Y NO! (y cuelga el telefono)-

-Por que? Mama?.- Comienza a llorar Saku.

-Sakura...No entiendes...- Dice Hatori.

-Si que entiendo! TU no quieres que hable con papá para que no lo quiera y no me valla con él! TU No quieres que yo este con mi papa por que tienes miedo a que yo me valla y solo piensas en ti y no en mi papá!- Grita ella.

-NO ES ASÍ! No comprendes nada! Tu padre está en carcel, es un delincuente! No tienes por que verlo!- Le grita Hatori a Sakura.

-Como?- Dice ella que se le empañan los ojos de lágrimas- Papa..? Esta..en..la..

Sakura sale corriendo fuera de la casa.

-Sakura! Espera!- Dice su mamá- No tuve que decir eso! Ella no tenía por que saberlo!

La mamá de Sakura se tumba al suelo a llorar...

_Como lo lamento Sakura..._Piensa llorando Hatori

**(Fin del FlashBack)**

Sakura fue a la puerta de su casa, pero, pensó primero antes de entrar.

Mamá...Por qué no me dijistes que papá estaba en la cárcel?. Ahora debes estar tan decepcionada de ti misma..Jamás debí gritarte...Pero, no sé que decir al entrar..Como vas a reaccionar...Perdón...

Sakura se sentó en el murito de su casa. La puerta se fue abriendo lentamente.

-Sakura? Por qué no entrabas? Me estaba preocupando..- Dice su mamá.

-Mama!- Gritá Sakura y abraza a su mamá.

-Gomen, oka-san (2)- Dice Saku.

-No. No hiciste nada malo...- La consuela su mamá.

-Bueno...- Dije ella, respira hondo y luego pone ojitos- Mami...? Mamita querida de mi alma..Me dejas quedarme hoy en casa de TenTen hoy? Anda si! Anda si! (Amstrong: Niñita interesada . Te enseñare a no ser tan interesada (Saca sus musculos) Luego de tomar el té!(ojitos) Yo: Tipico de Amstrong -.-U)

-Claro, bebé!-Dijo su madre. (N/A: Bebé xDD )

En casa de TenTen...

-Bueno, Sakura? Nos vas a contar que te pasaba?- Preguntaron Hinata y Tenten.

-Bueno..Es..que...- Respiró hondo y luego siguió- Es...que...Mi papá es un delincuente y está en la cárcel...

-COMO!- Gritaron sus compañeras.

-Hay, Saku! Cuanto lo lamento ToT- Dijo Hinata.

-Igual yo!- Corroboró TenTen.

-Oigan..-Dijo Sakura saliéndose del tema (que le incomodaba mucho..)- Saben por que salimos temprano hoy del gakkoo (3)?

-Iie(4)...-Respondieron al unísono- Creó que tiene algo que ver con Kurenai y Kakashi...

-Mmm...Ojala no sea nada malo- Dijo TenTen.

-Claro lo dices por Kakashi, por que si fuera por mi...! – Dijo Sakura.

-No. Lo digo por los dos. Kurenai es bastante pana..Hoy cuando nos castigo a todos al entrar nos dio un okashi(5) Para que nos portaramos bien nOn.

-¬¬ Interesante- Dijo Sakura .

-El mio era de mora nOn- Añadió Hinata.

-IntereSanTe ¬¬- Repitió Sakura.

-Y el mio de fresa nOn!- Añadió TenTen.

-INTERESANTE ò.ó- Gritó Sakura.

-Calmate!!- Le gritó Hinata.

Sakura: ¬¬

-Oye..Sakura...Ahora te veo muy pegada a Sasuke..Eh?- Le dijo Hinata.

-Yo o//o- Respondió Sakura un poco sonrosada.

-Si ¬¬- Contestó TenTen.

-O//////O- Sakura se sonroja toda completa- N-NO! NADA DE ESO!!

-Echooo!!

-Esoo!!

-NO!! O/////////////////O

-Te gusta?- Preguntó TenTen.

-¬¬ Que quieres que te diga- Se enfadó Sakura.

-Que si- Dijo Hinata.

-¬¬ Buenoo...o//o..Un poco..- Admitió Sakura.

-Ja! Lo sabía!- Gritan Hinata y TenTen.

-Si dicen algo las mato!- Las amenazó Sakura.

-Tu secreto está en buenas bocas!.- Dijeron el duo.

-Por lo menos no somos Ino y Temari! Si fueramos ellas, ya el mundo entero lo supiera!- Se burló Hinata.

-Cierto- Dijo Sakura.

Al día siguiente... En el Kyoositsu(6)...

Todos estaban sentados esperando a que entrara Kurenai. Y el vocero del colegio comienza a hablar.

Ejem..Ejem...Bueno..Gracias a una junta directiva ayer , se decidió que la señora Kurenai Yuji ayudara en el oficio de director al señor Kakashi Hatake. Dando así a una nueva profesora en el salón de Primero de Ciencias "A".

-OHAYOO KODOMOS(7)! DAIJOBU KA?(8)- Entra una mujer rubia vestida bastante bien con una bufanda , unos pantalones blue-jeans y una camisa murasaki (9)- Soy Linda, y soy su nueva sensei! (Amstrong: Linda..Explicate.. Yo: xDD!!)

-Esta tipa esta LOCA- Gritaron Shiro y Naruto- ESCONDANSE! Y no es Linda..Es FEA xD

-Hermano, niño estupido..Dejen de hacer eso ¬¬- Dijo Akari.

-¬¬ Oto nokos(10) ipertinentes ¬¬- Dijó Linda. –Bueno... No quiero a nadie HOY pegados a esos cuadernos de ñoña... Es mi primer día! No quiero parecer una oba-chan(11)!!

-TE APOYAMOS!- Gritó el grupito Bomba.

-Oh, no! No podemos jugar hoy! Tenemos que estudiar para eso venimos al cole!- Se opuso Ino.

-Bueno... Los que quieran estudiar..LÁRGUENSE DEL SALÓN IMA KOSO(12)!

- -.-U Ok,...Ino Quedate aquí no seas baka- Le dijo Temari.

El día en el cole fue bastante fino, puesto que no hisieron NADA.

En la oficina Kakashi/Kurenai...

-Mmm..Kurenai?- Preguntó Kakashi.

-Hai, señor Hatake?- Respondió está.

-Pss...No me digas "señor Hatake" Me siento demasiado importante.- Dijo él.

-Jaja... No vale! Si usted es muy importante nOn Es el director de este gran colegio! Pero si quiere nada mas puedo llamarle Kakashi.- Contestó Kurenai.

-nOn Arigato! u//u- Dijo Kakashi volteándose para que ella no viera que estaba sonrojado.

-Me puede pasar esos papeles, onegai?- Preguntó Kurenai.

-Hai claro- Contesto Kakashi y le paso los papeles. Cuando estuvo frente a frente a ella, se sonrojo un poco.

Valla..Que si es bonita...n///n- Pensó Hatake.

En el salón de clases...

-Mmm..Como te llamas?- Le preguntó Linda a Gaara.

-Gaara- Se limitó a responder él.

-Y por qué estas aquí solo?- Volvio a interrogar Linda.

-Pues..Nadie habla conmigo...- Respondió él.

-Bueno, por qué no vas a hablar con ellos..De seguro a alguien le terminas cayendo bien n.n- Dijo Linda.

-Bueno..Que pierdo intentándolo...- Dijo él y se fue a donde Neji que también andaba solo.

-Hola.- Dijo Gaara.

-Hola- Respondió Neji.

-Que haces?- Dijo Gaara.

-Nada..Aquí, aburridísimo...Nadie habla conmigo- Dijo Neji.

-Pues yo se si se me llamo "Nadie" Pues no lo conozco...- Contestó Gaara.

-Jaja- Se rió Neji y Gaara lo acompaño.

Nee..! Si que hace amigos rápido nOn! Penso Linda.

-Pss..Miren..- Dijo Lee- Neji y Gaara andan juntos...

-Guao... Que pareja tan extraña- Dijo TenTen.

-O.O- De parte de todos.

-Que pasa?- Preguntó TenTen.

-No lo insultaste ni nada por el estilo..APOCALIPSIS!!!- Grito Sakura y salio corriendo .

-¬¬ Que cariño..¬¬- Dijo TenTen

-Que patética eres- Le dijo Ino a Sakura.

-Por favooor... Niñita tonta... No estas en posición de insultarme- Dijo Sakura.

-En cerio? Me causas risa, y lastima... Que no estoy en posición? Jaja! Tu seras la que no estás en posición..Por lo menos mi padre no es un criminal- Se burlo ella.

-Quien te dijo eso?- Gritó Sakura.

-Niña, tu mama y la mia son amigas de infancia, las oi hablando por telefono... Ya se de donde sacaste tu actitud..Vas a terminar como tu papá PUDRIÉNDOTE EN UNA CÁRCEL!!! xDD!! – Ino terminó de hablar y se volteo.

Sakura estaba comenzando a llorar... Y salió corriendo fuera del salón.

-SAKURA!- Les gritaron TenTen y Hinata.

Linda salio del salón preocupada pero antes se puso en la puerta con cara de molesta.

-NO QUIERO ENCONTRAR A NADIE HABLANDO NI FUERA DE SUS PUESTOS CUANDO REGRESE! Y SACAN SUS LIBROS DE CASTELLANO A ESTUDIARSE LAS PAGINAS 75-65 OK? – Gritó Linda y se marchó.

Todos se sentaron fastidiados y se pusieron a leer.

-Que problemático- Dijo Shikamaru.

-Que molesta- Dijo Ino. (Amstrong: Esa niña es muy mala...Y es muy cínica... Yo: Tambien es muy tonta recuerdalo nOn)

-Uff..que fastidio...-Dijo Akari

En el baño...

-Sakura...- Dijo Linda.

-Marchate- La reprimió ella.

-No me voy a ir..Y por cierto YO soy la maestra aquí . Así que sal de allí, niña- Dijo con un todo acogedor y consolador.

Sakura salió y tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-Linda! Por qué me tiene que estar pasando esto?- Sollozo ella.

-Esas cosas pasan..Ahora, vas a dejar a que la peliteñida esa se burle de ti? Yo no lo haría! Así que vamos! Vamos a darle un merecido castigo a esa baka.- Dijo la sensei.

Sakura se secó las lágrimas- Vamos! ¬¬- Dijo con entusiasmo.

De vuelta al salón...

-Ino. Sal ahora mismo- Ordeno Linda.

-Hai, sensei – Dijo melodiosamente.

Lo que ella no sabía es que Sakura y Linda la esperaban con un balde de alquitrán y otro de plumas (N/A: No se de donde habran sacado eso.. Pero igual!) Cuando Ino salió...BLUMMM!!

-AHH!!!-Gritó ella y entro al salón en donde todos se rieron de ella.

-Eso te enseñará a no meterte con Sakura Haeuno, baby xD- Le gritó Sakura entrando al salón.

-HURRA!!- Gritaron todos exepto Gaara Neji Sasuke y Shikamaru por que les parecio muy estupido decirlo y muy problemático xD ahh y son unos asociales nOn

**Fin del capitulo tercero.**

(1)Moshi-Moshi: Alo? Hola?

(2)Oka-San: Mama

(3) Gakko: Colegio

(4)Iie: No

(5)Okashi: Caramelo, dulce

(6)Kyoositsu: Salon de clases

(7)Kodomos: Niños.

(8)Daijobu ka?: Como estan? Estan Bien? Algo así..

(9)Murasaki: Morado

(10)Oto Noko: Niño

(11)Oba-Chan: Abuela..En la expresión es: No quiero parecer muy aburrida muy abuela..Entienden?

(12)Ima Koso: Ahora mismo

Bueno, me meti en mi propio fic n.n!!

Wilki: Me parecio muy interesante este capitulo..

Amstrong: Cierto..Pero no es NADA apto para menores...

Yo: Y quien diablos dijo que era para menores ¬¬?

Wilki: Nadie nOn

Bueno kiero decir MUCHAS gracias a Amstrong por acompañarnos hoy..Wilki?

Wilkingson: Bueno amigos, amigas, compañeros, compañeras, enemigos, enemigas, señores del banco y asociados, señor del correo, amigos tukkys de Petare y Cotiza... Hasta aquí llego el capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado!!

Yo: Esperamos sus reviews y sugerencias!

Wilki: Y sus quejas también!

Yo: Y esperamos que nos digan QUIEN QUIEREN QUE NOS ACOMPAÑE EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE!

Wilki: Y quien quieren que les responda los reviews!

Yo: Y quien quieren que se añada a mi fic!

Wilki: Y a quien quieren hacer pasar pena!

Yo: Y... Mmm.. nada mas n.nU

Wilki, Yo y Amstrong: CHAO! HASTA LA VISTA, BABYS xD

Dejen Reviews!

Bsos!

LKM

Xau

**Linda-29693**


	4. Musica, primas, dinero y ¡acción!

**HoliS Amigüitus!**

HolaSs!! Como la pasan??

Gomen por la tardanza es que me dio un problema ahí que no podía subir los capítulos y la cosa...

Bueno personas! Por sugerencia de Anónima (Que nombre tan genial xD)

Les presento a...

Shun! De los caballeros del zodiaco! 

Un aplauso mi público!!

(Aplauso)

Bueno... Quiero decirles a todos que este capi es raro..Lo verán por el nombre. Y que se incorporará al grupo una nueva tipa... (lo dejo en suspenso)

Wilki: Arigato ne, por presentarme AMARGADA

Yo: Nee!! Gomenasai! Se me olvido (Gotita enorme en la cabeza)

Wilki: No hay problema (Y sonríe)

Bueno a los reviews, mi gente!!!:

Anónima(Linda): Jeje Arigato ne!! Bueno no es difícil escribir solo tienes que tener buena imaginación...Cualquiera puede (Te guiño un ojo) Bueno a tu disposición aquí esta Shun (sonrio) ChaiTuS!!!

Nairelena(TenTen): HolaSs chika! Bueh, ta mas finuu que eres del país de la Linda. PERO DIGANME: QUE PROBLEMA TIENEN CONMIGO??? Por que siempre quieren ver NejiTen NejiTen NejiTen Blah blah blah (Carita enojada) Bueno TODOS odiamos a Ino asi que trankis..Lo que pasa es que Shikamaru si queda con Ino..(Yo: Te digo que aunque ni TANTO..eh?) Buenopi!! Chaito!

Jukaro (Gaara): Hola... Mmm... Ahora todas las mujeres que conozco me aman..Lo lamento, yo le pertenezco a Linda (Yo: Jeje... La maquina de lavados de cerebro funciona a la perfección..xD) Bueno, decídete..O es Sasuke o yo (Se que me elegirás a mi, soy mas lindo...) (Sasuke: Cállate, tonto...Las mujeres se atraen a mi como imanes. Me prefieren a MI ... Yo: Pero vale! Por que pelean? Gaara tu sabes que te amo y tu Sasuke, también lo sabes... Gaara y Sasuke: Y otros mil lo saben..Eh Linda??)Bueno Gracias por adorarme Y a mi tampoco me cae bien Ino...Shikamaru debería estar con otra. (Yo: Siento que DEBO cambiar esa pareja) Bueno, chao.

RYS.ZYA (Sakura): Holas!! Cada vez son mas las personas que odian a esta niña!! Ella es demasiado estúpida, la detesto, la ODIOO!! Espero que todos compartan mi sentimiento nOn Vale si, un amigo, aunque precisamente no es el mas indicado...(Neji y Gaara..AMIGOS? Quien lo viera) Bueo, Linda esta un poco obseci...(Yo: UN GAARA?? KYAAA!! ARIGATOO!!!LO AMO LO AMO!!) Bueno seehh..Gaara es lindu nOn Pero no me gusta...ChaOoO TKM Cuídate mucho. Un bso.

May-chan89(Sasuke): Hola...Yo bien. Si vale, Ino se pasó. Entiendo que sea una estúpida y tenga que decir idioteces..Pero se pasó de la línea. Oh! Si! Espero que Gaara no caiga en su red (No ven. Se puede volver asocial y rechazado como él... Sakura: Lamento decirte. Gaara ya era medio rechazado) (N/A: Increíble que esta historia la este haciendo Yo o.O) NaruHina? Pss..No esta tan mal...TenTen con actitud de marimacha...Puueess..asi es mejor y no se junta con la chusma de Neji. SASUSAKU?? Un momentito..Yo y Sakura? En que piensa este ser!! Bueno, el cumple de la loca está fue el 30 de Marzo así que atrasado niña. Y por cierto..Por que todos aman tanto al asocial de Gaara?? (Yo: Repitelo en mi cara para que te la rompa de un coñazo, Sasuke!!) O-Ok..Bueno..No era para tanto... Bueno Sayonara.

My-san(Hinata): Mmm..Tu y yo tendremos algo pendiente en el fic (le pica un ojo) Oye, buena la idea del laxante xD Lo intentáremos un día. Bueno, si con la Linda no hay problema entonces Estas lista! Te apoyare para que entres en el fic (le vuelve a picar el ojo) Y bueno Linda y tu chatearan pronto y la cosa (Yo: My-san! No sabes cuanto me río cuando converso contigo..Si va a ser como cuando nos pusimos a degradar nuestros estados, entonces...no se pero estuvo genial) Buenopi!! ChaiTo My-san!!

L.I.T.(Shikamaru): Mmm...Oye..A Ino la odian todos.. Y todos por igual... Ella es demasiado fresa, niñita peliteñida. Ya le avisé a la Linda pa que me cambiara de pareja... Esta Ino no me gusta Y ME NIEGO A ESTAR CON ELLA. Bueno, esto es demasiado problemático así que terminemos rápido. Linda de sensei ta re-pava espero que sea así hasta final de año. Chao, al fin se termino..Uff...

Bueno, estaba pensando en que Akari sea mi yo pelirroja xD Así la pongo de pareja con Gaara...No esta mal..Eh? Pues pongan sus comentarios sobre esto.

**ANUNCIO:**

QUIERO HACERLE ANUNCIO A UNA ENCUESTA QUE SE ESTA EFECTUANDO EN EL FIC. La encuesta dice asi:

**¿Con quien se puede quedar Shikamaru?**

**a.- La zorra de Ino**

**b.-La sobrada de Temari.**

**c.- Alguna otra tipa equis.(pongan Nombre, en que año está, si es de su casa, de su otro colegio, etc etc)**

**d.- QUE SE QUEDE SIN PAREJA MUAJAJA!!!Soy mala muajajaja**

**Espero sus repuestas . Mandándome un correo(esta en mi perfil) o dejando un review. (los anónimos cuentan igual)**

Bueno dejando atrás el tema del anunció tengo otro más grande.

Shun: Pero muévete que me estoy orinando

Yo: Ve al baño!

Shun: No puedo. No ves que estoy de presentador, inutila

Wilki: yo soy el único con potestad para insultar a la Linda

Yo: WoW! Wilkingson! Potestad!! Que palabra!

Wilki: Te gusto??

Yo: NO

Shun: Bueno! Se van a apurar??

Yo: Ya va...Te estoy contemplando

Wilki: Por que?

Yo: A ti no idiota. A el precioso de Shun

(Shun se sonroja)

Shun: Po-Por que me contemplas?

Yo: Pss..Niño por que estas demasiado bueno y eres una belleza invaluable. Estás ufff demasiado bueno. Aunque lleves la armadura rosadita. Chamo pareces pargo.

Shun: Me quitaste la felicidad. Además esta armadura es roja no rosadita

Wilki: Oye? No que te orinabas?

Shun: Cierto. Me orino!

Yo: Wilkingson no ayudas.

Público: Empieza a decir lo que ibas a decir nos desesperamos!!

Bueno, en vista de que me salí de lo que hablaba. Se me olvido. Pero, si no hay trama de parte de el público femenino. Podemos poner una cámara en el baño.

Wilki: Y pa que en el baño?

Yo: Pss..No ves, Shun tiene ganas de ir al baño. Acaso no comprendes con tu diminuto cerebro de tukky??

Público femenino: YAYY!! Shun!!

Shun: Acosadoras. Llamaré a mi abogado.

(Un tipo sale del público)

Tipo: Seduces a mi mujer? Quieres pelea?

Shun: Pelea? No, hay que ser pacíficos, para que pelear...

Tipo: Pelea!!

Shun: No. No y no.

Tipo: Peleaa!!!

Shun: Si tu lo pides...

(Y le lanza un puñetazo que lo saca del escenario y del país...)

Todos: WoW

Público femenino y Yo: QUE FUERTE!! QUE BELLO!! TE AMAMOS!!

Shun: Arigato Arigato.

Empecemos de una vez con el fic que siempre para iniciarlo hay que pasar por un montón de sucesos extraños... Y de verdad no se por que. Ah! Debido al contenido de este capi (Y por que me da mucho fastidio..Nadie leyó eso..(silbido)) Shun no lo comentará más me ayudará a despedir y a presentar! Un aplauso mi público!

(Aplauso)

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y no a mi!! Que no me pertenece! Y todas las parejas, sucesos, personajes inventados; (Shiro, Linda, Akari. Etc) No pertenecen a la serie ni al manga original.

Ahora Shun...Los honores:

Shun: Bueno! Ahora comensaremos con el fic. Les recordamos a lectores que al enviar sus reviews que profavor digan quien quiera que se los responda. Ahora, con aplausos el cuarto capi (Que no va a ser muy chistoso que se diga) Aplausos pues!:

Capitulo cuarto.

**Música, primas, novias, dinero y ACCIÓN!**

Después del incidente con Ino, el día transcurrió normalmente. A excepción de Hinata que se fue temprano por una llamada telefónica.

-La note medio triste antes de la llamada...- Revisó TenTen.

-Si, cierto. Algo está mal, pero creo que es algo muy delicado...- Aclaró Sakura.

**En casa de Hinata...**

Estaba la Mamá de Hinata y ella acababa de llegar.

-Tadaima(1) oka-san- Dijo Hinata y se quitó los zapatos en la entrada.

-Sabes algo sobre tu prima?- Le preguntó ella sin siquiera saludarla.

-Si, mamá. Ya fui a la aerolínea y revise que su vuelo llega hoy a las 7:00 pm- Dijo ella.

-Y como yo no me entere de eso? Sabes que no puedes andar así sin avisarme? Quieres que te secuestren y luego yo quede mal enfrente de todos como siempre?- La mama le levantó la mano y le pegó en el brazo izquierdo.- Deja de lloriquear niña. Sube a tu cuarto y por desconsiderada no vas a comer hoy. Yo buscaré a tu prima a la aerolínea. SUBE QUE NO TE QUIERO VER, ME ENFERMAS!.

Hinata subió llorando a su curto y allí se encerró. Desde pequeña su mamá siempre la había tratado bien. Pero, cuando su padre murió, hace ya dos años, su mamá perdió el control. Le pegaba por todo y la castigaba por nada. La razón por la que Hinata siempre llegaba bien tapada al colegio. Era por que no quería que nadie viera todos los moretones en brazos, barriga, piernas, etc. Hinata sufría mucho por el comportamiento de su madre. Pero ella no podía hacer nada. Si le levantaba a voz, ella la castigaba por todo un mes y le daba unas cachetadas para que aprendiese. A Hinata no le gustaba que le pegara en la cara, puesto que allí, no podría cubrirse los moretones.

Hinata lloró hasta la noche en donde susurró.

-Kuzmy-Nee-chan(2)...Llega rápido, plis!.

**Al día siguiente...**

Sakura y TenTen caminaban hablando sobre el partido de futbol de aller.

-Chama pero le metieron tremendo Golazo.- Dijo TenTen

-De pana(3) Ese gol estuvo pavisimo.- Aseguró Sakura.

De pronto vieron llegar a Hinata con una muchacha al lado. Ella era muy bonita de tez blanca. Las saludo con del puño cerrado.

-Epale!- Dijo ella.

-Hola Saku. Hola TenTen. Les presento a mi prima Kuzmy-Chan- Dijo ella y su prima se les acercó y tendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto, Kuzmy

-Mucho gusto Sakura

-Mucho gusto, TenTen.

Las cuatro amigas estuvieron hablando durante un tiempo. Luego ya trataban a Kuzmy como una del grupo.

-Oye, no sería mal idea que Kuzmy se uniera al grupo Bomba..Eh, Sakura?- Le preguntó TenTen.

-De pana! Estaria chisímo!!- Aseguró ella y las demás dijeron en coro:

-Pues, bienvenida al equipo!!

En ese momento Neji se les acercó.

-Kuzmy - Dijo él.

-Hola Neji- Dijo ella en tono frío.

-Que ha pasado con tu vida? Después de tanto tiempo regresas o es que Hinata te lo pidió de rodillas para que no se sintiera sola?- Dijo el burlándose.

-Para tu información, cabeza de guanábana. Yo vine por mi cuenta y Hinata no me lo pidió. Y mira que tu peor pesadilla está aquí niño. Así que cuidadito con lo que dices que yo me sé tu vida desde la cabeza a los pies- Dijo ella y le guiñó un ojo a Hinata.

-Pss...Yo ya me iba, niña. Mas te vale callarte la boca- Neji hizo una señal de frialdad en sus ojos y dirigió una mirada asesina a Kuzmy.

-No sabes lo que haces, hermanito- Susurro ella con una sonrisa. Nadie la escuchó.

RIIINNGGG

-Te he dicho que ese timbre elimina mis ganas de vivir?- Le dijo Sakura a TenTen.

-Uff...Es una ladilla de timbre- Dijo ella.

-Bueno, vamos a formar.- Dijo Hinata. Pero Naruto estaba allí y dejó caer su bulto sin querer y Hinata tropezó. Al caer la camisa se le levantó y vio una hematoma(Una hematoma es un morado muy grande) le cubría la parte lateral de la barriga. Naruto se asustó.

-Y-Yo hice eso?- Preguntó- Deja que te lleve a la enfermería, Hinata!

-N-No! No quiero! Déjame en paz!- Gritó ella, se bajó la camisa y corrió a la formación.

En la fila, luego de sonar el hinmo, TenTen y Sakura seguían muy preocupadas.

-Hinata! Que era ese moradote?- Preguntó TenTen

-Hina! Le dijiste a Naruto "déjame en paz"? Que esta ocurriéndote?- Las insistencias de sus amigas le colmaban la paciencia.

-Ya! En serio! Onegai! Dejenme en paz! Dejen de preguntar!- A Hinata se le aguaron los ojos. En cuanto sucedió esto salió corriendo en dirección al baño.

_Hinata! Que haces? Aquí es el primer lugar en donde te buscarán! Necesito un ,mejor escondite_ Pensó Hinata sin paciencia _Ya sé! En el patio de los de primaria hay un tubo, nadie se mete allí!! _

Hinata corrió al patio verde. Nadie estaba allí. Se metió lentamente en el tuvo y se tumbo a llorar.

-Por que me sucede esto a mi??- Dijo Hinata entre lágrimas. Y escuchó una voz desde el principio del tubo.

-Hina. Hinata. Sal de allí- Dijo la voz.

-Na-Naruto?- Preguntó ella saliendo de su escondite.

-Hinata- Dijo con voz seria(N/A: Naruto habla en serio? O.O Me entero!!)- Quien te ha venido pegando?

A Hinata se le subió la sangre a la cabeza una sensación inexplicable de recorría el cuerpo.

_Hay no! Que no lo descubra!_ Pensó preocupada

-Hinata, te he visto varias veces. No solo hoy. Llevas muchísima ropa encima y te tapas todo el cuerpo. En educación física, el otro día, te caíste y vi tres morados en tus piernas. Luego en Artística se le mancho la manga de la camisa, al limpiártela, vi un morado en tu brazo, al igual que en el otro.- Le dijo y Naruto decidió preguntar.- Es tu mamá cierto? Ella es la que te golpea? Pues sé que no tienes papá...

-Cállate, Naruto. Tú no sabes que es eso- Hinata se tumbo a llorar- Ve a meterte en otra vida menos complicada que la mía. Resuelve tus problemas. Deja de meterte en mi vida. Lárgate de aquí, Naruto.

Naruto se ofendió y antes de abandonar a Hinata que aún lloraba del dijo:

-Pues así será. Vive tu maldita vida y no me meto más en ella. Menos problemas para mí. Tranquila, si sigues así. Puedes morir sola si te da la gana, estúpida.

_Me dijo "estúpida"...Que he hecho Kami-Sama(4)!!_ Pensó Hinata limpiándose las lágrimas _Tengo que volver a clase..Me da tanta vergüenza mirar la cara de Naruto..._

En el salón de clases Kuzmy parecía demasiado preocupada.

-Voy a salir a buscar a Hinata!.- Dijo

-No salgas. Hinata ya volverá. Necesita estar sola- Dijo TenTen

-Y desde cuando tu sabes sobre el corazón de las personas??- Preguntó Sakura bromeando

-Desde que tengo uno, inepta- Le dijo y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

-TenTen!.- Dijo Sakura

En ese momento entró Naruto y Kuzmy se le abalanzo.

-Niño! Niño! Mi prima está bien?- Preguntó preocupada.

-No me interesa- Dijo él y se sentó.

_Pero..él..y ella...Esto está raro..Hinata tiene muchas cosas que contarme_ Penso Kuzmy.

En ese momento entró Hinata con la cabeza baja y con ojos inexpresivos.

-PRIMA!.- Gritó Kuzmy- Que te sucedió?

-Nada importante. Te cuento hoy...- Le dijo en susurro

Ahí fue cuando entró la Profe Linda.

-Jóvenes! Siéntense! Ahora!- Al ver que nadie le hacia caso tomo una personalidad diferente- NIÑOS! BEBÉS! LO QUE SEAN! SE VAN A SENTAR AHORAAA!!

Todos se sentaron y escucharon.

-Voy a leer una circular que manda la dirección:

La dirección en conjunto con la asesoría de música del colegio les queremos enviar el siguiente comunicado:

Los señores directores y los miembros principales de la asesoría de música han proclamado a que los alumnos del los planteles de Diversificado (1ero y 2do de Ciencias) participen en un festival de canto. El festival es de carácter obligatorio para TODOS los estudiantes de 1ero y 2do de Ciencias. Las parejas se formarán de dos (2) personas. Es recomendable un hombre y una mujer, para que varié el sonido. Las parejas serán escogidas por la profesora guía del salón de clases.

Sin más que comunicar.

La Dirección

-Mmm...Así que son parejas de canto ..Eh? Esto esta interesante...- Dijo Linda.- Un momento. Aquí hay una nueva aformi...Digo! Cara en este salón de clases. Hay, pero no es tan amorfa. Es linda. Como te llamas?

-Kuzmy

-Y tu apellido?

-Hyuga. Kuzmy Hyuga.

-Otra Hyuga mas! Ya son tres Hyugas en el salón!!- Dijo Linda. – Y tu que eres?

-Soy prima de Hinata.

-Y del asocial de Neji?- Preguntó Linda.

Kuzmy tomó aire e iba a hablar pero Neji interrumpió.

-No te atrevas Kuzmy. Cállate la boca- Le gritó Neji.

-Que amor- Dijo Kuzmy con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bueno! A las parejas pues!- Presentó Linda-

1)TenTen y Neji Huyga

2)Rock Lee e Ino Yamanaka

3)Temari y Shikamaru Naru

4)Shino Aburame y Niña de relleno 1

5)Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

6) Kuzmy Hyuga y Kiba Inuzuka

7)Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki.

8) Shiro Higuragashi y Niña de relleno 2

9) Akari Higuragashi y Gaara.

Etc etc etc etc ...

De pronto el salon estalló en gritos.

-Noooo!! No por qué a mi!!- Neji se golpeo la cabeza contra la ventana tres veces.

-Te vas a quedar sin neuronas, deja de pegarte - Le aconsejo TenTen

-Desde cuando tu me das consejos a mi?- Preguntó haciéndose el indiferente

_Cierto, TenTen..Deberías dejar que se muriera...Estúpida frialdad e indiferencia..Eso lo que odio de él_ Pensó TenTen

-Tu y yo grupo?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-Ejem..Si bueno, si.- Respondió Sakura.

-Si quieres puedes ir a mi casa para que..No se..Ensayemos- Dijo él

-Con gusto voy- Dijo Sakura que estaba sumamente feliz.

-N-Naruto?- Dijo Hinata.- S-Somos G-grup-po...

-Lo sé. Pero dejémoslo así. Necesito estar alejado de ti. No ves que me dijiste que me largará. Eso hago.- Respondió Naruto y volteo la cabeza

Hinata le iba a decir que lo lamentaba..Pero sentía que era tarde para lamentarse.

-Y no voy a ir a tu casa, ni tu a la mía. No nos hablaremos durante el recreo ni durante clase, ni mientras esté con mis amigas. No comeremos juntos ni nada por el estilo. Solo seremos grupo y ya.- Comenzó a explicar Ino.

-Disculpa, Ino. Estoy concentrado...Decías algo?- Le preguntó Lee

-Te detesto!- Le gritó Ino- No quiero ser tu pareja más.

-Pues, yo menos. Tienes todo el derecho de irte..No ves que estoy viendo a Sakura??- Se quejó Lee y volvió a ver a Sakura.

Ino, indignada, se fue a su puesto y se quedo allí.

-Y luego vamos a...

-No. Que problemático...-Dijo Shikamaru

-Pero, tenemos que hacer esto!!- Le gritó Temari.

-Me sabe... Es muy ladilloso y problemático- Replicó Shikamaru

-Pss..Es "Shikamaru" De que se espera de él...NADA- Le dijo Temari y se fue.

-Que molesta es...- Se dijo para sí y siguió sin oficio.

-Mmm..Gaara..- Dijo Akari super sonrojada

-hmp.-Dijo él

-Que somos grupo...-comenzó a decir ella.

-Y?- Dijo él.

-Pues..No tenemos que hablar al respecto?- Preguntó Akari

-No.- Se limitó a decir él y siguió mirando por la ventana

_Que antipático_ Pensó Akari.

-Oye tu eres la prima de Hinata?- Preguntó Kiba.

-Sip. Por que?- Respondió ella.

-Mmm...Por nada- Kiba no dejaba de verla y eso le estresaba.

-Ejem...Podrias..No se ..dejar de mirarme?- Preguntó Kuzmy.

-No. Estás muy guapa (se sonroja)- Respondió él.

Pero Kuzmy ya no lo escuchaba estaba con la miarada fija en Akamaru.

-KYA! QUE BELLO PERRITOO!!-

Al final del día todo fue normal, solo que Sakura fue a casa de Sasuke.

-Bueno, me voy a casa de Sasuke. Chao TenTen!!- Le gritó Saku.

-Okisa! Nos vemos!- Dijo ella y así se separaron.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado cuando vio que Sakura comenzaba a caminar

-A donde vas?- Le dijo.

-No vamos a ir a tu casa?- Dijo ella

-Si pero no caminando...Eso es para gente pobre- Respondió él y paró una súper limosina.- Ven Sakura.

Sakura estaba que se moría. Ella dentro de una limosina CON SASUKE!!! Eso ya era demasiado!!

Al llegar a la casa de Sasuke las sorpresas no terminaban. La limosina los bajó en un lugar en donde había un centro comercial.

-Para qué vamos al centro comercial?- Pregunto Sakura

-Que te sucede! Esta es mi casa temporal mientras arreglan la mía, aquella de allá.- Sasuke señaló una casa el triple de grande de la que tenía ahora.

-O-Ok...-Sakura estaba paralizada de la emoción.

Al entrar a la casa Sakura solo vio fuentes de oro y cosas carísimas.

-Que genial- Dijo ella sorprendida

-Jamás habías visto una casa así?- Preguntó Sasuke

-Pss...Para nada- Respondió ella.

-Ustedes los pobres son un caso- Dijo en burla él.

Inner-Sakura; NO TE BURLES DE NOSOTROS, NO SOMOS POBRES!! SOMOS CLASE MEDIA!!

-Bue...no...- Tartamudeó Sakura al entrar a la casota- Guao! Tenía tiempo si sorprenderme tanto... Un momento!! Eso es...? Una fuente de oro!!

-Y que tiene?- Dice Sasuke con cara de fastidiado.

Sakura se calmó y bajo la cabeza.

_Debe pensar que soy una completa baka...Una desinformada._ Pensó triste.

De repente le vino a Sakura un dolor en el vientre. Ella le había venido el período en la mañana y los efectos traumantes empezaban.

-Pasa algo?- Dijo Sasuke viendo que ella se movía ipertineticamente.

-Nn-o! Dime algo...En donde está el baño?- Preguntó ella.

-Pss...Hay solo veintitrés en este piso... Hay uno doblando a la izquierda- Dijo Sasuke

-Jeje.."Solo" veintitrés- En su uso del sarcasmo se fue corriendo hundida en sus punzadas al nivel del vientre.

Al llegar al baño buscó y rebuscó para encontrar un Ibuprofeno o una pastilla para el dolor. Pero no encontró nada. En eso abre un cajón en su desesperado intento de calmar las dolorosas punzadas, se oye un ruido.

Sakura estaba en frente de una foto que acababa de tirar al suelo. Tenía cara de sorprendida. Justo en el frente, el cadáver del marco de vidrio bien tallado, hacía que la escena fuera más áspera. Sakura salió corriendo del baño, su dolor seguía , mas, ese no era su principal preocupación. Salió por la puerta de atrás y el mayordomo la paró.

-Ya se va, señorita?- Le preguntó.

-Si. Por favor, dígale a Sasuke que tuve que ir urgente a mi casa por un problema familiar.- Respondió en su huida y echo a correr.

-Me aré cargo de hacer llegar su recado, señorita- Añadió el mayordomo y la despidió con la mano.

En la casa de Sasuke, él oyó el ruido.

_Pss...Se habrá tropezado con algo "increíble" de ricos_? Pensó fastidiado y fue al baño en donde debería estar Sakura.

La puerta estaba abierta y la luz prendida. Sakura ya no estaba allí. Solo estaba algo tirado en el suelo. Sasuke lo recogió y echo a un lado los vidrios. Sasuke detallo la foto y no vio nada peculiar. La colocó en el cajón y llamó a gritos a la sirvienta.

-Samantha, limpia estos vidrios. Y apúrate que me estreso.- Dijo él y empujo a la joven sirvienta. Le calculaba unos 15 años. Su ropa no era ni un pelo decente. Usa una pañoleta en la cabeza que le tapaba la cara. Igual nadie nunca nadie la miraba a la cara. Sasuke dejo sola a la joven y ella se tumbó al suelo a recoger los pedazos de vidrio. Mientras esto pasaba un mujer mayor se acercó al baño.

-Samantha, querida. No limpies eso- Le dijo la mujer- Yo lo limpiaré.

-No... Yo tengo que hacerlo.- Dijo Samantha.

-Al diablo con ese muchacho! Se cree dios y no es más que un simple papanataz. Ven acá mi niña, por qué sigues todavía aquí?- Le preguntó ella.

-Es que... No puedo permitir que después que me valla yo él sea quien te trate así, abuela. No lo permitiría- Respondió ésta y volvió a su trabajo.

-Tonterías! Estupideces! Deja que ese niño mimado me levante la voz, se dará cuenta que no soy una simple viejita- Dijo la vieja y Samantha rió consolada.

-Si, abue. Simple estúpido papanataz! Que tonto que es ese Don Milloncitos!! JaJaJa!- Rió Samantha, terminando de recoger los vidrios, lo echó a la basura y salió del baño con una sonrisa. Al salir le dijo a Sasuke en tono burlón.

-Don Milloncitos! Niñito mimadito! Que mire que la recogí los vidrios. Para que aprenda a no ser tan descuidado, tonto!- Se burlo Samantha y le sacó la lengua.

-Cállate, esclava- Le gritó furioso.

-Si lo soy. Y?- Con esto se volteo y subió las escaleras.

-Vas a ver como te echo de aquí. La abuela no durará mucho. Después de eso te echaré de la casa a ti, Samantha.- Se dijo a sí mismo y volvió a la sala.

Samantha observaba. Después de todo él si sabía que su abuela era la suya. Mal por Samantha de no llevar la sangre de un Uchiha, de ser así, aplastaría como mosca a su odiado primo. Samantha sonrió para ella.

-No tranquilo, idiota. La abuela no se irá tan rápido. Lástima que soy yo su preferida y no tú. Te pasa por estúpido.- Dijo ella y subió a su habitación.

**Mientras tanto...En un parque por el centro...**

Sakura lloraba sentada en un banco. Había tenido una visión aterradora. En aquella foto...

**FlashBack**

Sakura miraba la foto con tristeza. Allí se pintaba un paisaje horroroso. Era una chica alta, peliazul, con unos ojos azul cielo penetrantes. Ese no era el caso, el caso era que esa muchacha estaba, en esa foto, compartiendo un alegre beso con Sasuke. Los dos estaban vestidos formales y detrás de ellos había una corona de rosas. Parecían felices.

**Fin del FlashBack**

-Tiene...novia...Pero ni la menciona!- Se dijo Sakura y decidió en ir a casa. Ya este día había tenido demasiadas sorpresas.

**En casa de Hinata...**

-Hinata, escupelo- Le dijo Kuzmy.

-No puedo.- Dijo Hinata dándole la espalda.

-Hinata!- La volteo y la miro fijamente- Que tienes con Naruto?

-Hoy... Ya nada... Si había algo ya no hay nada...- Resumió ella.

-Que pasó?- Preguntó.

-No te puedo decir, Kuzmy-

-Entonces déjalo así...Algún día me lo contarás. Soy tu mejor amiga - Le dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Mmm...Vamos a dormir.- Propuso Hina.

-Uff...Cierto! Este día estuvo muy movido...!

**FlashBack**

Estaba Kuzmy corriendo tas Akamaru y Kiba persiguiéndolos.

-Perrito!! Ven Ven!!

-Kuzmy! Lo asustas!

-QUE INSINUAS?

-Nada, nada...jeje

-Perrito!! Perrito!!!

**Fin del FlashBlack.**

-Seehh...Muy movido..jeje- Dijo ella y se acostó.

**Al día siguiente en el cole...**

Sakura disimulaba muy bien su tristeza interior.

Hinata disimulaba también muy bien su dolor.

TenTen no disimulaba nada bien su locura.

Kuzmy no disimulaba como llamaba al manicomio.

-Alo?

-Si alo. Manicomio Central?

-Si. Bueno, vengo a decirle que una loca se escapo del manicomio.

-Y su nombre?

-TenTen

-Pss...Te la dejo solita. Ya cuatro veces la hemos atrapado y la loca se escapa!

-WoW Y yo que llamaba por broma...

-Pa que veas que es una loca muy conocida

(En eso un papelito viene y se le tropieza en la cara a Kuzmy)

-Que dice? "Tres millones de dólares al que atrape a la loca mas buscada TenTen" WoW

(Cuelga el teléfono)

-Niña, TenTen! Era una loca buscada!- Dijo Kuzmy

-No tonta lo acabo de escribir- Dijo TenTen y Kuzmy vio que el papelito esta escrito con marcador rojo (el mismo que tiene TenTen en la mano).

-Cierto! Que rápida eres!!- Dijo y TenTen la golpeo durísimo en la cabeza. Sakura y Hinata se cayeron de la risa.

En eso, pasa Ino y su grupito.

-Y esas, chicas. Son las "rechazadas". Son todas unas Whatevers y unas Loosers. No ven como estan en el piso? Es que cuando se sienten acechadas por mentes más inteligentes, suelen adaptar esa característica. Y son agresivas, no se les acerquen . La mona esa de allá , que le pegó a la otra mona, es la más agresiva. Y Aquella que esta en el piso es hija de un criminal muy buscado, eso dice, que también es una maldita ladrona y criminal. Ahora dejemos la parte de las rechazadas y vamos a un lugar en donde no se nos contagie lo Whatever.

Y las fresas esas hacen algo con la mano súper idiota y al final con la mano en "L" dicen en corito:

-Osea, Súper-L! Super-Loosers! Huuu!- Gritan y se van .

-Venganza...- Dijo Hinata.

-Venganza!!- Gritó Sakura.

-Matanza!!- Gritaron TenTen y Kuzmy.

-Eso mismo!!.- Gritaron todas.

-Vamos a hacer un plan que acabe con su maldito sentido de que son la vaina más bella del universo.- Dijo Hinata

-Dale. Propongo ...- Les susurro un plan al oído.

-Cuenta conmigo!.- Dijo Kuzmy.

-Ya verá quien es la mona de todo esto muajajaja (Sale rayitos y comienza una tormenta) – Todos miran a TenTen asustadas

-Nos va a comer...Alejémoslos...- Sugirió Sakura.

-Uff...Ahora ustedes me tratan como fenómeno...- Se quejó TenTen

-En vez de pelear entre nosotras por que no ocuparnos de los verdaderos fenómenos??- Dijo Kuzmy con cara sospechosa.

-De esto hablamos. De un gran plan contra ellas.- La cara de Sakura también se torno sospechosa.

-Eso mismo...- Todas se unieron a las caras sospechosas- Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja(Risa maniática)

Todos las miraban raro.

-Que locas que son esas tipas...- Dijo Niña de relleno 1.

-Bueno, son locas, pero tienen protagonismo aunque sea- Se quejó Niña de relleno 2.

(Voz paranormal: Cállense Niñas de relleno! Solo sirven para relleno no las necesitamos en el fic)

-Snif!!(Se ponen a llorar)- Las niñas de relleno se van...De que me sirven?

-Hey! Escritora! Aquí! Le estamos perdiendo el hilo a la historia!!- Gritan las protas esperando.

(V.P.: Mmm...Pues, quien les manda a esperarme jeje)

-Bueno, volviendo a nuestro plan super-mortal...- Dijo Sakura.

-Ep! Para otro momento por que tenemos que ir a clase de Gai- Dijo TenTen.

-Gai? Quien es ese?- Preguntó Kuzmy.

-Una ladilla humana...Satisfecha?- Respondió Sakura.

-Ni modo, Saku. Es un profe...Que mas va a ser?- Añadió Hinata.

-Jajajajaja!!!- Se rieron todas y fueron al salón.

-DOUSHITE(5) SIEMPRE SON LAS MISMAS LAS QUE LLEGAN TARDE A MI CLASE???- Gritó Gai.

-Sakura-Chan...(ojitos) Como pudiste??- Se lamentaba Lee.

-Cállate Gay-sensei... Acaso tu mamá no te quería o qué? No ves que tu nombre suena de maricon...Que tipo de persona se puede llamar "Gai"...me suena como a "Gay".- Le contestó Kuzmy.

-Niñita te crees muy rebelde...Eh?- Le dijo Gai.

-De seguro ella sí.- La defendió Hinata.

-HYUGA-SAN! Lo pensaría de todas...las raras de este salón...Demo, demo(6)!! Anata(7)?? No me la creo!- Se sorprendió Gai.

-Vale...Pero quien iba a pensar que la inocentilla era toda una mala-conducta...Si hasta tartamuda que era!- Se burlo Ino.

-Osea, Ino. No que yo era demasiado Whatever y no podías hablar conmigo. Cuidado! Que te puedes derretir!- Le lanzó una más fuerte Hina.

-Asi se habla tomotachi(8)!- La alentó Sakura.

-CON QUE HARUNO-SAN ES LA RESPONSABLE DE TU CAMBIO DE ACTITUD, HYUGA-SAN?- Gritó Gai-sensei.

-Iie. Yo sola cambie. Ahora deje de acosarme con sus preguntas y déjennos sentarnos sensei.- Dijo Hinata mirando a Gai con suficiencia.

-Hyuga-san... No quería hacer esto pero... Estás suspendida hasta el día de pasado mañana. Gomen Hyuga-san. Espero que te resignes en esos días y pienses en disculparte.- Le dijo amablemente Gai. Hinata respiro, después de todo, no estaba bien. Agarro su morral y salió del salón.

_Ahora voy a tener que estar más tiempo con la loca de mi madre... No quiero que se entere, es capaz de arrancarme la boca de un manotazo...Tengo miedo, no quiero ir a casa..._ Pensó Hinata.

Naruto la miró, aquella fuerza y suficiencia que tenía al hablarle al profesor había desaparecido. Ahora caminaba tambaleándose. Naruto tenía que usar su cerebro para averiguar que pasaba (N/A: TIENE UN CEREBRO?? WOW!!!).

_Ella se puso así cuando le dijeron que tenía que ir a casa...A casa con su madre... Con razón! Ahora lo sé! A Hina la maltrata su mamá! Tengo que hacer algo...Pero no sé que..._ Pensó Naruto.

-En cuanto a ti Haruno-san no quiero que intervengas más en mi clase... Te tengo prohibido hablar con cualquiera en mi clase. AHORA SIÉNTATE. NO TE QUIERO VER MÁS. Tu eres la única manzana podrida de este salón y me estás dañando a las demás.- Le gritó el sensei y Saku se sentó en su pupitre.

No era nada gratificante, Sasuke estaba ahí, sentado. Inconsciente del dolor que se había multiplicado dentro de Sakura. Acaso no pensaba preguntarle por que se fue ayer sin más ni más? Cierto. No podía. Tenía prohibido hacer de todo...

Gai la cambio de puesto al final de la clase, alejada de todos. Como si nadie la viera y nadie se preocupara. TenTen estaba en silencio y Kuzmy le daba vueltas a su lápiz. En una de esas se le salió y le pego a Ino en la nariz.

-HAAAYY!! ME MATARON!!- Gritó ella. Todo rieron. Menos Sakura, para ella no era gracioso.

Sasuke miraba a la ventana, el salón estaba silencioso. No tener a Sakura al lado era un fastidio. Quería echar vaina pero no tenía con quien.

Sonó un celular.

Sonó de nuevo.

-De quien es ese celular?- Pregunto Gai. Sakura levantó la mano y Gai buscó como no haberla visto- De nadie? Entonces continuemos...

Sakura se sintió tan mal que las punzadas en el vientre continuaron. Contestó el teléfono.

-Moshi Moshi

-Saku Saku...Es tu mamá...Necesito que vengas rápido, hija!

-Oka-san? Que pasa?

-Es...Es tu padre, amor. Acaba de escapar de la cárcel!

-NANI? Voy volando!.

-Cuídate mi amor

-Chao Mamá.

Sakura se paró, recogió su bolso y salió del salón. TenTen se estremeció y trato de pararla.

-Chotto(9)!- gritó fuerte. Sakura siguió su camino corriendo.

-TenTen-san. Siéntese.- Le ordeno el sensei.

-Hai Gai-sensei.

Sasuke se paró y agarro su morral.

-Me voy- Dijo y se fue por la puerta.

-Bueno.- Trato de decirle Gai.

-Oye..No crees que salió como para seguir a Sakura?- Le preguntó TenTen a Kuzmy.

-Mmm... No creo. Ese niño ni se fija en Sakura. Cuando la cambiaron ni un solo dedo movió para evitarlo.- Respondió Kuzmy.

-Cierto. Pero que pasará con Sakura?...Estoy demasiado preocupada. Igual por Hina...Algo le está pasando, nunca la vi triste por que la suspendiesen. – Añadió TenTen y se recostó de su mesa.

Al frente miró a Neji. Nunca lo había visto tan detenidamente. No era tan feo después de todo. Neji pintaba algo, TenTen estaba súper curiosa por saber que pintaba. En lo que fuese que sea, utilizaba mucho rojo.

Al final de la clase de Gai, Linda entró melodiosa.

-Hola! Bueno chicos hoy...- Linda se paró. Y comenzó a contar- Aquí me faltan tres niños... En donde están?

-Sakura se fue.- Dijo alguien.

-Por qué?

-No lo sabemos, profe. Pero algo tuvo que ver con una llamada telefónica. – Dijo otro alguien.

-Y Hinata?- Preguntó con interés Linda.

-La suspendió Gai.

-COMO? Hasta cuando?

-Hasta pasado mañana profe.

-WoW...Y Sasuke??

-Se fue.

-También por una llamada?

-No. Se fue por que quería.

-Lo millonarios piensan que pueden hacer siempre lo que se les pega en gana... –Añadió Linda.

La clase fue tan aburrida que Linda se quedó dormida. Era un fastidio sin los ingredientes de la sopa faltantes. Linda no se creía como Hinata habría podido ser suspendida.

-Lárguense. Esto esta pasado de aburrido. La clase termino.- Dijo Linda y dejo el salón solo. TenTen esperó a que todos se fueran y fue al puesto de Neji. Buscó esa hojita que había estado rayando. La sorpresa fue lo de más. Era un corazón perfectamente coloreado con sombras y todo. Parecía hecho en computadora. Al lado decía algo pero TenTen no pudo entender nada.

-Éste niño y su caligrafía de bebé.- Se quejó TenTen y devolvió el dibujo a su lugar. –Mmm...Neji tiene novia!

En casa de Hinata las cosas no iban del todo bien.

-TE SUSPENDIERON??- Grito su Mamá.

-Ha-Hai...-Tartamudeó Hina.

-ESTÚPIDA! TONTA! INSERVIBLE! INÚTIL! TE ODIO!- Le gritó su Mamá a Hinata.

-P-pe-pero...- Intentó decir Hinata.

La mamá de Hinata agarro un cuchillo grande de la cocina y con el costado de pegó a Hinata en la cara. Tiró el cuchillo al suelo y tumbó al piso a Hinata de un golpe. Luego se quito la correa y le pegó en la boca. Después de todo le dijo:

-Sal de mi casa. Sal y no regreses. No vuelvas. Esfúmate y déjame en paz. Le diré a tu prima que tiene que regresar hoy mismo a México, por lo menos ella es mucho mejor que tú.- Le dijo su mamá y tiró a Hinata contra la puerta. Hinata salió y se fue caminando calle arriba, para no conseguirse con Kuzmy, que debía estar ya de regreso.

Hinata tenía una pequeña hemorragia nasal la cual no le paraba de sangrar. Por el sucio del piso de la casa a Hina se le había ensuciado la cara y la sangre que se intentaba limpiar le hicieron la cara un desastre. Se tumbó al piso, no podía llorar. Si lo hacía la sangre se le iba a meter por la nariz y le iba a causar una sensación muy desagradable. Se tumbó al piso de la calle, parecía una mendiga.

Si esto les pareció trágico, en la casa de Sakura el miedo era más que el dolor.

-Mamá y si regresa por mi?- Preguntaba Sakura.

-No hija. Hay policías por todos lados- La consolaba su mamá.

-Mamá! Tengo miedo!.- Se quejó Sakura.

-Tranquila bebé. No va a pasar nada nadita...solo que...No podrás ir al cole sola, creo que no irás por unas semanas...- Le dijo Hatori.

-Confió en ti mamá.- Le dijo Sakura y subió a su cuarto.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de Sasuke.

-Sasuke! Como te sales de la escuela sin permiso?- Le preguntó una mujer.

-Mamá. Deja el fastidio que mira que no soy un niñito- L e respondió.

-Sasuke, mírame. No voy a dejar que salgas mas con Meryl si sigues siendo tan alzado- Amenazo su Mamá

-Tu misma me obligas a salir con ella. Yo detesto a Meryl. No entiendo como puede ser mi prometida.- Dijo él y se paró la conversación.

Su prometida? Pero apenas son niños? Que hay de oculto en esta historia? Léanlo en el capitulo 5 de: "No es otro año más en la academia"

**Fin del cuarto capítulo.**

**(1)Tadaima: Se dice cuando llegas a casa. Es una costumbre. Es como decir: Estoy en casa.**

**(2)Nee-chan: Es una terminacion que se usa en las hermanas. Pwro en este caso, es hermana por cariño. Kuzmy en realidad es su prima.  
**

**(3)****De pana: NO ESTA EN JAPONES Lamento poner mis regionalismos...Es inevitable! Significa en Venezuela: Cierto.**

**(4)Kami-Sama: Dios.  
**

**(5)Doushite: Por que.  
**

**(6)Demo: Pero.**

**(7)Anata: Usted/tu.**

**(8)Tomotachi: Amigo(a).**

**(9)Chotto: Espera!.  
**

Shun: Se termino?? No!! Quería seguir viendo!! Que pasa con Hinata? Y con Sasuke?? Y con el padre de Sakura y la novia de Neji?? WoW!! En el proximo invitas a Ikki...Ok?

Yo: Déjame pensarlo...Es muy agresivo...

Shun: Mi contrario...Eh?

Yo: Si..Ikki es feo y tu eres una preciosura bajada del cielo...

Wilki: Tenemos que terminar dejen sus charlas para luego.

Yo: OSEA! El líder de la pandilla!

Shun: Wilki...Mejor silencio, anda.

Bueno como dije antes porfa porfa manden en sus reviews quien quieren que los respondan, a quien quieren ver en el fic y con quien se tiene que quedar Shikamaru.

Un Beso!

Despidete Shun!

Shun: Cuídense!

Wilki: Chao!

XaaUssS!

_Una ilusión perdida, _

_Es sentimiento afligido en mi mente._

_Dolor que perdura,_

_Es mi locura que crece._

_Amor infinito,_

_Es molestia que no vuelve._

_Tu y yo solitos,_

_Es el sol que amanece,_

_Bajo una luz incandilante,_

_Del sombrío diciembre._

_Tu y yo, por la vida,_

_Es un amor,_

_Que va por siempre._

**Linda-29693**


	5. Rescátame

**Konnichi wa!!! Ohayo! **

Holas a todos!! Se puyso muy interesante el fic! Y me moría por continuarlo (Sonrisa) Pss...Sorry sorryyy por tardarme tanto es que estaba cambiando de sistema operativo...(VIVA LINUX!!)

Wilki: Que es eso?

Yo: Un sistema operativo libre

Wilki: WoW...

Yo: Que?

Wilki: No entendí jeje

Yo: Baka

Wilki: (Llora) Te crees mejor solo por que sabes compilar y programar..No? (Llora)

Yo: En pocas palabra: Me creo mejor por que soy una genia...no?

Wilki: Creída!

Yo: Pero que dije? Solo la verdad!

Wilki: Te pasas de sobrada... Sobrepasas a Temari.

Yo: WOOOW! Dijiste: "Sobrepasas" Como que comienzas a ir a la escuela!

Wilki: Que insinúas?

Yo: "Insinúas" Ya estas pasado con esas súper-palabras!

Wilki: Baka

Yo: Devuélveme mi personalidad...(cara matona)

Wilki: Nup!

Yo: Si no lo haces...Se lo diré a Gaara pa que te mate!

Wilki: O...ki...

Yo: Buen chico...

Bueno...Dos personas me han pedido dos diferentes presentadores: Ikki de los caballeros del zodiaco y Rei Hino (sailor marte) de Sailor Moon... De verdad que los dos me gustan bastante...Y me cuesta decidir! Y como no tengo mi personalidad no puedo pensar con detenimiento...Así que los puse a los dos!! Jeje...Así mejor

Ikki y Rei! Un aplauso publico!

Publico (Femenino): Yay!! Pero que músculos los de Ikki!!

Publico (Masculino): (Les sale baba por la boca) Pero esa mami si que esta buena...

Yo: No se aceptan pervertidos aquí!

Publico (masculino): No somos pervertidos!!

Rei: Si claro...

Wilki: Bueno! Tenemos que contestar los reviews!!

Ikki: Ese tipo se las echa de lider

Yo: De pana

Wilki: Linda! Y ese lenguaje tan marginal?

Yo: No ves que tengo tu personalidad cabeza de papa!!

Wilki: Mi cabeza tiene forma normal...

Yo: Pero tu cerebro no.

Wilki: Me tratas muy maluu... Te odiop!

Yo: Te trato como se me pega en gana!

Wilki: Creo que volvimos a ser los mismos...KYAA!!

Yo: Estúpido. Vamos a los reviews...

**L.I.T:(Linda)**: Holaaass!!! Ya me preocupaba de el por que no me habias mandado un review! Pero bueno al fin tas aki!! Poooss...Creo que supere mis limites de hacer sufrir a alguien (Que no sea Ino) como lo hice en el capi anterior!! Poooss..Aun no me entra en la cabeza como pude poner que MI Sasuke estaba comprometido! Me cuesta pensarlo! Pues no eres la unik que kiere saberlo (Yo tambien xDD Mentira valee) Pues un saludo! Nos leemos! ChaUs!

**Mary-Nee-Chan (TenTen):** HoLa! Tu eres italiana y la Linda japonesa...No? O algo asi? (Yo: Nosotras nos entendemos) Ahhh...claro.. (Cara sarcastica) Y puees! No te preocupes por la compu a cualkiera le pasaa!...A ver..La Linda esa puso a una CASi desconocida y a ti, su mejor amiga, no? Eso es ser infiel, Linda!! (Yo: Mary..Te acuerdas..xDDD) Que? (Yo: Nosotras nos entendemos...) Buenopp!! Chao!! (Yo: Ya va...SI Mi sobremonbre es Linda... ALGUN PROBLEMA??. Mary: Si. El mismo que tienes tu con mi estaura. Yo: Eso es otra cosa. Tu eres una enana. Mary: TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA CONMIGO? A QUIEN LE DICES PULGA QUE NO LA PUEDES VER POR MILLONES DE MICROSCOPIOS??? Yo: Tu y tu complejo de Eward Elric xDDD) O.O Ya se... "Nosotras nos entendemos" Blah... ChaUs!

**Karito(Kakashi)**: Bueno como es RARISIMO que YO me ponga a contestar estos reviews...Lo voy hacer un poco corto (No ves que necesito ir a leerme el tomo 3 de "Icha Icha Paradaise" ??) LA PUTA DE INO y el PROBLAMATICO DE SHIKAMARU??? Puuues...No hacen mala pareja... (Yo: Solo lo dices por que Kesenai dijo lo mismo) MENTIRA PODRIDA!! Bueno puues!! ChaOoO! Nos vemos.!

**Anonima(Kesenai)**: Buenas. Que originalidad de nombre O.O Pues ya te pusieron a Shun y ahora quieres al Ikki?? Bueno, bueno... Te lo vamos a poner. Y no impirta que prefieras que se quede con Ino, a mi tambien me gusta mas esa pareja..!!! Chao! Adios, joven!.

**My-San (Sakura)**: Holaaaa!!! Asi que tu eres la Kuzmy..Eh? Eres GENIAL!!! Buenop yo creo que a Kuzmy no le sera facil devolverse pa Mexico... Creo que no va a ser asip!! Bueno viniendo de ti...DEBE SER UN PLAN SUPER GENIAL (Yo: Y creeme que lo es!!) Pues a hacer sufrir a la bastarda puta de Ino se ha dicho (Que mire que ya nos debe una!!) Una? Nos debe como Mil seisientas y tanto... Bueno yo tambien te mando Saludos Kuidate y pasatela fino! Ja ne Kuzmy-Chan!

**Kta-ayu (Ino): **Holis! Bueno no comparto contigo eso de que el fic esta bueno...ME PONEN MUY MAL! (Yo:Ino..Todos te odiamos trankis.) ToT Las detesto ToT...Bueno SI! SI! Que Shikamaru se quede con Tema! Que Yay! Si! SI! nOn...Buenop! Chaito...(Te mandaria bechitos pero no te conozco y no me kiero enfermar por mandarte uno) PD: Idola? Linda es tu Idola? NO PUEDE SER! Ella es la PEOR escritora que he conocido!! Es una Looser!! En serio! (Yo: Ino, moriras. Eso te lo aseguro))

**black rouse1 (Hinata);** Hola!! Como te va?? A mi bien bien!! Mirapi! Me encanta que te gustara el fic! Esta interesantisisisismo! a ver... tu... N-Nar-NaruHi-Hina?? Yo..pues...nar...yo...o/////o... Jeje TODOS odiamos a Ino!! Muerte a Ino Je! Aunque prefiero el ShikaTema pero bueno... Aun hay tiempo de votar! Bueno, esta super interesante yo quiero ver que pasa conmigo y con Kuzmy y con Sasuke y su prometida... Tantas cosas!! Psss...a Neji-Kun se le estan haciendo notar las hormonas! O sera que se esta yendo a tomar clases con Gay-Sensei xDD Ya te vas?? Pos si no tavas molestandu!! Buenop! Chao. Kuidate. Bsos! PD: Tu inner es un INDIO!! Y que: "Eso era idioma indio u.u nu sabia" Que indio!!! xDD mentira vale inner!!

**Jukaro (Naruto y Gaara): **PD:N es Naruto y G es Gaara..ok?... N: Holaa!! G: Hola. N: Que amargado estas... G: Hmp. N: Puuues...Sasuke es un niñito mimado... G: Tu que sabes tonto. N: Callate! Bueno, pues... Shikamaru y Temari se ven bien juntitos... G: Mi hermana ira por mal camino. Sera novia de un idiota. N: Hey! No inultes a Shika!. G: Por que? Acaso es tu novio?. N: CALLATE!! Aja bueno... GAARA PRECIOSO COMO UN SOL?? TU ESTAS DROGADA O QUE??. G: Prefierme a mi. Estoy ganando pretendientes como monedas de casino. N: Pss...Yo nunca gano monedas de casino ToT. G: Es por que eres tonto, naruto. WoW Que rebundancia. N: CALLATEE!. G: Cuanto apuestas a que nisiquiera sabes que es rebundancia... N: Dos monedas de casino. G: Ok. Lo sabes? N: Nop ToT (Le da las dos monedas de casino) ToT...Mis monedas... G: Bueno, no fue molestia el rr largo (Me gane dos monedas de casino y otra pretenfiente). N: Si de seguro ya vas a meter a esta en tu jarron de "pretendientes enlatadas" De 50 metros de largo... G: Hmp. N: Bueno ChauS jukaro! Que te valla bien nOn. G: Chao pretendiente #256.

Bueno, ahora les are... 

Rei: Un momento!

Yo: Que?

Rei: Nos toca a nosotros dirigir niña

Ikki: Cierto.

Yo: Me quitan protagonismo

Wilki (susurrando): Sigan así muchachos...La otra mitad del dinero esta en mi moto...

Yo: Te oí Wilkingson

Ikki: No te vas a meter con Wilki.!

Yo: Estúpidos...

Rei; Bueno ahora les diremos que Naruto...

Ikki: Sasuke, Sakura, y todos esos...

Rei: No le pertenecen a...

Ikki: La niña Linda.

Rei: Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Ikki: Eso me tocaba decirlo yo.

Rei: Me sabe.

Ikki: Tonta

Rei: Igual.

Bueno...Ejem...Empecemos de una vez...

Wilki: Y Shikamaru!?

Yo: Cierto!!

ANUNCIO 

He recibido 6 votos por reviews y 4 votos por amigas mías que les conté sobre la encuesta...

**EN TOTAL: 10 votos:**

**4 votos a favor de Temari**

**5 votos a favor de Ino**

**Y 1 voto a que no se quede con ninguna (Que mala que eres Vale!)**

**Por los momentos va ganando Ino... Pero las cosas pueden cambiar. La encuesta estará abierta hasta este capitulo. El próximo diré el veredicto final.**

**Si quieren cambiar de opinión todavía están en momento...! Vean videos ShikaIno y ShikaTema y vean con cual pasa mas tiempo o con cual demuestra más afecto... La verdad es que a mi me da mas Temari poss...No ven que detesto a Ino esa ( También a Temari...)! Pero el ShikaIno es fino... Decidan ustedes!!!( Vale cambia tu voto...Es muy malu)**

Capitulo Quinto:

**Rescátame!. Levantando dudas entre el amor y la amistad. **

-Tu misma me obligas a salir con ella. Yo detesto a Meryl. No entiendo como puede ser mi prometida-...

-Sasuke! Sabes que tienes que estar con Meryl. Ella es la mejor contigo y tu la tratas así de mal!- Le gritó su mamá.

-Voy a mi cuarto. Detesto pelear contigo sobre Meryl.- Dijo y con su EXTREMA indiferencia subió a su cuarto.

-SASUKE! Dices eso por que sabes que tengo la razón, verdad! Sasuke!- Le fue gritando su mamá mientras subía.

Sasuke no contestó y cerró la puerta de golpe. Meryl era su prometida antes de que naciera. Sus padres, siguiendo la costumbre de los Uchiha, tenían que encontrarle una novia de una familia millonaria antes de que naciera para que después su hijo no se casara con una cualquiera. Sasuke y Meryl han pasado toda su vida juntos. Pero, Sasuke, se mostraba siempre indiferente hacia Meryl.(N/A: Me imagino algo como "bebes rebeldes" xD) Mientras Meryl siempre le hacia muestra de que estaba muy enamorada de él.

Sasuke se relajó y se sentó en su computadora (N/A: Que debo decir que era una laptop HP de esa que se le mueve la pantalla...Estuve buscando y se llama: HP Pavilion tx 1000z...Es demasiado preciosa esa laptop xD) y mandó un correo. Tenía que salir de esa pesadilla de estar con su Mamá y seguramente, Meryl iba a venir ese día.

**(En casa de Sakura)**

Esataba lloviendo. Esa tarde no era necesariamente la mejor. Muchas cosas se le juntaban en la cabeza. Sakura tenía que relajarse un momento. Prendió la computadora (N/A: Esta si era normal...No de millonarios).

"Tiene 15 mensajes nuevos"

_Que lata...vamos a ver..._ Pensó aburrida Sakura.

Johanna Nata: RE La prueba del amor

--Borrado---

Caro Mati . RE: INCREÍBLE Miralo!!

--Borrado---

TenTen. Campaña ANTI- Reggaeton

--Visto y Borrado---

Carlos Andres . Saku...Cuando vienes?

--BORRADO---

Rock Lee. Sakura!! TE AMO!!

--BORRADOOO!---

_Que lata con esos tipejos..._ Pensó trastornada Sakura. _Cadena.. Cadena... Cadena... Cadena...Emmm...Que?_

Sasuke Uchiha. Ninguno.

(Lo abrió)

Hola.

Vas a venir a mi casa?

No importa lo que digas. Mi helicóptero ya viene por ti.

Tus amigas TenTen y Neji van a venir. (N/A: Que malo es Sasuke: Tus amigAs TenTen y Neji xD)

No preguntes nada.

Sasuke.

(Lo guardó)

_Eto...Qué pasa?_ Se pregunto Sakura cuando escuchó un ruido que la aturdía. Era un helicóptero.

-GENIAL!!!- Gritó ella y bajó las escaleras.- Mamá me voy en el helicóptero que cuesta más que un ojo de la cara a una super mansión que parece un centro comercial, itekimashou(1)!

-Recuerda llegar antes de las 12- Respondió su mamá.

-Lo aré.- Dijo ella y salió corriendo. TenTen estaba en la parte de atrás con Neji y Sakura se montó en el copiloto. – Masaka!(2)

-Hola Haruno-San- Dijo Neji.

-Hola Neji-kun- Respondió Saku con una sonrisa.

-Epale mi pana!- Le dijo TenTen

-Como tay?

-Kakkoii(3)! Y tus?

-Iwal!

-Y..Saben por que nos llamó Sasuke a todos nosotros?- Se enchufó Neji.

-Pss... Creo que por aburrimiento.- Dijo TenTen

-Y entonces por qué no llamó a Naruto?- Interrogó Sakura.

-Pooss...Que si que lo llamó. Pero va en la limosina.- Dijo TenTen un poco disgustada.- Yo quería ir en la limo.

-Yo no por que ya me he montado!- Se las echó un momento Sakura.

-Y por qué saliste así de la clase?- Preguntó Neji.

-Porque me llamó mi mamá.- Dijo Sakura y se volvió. El tema no estaba en su lista de "para hablar".

-No preguntes más, niño- Le dijo TenTen a Neji.

-Pero...- Dijo el.

-Sshhhtt!- Le reprochó TenTen.

-Tranquilos no pasa nada...- Dijo Sakura y sonrió forzadamente.

-Llegamos – dijo el piloto.

-KYAA!!- Gritó TenTen.

(Entraron todos en la casa)

-KAWAIIIII(4)!!!- Gritaba TenTen corriendo por la casa.

-De tal chica tal amiga...- Dijo Sasuke.

-Cuidado con ser despectivo niño...- Amenazo sonriendo Sakura.

**(En casa de Hinata)**

-Hola tia. Disculpa por llegar tan tarde- Se disculpó Kuzmy.

-Hola, sobrina...- La mamá hizo como si secará unas lágrimas.

-Que pasa?

-Es..es..mi..pequeña...es..Hinata...-

-Hina? Que paso con ella tia!?

-Ella...Se fue..Se fue de la casa...Se puso agresiva y me golpeo...Yo estaba fregando los platos ...y...mira lo que me hizo en el brazo...- Le mostró a Kuzmy una marca en su brazo- Yo intente detenerla pero...pero..fue tarde...me dijo que..no me quería..y...- La mamá de Hinata se puso a llorar falsamente.

-No puede ser! En donde está Hinata!

-No..No lo sé... Mira, Kuzmy, querida, quiero que vuelvas a México...Aquí las cosas están muy mal...Vuelve, onegai Kuzmy!

Kuzmy lo pensó. Hinata era débil y ella no se comportaba así. Algo tramaba su mamá... Pero Kuzmy no desconfió. Era su mamá! No le pudo hacer nada! Aún así lo iba a averiguar...

_Lo lamento tía. Me duele, pero tendré que mentirte..._ Pensó Kuzmy dolida por la mentira que iba a decir.

-Lo aré. Me voy a ir. Déjame recoger mis cosas. Sé que un avión parte hoy mismo. Sayonara.- Dijo Kuzmy subió por sus cosas y bajo. Abrió la puerta y se fue.

_Pase lo que pase. Voy a encontrar a Hina! Yo no abandono nunca ni a mi familia, ni a mis amigos (A excepción de Neji, que lo odio) _Pensó Kuzmy y salió corriendo calle arriba.

**(LO QUE TODOS ESPERABAN...)**

A Hinata le dolía la cabeza. Se quedó dormida? Algo estaba mal...Ya no estaba en la calle. Un sueño? No. El dolor era real. Su nariz había parado de sangrar. Se paró. Las manos adoloridas la tumbaron de nuevo al suelo. Era inútil el esfuerzo. En donde estaba? No lo sabía. Demo(5) estaba muy oscuro.

Unas voces se oyeron.

-Cuanto crees que nos darán por esta pequeña?- Dijo uno.

-No se. Pero parece de familia. Lo sé por la pulsera en su mano. Dijo el otro.

Hinata quiso gritar pero se callo. Tenía que hacerles pensar que seguía inconsciente. Esos tipos eran secuestradores y ella no podía hacer nada. Se miró. Aún tenía su celular y su..ropa...

_Que bien que son secuestradores que violadores_. Pensó Hinata.

-Pero...Antes no podemos...Sabes...- Dijo uno.

-Calla Hentai(5)! No somos pedofilos!- Dijo otro.

_Me alegro_ Pensó Hinata y cerró los ojos.

Se hizo de noche. Hinata calculaba como si fueran 7:00 pm. Los secuestradores habían abandonado la habitación. Sacó su celular. Iba a llamar a su mamá pero... No era la mejor opción. Kuzmy! Ella! Un segundo...Kuzmy no tenía celular! Oh no! A quien..a quien?? Sakura! Eso!

Marco el número de Sakura y escribió el mensaje:

_Saku. Me secuestraron..No es un juego! Porfavor ayudame! Debo estar en alguna parte cerca de una torre con luces rojas en la punta. En donde estoy parece un apartamento de un edificio o de un hotel. Sakura! Rescátame!_

Lo envió.

_Espero que no lo tome a juego_ Pensó Hina preocupada.

**(En la mansión...)**

Saku y TenTen estaban conversando con Neji. Y Sasuke y Naruto haciendo algo que tenía algo que ver con Samantha.

-Quien es esa?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Es una criada- Dijo Sasuke desde lejos. En esa casa el eco(eco) Sonaba(aba) muy(uy) Finooo(finooo).

-Un criada? Pos si es una cría!- Gritó TenTen.

-De pana, Sasuke- Dijo Naruto.

-Tu cállate Neko-Baka.- Le dijo Sasuke.

-Cállense todos.- Dijo la criada.

-Como te llamas?- Le preguntó Sakura.

-Samantha.

-Genial! Samy!- Dijo TenTen.

-Samy?- Y se echó a reir.

-Mmm...Eres linda. Toma mi número.- Dijo Neji y le dio un papelito.

-...- Samy se sonrojo y luego lo miró- TRÁGATELO – y le tiró el papelito.

-Beeee!!! Te negrearon bicho!- Se burlo Naruto.

-Yo que tu...- Comenzó a decir Sakura. Neji echaba humo por el coco.

-Mejor cállate Sakura- Le aconsejo TenTen.

_Nee kikoe masu ka?... __sora wa hate shinaku aoku sunde ite...(La canción de Harmonia)_

-De quien es ese tono tan horrible??- Preguntó Naruto.

-Mío, idiota- Dijo Sakura.

-Ahh...Yo pensaba que era de Neji. Viniendo de "él" no iba a ser raro- Dijo Sasuke.

-Maricon!!- Le gritó Neji.

-Momento, no me confundas contigo- Respondió Sasuke.

-No te confundo conmigo. Digo lo que eres- Contestó Neji.

-Bueno, igual. Yo no le ago caso a los que se perdieron en el camino del masculinismo y prefirieron tomar el del feminismo.- Dijo Sasuke.

-Vete a coger a una puta para ver si descubres tu lado "hombre"- Le dijo Neji creyendo que lo callo.

-Por lo menos yo me voy a coger una puta, no lo soy- Dijo Sasuke riendo.

-No me jodas!!!- Le gritó Neji.

-Calla amanerado- Le dijo Sasuke con suficiencia.- Te calle.

Neji se callo y miró atrás. Sakura estaba paralizada con el celular.

-Saku? Que te pasa?- Le preguntó Neji.

-Sakura? Que pasó?- TenTen apartó a Neji y se colocó en frente de Sakura.

-Gra..cias..- Dijo Neji.

-Sakura!?- Preguntó Naruto- Dame el cel.

Sakura se lo dio sin salir de su shock.

-Hi..na..-Dijo Naruto- Sakura! Despierta! Tenemos que rescatarla!.

Sakura se despertó del shock.

-Que pasó??- Gritaban TenTen y Neji.

Todos vieron el mensaje. Hasta Sasuke que siquiera le importaba.

-Usen mi carro "normal" que tenemos que ir a buscar a Hinata. Sancho! (N/A: Asi se llama el mayordomo) Tráeme un mapa de la cuidad en donde señalen un lugar que tenga una torre con luces rojas y al lado un edificio o un hotel. Rapido! Y llama al chofer. Nos vamos en la camioneta de mi mamá.

-Hai- Dijo el mayordomo y salió de la habitación.

En eso entra una chica. Sasuke y Sakura eran los únicos que quedaban en la sala.

-Sasuke-Chan...- Dijo la chica y se acerco.

-Hola Meryl- Dijo él manteniendo la distancia.

La sala se torno silenciosa. Sakura estaba viendo frente a frente a la novia de Sasuke y no tenia el poder de articular ni una sola palabra. Meryl se acerco a Sasuke y lo tomo de la mano.

-A donde vas mi amor?- Pregunto con tonito amable.

"_mi...amor..." Oh, no!_ Pensó Sakura que seguía paralizada sin poder decir nada.

-No te interesa- Respondió Sasuke sin soltarle la mano.

-Sasuke-Chan... Quien es ella?- Pregunto Meryl acercándosele.

-Una amiga- Dijo él.

-Ahora le llaman amigas...- Dijo Meryl Le junto su cara con la de Sasuke- En serio, es una amiga?

-Si lo es- Dijo Sasuke y la miró fijamente.

-Te creo, amor.- Lo besó y se separó- Diviértete. Te amo.

Sakura estaba pudriéndose por dentro.

Inner-Sakura: COMO COÑO SE PUEDEN BESAR AHÍ?? NO ME TIENEN RESPETO!!??

Sasuke salió de la habitación y cuando llego a la puerta le dijo a Meryl:

-Piérdete. No te quiero ver cuando llegue.

-Lo aré- Dijo, como si ella fuera una de sus criadas.

Sasuke salió y Sakura estaba todavía en estado vegetal.

-Sakura. Muévete.- Le ordeno Sasuke.

-Ahh...Que? Pss..! No me ordenes a mi quien te crees...?- Y así fue diciendo hasta que su voz se perdió. Ya se habían ido.

Samy entró donde estaba Meryl que estaba seria.

-Amiga!- Le dijo.- Ya puedes llorar...Él es un idiota, te he dicho que te separes de él...

-Tu no sabes! Samy! Yo lo quiero a él! Y mi familia me obliga a quererlo! Él es el niño que no me deja de tratar mal! De seguro aquella chica es su novia y por eso se quedo paralizada cuando nos vio.- Comenzó a decir Meryl.

-No. No lo es. Ella es una compañera de su clase. El otro día en el baño, encontró una foto tuya y de Sasuke y del susto la tiró al piso. A esa muchacha le gusta Sasuke. Ten cuidado. Tienes que vigilarlo más. –Le aconsejo Samy, con malas intenciones.

Ella sabía que Sasuke nunca se interesa en serio por ninguna chica. Con Meryl siguiéndolo a todos lados se va a volver loco. Y así Meryl se separará de ese tonto y no tendrá prometida y bueehh... sin prometida no hay hijos, y sin hijos no hay heredero. Samy es lo más cercano que hay a una heredera. Sería una Uchiha y ya nadie la iba a pisotear. Era un gran plan.

-No dejes que Sasuke te controle. Hazte notar. Si eres tan tímida nunca se interesará por ti.- Le fue diciendo malos concejos a Meryl, que escuchaba entusiasmada.

_Ingenua _Pensó Samantha y soltó una risita.

**(En la camioneta...)**

-Señor. Su madre sabe que está haciendo esto?- Preguntó el chofer

-Pos claro.- Dijo él.

-Bueno...- Respondió el chofer

-En donde empezamos?- Preguntó TenTen impacientándose.

-Por algún lugar que tenga esa torre al lado.- Dijo Neji.

-Mmm...Buena idea...jeje- Se rió TenTen.

-Jeje- Acompaño Neji.

-Bueno... A ver, aquí...Esto...Acaso en esto no aparecen las torres!?- Protestó Naruto.

-Baka. Esta al reves.- Dijo Sakura.

-Jeje... Ya lo sabía.

-Bruto- Dijeron Sasuke y Sakura.

-Vamos a ver...Aquí hay algo- Dijo TenTen.

-Válgame dios! Esto queda por el quinto coño!- Se quejó Sakura. – Y tengo que llegar antes de las 12 o mi mamá se arrechará conmigo!

-Marginal. Se dice "Enfadará"- Corrigió Neji.

-Dígalo ahí- Añadió TenTen.

-También va contigo...- Dijo Sasuke.

-Cállate, teme- Dijeron Saku y TenTen.

-Que cariñoo...- Dijo Neji.

-Bueno, Freddy.- (N/A: El nombre Freddy me da risa...no se por que. Pero me da risa!!)- Llévanos a... ESTADOS UNIDOS? Un segundo, pausen esto. LINDAAAA!!!

Yo: Que?

Sasuke: Por que coño haces como si esto fuera una parodia!? Hinata esta por el quinto carrizo y tu lo único que sabes hacer es parodia!!

Yo: Es que... Freddy me da risa.

Freddy: Yo no he dicho nada.

Rei: Cállate.

Yo: Hey! Que haces tú aquí?

Ikki: Que haces tú aquí?

Rei: Yo lo pregunte primero

Yo: Tu nisiquiera lo preguntaste.

Sasuke: ME VAS A CONTESTAR LA PREGUNTA COÑO???

Yo: Es que no me tienes paciencia...

Rei: Quien la tuviera...

Wilki: Cállate.

Yo: Mierda, basta! Dejen de enchufarse en mi problema! Váyanse todos!

Rei-Ikki-Wilki: O...ki

Freddy: Que hice?

Yo: VETEEEE

Freddy: O...ko

Sasuke: Cambia la parte del viaje de Estados Unidos.

Yo: Le quitas la parodia a las partes finas (Desaparezco con un PUUF!)

-Freddy (N/A: xDD) llevanos a ... (...) - (N/A: No se me ocurrió nada así que lo deje en blanco) Ordenó Sasuke.

-Hai – Respondió Freddy.

_Hinata, soporta. Ya vamos a por ti _Pensó Naruto.

-Emm...cuanto silencio...-Dijo TenTen

-Cierto. Estamos como que muy callados...- Corroboró Neji.

Sakura tenia la mente en otro planeta. "Mi amor", "Te amo" , "Diviertete"... Sakura no dejaba de pensar en eso. Tenía que poner eso como tema para hablarlo con Sasuke... Tenía que hacerlo.

-Ehm...Sasuke..?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Si? -Respondió de mala gana éste. Tenia la leve impresion de que le iba a pregunta sobre "eso".

_Meryl siempre llamando la atenció__n_ Pensó enojado.

-Es...Pués...La chica de hoy...Es tu novia? -Preguntó Sakura amontonando las palabras.

A Neji se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

-éste, tiene novia? Sasuke, tranquilo, no tienes que ocultar tu homosexualidad encontrandote novias baratas por ahí- Dijo Neji.

-No es mi novia-...- Respondió el.

-Entonces?- Interrumpió Sakura.

-Es mi prometida.- Resumió Sasuke,

-Qué!? - TenTen, Neji y Sakura estaban perplejos.

-Prometida?Pos si sos aun un chaval!- Dijo TenTen con un tonito Argentinizado.

-Explico.- Sasuke se preparaba para la jornada de preguntas- Mi familia tiene una costumbre de elegir con quien se casará cada uno de los herederos. Para que tengan preparada a la mujer y no se les escape. A mi me eligieron a Meryl antes de nacer. Listo.

-Pero...-

-Pero...-

-ASI QUE TENIAS PROMETIDA Y CORTEJEABAS A TODAS LAS CHAMAS DEL COLE, KUSO!!- Gritó Neji.

-Algo así- Dijo Sasuke.

-Por que no lo dijiste antes?

-No preguntaron.

-ESO NO ES RESPUESTA!!- Gritó Sakura molesta.

-A ti que te pico?- Pregunto Sasuke extrañado.

-...-Sakura se dió cuenta de su actitud- Jeje...Es que me parece increíble Jeje...

-Claro...- Dijo con sarcásmo.

-Naruto?- Preguntó Sakura.

Naruto miraba por la ventana y su cara no era ni mucho menos alegre.

-Naruto-Kun- Consoló Sakura – Tranquilo, la vamos a encontrar.

-Eso quisiera creer- Dijo Naruto y aparto la mano de Sakura de su hombro.

-Naruto-kun...

-Ya. Sigan hablando.

-Eres un idiota.- Respondió Sakura enfadada y volvió su cara.

-Sakura-Chan...- Dijo TenTen- Tranquila, compréndelo.

-Y lo ago! Pero como quieres que n-...- Neji le tapo la boca.

-Te recuerdo que sigue aquí, imbecil.- Le reprochó Neji.

-Hai Neji-kun...Demo...- Sakura hizo silencio. No tenia nada que decir.

Sasuke miraba por la ventana. Estaba ya muy claro que esta conversacion no le importaba en lo absoluto. Es mas, estaba pensando en que estaba haciendo ahora mismo Meryl.

_Estara chismoseánd__ole a mi mama que me porte mal con ella, o estara llorando en mi cuarto...O Samantha le contara que Sakura rompió nuestra foto...No importa..Esa tipa si me causa molestias._ Pensó Sasuke poniendo cara de enfadado.

-Llegamos, se;or- Exclamó Freddy.

-Buen trabajo- Le alentó Sasuke. - Vajémonos.

-Un momento...Esa no es Kuzmy?- Preguntó TenTen.

-Kuzmy-Chan!- Grit- Sakura. Kuzmy volteó.

-Saku-Chan! Ten-Chan!- Se dirigió al carro alegre – Que hacen todos ustedes por aquí?- De repente mira a Naruto con cara triste- Nar-ru-ku-un...-Tartamudeó.

-Hyuga-San...- Dijo él levantando la cabeza.

-Llamame Kuzmy-San. Onegai.

-De pana YO soy el Hyuga aquí- Dijo Neji con autoridad.

-Mira quien está aquí. Que pasó?- Preguntó con interés Kuzmy.(Ikki: No es con interés, es con débito!! xDD. Todos: MATATEE!!!)

-Hinata esta secuestrada. Seguro tu estás aquí por lo mismo.- Respondio él.

-MI PRIMA?? HINATA!!?? No puede ser! Tengo que llamar a mi tía!!- Gritó ella en el punto drástico de llorar.

-Ni se te ocurra!- Gritó de repente Naruto.

-Hmp? Qué?- Preguntó con aspecto raro Kuzmy.

-Ni se te ocurra...llamar a su mamá- Dijo él.

-Pero como? Es su mamá merece saberlo!!- Gritaron TenTen y Sakura.

-Su mamá...- No sabía si debia decirlo...- Su mamá, es la que la golpea... De seguro en sus rabietas la echo de la casa...- Naruto notó la cara de espanto de todos, especialmente de Kuzmy- Kuzmy-San, Que fue lo que te mintió su mamá?

-Me dijo..Que ella se habia ido de la casa por cuenta propia..Yo..Jamás...- No encontraba palabras exactas- MI TIA ES UNA ZORRA, MALDITA PUTA DE BARRIO, NO JODAS!!

-WoW- Respondieron con ipacto todos, exepto los ascociales- No conocía ese lado tuyo.

- Si hacemos una peli. Yo la llamaría: "The Dark Side Of Kuzmy" xD- Bromeó TenTen.

Su mamá...Pero claro!! Como no se iba a dar cuenta antes??

** Fin del capí****tulo Quinto. **

**(1)Ikitemashou: Es como Tadaima, solo que lo dices cuando sales de casa. **

**(2)Masaka: No me la puedo creer!!  
**

**(3)Kakkoii: Fino. Ché****vere. Bien.  
**

**(4)Kawaii: Lindo. Bellí****simo...  
**

**(5)Demo: Pero.**

**(6)Hentai: Pervertido. **

Puues!! Como les pareció??? RECUERDEN: ESTE CAPITULO ES LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA VOTAR/CAMBIAR TU VOTO.

Encuesta: Con kien se quedará Shikamaru?

a)Ino b)Temari c)Ninguna.

Agan sus apuestas!!

Rei: Baka. Esto no es carrera de caballos, ni mucho menos.

Ikki: Lo dice por decirlo, tonta.

Rei: Para que la defiendes?

Ikki: No sé...

Wilki: Eso Rei! Chócala!

Rei: No. Tu estas cochino.

Yo: WoW Y se supone que son ""amigos"

Rei: Los que se suponen que son amigos es tu y Wilki, no yo y él, idiota.

Wilki: Yo no soy su amigo.

Yo: Yo menos!

Ikki y Rei: Que amooor!

Yo-Wilki: AMOR? NUNCA!

Rei: El sarcásmo es una lengua extrangera para ustedes..No?

Yo-Wilki: Pesada...

Ikki: No. Es ligera xDD

Yo: SUICIDATEEE!!!

Rei: xDD

Wilki: Mátate chamo. Mátate.

Yo: Bueno, nos despedimos si o no?

Rei: Mmm...Si?

Wilki: Dale pues!!

Ikki: Muevanla.

Yo-Wilki: Chao amigos! Hasta la letra xDDD

Rei-Ikki: SUICIDENSEEE!!!

Yo-Wilki: Sínicos!

_Aún mi amor se encuentra,_

_escondido en la blanca tela,_

_de mi sá__bana _

_Aún mi corazon enloquese,_

_por el resplandecer de la luz,_

_en tu mirada._

_Y aún así__, te amo mas que nada,_

_y te amaré__ aún cuando te vayas,_

_perdié__ndote a lo lejos._

_"Aún". By: Linda.Trozo.  
_

_**Linda-29693**  
_

**  
**


	6. El Rescate

**HolAs!! Konnichi wa!!**

Bueno!! Espero que la esten pasando fino GOMENASAI POR TARDAR TANTO!!! En verdad LO LAMENTO!! Espero que me perdonen ToT ... Wilki?

Wilki: Epale los míos!! Como ta e'r barrio??

Bueno, bueno... Mucha malandrería por hoy...

Un aplauso a...

Wilki: El Sessho!

Yo: ¬¬ Es Sesshomaru mi amado, amor de mi alma!!

Sesshomaru: Van 3 veces ¬¬

Yo: Te amo!

Sesshomaru: 4...

Wilki: Ya sabemos que lo amas (porque no me amas a mi? ToT) Pero RELAJATE NIÑA!

Yo: Hai!! nOn Te amo, amor, Te amo, amor,!!!

Sesshomaru: Respondan reviews.. pues... 8 veces ¬¬

Yo: Ahh.. Inuyasha.. Que lindo...Que bello... Sus ojos, son.. Tan lindos...

Sesshomaru: Te dejo que me beses si dejas de hablar de Inuyasha

Yo: TRATO HECHO!!Te amo!!

Wilki: ¬¬ Mientras esta loca besa a Sesshomaru, las respuestas a los reviews, en vivo y directo por nuestro personajes:

**Yakumo (Kurenai): **Hola, joven! Ok, ok.. Le diré a Linda (Cuando deje de besar a Sesshomaru) que te gustó el fic nOn. Bueno, muchisimas gracias, a mi también me ha gustado este fic (Y más porqué en el próximo capii voy a aparecer un montón)Te gusta más con Temari, pues ya te anoto... Aja... Arigato gozaimazu! By3!

**Anonima (Sakura): **Bueno bueno!! La paciensia es buena, hombre!! xDD Mentira vale, cualquiera se estresa con lo que tarda la Linda en subir los capiis!! Bueno, bueno, por Ino? Ok, no hay problema!! Ya quiero ver con kien se kedará Shikamaru nOn.. Arigato por el review y por esperar tanto el capii!!! ChaUs!!

**My-San (Kakashi): **Holas, Kuzmy!!! Bueno si!! Al grupo Bomba nadie lo detiene!! Pueden hacer cualquier cosa! Y mira, me leí el plan ese, esta re-cool ;D Bueno, ahorita mismo, ustedes estan hablando por messenger (No en el momento que lo lees si no en el que Linda escribe esto) Pues, Arigato gozaimazu!!!! ChaUss!!! Kuidate!!

**L.I.T. (Linda): **Samantha es una perra... Más que Ino, en cerio ò.ó Quiere separar a Meryl de Sasuke (Aunque eso no se lo critico) para quedarse ella con la herencia de los Uchiha (Ok, esto parece novela mexicana xDD) Vamos a ver.. vamos a ver... disfruta el capii!!! Arigato, Ja na!

**Franchesk(Neji): ** Hola. Oye, bien. Te gustó? Perfecto. Bueno, gracias por todo, cuando Linda deje de Besar a Sesshomaru le diré que te gusto el fic u.ú Ese beso dura muchisisismo... ò.ó me está estresando... Bueno, antes de que estalle porque Linda no termina de besarse con Sesshomaru ¬¬ ChaO! Sigue mandando reviews con tu opinión!!

**ktita-aya(Linda): **Holaaa!! Mira, no hubo nada de malo en tu review!! Es que la persona que te lo contesto fue Ino! Y sbes que ella es idiota y la vaina n.n Sorry por confundirte... A ver,.. A mi tampoko me simpatisa ¬¬ Es horrenda ¬¬ (Ino: ¬¬ Te odio, Linda) Iwalmente... Grax por lo de Idola!!! Cuidate!! ChaUs!!!

**ANUNCIO!!!**

**LA ENCUESTA HA TERMINADO!!**

**Con un total de 12 Votos. La encuesta terminó así:**

**7 votos a favor de Temari!**

**5 votos a favor de Ino!**

**0 votos a favor de ninguna!**

**Por razones obvias...**

**TEMARI GANA!**

**Amantes del ShikaTema Felicidades y a los amantes del ShikaIno.. Pooss.. lo lamento ToT **

**Pareja añadida**: ShikaTema

Bueno, empezamos?

Wilki: Dale pues, Sessho:

Sessho: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de esos les pertenece a la Linda. Son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Y Linda, es solo una tonta que anda escribiendo historias paralelas a la serie que no la modifican en lo absoluto.. Ella si que sabe matar time. Y ya van 9 veces ¬¬...

Aplausos!!!

PD: Algunas partes tienen riego de sólida estúpidez... Si no quieres suicidarte o asesinar a la Linda por poner chistes tan malos... Ella te lo advirtió desde un principio.

**Capitulo Sexto: El rescate. **

El grupo estaba reunido, listos para ir a buscar a Hina.

-Oigan- Dijo Sakura- No oyen como una música de "misión imposible"?

-WoW. Es cierto- Aseguró Kuzmy- Bueno, eso no interesa. Todos traen sus armas?

-Armas? de que hablas, mujer?- Preguntó extrañado Neji.

-Poos... Creo que no las llevan aún...- Dijo Kuzmy, ignorando el molesto comentario de Neji. - Pues, aquí traigo las ametralladoras...

-AMETRALLADORAS?? De donde sacaste eso, niña!?- Gritó TenTen.

-Pos, del kiosko de al lado!- Señaló el kiosko que ponían: "Se venden revolvers, ametralladores, bombas nucleares, Hitlers en miniatura y otros tipos de armas"

-Llevemos unos revolvers, y tu Kuzmy, quédate con tu ametralladora (Pásame ahí un Hitler en miniatura)- Ordenó Sasuke.

-Hai!- Respondieron todos.

* * *

Caminaron derecho hasta llegar a un puente que tenía una punta con una luz roja. 

-Creo que está era la que hablaba Hina.- Dijo Naruto.

-Creo que nos estás tomando por todos... Seguro que no hay cámaras de "Qué locura!" cerca? (N/A: Qué locura! es un programa de Venezuela que se trata de bromas a los artistas... Si no es Que locura! también está Loco Video Loco, que es sobre lo mismo.)- Comentó enfadado Neji.

-No, niña- Corrigió Sasuke (N/A: Que malo es!)- Hinata estaba en lo cierto.

Alzó el brazo y señaló un edificio.

-Hina está allí!- Gritó Naruto.

-Pos, claro, tonto, eso decimos...- Añadió Sakura.

* * *

Entraron en el edificio. El recepcionista los recibió. 

-Que desean, amables señoritos?- Dijo.

-Ha visto una tipa como así, de mi tamaño, peliazul (Es natural, bicho ¬¬) y tiene ropa- Descibrió TenTen.

-Ni modo ¬¬- Dijeron todos.

-Si, señorita. Si la he visto- Dijo el recepcionista.

-Nos podría decir en donde se encuentra, por favor, amable señor?- Dijo Sakura cordialmente.

-Al fin alguien con clase ¬¬- susurro él- No. Es confidencial.

-Hmp- Sasuke sacó una paca de billetes- Y ahora?

-Ohh!! Claro... Las personas con que venía alquilaron el sótano y el último piso entero. Está en el último piso. Vi como la subían- Dijo él.

-Arigato- Dijeron todos (Excepto Sasuke y Neji... Bah, malditos asociales)

* * *

Subieron por el asensor. Había silenco. Sakura lo rompió. 

-Los secuestradores deberán ser millonarios, alquilaron un piso y un sótano-

-No. Seguro amenazo al tipo para que se lo diera- Corrigió Sasuke.

-Arrogante. Siempre quieres tener la razón- Se enfadó Sakura.

Inner-Sakura: Kya! Se ve tan lindo cuando tiene la razón...

Al llegar al piso Sasuke dijo:

-Kuzmy y Naruto, vallan a buscar a Hinata en éste piso. TenTen y Neji irán solas (N/A: Que malo. Es Sasuke) y yo...pues..- Añadió con fastidio- y... yo... con Sakura

Inner-Sakura: YAY!

-Pudes ser más "expresivo" ¬¬?- Comentó Sakura.

-Shh..Silencio- Ordenó Kuzmy- Ven Naruto, aquí nos bajamos.

Inner-Sakura: Ahora todos se creen los líderes ¬¬

Kuzmy y Naruto salieron al último piso y los demás salieron. Neji tomó de la mano a TenTen.

-Ven. Sígueme- TenTen se sonrojo, pero no le hizo mucho caso y salió corriendo junto a Neji.

**.- TenTen's P.O.V. -. **

Neji me tomó de la mano.

Me sonrojé levemente.

-Escondamos- Sugerí.

-Mmm... Buena idea- Aún no soltaba mi mano.

-Eh...Neji?- Iba a hacer muy vergonzoso- Suelta mi mano, anda...

-Ah? Si!- Se sonrojó- Perdón.

Note su sonrojó... Se veía tan lindo (N/A: Estás como yo y Josby. Cuidado con la baba!) Respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa. Que me sucede! Ni que ese tipejo me gustara!!!

-Allí... pues... podemos...- Me sentía ridícula- esconder...

-Pues... si...- Dios! Que situación tan embarazosa!

Nos escondimos en lo que parecía un viejo conductor de aire lleno de telarañas. Cuando entramos había mucha oscuridad... (N/A: Como para hacer cositas raras?? xD)

Una vara estaba sofocando mi espalda.

-Ne-Neji...- Dije tartamudeando.

-Si?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Quitame esta vara de atrás! Me mata!- Respondí.

-¬¬ Ok, ok... Muevete aquí.- Me puso tan al lado suyo que parecía a propósito.

Estaba tan cerca de él que no se me ocurrió que decir...

-Tú y Kuzmy son qué?- Yo y mi inoportunidad ¬¬.

-Hermanos. Por?- Me contestó

-Hermanos? No pareciera! Por que se llevan tan mal? - Pregunte otra vez, erróneamente.

-Asuntos privados, Ten-chan-

Ten-chan? Y a este ser que le sucede?

-Emh? Ten-chan? Te sientes bien?- Pregunté con aire ridículo.

-Hmp- Se enfado Neji.-Como digas- Otro con aire ridículo- TenTen.

No era tan mal sobrenombre después de todo.

-No importa, Ne-kun- Contesté riendo pesadamente. Pensé que se molestaría...

Se rió conmigo.

Si hubiera luz en ese momento aseguraría de que los dos eramos tomates vivientes de lo rojos que estabamos.

* * *

Esperamos 1 hora juntos hasta que lo miré y no soporte más... 

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando...

_Prrrppp... _Sonó cerca de nosotros.

-N-Nanii??- Pregunte asustada.

**.- Fin del TenTen's P.O.V.-.**

**.-Neji's P.O.V.-.**

_ -Tran..qui..la- _Traté de decirle pero se me era impocible articular palabra alguna entre el miedo del estraño ruido.

_Ten-chan... Lo lamento... Soy una mamita como dice Sasuke... Pero COMO!... COMO LE VOY A DAR LA RAZÓN A ESE IDIOTA! Pero si de la cagasón que estoy pasando me dan hasta ganas de llorar y abrasarte... _Pensé, temblando.

Me estoy haciendo en los pantalones!!! Tengo que ser fuerte! Anímate, Neji!

-_Tranquila, TenTen. Todo va a estar bien- _Dije, con voz baja y segura. Lo había logrado!!

TenTen me vió (O eso supuse) y me abrazó fuertemente (Eso si que lo hizo)...

_Huy, no! Vete! Que si me llego a mear del susto, jamás me hablarías!! _Pensé, tratando de no corresponderle el abrazo.

TenTen lloraba...

Junto a mi pecho... Lloraba, segura...

O tal vez muerta de miedo ¬¬...

Sentir su abrazó hizo que se me quitara la caga por un momento. Como estaba muy asustado aún, la abrasé MUY fuerte, creo que me sobrepase un poco...

El latir apurado del corazón de TenTen aceleró el mío. Cada segundo pasaba impaciente con aire ruidoso y nervioso...

La sombra se acercó más a nosotros...

Tengo que hacer algo para no perder mi reputación empapandome los pantalones y para ganarme otra novia! (N/A: Maldito Neji, eres un Don Juan! Acaso no te gustaba la chama, o era para ponerle sabor al momento?) ¬¬ Que voy a saber yo?! No soy la escritora! (N/A: Eres hombre... Se te olvida?) ¬¬ Mala...

La besé y la sombra se acercó.

Una linterna alumbró nuestro momento de felicidad (No sé por TenTen pero por mi, si)

* * *

_Una hora antes..._

**.- Kuzmy P.O.V.-**

Neji y TenTen sef ueron al último piso con la parejita feliz xDD (Sasuke y Sakura)

Subí con Naruto yen el asensor nos pusimos a charlar.

-Las iguanas azules te gustan?- Pregunté

-Me gustan, pero, voladoras y fusionadas con topo verde... Esas con bien finas- Dijo él.

-Esto me suena a pokemón xD- Respondí.

-De pana xD- Me dijo.

-Oyep... Desde cuando estás enamorado de Hinata?- Pregunté.

-Desde hace tiem... Nee! Como sabes tú eso?- Me respondió alarmado.

-Pues... QUE SE NOTA DESDE UN RASCACIELOS, PEDAZO DE INDISCRETO!!!

-Bueno...Desde primer año...- Admitió después de tanto esfuerzo.

-Naruto...- Consolé amigablemente.

-No hay tiempo para romanticismos, Kuzmy- Me ordeno.

-Ahh... Y el otro chamo del otro día que ni me habló? Esl que se llama Giiro... Gaaro.. Gari..- Tartamudié buscando el dichoso nombre.

-Gaara?- Me respondió él.

-El mesmo!. Que hay con él? Por que es más asocial que Neji y Sasuke convinados?- Interrogé

-Por qué... no sé... x.x- Me respodió.

-Ya casi llegamos, saca tu ametralladora...- Le dije.

-Pero que ametralladora niña? Si yo de vainita se manejar un reovolver!- Se quejó Naruto.

-INCULTO!!! QUÉ TIPO DE PERSONA NO SABE MANEJAR UNA AMETRALLADORA???- Grité, por dios, que inculto...

Voz paranormal: Yo ¬¬

-Jeje... Lo siento, escritora...- Me disculpé.

-Volviendo al tema... No tenemos que rescatar a la Hina?- Me cortó naruto.

-Emm... Sepe- Asentí- Tenemos que buscar de puerta en puerta? Estan enumeradas del 298 al 400!!

-Pues...- Naruto respiro hondo- Buscaremos.

En la sala habían ese montón de habitaciones y una puerta de baño...

-Empezemos... Puerta 298

-Nadie.

-Puerta 299

-Cerrada.

-Puerta 300

-Nadie y Cerrada. No se oye nada.

-Puerta 301... Ya me ladillé...

-Nadie... Igual...

* * *

-Pu..er..ta... 398 

-Cerrada...

-Pu..er..ta... 399... Ya llevamos 1 hora en esto!!

-Nadie!

-Puerta 400!! El fin!

-Hina!

Estaba una pareja haciendolo... y pues...

-PERVERTIDOS PREMATUROS!!- Y nos lanzaron un zapato.

-Gomenasai!- Gritamos al unísono.

-Voy al baño- Dijo Naruto... De seguro a llorar... Pobre Naruto, yo también quiero...

-Kuzmy...- Naruto me sonrió- Entra aquí en el baño...

-Qué?- Pregunté y asentí... Un aura diabolica me rodeaba...

Entre al baño junto a Naruto.

-Mira Naruto, no soy ninguna loca para hacer escenitas lemmon con el novio de mi prima!- Advertí.

-Y tu me crees un infiel?(N/A: Mary... Te la dedico xD)

-No, pero todos los hombres son iguales...-

-Iguales en que sentido?

-En que son iguales de PERVERTIDOS!- Grité.

-No sabes el desprecio que desbordó ese comentario en mí ¬¬ y Shh.. Cállate!- Susurró-

-Bueno, vamos al grano, para que me trajiste aquí si no tienes la intención de violarme?

-No es para violarte? Entonces vete!... NO!! Estúpida!- Me gritó.

-Shh... Cállate...

-Sínica ¬¬

-Bueno!! Dime! Si no lo haces rápido voy a llamar a la polícia acusandote de abuso sexual!!

-¬¬ Bueno, ves esa puerta?- Dijo.

-Emmm... Es la salida, baka- Lo vacilé.

-La otra, cerebro de maní!

-Jajaja... Emm... sip? Y que tiene de especial??

-A qué no adivinas quien está allí?-

-Naruto.. Te mató por indiscreción... A qué adivino... Bambi?- (N/A: Bambi?? xDD)

-No su papá! ¬¬ Idiota...- Dijo y me tiró contra la puerta.

Hina dormía en una cama con sábanas, toda cómoda y etcetera.

-MALDITA! NOS HAS TOMADO POR IDIOTAS O QUÉ?- Grité, furiosa.

-Ah? Ya es de mañana? Kuzmy!- Se me abalanzó- Han venido a por mí!

-Has podido escaparte todo este tiempo y nosotros sufriendo¬¬ Como te explicas?- Interrogué un poco enojada.

-No! No he podido hacerlo! La puerta solo se puede abrir por la parte de afuera!!- Se disculpó Hina.

-Mejor larguémonos de este lugar y búquemos a los demás.- Explicó Naruto. Hina lo miró y él salió corriendo y la besó.

-Hayy super cuch...NO! SEPARENSE!- Me sentí muy incómoda al verlos besandose ¬¬

-Ok, ok... Antipatica...¬¬- Respondieron al unísono.

-Naruto, no que... "no hay tiempo para romanticismos"?- Le contesté un poco brava.

-Jeje...Pues.. Vayamonos...- Dijo él y los tres salimos de la habitación.

En la puerta nos encontramos a dos secuestradores italianos... Tipo "El padrino"

-Oye, bambino, estos se escaparon...- Dijo uno sacando un cuchillo marca Mattel (N/A: De plástico xDD)

-Seehh... Diganle Arrivederchi a sus vidas!- Nos grito el otro y sacó una pistola de agua.

-Yay! Acción, hombre, al fin!- Grité.

**.-Fin del Kuzmy's P.O.V**-.

Kuzmy sacó sus dos revolvers, su metralleta y su ametralladora (N/A: Y aunque no lo crean, todo le cabía en las dos manos...)

Hinata sacó un kit de "atracadora". Con tigera punta roma, un exacto sin filo, una mini-engrapadora y un clip de plastico.

Naruto se bajó los pantalones...

-Tapense la nariz!!.- Les gritó a las primas.

Naruto se tiro el pedo más horrendo y apestoso que jamás alguien habrá olido en el mundo.

-Arrgggg...- El del cuchillo de Mattel se murió intoxicado.

-Naruto-kun, Kakkoi!!(1) - Gritaron las chicas.

-Ja! Lo sé!- Gritó.

-Ja, ja! A mi no me derriban esas pijadas!!- Dijo el de la pistolita de agua poniendose de pie. Y tociendo.

-Upppss... - Se arripintió Naruto y dió pasos hacia atrás.

-Este man es como que "superpoderoso" Eh?- Añadió Kuzmy- Ni yo hubiera soportado una peste como esa...

-De pana- Corroboró Hina.

Kuzmy cargó todas sus armas...

-No pasarás!! Tengo una puntería más cool que la de TenTen- Dijo ella sonriendo malvadamente...- Ñakañakañaka...

-Como no se quien es esa tipeja igual dispararé- Dijo el tipo.

El tipo disparó un chorrito de agua...

-MIS OJOS!! ME ENTRO EN LOS OJOS!!!- Salió corriendo Kuzmy.

Hinata se puso fúrica.

-Como te atreves malditooo!!!- Gritó Hinata y lanzó su tijera hacia la bomba de agua de la pistolita.

-Nooo!!! Mi pistolaaa!!! - Lloró el tipo- Morire por ella... Agarra una pistola de yo no se donde y se mata.

-Este fic es triste... y suicida o.o- Comentó Naruto.

-Mejor vamos donde los demás, no creen?- Opinó Hina.

-Cierto- Afirmó Kuzmy y todos entraron en el asensor.

* * *

_Una hora antes..._

_-Emm...- _Dijo Sakura.

-Qué?- Contestó de mala gana Sasuke.

-Nandemonai(2)- Respondió sonriendo.

-Hmp- Sasuke volteó y siguieron caminando...

y caminaron...

y caminaron...

y caminaron...

y caminaron...

y caminaron...

y Sakura piso caca de perro...

-Asco!- Dijo.

Sasuke volteó rápidamente.

-Qué ha sido eso?- Dijo poniendose en posición.

-Que pisé un pupú... - Dijo Sakura.

-No. El ruido.- Dijo Sasuke.

-Pos, que pisé un pupú.- Seguía afirmando Sakura.

-Kuso!! No es eso! Es otro ruido...- Respiro hondo y miró a las esquinas. Agarró a Sakura y la escondió en una culumna junto a él.

-No!!!- Gritó Sakura- Pisé otro pupú!!!

-IDIOTA!- Gritó Sasuke. Unos seiscientos tipos salieron de la nada.

-Atrapenlos!!!- Gritaron.

Aunque intentaron correr, los atrapraron.

Estaban atados en el medio del estacionamiento.

-Idiota- Dijo Sasuke a Sakura- Eres un estorbo. Acaso no has pensado que pudiste ser cartel de "No pase" en alguna vida pasada?

A Sakura le ofendió el comentario.

Le vino una fuerza magnífica y rompió las cuerdas.

-ESTORBO SERÁS TÚ. QUE NO HACES UN COÑO Y AÚN ASÍ ME CRITICAS!!!- Gritó ella y salió corriendo.

Pisé dos cacas de perros, camine por mas de una hora y aún así.. Soy un estorbo!!! Maldito guevon kien se cree que es... Pensó Sakura.

Corrió hasta el final del hotel y salió corriendo.

Tomó un taxi y fue a casa.

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en el estacionamiento y habían polícias por todos lados... Sasuke miraba al suelo con mirada perdida y los demás hablaban comunmente. 

Kuzmy se acercó a la parejita feliz (Naru y Hina)

-Saben en donde está Sakura?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Mmmm... nop- Contestaron al unísono.

Se fue a la parejita feliz (TenTen y Neji)

-Saben en donde está Sakura?- Preguntó.

-No- Dijo TenTen.

-No- Añadió Neji.

-Ustedes son novios?- Preguntó.

-Emm.. algo así- Dijo Neji.

-Si- Añadió TenTen.

-Mmm... Ya veo...- Dijo Kuzmy lanzandole una sonrisa pícara a los novios. TenTen lanzó una mirada desafiante.

-Ok, ok... Ya me voy- Dijo a regañadientes.

Fue donde Sasuke.

-Qué pasó con Sakura?- Dijo en tono serio.

Sasuke alzó la vista.

-Nada.- Se límito a responder Sasuke.

Kuzmy agarró a Sasuke por el cuello de la camisa.

-Mira. Yo no confio en ti, se que le hiciste algo a Sakura. Dímelo- Dijo con mirada matona.

-...- Sasuke se soltó y miro a Kuzmy de la misma manera- No es mi culpa que se haya tomado lo de estorbo tan a pecho. Igual ella es tan inútil, es un estor...- Kuzmy le dió una cachetada.

-No vas nunca a hablar mal de una amiga mía en mi cara.- Amenazó Kuzmy. Sasuke dio media vuelta y se marchó.- Te arrepentirás, niño. Te lo juro.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en el umbral de su casa.

Recordó con nostalgia las palabras de Sasuke:

"Acaso no has pensado que pudiste ser cartel de "No pase" en alguna vida pasada?"

Lloró. Jamás la habían tratado tan mal.

-Oye, no llores- Dijo una voz- Las niñas bonitas si lloran, se ponen feas.

Sakura reconoció inmediatamente aquella frase. Levantó la cara.

Una última lágrima salada recorrió su mejilla, lentamente, con la tristeza necesaria para igualar al momento.

**Fin del capitulo 6.**

**(1)Naruto-kun, Kakkoii!: Naruto- kun, eres genial!!  
**

**(2)Nandemonai: Nada.**

Sesshomaru: Ya se acabo esta estúpidez...

Yo: Te amo!!

Sesshomaru: 10 veces...

Bieno, espero que les haya gustado!! Yo, Wilki y Sesshomaru, mi amor hermoso..., nos despedimos.

Seshomaru: 11 veces...

Wilki: Recuerden que la ganadora fue Temari!

Yo: Y que una nueva pareja se añadirá el próximo capi!!

Todos: Chao!!

Ja na!  
**  
Linda.**

_"Tras la inocencia que hubo un día,_

_tras la ironía de aquellos años,_

_Solo ha quedado un frío inmenso,_

_la espina cruel del desengaño.." _

Volver a Amar- Cristian Castro.

**Linda-29693**


	7. 5 pasos para la humillacion de una zorra

**HOLAAA!!!!!!!**

Tanto tiempo! Pensé que jamás terminaría este capítulo xD

Bueno, por bastantes peticiones aquí está mi amado Inuyasha!!!!

Inu: n.n

Kagome/Kikyo: ¬¬... No lo toques pervertida.

Yo: Inu... Estas bueno

Inu: n.n Lo sé, lo sé...

Kagome/Kikyo: ¬¬

Yo: Y ustedes que pintan aquí???? Larguense que es MI fic ¬¬

(Se van)

Yo: Que fácil fue eso o.O

Buenoo!!!! Ahora q responder reviews!!! (es la parte que mas me fastidia xD)

**Jesybert** (Sasuke): Hola... Te cae mal? A mi tambien ¬¬ (Yo: ¬¬ que amor) Pos... De seguro fue su mente cochina, no ves que ella se la pasaba con Kakashi... Ese tipo te puede meter cosas en la cabeza... (Kakashi: ¬¬) ¬¬ Bueno, no te parece "pronto" que aya actualizado 2 meses después? (Yo: ¬¬ Tenia trabajos finales!!!) Eso no se lo come nadie, oiste. (Yo: Callate Sasuke-teme) Ahora si soy un teme.. no? olvidate de la cena en el restaurant chino (Yo: NOOOO Sasukeee!!!!) Aja... ¬¬. Sakura y yo???? Dios, estos tipos si que se la pasaron mucho con Kakashi, ese loco te mete de todo o.O. Mm... bueno, Adiós.

**Miki** (Neji... no vamos a mentir Sasuke también xD): Hola... La palabra "Sasuke" y la palabra "mujeres" ni por mas que jales, no combinan. Por eso yo tengo más suerte en el amor que él, jajajajajaja. (Sasuke: Pruébalo en este capitulo asocial de miester) ¬¬ Te odio, Sauke. (Sasuke: Tus sentimientos son bienvenidos) ¬¬. SasuSaku? no mija, te quito las esperanzas por que este Sasuke ya confirmo en muchos fics su homosexualidad (Sasuke: Ja, ja, ja. Me CAGAS de risa ¬¬) Ahi, si... En esos fic tu tan lindo con Narutillo... Ahhh.. (Sasuke: CALLATE MALDITO!!) JAJAJAJAJA... Narutillo y Sasukillo que pareja tan bonita .(Yo: Neji, CALLATE) ok, ok, ok, solo bromeaba (Naruto/Sasuke: ¬¬ NOOO! ¬¬) Bueno!!! Espero que la pases bien blah, blah, blahh, CHAO. (Yo: n.n Chaito!! Dejame otro review n.n jajajaja)

**Roo-16** (TenTen): Holaaa!!! Konnichi waa!!!! n.n Te gusta el fic? Si a mi tambien ta muy interesante... Sabes algo n.n Odio a Neji n.n (Yo: es tu novio ¬¬) Yo se xDD Bueno, bueno, chaoo!! que te la pases en grandee!

**ktita-aya** (Sakura): Holaa!!! Si ese weon .. lo odio ¬¬ me trato feooo ToT (opino lo mismo xDD) Mi papa? Donde? Cuando? Como? Policiaa!!!! Sesshomaru? Ese me llamo en la noche pero no neceriamente pa eso.. (Sesshomaru: Oye! Arruinas mi reputación No ves que soy novio de Rin??) (Yo: Rin??!! Lo sabiaa!!!) o.O Rin? Quien es esa?? La otra!? (Sesshomaru: Que otra, mujer?) (Yo: Yo soy la otra Sakura, no te metas xD) Ino? Te cae mal? Uuu... A mi me cae de UN BIEN!!! (Yo: Ejem... El sarcasmo??) ¬¬ Me arruinas la diversión ¬¬. Añade tu a la linda que a ella le da lata xD su msn esta en su perfil, cuidatee!!! bessosss!! Que viva el sasusaku!!! (Sasuke: NO ¬¬)

**anonima** (Kurenai): hola! como estas?? yo se que este fic esta demasiado interesante o.o linda, que dice aqui? (yo: callate Kure porfa ¬¬) mmm.. aver ino.. en el anterior yo decia que me gustaba mas Ino, verdad?? Mmm.. creo que si, por que de verdad Ino me gusta mas xDD (Yo: Yo soy imparcial, oiste!!) aunque Shikamaru le va bien a las dos n.n Inu!!! yo amo a Inuyasha!! (Inuyasha: Gracias, gracias!!) n.n (Yo: Pero amas mas a Kakashi xD) ¬¬ Callate linda. Bueno!! nbo creo que Linda parara de escribir n.n verdad?? (Yo: Claro, claro!!) n.n Bueno!! Ja ne!!! Kuidate!

**L.I.T **(Meryl): Hola.. Neji? Kuzmy? Ah... no los conozco n.n (Kuzmy no es la PERRA que estaba con Sasuke el otro diaa????) (Yo: no, idiota, esa era Sakura) Ahh.. ok... la perdono. Sorry Kuzmy n.n (Kuzmy: ¬¬ Disculpas no aceptadas) Ah? Por? ... Todos me tratan mal ToT (Sasuke: ¬¬ A quien te refieres) Sasuke-chan! Sasuke-chan! H-Hola...Sai?... No se quien es... Pero ojala quienquiera que sea que mate a Sakura n.n que la quieero tanto... (Sakura: ¬¬ Te odio. Eres la mala malota del fic, sabes?) Mala malota? Eso es cierto Sasuke-chan? (Sasuke: Emmm...) No? o si? ToT No quiero!! (Yo: La mala malota es Samy) Samy? ToT No quiero! (Yo: A pues ¬¬) Bueno... chao... ToT (Yo: Mosquita muerta ¬¬) Callate perra ¬¬ (Sasuke: o.o) n.n N-Nada Sasuke-chan...(Yo: ¬¬)

**Franchesk** (Linda): Hola n.n Pues solo te tengo que decir que te equivocaste de fic xDDDD Lo del padrastro de TenTen es en otro fic que se llama "lo bueno lo malo y las lokuras de unos adolescente" jajajaja Se que son muy parecidos por la ubicacion y que tambien estan en una academia pero... Las tramas son super distintas!!! No te preocupes, a cualquiera le pasa n.n Chao!

**My-san** (Samantha/Samy): Hola... Tu eres la Kuzmy? jajaja. Le vas a hacer algo a Sasuke?? Te apoyo!! Vamos juntas!! (Kuzmy: Callate ¬¬) ¬¬ Osea que idiota esta ¬¬... Armas?? Armas?? O.O Y pensar que mi pobre primito esta juntandose con este par de locas... Y que se queden sin casa!!! Igual, yo vivo en una mansión! (Yo: Que no es tuya Cof Cof) ¬¬ Callate. Bueno si... LARGATE que ya me caiste mal ¬¬. (Yo: Kuzmy, perdonala, es estúpida de naturaleza) (Sasuke: Cualquier cosa no es de familia ¬¬) Familia tuya, yo? ¬¬ Te odio.

**Rozdarkblue** (Hinata): Hola! Hey! Que bien que te guste el fic!! (Es porque estoy yo.. verdad n.n?) Jajaja, no vale, yo no soy creida n.n (Naruto: n.n Por eso me gustas) o///o N-Naruto-k-kun... Bueno espero que te la pases en grande!! cuidate1! ja ne!

**Monika** (Kakashi): Mmmm... me lei en Icha Icha paradaise que a las mujeres que oyen voces extrañas una noche (y estan solas) terminan en cama ajena (Yo: EICCHII!!!) jeje... n.n Umm... Linda tardo mucho?? A mi me parece que casi dos meses es poco n.n xDD (Yo: Sorryy xDD) Bueno eso es todoo!!!! Chaoo!! (Estas enojada n.nU??)

**-Sakuritah-** (Akari) : Konnichi wa..!! Hola! Que bien que te gusto.. Y ahora mas por que tyo voy a aparecer mucho!! n.n que guay! Esta emocionante n.n Puedes conseguir el msn de la wat... Linda n.n en su perfil n.n espero que te la pases de un bien y que sigas mandando reviews de que te caigo super! oiste mana? n.n Chaitoo!! n.n (Por cierto el SasuSaku.. mm... a mi ama no le gusta...) (Yo: si no entiendes por que Akari dice estas cosas tienes que leer el capi primero xDD)

**Sakurita55** (Sesshomaru.. y este que pinta aki o.O?): Hola.. Inu-kun? InU-KuN? INU-KUN?? ò.ó NOOO!!! (Yo: dale pues xD) (Inu: Si n.n que yay) Bueno, que fino, eres suuper... Que dice aki, Linda? Es que no leo tu letra.. (Yo: Callate... Que rata eres Sessho ¬¬) Bueno, aki ta el capitulo asi que disfrutalo por que Linda se tardo mucho en el... (Una linea por día ¬¬) Chao...

**black rouse1** (Linda): Holaaa!!! Jeje, yo tambien soy muy impaciente xDD Jeje, kuzmhy rulea con sus metralletas y Naruto con la bomba xDD si estuvo genial xDD y la escenita en el baño xDD fue una de las que mas me gusto del capitulo anterior jaja pervertida 8P Metiendole cosas malas a tu hermana xDDD (Inner-black rouse1: Aja.. lo que digo yo, lo que digo yo xD) Jajaja.. Me caes bien xDD Salsa cruda? jajajajajajajajaja xDD Bueno.. Tienes que ver este capitulo por que... ese hielo no es tan facil de derretir, te lo digo... A mi tambien, tengo unas ganas de patearlo xDDD pero que se caiga de un risco, en serio xD Pos, en este capi tienes tu KakaKure y te ASEGURO que en los demás también n.n Bueno, yo soy demasiado predecible xDD Hasta la proximaa!! ja nee!!!

**Mary-Nee-Chan (Sakura):** Konnichi wa italianita! xD Jajaja, de pana Temari me cae mejor que Ino (Yo: Trata de decir eso tres años atrás ¬¬) ¬¬ Callate -Linda, no ayudas. Sa-Sasuke!?!?! o///o En-Encerio? E-Eto... u///u nOn YAY (Yo: Es solo una apuesta o.O Que no acepto por cierto n.nU) jajajajajaja de dijiste a una amiga infiel xDD eres una loca de calle xD (Yo: Animal de rancho nOn) Dale puesasss!!! Tu kieres mano? Kieres mano?? Chocala ahii!!! Jajajajaj me kedado de un bueno... (yo: No ¬¬) ¬¬ Te odio Linda. En risotto?? o.o NOOOOO!! Linda! Te comeran los chinoss!!! (Yo: ¬¬ Dramatica ¬¬) Aja, yo dramatica, y ese fic InuKag que hiciste ¬¬ Eso no es drama ¬¬? (Yo: ¬¬) Jajajaja Linda tiene novio?? Y se llama Ronald?? (Yo: NOOOOO!!!! ¬¬ Mariaaaaa!!!! Are que le cortes a Ale si sigues diciendo esoo!!!) Pues, la respuesta un poco larga pero bueh, que se hace xD Salu2! ByE!

Sin mas ni por ni entre ni menos!!!1 Empecemos por que si no Monika se va a enfadar n.n

Inu: Por cierto!!!

Wilki: Aja!

Inu: Naruto es un anime demaciado genial para que Linda lo arruine!

Wilki: Y po eso yo ago changa tukky!!

Inu: ¬¬ Eso no lo tenia que decir

Wilki: Io see!!!

Inu: ¬

* * *

**Capítulo 7: ** 5 pasos para la humillación de una zorra 

-Papá...- Susurró Sakura con un hilo de voz y la cara envuelta en una sensación de miedo y alegría.

-Mi pequeña Saku...- Respondió éste abrazando a la joven, la cual, sin pensarlo aceptó el abrazo.

-Papá...- Lloró ella- Yo no... Tú...

-Te extrañé pequeña...- Cortó Kiito.

-Padre... Tú no deberías estar aquí... Te busca la policía...- Saku miró con ternura a su papá, aún varias lágrimas reinaban en sus ojos.

-Necesitaba verte... Tu madre... Dios,... No me dejaba verte ni hablarte- Acarició la cara de Saku- Mira como has crecido...

-Papá...- La pelirosa se separó de su papá y miró al piso- Voy... A llamar... A la policía... Vete...

-No digas eso! Sakura! Eres mi hija! No crees en mi?- Kiito observó ofendido a la intranquila joven.

Sakura se acercó a su padre y dijo, casi desafiante- Mamá me ha dicho que eres un criminal. Por eso llamaré a la policía. Como te creeré papá?! Qué quieres que haga si estoy tan asustada?

-Yo no maté a ese hombre. Cree en mi- Kiito tenía una expresión seria y enfadada- Odio a esa mujer, no comprenderá que jamás me separará de mi hija?...- Sakura escuchaba como su padre hablaba como si ella no estuviera.

-Cómo quieres que crea en ti? Y ahora menos que hablas de mi mamá de esa forma tan despectiva. Sabes algo? No llamaré a la policía, y te dejare huir. Con tal de yo no salir perjudicada de tener a un criminal al frente de mi y no hacer algo. - Sakura miraba segura al señor- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por un hombre tan desgraciado como tú.

-Eres la persona más egoísta y malvada que e conocido además de ese juez de reemplazo.- Al decir esto, Kiito, desapareció entre los arbustos.

-Adiós.- Gritó ella.

* * *

_(Parte aportada por la Kuzmy. Genial!)_

En la tarde en a casa de TenTen donde felizmente estaba enconchada Kuzmy, debido a que después de irse de la casa de su tía, ella y Hinata no tenia a donde ir así que sus amigas TenTen y Sakura les ofrecieron que se quedaran en sus casas, Hinata se quedo a vivir con Sakura y Kuzmy con TenTen, Kuzmy había terminado de hacer el plan para vengarse de la mal nacida de Ino que anteriormente las había insultado a todas de cierto modo que era imposible no buscar venganza, en fin había terminado de hacer su macabro plan pero para estar segura de que todos lo aprobarían, ella junto con TenTen avisaron a la gente involucrada en esta terrible operación de venganza, los había citado después de clases en la oficina de Kakashi y Kurenai a todo el equipo bomba incluyendo a su querida profesora Linda que también era necesaria en súper misión de venganza.

En la tarde después de clases todos los involucrado llegaron a la oficina de Kakashi esperando el plan que tanto les había mencionado Kuzmy, ella todavía no había llegado lo que hizo que todos se desesperaran

-En donde diablos esta!!!-dijo Sakura enojada-Se supone que debió de haber llegado hace 15 minutos

-Y de por si fue ella la que nos cito a todos aquí-dijo Linda un poco desesperada porque ya se quería ir

-Pos si no llega les juro que si la veo en mi casa no saldrá viva de ahí!!!!!!-dijo TenTen enfurecida porque ya se quería ir

-No...se preocupen...de seguro tiene una buena excusa para llegar tarde- dijo Hinata tratando de calmar el ambiente que parecía que iba a estallar.

Entre todo el caos que se estaba viviendo y los intentos fallidos de Kakashi, Kurenai y Hinata para calmarlos apareció Kuzmy con uniforme militar, gorra de comandante, botas, una regla con aspecto peligroso, unas pequeñas medallas militares que vendía en la tiendita de la esquina en su uniforme y una enorme maletín que contenía un proyector diapositivas y algunos objetos de muestra, todos quedaron boquiabiertos por el aspecto de Kuzmy hasta que TenTen rompió el silencio.

-Que le pasa esta loca... va a una guerra o qué? -dijo TenTen con tono muy burlón

Al escuchar esto Kuzmy dio un reglazo tan fuerte en la mesa que tenia a lado haciendo que del susto TenTen se cayera de la silla en la que estaba sentada y también haciendo que los presentes se espantaran, Kuzmy se acerco a TenTen que esta tirada con un rostro muy asustado

-Liutenient TenTen esto no es una broma, estamos en guerra contra la puta de Ino y como comandante de esta operación le pediré QUE TOME MAS ENCERIO ESTE ASUNTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Kuzmy gritándole directamente a TenTen haciendo que todos se espantaran y mas aun TenTen ya que ella había recibido el grito mas directo, rápidamente se levanto

-Si...co..comandante Kuzmy-dijo TenTen muy asustada.

-NO LA ESCUCHO LIUTENIENT TENTEN-grito Kuzmy con mas fuerza

-SI COMANDANTE KUZMY-dijo mas asustada TenTen en posición de firmes y con el clásico saludo militar.

-Descanse Liutenient TenTen-dijo tranquilamente Kuzmy, al oír esto TenTen cayo de sentón en la silla tratando de calmarse del susto

-WoW esta niña grita mas fuerte que yo-dijo Linda sorprendida

-Es difícil creer que es tu prima Hinata-dijo Sakura con tono nervioso dándole un ligero codazo a Hinata

-Je je je -dijo Hinata con una enorme gota en la cabeza y un poco nerviosa por la actitud de su prima pero ella no tanto porque sabia como era ella

-Veo que todos están aquí, Liutenient Sakura, Liutenient Hinata, Liutenient TenTen, la Capitana Linda y los Mayores Kakashi y Kurenai

-Ya hasta nos puso rangos a todos- dijo Kurenai

-Si pero al menos nos puso los mas altos a nosotros-dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca con su brazo izquierdo

-Disculpen por la tardanza pero tenia que traer algunas cosas de muestra para ver si llevara a cabo la operación en contra de la puta mas grande de esta escuela-dijo Kuzmy tranquila y abriendo el maletín que llevaba

-Liutenient Hinata puede colocar el proyector para explicar las fases de ataque de nuestra posible contraataque-dijo Kuzmy aun tranquila

-Ah?-dijo Hinata confundida por la orden de su superior

-QUE NO ME ESCUCHÓ LIUTENIENT HINATA, COLOQUE EL EQUIPO EN ESTE INSTANTE!!!!!!!!!-grito Kuzmy al no ver que ella la obedeciera, Hinata muy asustada se paro rápido del susto y coloco a una velocidad impresionante el proyector y las diapositivas enumeradas que ocuparían para la explicación

-WoW de verdad esta niña tiene madera de maestra-dijo Linda viendo su capacidad de dirigir, al escuchar esto Sakura y TenTen les dio un horrible escalofrió imaginándose como seria como maestra Kuzmy, Kuzmy apago las luces y Hinata encendió el proyector después Kuzmy se puso a un lado de la proyección mientras señalaba con la regla los pasos de su tan esperado plan

-Muy bien esta operación la he llamado: 5 pasos para la humillación de una zorra

-Bonito nombre!!!-dijo Sakura entusiasmada

-Si con solo el nombre ya le doy autorización de ponerlo-dijo TenTen también entusiasmada, Hinata puso la diapositiva de un dibujo hecho por Kuzmy de la escuela cuando se formaban para el himno y todo eso, no estaba muy bueno pero era detallado

-Como saben a las 800 horas nosotros nos formamos todas las mañana en este lugar para hacer la aburrida y Tonta rutina del himno y todo eso, Liutenient Hinata recuerdas usted lo que le instalamos en su cel la ultima vez que usamos la computadora de su casa a las 2100 horas-dijo Kuzmy con voz tranquila y mirando a Hinata

-Si comandante, se refiere a ese tono chistoso de gas y al extraño programa que pusiste-dijo Hinata no muy segura

-Exacto Liutenient Hinata, ese programa es un infrarrojo especial que te permite instalar tonos en celulares ajenos y activarlos con el volumen que queramos en cualquier momento, a lo que voy es como ya saben Ino siempre trae el celular guardado en su bolsillo de su mini falda y siempre esta encendido y además de que si observamos bien su ubicación en el dibujo, podemos ver que ella esta justamente en medio de todos los alumnos de la escuela, el paso consiste en que Hinata debes de mandarle ese tono con el programa que descargamos y activarlo cuando el himno valla por la primera estrofa a todo el volumen que da, así le provocaremos una de las peores humillaciones frente a toda la escuela y profesores- explico Kuzmy con algo de seriedad

-WoW ese plan esta Genial!!!!-dijo TenTen emocionada

-Si es simple pero sin duda efectivo, ese es todo el plan?-dijo Sakura alegre

-BAKA LES DIJE QUE ESTE ERA UN PLAN DE 5 PASOS ASI QUE PON MAS ATENCIÓN!!!!!!-dijo Kuzmy gritando y dándole un reglazo en la cabeza a Sakura, haciendo que todos rieran, después Hinata cambio la diapositiva mostrando un dibujo también hecho por Kuzmy del salón

-Continuando en el paso 2 necesitamos primero la ayuda de la Capitana Linda, Capitana Linda puede usted ayudarnos incondicionalmente este plan?-dijo Kuzmy con respeto a su superior

-Claro!!! Recuerden que conmigo tienen mi apoyo total-dijo felizmente Linda

-Le agradezco mucho su apoyo Capitana Linda, muy bien en la fase 2 necesito que nuestra querida Capitana Linda nos ponga hacer un trabajo de pegamento y será donde entrara en acción esto-dijo sacando un pequeño sobrecito que parecía de las de sal de uvas

-Que es eso?-pregunto TenTen intrigada al ver el sobrecito

-Estos son bombitas de aire que se activan al pisarse-dijo Kuzmy colocando el sobrecito en el suelo

-Les daré una pequeña demostración-dijo mientras pisaba el sobrecito el cual se inflo y exploto en unos 25 segundos haciendo un fuerte ruido

-Como pudieron notar a pesar de ser pequeño explota con una gran intensidad además de que tarda exactamente 25 segundos en explotar, el paso consiste en que la Capitana Linda debe repartir los pegamentos para no levantar sospechas pero, el de Ino llevara por lo menos 5 de esos sobrecitos dentro de su pegamento, usted debe activarlos y ponerlos en el pegamento y entregarlos antes de 25 segundos, para que sea mas rápido usted hará equipos para terminar rápido y que la operación no falle y como ya se imaginaran como quedara Ino después de que esas cosas estallen y quede totalmente cubierta de pegamento-dijo Kuzmy aun con la seriedad de un oficial

-Jajajajajjaja... ya me imagino como quedara su operada cara llena de pegamento-dijo Sakura riéndose sin control

-Jajajajjajaja... de seguro se le pegaran las cosas encimas-dijo TenTen en las mismas condiciones que Sakura

-Jajajajajajja... será un collage humano-dijo Hinata en iguales condiciones que sus amigos

-Este chica no hace malos planes-dijo Kakashi viendo la escena, después de que se controlo Hinata volvió a cambiar la diapositiva que esta vez tenia un dibujo muy detallado de todo el colegio incluyendo las áreas en donde comían todos sus compañeros del salón

-Muy bien, su atención Liutenients tengo que explicar el paso 3, como pueden observar en este plano aquí están ubicados todos los lugares donde nuestros compañeros de salón comen y también la ubicación de los baños y los atajos mas rápidos para ambos lugares, esta fase consiste en utilizar esto-dijo Kuzmy sacando un bote de un conocido y muy efectivo laxante

-Un laxante? Y para que lo necesitamos?-dijo Sakura al no comprender bien la relación de las cosas.

-Bueno en la fase 3 nosotros usaremos este atajo que conduce a la zona mas radioactiva de este sector o en pocas palabras donde el grupo de putas de Ino come, nosotros nos infiltraremos en la zona mas peligrosa para colocar un poco de este laxante en el desayuno de la puta mayor, este laxante es especial ya que no solo es súper potente sino que también es de efecto retardado muy exacto, al colocarlo tardara una media hora en hacer su letal efecto que nos servirá para la fase cuatro, en cuanto el porque hice estos atajos con el mapa de Sakura para llegar al baño, fue para ir lo mas rápido posible a todos los baños de los alumnos y robaremos los papeles higiénicos y los esconderemos o los quemaremos con el encendedor que traje- dijo con una cara maligna al decir lo ultimo

-Solo no provoquen un incendio-dijo Kurenai con muchas gotitas en la cabeza y con tono de preocupación

-Descuide Mayor Kurenai la parte de quemar esta descartado por el momento-dijo Kuzmy tranquila pero sin quitar su cara maligna

-Ok solo no provoquen un incendio masivo-dijo Kakashi de la misma forma que Kurenai

-Descuiden ya dije que no lo usare pero tendremos que esconderlos en el cuarto de limpieza abandonado que usamos para escondernos o para guardarlos mapas y todas las cosas que tiene Sakura para las bromas-dijo Kuzmy con cara seria haciendo que se calmaran Kurenai y Kakashi

-Entonces tendremos que actuar rápido para poder esconderlos a tiempo y que no nos atrapen-dijo Sakura con algo de preocupación

-Pero con lo atajos que diseño no hay problema, lo terminaremos a tiempo y nos dará tiempo suficiente para comer algo-dijo TenTen con plena confianza en los atajos, después de las múltiples opiniones del paso Hinata volvió a cambiar la diapositiva que mostraba un plano de toda la zona interna del colegio

-Para el paso 4 necesitamos la participación especial de los Mayores Kakashi, Kurenai y de la Capitana Linda, pueden ayudarnos en la penúltima parte del plan?-dijo Kuzmy dirigiéndose seria pero con respeto a sus superiores

-Ya te dije que cuentan conmigo para lo que sea-dijo Linda con algo de emoción por saber lo que se le había ocurrido para esta parte

-Conmigo también cuenta para lo que sea, además este plan es muy bueno como para evitar la participación-dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa

-Igual yo, además será muy interesente en participar en esta broma-dijo Kurenai

-Les agradezco todo su apoyo en esta posible operación, continuando como todos saben solo tenemos 20 minutos de descanso y después tenemos clase con Gay-Sensei, así que en esta parte necesitamos que después de nueve minutos artantes de clase con él, usted Kakashi, lo llame por el alta voz para que le ayude a "buscar" a los vándalos que se robaron el papel higiénico de los baños de los alumnos como distracción, cuando el salga un minuto después el laxante hará su trabajo en la puta de Ino y hará que salga disparada corriendo al baño, después de 30 segundos después de este tiempo estimado nos llamara Kurenai a las 4 para poner en progreso el clímax de esta operación-dijo Kuzmy aun con su actitud militar

-Debo admitir que este plan esta muy precisado-dijo TenTen cuando analizo los tiempos que iban exactos uno tras otro

-Ya veo de donde aprendió Hinata a hacer planes tan buenos-dijo Sakura viendo a Hinata

-Pos claro... aprendí de la mejor -dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

-Bueno continuando con la explicación, cuando salgamos tienen que pasar 10 segundos y luego entrara Linda al salón para vigilar que la sobrada de Temari y el grupo de putas de Ino no salgan a arruinarnos la diversión, en cuanto salgamos iremos al baño de maestros y provocaremos un caos no muy grave para que no tengan que hacer reparaciones costosas, después iremos por un papel higiénico del escondite y por el encendedor e iremos al baño en donde se meta Ino, cuando la encontremos quemaremos el papel en su cara y le diremos que el único lugar donde hay papel es en el baño de maestros, en cuanto vaya nosotras saldremos y por la ventanilla de ese baño pondremos esto-dijo Kuzmy sin perder esa actitud poco habitual en ella y sacando unos sobrecitos muy parecidos anteriores

-Otra vez esos sobres-dijo Sakura esperando algo mejor

-Estos son en realidad bombas de mal olor que es equivalente al doble de fuerza que los gases de Naruto-dijo Kuzmy teniendo cuidado de no activarlos por accidente

-Entonces de seguro ese olor a de ser fatal-dijo Hinata sorprendida al no poder creer que había algo peor que los gases de su novio

-Así es Liutenient Hinata, los activaremos y los arrojaremos por la ventanilla del baño, estas bombas tardan en activarse 15 segundos, calculo que en unos 5 minutos después de que se lleven a Gay-Sensei esto ya estará Ino en el baño de maestros y nosotras ya habremos puestos las bombas, así que el Mayor Kakashi debe de esperar 5 minutos con 18 segundos para que todo este listo y cachen a Ino con el desorden, en ese punto cuando Gay-Sensei la descubra de seguro la expulsara durante lo que queda del día y también el siguiente día y así expulsaran a la imbecil de Ino y estaremos libre de ella durante todo un día-dijo Kuzmy un poco mas alegre al decir lo ultimo

-Genial!!!!!-dijeron Sakura, TenTen y Hinata al mismo tiempo en coro, después de la emoción Hinata puso la ultima diapositiva donde explicaba el gran final

-Y por ultimo la fase 5, en esta fase nosotras seguiremos a Ino a la salida pero cada quien debe traer una cubeta de mi mezcla especial que contiene: agua de drenaje, capsu, mostaza, huevos podridos, pescado, basura, excremento de perro y una sustncia tope que fácilmente conseguiremos en el parque, en cuanto ella salga nosotras le echaremos la mezcla encima y después la amenazaremos que si sigue así con nosotras no durara el año y si le chismea a alguien no sobrevivirá la semana-dijo Kuzmy con un tono feliz después de terminar de explicar su elaborado plan, después Hinata apago el proyector y Kuzmy encendió las luces

-Y bien ahora que explicado el plan de ataque...están de acuerdo en utilizarlo?-dijo Kuzmy mirándolos a todos seriamente

-POS CLARO NIÑA NO VAMOS A DESPERDICIAR ESE PLAN TAN BUENO!!!!-dijo TenTen muy emocionada

-SI ES LA PERFECTA FORMAS DE DESQUITARNOS TODO LO QUE NOS A HECHO ESA BASTARDA!!!!!-dijo Sakura también muy emocionada

-PRIMA SABIA QUE FORMULARIAS UN PLAN TAN BUENO PARA NUESTRA VENGANZA!!!!!-dijo Hinata igual de emocionada que sus amigos

-Claro que tienes la autorización de todos ese plan es muy divertido!!!!-dijo Linda igualmente emocionada

-Además es muy preciso y muy bien preparado- dijo Kurenai también emocionada

-Si aparte no provocaran daños serios que tuviera que gastar mucho en reparación- dijo Kakashi sonriendo

-Entonces el plan esta oficialmente en fase funcional, Liutenient Sakura, Liutenient TenTen y Liutenient Hinata necesito que me acompañen a comprar provisiones para crear las mezclas y las bombas que ocuparemos en nuestro plan, ganaremos esta batalla y humillaremos a la miserable, bastarda y puta de Ino...ESTAN CONMIGO!!!!-dijo Kuzmy alegre y lo ultimo con voz muy emocionada

-SI COMANDANTE-respondieron las 3 en coro poniéndose en firmes y haciendo el clásico saludo militar

-Entonces...ESCUADRON BOMBA AHÍ QUE MOVILIZARNOS HACIA NUESTRA VICTORIA EN CONTRA DE LA PUTA DE INO!!!!!-dijo Kuzmy casi gritando pero muy emocionada

-SI!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijeron todas de la misma forma y luego todas salieron corriendo de la oficina de Kakashi para comprar las cosas que necesitarían en la batalla.

_(Finaliza la parte aportada por Kuzmy_)

* * *

-Esas locas van a lograr que me despidan, jajaja..!!- Bromeó Kakashi. 

-Pues, nadie tiene que enterarse- Dijo Kurenai.

-Jeje... Es cierto!- Dijo Linda que estaba un poquito emocionada- Esto va a estar genial!!!

Kurenai miró a Linda con mirada de "Te emocionaste... MUCHO"...

-Mejor me voy...- Añadió Linda susurrando una frasesita muy singular que decía: "Mejor dejo a la parejita risueña sola..." y prosiguió con una risita pícara.

-Te las vas a ver, Linda- Dijo Kurenai entre dientes. Miró a Kakashi que estaba sonrojado y volteó la cara- Estamos aquí para trabajar, recuerdas?- Añadió sentandose en su escritorio y sacando su labial rojo y pintándose los labios con cierta presición.

-Amargada- Dijo Kakashi- Deberías soltarte un poco más. La vida es una, aprende a desperdiciarla!- Dijo él. Se sentó y colocó los pies en el escritorio ensuciando los papeles de encima.

-Baka!! Esos papeles...!!- Dijo Kurenai y salió volando hacia el escritorio de Kakashi.- Eres un...!! Esos papeles...!!- Lloriqueó.

-...- Kakashi apartó los pies de encima y se levantó-En la vida hay que ser más suelto. Solo son unos papeles, los vovleré a imprimir- Dijo Kakashi y le dirigió a Kurenai una mirada un poco fría-Acaso no sabes ser libre y desprecupada?.

-Por lo menos no llego TODOS los días tarde!!- Dijo ella, mirando a Kakashi.

-Por lo menos duermo en las noches! - Gritó él.

-Por lo menos hago las cosas bien!- Gritó ella.

-POR LO MENOS NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DEL TRABAJO!- Gritó durísimo Kakashi y se marchó de la oficina. Kurenai cayó en cuenta de lo que decía Kakashi era cierto...

_Acaso... yo... yo no hago más que trabajar?? Acaso... no sé vivir... porque para mí el trabajo lo es todo?? Él tendrá razón?? _Pensó preocupada._ En cualquiera de los casos... Si hací lo quiere, hací seré. Para ver si eso de ser despreocupada resulta... como digo esa palabra.. divertido?? Hace tanto que no me divierto..._

Kakashi observaba a Kurenai que se miró a su espejo de bolsillo, bufó y luego se colocó deliniador. Kakashi decidió entrar.

Kurenai lo miró y sonrió.

-Hoy me voy temprano- Dijo ella.- Tengo que hacer unas diligencias.

-Yo igual. Tengo que buscar a la verdadera Kurenai, que debería quedarse hasta tarde para "trabajar"- Bromeó. Sacó su libro de bolsillo y comenzó a leer.

_Leer? Quizás encuentre algo divertido para leer y llenar ese tiempo libre..._ Pensó Kurenai sin ofenderse en absoluto con el odioso comentario de Kakashi. _Vamos. La nueva Kurenai... Digo... La nueva Kure-Sensei me espera. _

Soltó una risa ligera. Kakashi la miró y ella dijo para sí, divertida: _"Kure-Sensei...jaja.._." .

_Kure-Sensei? Jaja..Que bonito sobrenombre!_ Pensó Kakashi y, para no reir, volvió la vista para el libro.

Kure-Sensei lo miró y se fue despidiéndose con la mano.

-Adios! Ja na Hatake-san!- Gritó y salió por la puerta del colegio, alegre.

-Ja ne Kure-san!- Gritó él. Ella lo miró y se despidió con la mano.

_Mmm.. Antes me decía "Sayonara" Como si no nos fueramos a ver jamás..._ Pensó el Hatake.

* * *

El grupo Bomba estaba en la primera tienda de la esquina. En el cartel de entrada ponía: "Jugetería Bob" y por detrás de la puerta: "Tienda de Bromas de mala vida de Bob". 

-WoW- Sakura miró a Kuzmy- Como supiste de esta tienda??

-Hmmmm...- A Kuzmy le salió una gotota de la cabeza- Pongamos de caso que mi primito quería un peluche de Barney...

-Tu no tienes primito ¬¬- Dijo Hina.

-Vale, vale... ok... Quería ese peluchito de los pelanas... Me ganaron...- Todas se echaron a reir.- No se burlen!!

-Bueno, bueno... Vamos a ver si conseguimos algo- Dijo TenTen

-No te preocupes, si va a haber, reservé las cosas ya.- Dijo Kuzmy.- Hey, Pepe Juancho! Y mis cosas??

El asistente de barra se asustó tanto que se escondió por debajo del mostrador..

-Hai... Kuzmy-sama... Aquí las tengo...- Dijo él y subió la mano con cuidado poniendo una bolsota encima del mostrador.

-Este loco en verdad piensa que tu lo vas a matar si lo miras???- Preguntó Hinata.

-CALLESE! NADIE SE BURLA DE PEPE JUANCHO!- Gritó Kuzmy.

-Yo voy por su mismo camino...- Añadieron todas.

-REPITAN LO QUE DIJERON!- Gritó más fuerte Kuzmy.

-NADA, COMANDANTE!- Respondieron todas y ella se relajó.

-Ok- Dijo ella. Luego agarró la bolsa del mostrador- Chao, Pepe Juancho. Te tengo en la mira...

El asistente se estremeció y gritó como mariquita. : _"Me va a matar!"_

En la parte de afuera de la tienda, todo el mundo miraba a Kuzmy como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Kuzmy, das miedo - Dijo la pelirrosa.

-Mmm... Ok, ok... TenTen, escólteme a su casa a cambiarme estas ropas- Dijo Kuzmy.

-Hai- Respondió ella.

-Bueno, Hina? Vamos a mi casa?- Preguntó la prota.

-Dale pues- Asintió la chica y acompañó a Saku a su casa. (O la de las dos)

-No sabía que Kuzmy era así de autoritaria...- Comenzó a decir Saku.

-TE ESCUCHE!!!- Grito una voz lejana. Saku y Hina corrieron a todo dar. Y repitieron varias veces: _"Nos va a matar!!" _

* * *

En casa de Sasuke...

-Sasuke-chan!- Dijo una chica peliazul, no más alta que su acompañante, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. - Te estaba bus...

-Ya.- Dijo él, molesto por la presencia de la LDPHV (Ladilla Diaria Para Hartarme la Vida)- No estoy de humor.

_Recuerda a Samy. Recuerda a Samy_! Pensó Meryl luchando contra su voluntad.

-Tú nunca estás de humor para mi- Dijo ella, desafiante.

-Encerio? Como digas- Se marchó de la habitación y estaba a punto de abandonarla antes de que la LDPHV profiriera un grito.

-Sasuke-chan! Vuelve!- Gritó ella, enfadada, o disimulando estarlo.

La mamá de Sasuke, que estaba abajo, subió por el grito.

-Meryl, que sucede?- Dijo ella mirando de reojo a Sasuke que venía a cerrarle la boca a Meryl.

-Es él... Nunca está de humor para mí...- Dijo Meryl, disimulando un lloriqueo.

-Ment...- Comenzó a decir él.

-Snif...- Meryl lloró más fuerte.

-Sasuke...- Su mamá lo mirada furiosa... muy furiosa...- Que tienes que decir en tu defensa?

-Hmp..- Sasuke estaba muy confundido, desde cuando Meryl era TAN molesta??Bueno, desde siempre, pero no a esas dimensiones). Buscando excusa, dijo algo, el problema con Sakura que fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza- Es que tengo unos problemas en el colegio... Con alguien... No estoy de humor hoy... Para...

-Sasuke! Es tu deber!- Cortó su mamá. Sasuke se hartó.

-POR QUÉ SOY EL ÚNICO CHICO EN EL PLANETA QUE NO PUEDE VIVIR SU VIDA SIN TENER UN CHICLE MOLESTO PERSONAL PARA QUE LO HASTIE Y LO PERSIGA!?!- Gritó.

-Por qué eres un Uchiha!- Dijo su mamá. Sasuke se paralizó de la rabia. Era tan cierto...

-Detesto ser un Uchiha! Detesto a Meryl! Detesto mi vida!- Dijo él y salió corriendo de la escena, bajó las escaleras y se fue por la puerta trasera. Meryl comenzó a llora de verdad (N/A: ESO SE PUEDE O:O me entero)

_Voy al parque... Voy a calmarme... Detesto que me digan que "es mi deber"... Acaso yo elegí ser un maldito Uchiha???? _Pensó Sasuke, pateando unas piedras.

* * *

Caminaba junto a Hinata que tarareaba una canción. 

-Lalalalararara...- Repetía feliz.

-Oye, Hinata...- Dijo y vio una silueta muy reconosible- Oye, Ese no es Naruto??-

-Lala... Nani?- Preguntó ella y Saku sañaló a Naruto- Jeje...- Se sonrojó- Ya vuelvo!

-Chotto! Ten las llaves de la casa, voy a caminar un rato al parque. Cuando termines de "hablar" con el NekoBaka ve para mi casa y dile a mi má que me fui a caminar... Ok?- Sakura entregó las llaves y miro a Hina, que se fue a regañadientes murmurando:_ No insultes a Naruto! _

Sakura llegó al parque central y comenzó a esperar. Caminó por un buen tiempo pensando en su padre.

D_ebí creerle?? Debí hacerlo?? No sé ahora que fue lo que debí hacer!!_ Pensó un poco desesperada.

Pateó unas piedras y se restregó el pelo rosa.

-Haruno?- Preguntó alguien. 

-Hm?- Reaccionó ella y vio de reojo a la silueta.

-Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la silueta.

-Nada... Sasuke-kun...-Mintió ella.

-Hmp... Has oído hablar de tu padre?- Encuestó él. 

-No- Contestó rápidamente.

-No? Hmp... Oí que se vio a tu papá salir de tu casa.-

-Y qué pasó?- Preguntó Sakura, interesada.

-No lo atraparon.- Trato de resumir Sasuke, hablar mucho no era propio de él.

-Ufff...- Suspiró, sonriendo- Y por cierto ¬¬ Estoy brava contigo

-Te felicito- El chico seguía siendo igual de indiferente _Acaso alguien se puede molestar con alguien si nisiquiera sé si lo hace apropósito??!! _Pensó sakura.

Y Meryl?- Preguntó Sakura, mientras caminaba con Sasuke, y trataba de no darle importancia a su enojo y cambiar de tema xD.

-LLorando como la "mosquita muerta" que es, junto a mi mamá- Respondió.

-Jajaja!!! "mosquita muerta"!- Bromeó ella- No la trates así... Es tu novia!! -Añadió.

-Hmp...- Dijo con cara de enfado.- No es...

-Mmm... Cierto!! Es tu "prometida"... Como serán tus hijitos?- Sakura tenía esa actitud tan energética que había de Naruto.

-Con ella?- Dijo él despectivamente.- Quisiera verlo!- Añadió con sarcasmo.

-Huy! "Quisieras verlo" Se nota que la amas!- Dijo ella.

-No entendiste el sarcasmo... verdad?- Dijo Sasuke.

-Mmm... No...- Admitió ella con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

-¬¬ Si me llego a casar con ella, NI A TOCARLA VOY A LLEGAR!- Dijo él, mirando a Sakura que se echó a reír.

-Jajajajajaja!!! Que malo eres!!!- Dijo ella.

-Claro, soy yo.- Dijo él , poniendo pose de súperheroe.

-Jajaja!!! Huy!! Se me hace tarde. Nos vemos Sasuke-kun!- Dijo ella y se despidió con un amistoso beso en el cachete- Cuidate!

-Hmp, ok- Dijo él y aceptó el beso-

_Jaja... Sasuke-kun es demasiado cómico!! No sabía que él era así como amigo! Es tan... cuchi... n////n_ Pensó Sakura yendo a su casa, en las nubes.

-Tadaima!-Exclamó cuando llegó a su casa.

-Okaeri(1)

, Sakura-chan!- Le dio una bienvenida Hinata que tenía una sonrisota en su cara.

_Ya se que pasó con Naruto.. jeje _

* * *

** EL DIA TAN ESPERADO POR LOS ANTI-INO FANS!!!**

Sakura llegó emocionada junto a Hinata y TenTen esperaba impaciente. Eran las 6:45 am, como lo habían planeado.

-A que no adivinan...- Dijo fastidiada.

-No me digas. Pasemos la lista- Respondió Sakura- Hinata, presente. TenTen, presente. Sakura, presente. Linda, De ella no hay nada bueno que esperar ¬¬. Kakashi, QUE RARO QUE VIENE TARDE- Una enorme gota en la cabeza salió del cabello de Sakura- Kuzmy... ¬¬ Típico.. TenTen no estaba contigo?? Bueno, de seguro se quedo dormida. Kurenai...Kurenai... KURENAI NO ESTÁ!- Gritó ella, sorprendida.

-COMO?- Repitieron las demás.- KURENAI?

-Será que se enfermó?- Preguntó preocupada Hina.

-No tiene tiempo para enfermarse. Se debió quedar trabajando...- Aseguró TenTen- Que tal si comensamos sin ellos?

-Dale, la hora de entrada es a la 7:00 y la gente comienza a llegar- Corroboró Sakura. Las tres chicas habrieron la escuela- Primero tú, Hinata. Ve a la sala de computación a iniciar el programa del infrarrojo.

-Ok- Respondió ésta y entró.

-Nosotras... Qué?- Preguntó TenTen.

-Conversar...jeje- Respondió Sakura.- Cómo es Neji-San de novio?

-Cerrado. No habla mucho y no me llama ni nada ¬¬ Ya llevamos apenas 3 días de novios y ya comienzo a hastiarme de él- Contestó la niña de las dos colas recostandose de un tubo.- Y con Sasuke-kun?- Preguntó intentando no darle importancia a su tema.

-Pos, ya somos amigos. Tienes que ver como se comporta él cuando sabe que eres su amiga. Es cómiquisimo y no se muestra indiferente.- Dijo ella. TenTen peló los ojos.

-WoW...

-Hola!- Una voz repentina las sacó de sus orbitas

-Linda! Al fin llegas!- Dijo Sakura.

-Gomen, es que... algo me pasó...- Volteó los ojos y luego añadió- Ya comenzaron instalando el programa?

-Si. Hinata está arriba. Ojalá y Kuzmy no se venga al cole como ayer.- Respondió TenTen, recordando escenitas de miedo del día anterior.

-Shh... Que esa loca te escucha a metros de distancia...-Dijo Sakura como en un susurro.- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer Linda?

-Mmm... Lo del pegamento? Ja! Dejenmelo a mi!.- Linda se pusó en una pose MUY extraña y las integrantes del equipo Bomba se echaron a reír.

-Mmm... Ya son las 6:50... Miren la gente comienza a llegar...- Varios carros se estacionaron y bajaron varios alumnos.

-Ohayo, Linda-sensei!- Gritaron algunos.

-Ohayo!- Respondía ella.

-Huy... Que llegue Ino!!- Deseó Sakura.

-Que llegue Kuzmy!-Deseó TenTen

-Que lleguen Kakashi y Kurenai!!- Deseó Linda.

-Los deseos se hacen realidad!- gritó Sakura, señalando a Kuzmy. Esta vez, venía vestida normal... muy normal.

-Estas... nor... normal???- Las chicas miraron a Kuzmy que tenía cara de recién despertada - APOCALIPSIS!!

-¬¬ Su comentario despertó en mi un "desprecio" muy grande hacia ustedes ¬¬- Kuzmy se frotó los ojos y añadió, bostezando- Hinata ya comenzó?

-Sip- Dijeron todas y al mismo tiempo, a la prota se le ocurrió un ideota:

-Que tal si voy saliendo, corriendo, a buscar bombas de olor para que lo del peo tenga más gracia??

-Mmm... Puede ser... Pero, apurate!!- Le dijo Kuzmy y la pelirrosa salió corriendo, directo hacia la tienda de bromas de Bob.

-Mmm...Hola?- Dijo entrando a la tienda que estaba desierta.

-Bu-Buenas?? T-Tu eres-s a-amiga d-de la Seño-o Kuz-Kuzmy-Sa-Sama?- Tratamudeó Pepe Juancho.

-Emm.. si pero no soy mala, ralágate. Necesito bombas de olor- Le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa. Pepe Juancho tomó una pose profesional y dijo:

-De que tipo? Tipo A, muy débiles; Tipo B, un poco más fuertes; Tipo C, fuertes pero no tanto como las D; o, Tipo C, que son muy fuertes y de larga duración?- Le respondió el empleado y Sakura se extrañó de su cambio de humor.

-Mmm... Me llevo las Tipo C- Dijo ésta y se llevó una bolsita que traía una caja con 8 bombitas mini. Al decir esto antes de marcharse reviso su reloj- 6:59??? OH, NO!!!- Salió corriendo de la tienda y se le olvido pagar, pero Pepe Juancho era tan despabilado , ni lo noto.

_Necsito llegar... a las 7:00... Necesito._.. Pensaba Sakura jadeando por la carrera que estaba haciendo.

-Hey! Adonde vas tan aprisa?- Dijo una voz, mientras una mano cálida agarraba su brazo.

-H-Hola, Sasuke-k-kun... A-Al cole- Respondió ella un poco sonrojada por cómo el moreno tomaba de ella, también porque estaba muy cansada.

-Hmp, raro en ti- Dijo y soltó el brazo de la ojiverde. Se dió media vuelta dejando a la compañera en la baba y continuando su camino.

-Ah...- Suspiró Saku y recordó su misión- Oh, no!!- Y salió corriendo de nuevo.

Al llegar a la escuela, todos reaccionaron de forma extraña al ver a Sakura toda sudada.

_Necesito ir al baño... Pero primero a colocar esto y..._ Pensó Sakura yendo al patio, ya era la hora pero de seguro Linda no tocaría el timbre en ese momento, Sakura se apresuró a colocar las bombas y cuando estuvo todo listo, susurró cayendose al piso:

-Necesito un nuevo empleo-.

**RIIIINGGG**

Como siempre, ese timbre acababa con las ganas de vivir de la protagonista, y más cuando estaba hací de cansada. Y más aún, cuando una figura vestida de verde se le acerca.

-Sakura, mi flor de cerezo, mi amor... Te ayudo?- Sakura estaba a punto de decir _"No gracias"_ pero accedió de todas formas. Lee era buen amigo, pero, era taaan molesto.

Lee la ayudó y quedaron agarrados de la mano y Sakura rió, Lee estaba rojo de la verguenza. La pelirrosa miraba a su compañero con aire seduciente, a pesar de todo, a Sakura le encantaba ver que le gustaba a los chicos, aunque sólo fuera a uno, y fuera feo...

-Haruno. Formate- Una cierta personita separó las manos de Lee de las de Sakura y las tomó él.

-H-Hai Sasuke-kun- La chica se separó, confundida. Y luego fue a formar._ Me agarró las manos n///n _pensó , emocionada._  
_

-Sasuke no baka!- Le dijo Lee, furioso.

-Que te pasa?- Respondió él volteándose.

El pelinegro lo agarro por los hombros y lo volteo.

-Mirame idiota! Es yo quién quiere saber! Por qué me separaste de Sakura?- El cejotas le gritaba a el prota que tampoco sabía qué contestar. _Por qué la mirabas de forma extraña y la agarraste de las manos contra su voluntad ò.ó_ Pensó Sasuke pero no contestó. (N/A: SOBRETODO "contra su voluntad" xDDD)

-Hmp- Se fue a formar.

-Te odio... Nadie me robará a Sakura!- El chico hablaba solo, como de costumbre, y le brillaba en los ojos un fuegito de juventud.

-Lee, formese-

-Hai, sensei...-

Sakura y todo el grupo formaban como de costumbre.

-Kakashi llegó?- Preguntó Saku a sus compañeras.

-Si... Pero... Kurenai no...- Dijeron ellas bajando la vista.

-Quién lo iba a decir?- Respondió Sakura también bajando la vista.

TenTen suspiró y bufó animada, Neji volteó a verla.

Tenten estaba ofendida por qué el no la había ni llamado, ni hablado... Ni nada!!- Que miras?- Respondió con esa mirada desafiante de antes, Neji la miró amenazante._ Ésta tonta..._ Pensó.

-Que te voy a ver a ti- Respondió molesto volteándose. Hinata miró triste la escena. _Neji... Estúpido! Por qué tenías que decirle eso a tu novia!? Si te preocuparas más por ella... Que estúpido me salió el primo éste!!_ Pensó Hinata mirándolo furiosa. TenTen sacaba humo del coco y le dijo en un murmullo calmado y sonriente:

-Considerate soltero.

-Hmp?- Neji miró a TenTen, sorprendido. La castaña había hablado tan bajo que Neji sólo decifró su mensaje por el áspero movimiento de sus labios. Ella sonreía con malicia y lo miraba de forma odiosa. Neji se contuvo... Tenía otras novias más, que le hiba a importar romper con TenTen? (N/A: MUJERIEGO!!! IDIOTA!!)

* * *

Todos esperaban el momento en que Ino hiciera su entrada. O por lo menos, las chicas del equipo Bomba. Cuando llegó Ino, fue la sorpresa más grande y genial de TODA la historia de la humanidad... 

ERA EL DÍA DEL ESTRENO DE INVIERNO DE INO!!!!

El día de estreno de Invierno de Ino es la cosa mas ridícula que pudiera existir en el universo. Todo transcurre así: Ino llega y saca su "vestido estreno" para invierno (N/A: Recuerden que este fic está hecho desde que comienzan las clases. En Venezuela, en Septiembre, que sería ya llegando a la época de invierno) y es el centro de atención del universo!!! Eso querría decir que todos estarían fijandose en ella cuando el inflarrojo sonase y las bombas se enciendieran (Eran a control remoto y Sakura esperaba el momnto en el que el inflarrojo hiciera acción para accionarias todas, que estaban esparcidas por todo el patio.)

Al lado de Ino, muy extrañamente NO iba Temari!!! Ella estaba en todos los días estrenos de Ino: Primavera, verano, Invierno, Navidad, Carnaval, etc, ect. La persona que iba esta vez a su lado era nada mas y nada menos que... (N/A: A que NADIE (ademas de Kuzmy que se lo dije xD) sabe quien es "esa persona")...

Akari! La Mismisima hermana de Shiro, amigo de Sasuke de toda la vida... La que menos se imaginaban... (N/A: A quien se imaginaban??)

Atrás de ellas, muy atrás, estaba Temari con la peor facha que jamás había tenido. Llevaba PANTALON! Ella no se ponía pantalón desde que era parte del equipo "TenTem". (N/A: Después les explico...) Tenía cara de enferma, estaba despelucada y llevaba sus cuatro colas que tenía un siglo sin ponerselas. Sus ojos tenían un aspecto perdido y tenía las ojeras que jamás había visto nadie. No llevaba maquillaje y estornudaba cada cinco segundos.

TenTen miró de reojo a Temari. Eso le trajo muchos erecuerdos y a ella no le gustaba para nada recordar esos tiempos, la llenaban de rabia y dolor. _Cuanto ha cambiado... Desde esos bueno tiempos... Buenos tiempos... _Pensó TenTen pensando (N/A: Válgame la rebundancia xD) en que hace dos años había dicho lo mismo.

-Huu...- Lamentó la castaña.

Todo estaba friamente calculado, nada podía fallar. Ino haría el ridículo en frente de TODA la escuela, en su día de estreno de Invierno. La chica ojiverde de la fila de 1ero de ciencias A comenzó a temblar de la emoción. El himno había comenzado...

"_Himno de la República Bolivariana de Venezuela. Letra: Vicente Salias. Música: Juan José Landaeta"_

_"Gloria al bravo pueblo..._

Solo un poco más...

_Que el yugo lanzó..._

Hasta la primera estrofa...

_La ley respetando la virtud y honor ... (Bis)  
_

Un poco más...

_"Abajo Cadenas! Gritaba el señ..._

**POOOOOOOFFFFFFFFF**

-Sakura! Ahora!- Le dijo en voz baja Kuzmy. Sakura inmediatamente prendió las bombas de olor.

Todos alrededor de Ino se apartaron. Ino estaba completamente aturdida. Que había pasado?

-Akari! Haz algo si no quieres que le diga a todos que...- Amenazó Ino y Akari no la dejó terminar.

-Quien fue??- Gritaron algunos tapándose la nariz por la peste.

-Ino!- Gritaron todas las chicas del grupo bomba.

-Mentira! Fui yo!- Gritó Akari y todos se echaron a reír, hasta Ino que con una sonrisa burlona dijo:

-Eres una peorra, jajajaja... Eso se hace en el baño, cochina!.

-Ino es una ...- Comenzó a decir TenTen.

-Tremenda puta!- Completó Kuzmy- Como le puede hacer eso a una amiga que le acaba de salvar el pellejo??

-INO-CERDA!!- Gritó Sakura- Ella es tu amiga! Respétala!

-...- Ino miró con aspecto áspero a Akari que bajo la cabeza y luego la alzó.

-Cállate, Whatever- Dijo Akari y se acercó a Ino como si fuera su marioneta personal (aunque si lo es).

Temari se quedó perpleja. Ino hacía eso mismo con ella? Ella recordó partes de su pasado con Ino y notó que esa escena estaba muy repetida... Ella era marioneta de Ino! Y claro! Era su día de estreno y no quería tener a una enferma al lado, y por eso la echó a la basura! Porqué no lo había notado antes?.

Temari se acercó tambaleándose de un lado al otro y mirando a Ino con seguridad, mientras ella la miraba con asco, alzó su mano y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara.

-Zorra- Le dijo amenazadoramente. TenTen salió corriendo y se pusó al lado de Temari, le veía a Ino en la cara que le iba a hacer algo.- Achu!- Estornudó.

-Con que Zorra? Zorra? Ja! SEPA TODO ELMUNDO...- Todos voltearon en donde estaba la escena, algunos se reían, otros murmuraban cosas malas de Ino y otros de Akari- ...TEMARI ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADA DE...- TenTen no soporto como esta peliteñida trataba así a su ex-mejor-amiga. Con toda su fuerza tumbó a Ino al suelo de una patada, sin dejarla terminar.

-Cállate- Le dijo la castaña y Temari veía asombrada.

-TenTen??- Dijo tímidamente y luego sonrió- Ción Tía!

-Ja! Bendiga Sobri!- Temari y TenTen se dieron las manos y luego se las chocaron.- TenTem Rulez! Recuerdas?

- Yea... Osea, cuanto tiempo sin hacer esta idiotez...- Temari aún tenía ese tonito sifrino que había cultivado hace dos años. - SEPAN TODOS QUE INO SE TIRO ESA PEDORRERÍA, PERO COMO ES UNA COBARDE, INCULPO A SU MEJOR AMIGA!

Todos rieron, hasta creo, que algunos se mearon de la risa. Neji se estaba consumiendo de risa y Sasuke sonreía burlon:

-Además de Sapa y Zorra, Cerda. Debería montar un zoologico.- todo se reieron aún más por el comentario de Sasuke.

-Looser- Le dijo Temari y le guiñó el ojo. Depués de todo, quedó en ridículo tirada de una patada de TenTen en el piso.

_Pueden todos entrar a sus salones..._ Dijo el megafono. El Himno habñía terminado de sonar.

-Entre toda la confusión, ni oi el Himno jajajaja.. que suerte- Dijo triunfante Kuzmy.

-C-Cierto!- Rió Hinata.- Ahora viene la parte del collage! Nee, Saku, Ten!

-Hai?- Respondieron al mismo tiempo y fueron a donde las chicas planeaban el maléfico plan.

-Linda lo tiene todo planificado- Respondió confiadamente la chicas de las colitas.- No se preocupen...

-TenTen? Que tanto te tardas? Achu! Tenemos que subir al salón!- Le gritó Temari.

-Mmm... Tengo que hacerle un lavado de cerebro tipo Anti-Croac-croac. Jajajajaja!- Le dijo a sus compañeras que estallaron en risa.

-Tendrá que ser muy efectivo!!- Le sugirió Sakura, muriéndose de la risa. A Temari no le agrado en absoluto.

-Mejor subo sola, Achu!- Dijo y se fue, frunciendo el ceño y lipiándose la nariz.

-Chotto! no seas aguafiestas! - Le ordenó Kuzmy.

-Un buen lavado de cerebro... Demasiado efectivo, en mi opinión...- Murmuró Hinata.

-Que dijistes, Shy-Girl? Achu!- Amenazó con la mirada Temari, y, con su tonito de fresa recien salido del horno.

-QUE NECESITAS UN LAVADO DE CEREBRO PARA LA IN-SIFRINACIÓN! ACTÚAS COMO INO!- Gritó Kuzmy, claramente enfadada por el sobrenombre, no-adecuado que usó la rubia contra de su prima.

-Eso ya es personal!!- Dijo Temari levanándose las mangas de la camisa, y , hablando como la Temari de antes. TenTen rió y se alzó la vista.

-Yo voy a subir, esta chunga de morral pesa más que la coña. Tengo todos los malditos libros que el homosexual del Gay-Sensei pidió para la clase- Temari le dieron escalofríos, tenía tantas ganas de sapear ese comentario a la profe...- Contente. - Añadió TenTen viendo a Temari que se mordía el labio.

TenTen y Temari subieron las escaleras y la demás las siguieron. Sakura llevaba un mirada baja.

_Será que... Volverán a ser las de antes?? Que pasará con nosotras... Con el grupo Bomba... Será Kuzmy su reemplazo perfecto?... Ya veo el renaciemiento del equipo "TenTem", no quiero más equipos en este terreno de juego. Ya nosotras nos ocupamos de hacer el trabajo sucio, ellas no... Si que pueden... No quiero pensarlo, pero, aunque sea lo mejor para TenTen, no quiero que se valla con Temari... Cuando eran rivales mías y de Ino, cuando estaba con Ino... _Pensó Sakura y bajó aún más la cabeza _Pareciera que alguien hubiera planeado la llegada de Kuzmy, para que tenTen se fuera alegre con Temari y no quedara un vacío._

Al llegar al salón el ambiente trágico de Sakura cambió por completo. Lina sonrió a todos con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Hola. Hoy vamos a hacer una manualidad en el área de Guiatura, por que tengo nada más importante que hacer. Pero, primero, necesito dar una información. Que todavía no me ha llegado ¬¬- Esperen un mo...

-Puf!- La puerta se abrió de golpe- La..mento.. tar... tardar... Lo... sien... to...- Repetía Kurenai jadeando

-Que te pasó?- Preguntó preocupada Linda, tendiendole un silla.

-Me quede dormida y me dejo el autobús y tuve que ir caminando, Digo! corriendo y pasé al lado de una tienda de moda y me distraje por un tiempo. Cuando me dí cuenta ya era súper tarde y seguí corriendo hasta la escuela...- Kurenai se tomó el agua del escritorio de Linda y le dejó unas circulares- Gomenasai minna(2)!

-No hay problema- Respondieon todos con gotitas en la cabeza. Kurenai dejó el salón en manos de Linda y ésta se aclaró la voz:

-Recuerdan el concurso de canto?

-Cri Cri Cri- Resonaba el silencio en el salón.

-Huu... Típico- Respondió la profe con una gotota en la cabeza- Bueno, se adelantó la fecha.. por problemas equis que no me dijeron, hací que será éste Viernes, o sea, mañana. No es de mi incunbencia que sean unos irresponsables y no hayan practicado. Por cierto, lleva nota en la boleta.

A todos les dió escalofríos la última frase y muchos gritaron, indignados: _"NOTA EN LA BOLETA?? EN LA NOTA FINAL?? NOOOO!!!" _Sakura (que ya estaba en donde antes estaba (junto a Sasuke)) miró a Sasuke con un gesto interrogativo.

-Ok, pero está vez no quiero ir en limosina. Sabes ir en el Metro?- Sakura estaba a punto de mearse de la risa.

-Tu... Tu.. jaja... No sabes?- Sakura se reía por dentro (y por fuera).

-No- Respondió secamente Sasuke, molesto.

-O-Ok- Dijo poniéndose seria (aunque se veía más ridícula).- Entonces te ayudare a... ir en... Metro...jaja...

-Qué patética ¬¬ -Sasuke la miró malvadamente.

-Oye! Yo no hice nada... jaja... Respira hondo... Tranquilo que te llevaré...- Sakura no soportó la situación, esa era su parte débil- Inculto, jajajajajjajajajajaajjajajaajajajajjajaaja...-

-Hmp...- Sasuke estaba con esa mirada malvada que Sakura reconocía cuando iba a hacer algo malo.

-No... Tranquilo... -Sasuke la seguía mirando asesinamente- PROFE!!!

-Se puede saber que Zampablera tienen armada allá la señorita Haruno y el señorito Uchiha?- Gritó en forma de Kuzmy, Linda.

-Ninguna... jeje...- Dijeron los dos chicos con gotas en sus cabezas.

-Sapa ¬¬- Regañó Sasuke.

-No me mires feo...- Respondió Sakura, deseando que el peliazul no se hubiera puesto bravo con ella.

-COMO DECÍA... Lo grupos están bien conformados, no?...

-NO- Gritó Kuzmy- Este niño-lobo no hace nada...

-Mentirosa! Te llevó fastidiando con lo mismo semana y media! Y tú que no me haces ni el medio de caso!- Se defendió el Inuzuka.

-Entonces los cambiaré!- Reflexionó Linda- Que ladilla... Señora Kuzmy se pondrá con...- Revisó la lista y se paró en un nombre- El señor Gaara. Y la otra niña que ni me sé su nombre se pondrá con el señor Inuzuka.

-Me llamo Akari...

-Ajá... Como sea ¬¬ Señorita Akari está de acuerdo?

-No... Para nada!- Akari estaba completamente insultada oseaaa- OOsea, por dios, hasta prefiero al cartire ese

-Naruto? Entonces, bienvenida seas. Akari cambiate con Hinata- Hinata estaba a punto de sacar excusa.

-Si! Hina!- Kiba estaba muy feliz- Sientate aquí n.n

-¬¬- Naruto tenía una mirada de "APÁRTATE DE MI NOVIA. MIA NO TUYA!"

-No quie-...- Hinata trataba de decir algo.

-Como sea! Comencemos de una vez con la manualidad. Advierto que al mínimo problema suspendré la actividad. Cierto, Señoras?- Miró amenazadoramente a Kuzmy, TenTen, Hinata y Sakura.

-Claro, claro, claro- Respondieron felices al unísono.

-Entregaré estas pegas- Disimuladamente encendió las bombas y las metió en una pega que apartó- y luego diré que hacer. Pasen por aquí.

Linda esperó unos 5 segundos a que Ino viniera y se llevara la pega. Kuzmy contaba los segundos.

_15, 14, 13, 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3!!! 2!!! UNOOO!!!_! Pensaban todas.

**KABOOM!!**

La pega explotó en las manos de Ino.

-MI VESTIDO!!!- La rubia estaba hecha un desastre, el pegamento estaba tanto en su pelo teñido como en su falda y piernas- AAAAHHH!!!!

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!! Un collage viviente!!!!- Bromeó Hinata.

-Jajajajaajajajaja!! Una fresa empegostada!!!!- Gritó Sakura

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!! Tiremosle cosas!!!- Gritaron TenTen y Kuzmy

-Te pasa!- Gritó Temari, que por el susto y la diversión se le había quitado el resfriado.

-TU NO TE METAS!.- La rubia estaba desesperada, y el maquillaje se le había quitado y para ser sincera, tenía una ojeras de loca.

-Ino! Ama! Te ayudo?- Akari se lanzó hacia su dueña.

-APARTATE!!!!- La chica gritaba como loca y Linda le dijo que la iba a ayudar a salir del salón.- NO ME TOQUES!! NO ME MIREN!!! AHHH!!!!

-Pero, Ino...- Trataba de "ayudar" Linda.

-ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO!!! NO ME TOQUES!!!- Gritaba la niña alterada mientras le tiraban virutas de lápices y colores, y borras, y otras cosas que no especificaré.

-Mira carajita del coño, tu no me alzas la voz por que si a mi me da la perra gana a ti te van a expulsar, es decir, que si no cierras tu puta boca y no te callas yo te voy a mandar a la mierda. OK?- Linda miraba a la niña con autoridad y la chica dejó de patalear.

-Ok...- Bajó la voz y todos apreciaron como quedó en ridículo en frente de la profesora.

-Esto se pone cada vez mejor!- Susurró Hinata a Kuzmy.

-Si, no espero a la fase 3.- Añadió Kuzmy.

-Creo que tenemos que aprovechar que Linda se llevó a Ino para quitarse eso y así poner el laxante de una vez.- Aconsejó TenTen.

-Planean algo contra Ino?- Una voz desconocida hizo que todas se voltearan.

-Temari? N-No... Vale...- La cara de Sakura tenía una forma tan extraña que Temari lo descubrió al segundo.

-Puedo ayudar?- Todas se sorprendieron, nadie esperaba esa respuesta.

-Claro- Dijo TenTen con confianza- Necesito que me ayudes a quemar todos los papeles higienicos de la escuela. No tardaremos.

-Como en los viejos tiempos?- Preguntó Temari.

-Como en los viejos tiempos! Exclamó TenTen que salio a toda carrera con Temari.

-Recuerden no hacer lo del incendio masivo!!!- Anotó Kuzmy.

-Si!- Respondió TenTen.

-Vamos, Hinata, Kuzmy- Ordenó Sakura- Por los atajos.

-Hai!- Respondieron éstas.

Las chicas hicieron su trabajo, se fueron por los ductos y colocaron el laxante.

-Misión completa- Sakura miró su reloj. Eran las 8:25. El recreo comenzaba a las 9:30 e Ino comería casi al final, o de eso se encargaría Linda. Todo iba a salir muy bien...

-Volvamos, de seguro Tsunade nos cuidará mientras Linda se encarga del despilfarro de Ino.- Aconsejó Kuzmy.

-Si! Mejor volvamos al salon!!- Apuró Hinata.

Al volver al salón ni TenTen ni Temari habían vuelto, y, de seguro, Tsunade ya estaba cerca. Las chicas esperaban nerviosas.

-Vamos TenTen!! Deja a la rubia sola y vuelve rápido!!- Deseaba Sakura, cruzando los dedos.

Toc-Toc... Tocaron la puerta.

-Tsunade!- Gritó Alguien.

Todos se sentaron a velocidad infrahumana y Alguien abrió la puerta.

-Hola Alguien, Como estás?- Dijo TenTen. (N/A: Ese Alguien está ganando popularidad en este fic xDD)

-TONTAA!!!- Gritaron todos que volvieron a hacer desastre- Tenías que ser las chicas de la "T" ¬¬.

-Claro, osea, somos nosotras!- Exclamó Temari.

_Qué sobrada es..._ Pensó TenTen _Cuando cambiará de verdad? _

* * *

Tsuande llegó. pero los puso a conversar y los dejó sólos en el salón. 

Kuzmy alzó la vista y se dirigió a Gaara:

-No voy a hacer nada, conformate

-Igual.- Respondió éste.

-Bien...- Kuzmy esperaba a que el niño le respondiera algo... Cuando se dio por vencida, Gaara sonrió.

_3 minutos 12... Nuevo récord. Nadie había esperado tanto una respuesta mía_. Pensó.

Temari veía que Shikamaru estaba jugando con sus dedos sin hacer nada.

-Detesto que lleve nota- Comentó.

-Si... Qué problemático.- Respondió Shika.

A Temari se le ocurrió una muy buena pregunta que Ino le quería hacer a él desde hace tiempo.

-Oye, Shikamaru- Preguntó Temari.

-Ajá?- Contestó él.

-A ti te gusta Ino, verdad?- A la chica rubia le brillaban los ojos.- Verdad?

El joven estaba sonrojadísimo y no dijo nada hasta que la rubia le volteo la cara, y de casualidad quedaron cara-cara.

-Dime la verdad...- Si la pregunta no fuera "esa" se creería que Temari se le estaba insinuando.

-A-A... Ti que-que te int-teres-sa?...- Shikamaru estaba rojo como nunca y Temari se apartó.

-Algún día ,me dirás la verdad. Aunque ya sé que te gusta...- Temari le guiñó un ojo y Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

-Cállate. Esa chama no es de mi tipo- Resolvió concluir.

-De quién lo fuera...- Murmuró Temari.

-No me gustan las rubias putas- Shikamaru estaba a punto de abandonar su puesto, pero Temari lo cogió del suéter.

-Pero las rubias solas, si?- Temari miraba confiada y Shikamaru se apartó sin decir nada. -Qué problematico!!!

En otro universo distinto... Pero de que chingas hablo, en el puesto de la lado.

-Hinata!!!- Naruto la agarró por detrás.

-o///o Na-Naru-Naruto... H-Hol-Hola...- Hinata estaba el doble de roja que Shikamaru.

-Haaaaayyyyy... Pero que belloooooo!!!!- Neji miraba la escenita tan romántica.- Hinata te conseguiste otro más de tu especie. Pensé que se habían extinto las peronas tan...

Neji recibió un puñétazo.

TenTen? Aquel golpe igualaba a TenTen en fuerza e ipacto. Al levantar la vista vio a Kuzmy con el puño aún en alto.

-Trata de terminar la frase y te aseguro que no volverás a ver a tu familia.- Kuzmy tenía la vista fija y Neji la miró enfadado. _Yo quería que fuera TenTen la del puñetazo!_ pensó, decepcionado, cuando vio que TenTen estaba apenas en el puesto de al lado chismorroteando con Temari.

-Creo que nunca me harías algo así. O no?- Neji acababa de lanzar una baja.

-No... No soy una enferma mental...Pero conozco a alguien que lo haría sin problemas- Miró a TenTen y luego, aprovechando que Neji volteó a verla, le pego otro puñetazo.- Te mereces dos: Uno por idiota y otro por conejo.

La muy tonta lo había engañado! Lo engaño! Como iba a caer tan bajo?

-Te odio!!!- Gritó, sangrando por la nariz, directo al baño.

-El sentimiento es mutuo!- Gritó Kuzmy pican el ojo y volviendose a Hinata que le temblaban los ojos.

-Te-Te lo agradezco... Kuzmy-Sama...- Kuzmy miró a Hinata y luego se volvió a Naruto.

-Aprende a defender lo que te pertenece.

A Naruto le tardó hora y media comprender de que se trataba y luego, le dijo a Kuzmy.

-Lo aré- Kuzmuy volteo atónita "De que diablos hablaba ese anormal?", por que estaba jugando Monopoly y con su memoria de larga duracion lo olvidó microsegundos después.

-Iremos al Metro! nOn- Sakura le decía a Hinata mirando a Sasuke riendose entre dientes.

-Y?- Respondió Hinata que no compendía en absoluto- Yo voy contigo todos los días.

Sakura la miró y susurro- Es que voy con...- Señaló a Sasuke.

-Tu bicho? Sabes él (Señalando a Sasuke) Sabes TU bicho, el que amas... ése?- Hinata y Sakura tenían ese lenguaje en siglas que usaban TAN OPORTUNAMENTE y NADIE sabía que significaba. Y NO estoy hablando sarcásticamente INCAPAZ.

-Ajap!- Miró de nuevo a Sasuke y suspiró- Aahhh... Hoy viste a Josberth el de 2do de ciencias??... Esta de un bueno...

-Ayyy... Si... Sus cuadritos... Está de un bueno... Asshhhh...- Hianata fantaseaba.

-Y sus ojos de ángel... Y...Ayyy...Lo amo!!! AMO A JOSBERTH, ES MI DROGA!!!- Sakura estaba gritandolo y Hinata asintió. Sasuke se paró NO PORQUE ESTUVIERA CELOSO, PARA NADA, y miró a Sakura.

-Josberth es gay. - Dijo, Sakura se le montó encima con una tijera.

-REPITELOOO!!!!-

-Josberth es gay.

-TE MATOO!!! JOSBERTH ES EL CHAMO MÁS BELLO DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA!!- Gritó de repente TenTen que separó a Sakura de Sasuke y le quitó las tijeras.- Te parto, bicho!!!!

-De pana, Josberth es marico CON GANAS.- Corroboró Naruto.

- Josberth es homosexual. Solo tiene novia para disimularlo.- Añadió Neji.

-Más marico serás tú- Respondió TenTen que ya le había rajado la cara con la tijera a Sasuke.

- No jodas! todos los catiritos con los ojos azules resultan maricos!- Neji volvió la vista hacia Naruto- Dígalo ahí.

-Todos menos yo ¬¬-

-Claro! Tu no estás ni un coño bueno!- Gritó sakura- En cambio, Josberth es... Es tan... Sexy...

-Ahí de pana... Está super sexy...- Añadió Neji con cara de maricon.- Yo lo amo.

-MY JOSBY!!!- Le gritó Hinata, que se tomó en serio lo de Neji- Sólo mio!!!

Naruto miraba con cara de "Coño! Estoy aquí!" a Hinata que siquiera se volteo a saludarlo.

-Chama, estoy drogada...- Sakura tenía la baba saliendose.

-Ahh.. Josberth...- Se babeaba Hinata.

-Igual...- TenTen estaba en las mismas condiciones que sus compañeras.

-Quién es Josberth?- Se atrevió a preguntarle Kuzmy a los niños.

-Un puto marico- Señaló Sasuke.

-Un pato travesti- Comentó Naruto.

-El amor de mi vida...- Terminó Neji.

Todos miraban a Neji, extrañados.

-Ese tipo debe de estar de un bueno para que ustedes se pongan tan celosos y...- Miró despectivamente a Neji- y los hombres se vuelvan raritos...

-Mmm... Diciendo la verdad no sería tan raro por que él es travesti... no?- Concluyó Naruto.

-PENSASTE?- Preguntó Sasuke, super impresionado.- A quién le robaste el cerebro?

-Es mío.- Naruto lo miró enfadado.

-Mmm... Y desde cuando lo estrenaste? Que yo sepa tu no tienes uno desde... Siempre? - Preguntó Sasuke.

-SASUKE NO BAKA!! TE ODIO!!- Sasuke tenía una FACILIDAD para hacer que la gente lo odiara INCREÍBLE.

-Y yo a ti Naruto... Y yo a ti...- Sasuke lo miraba con una sonrisa tan suficiente que provochaba tirarlo de un avion de Santa Barbara Airlines que son unas CAGADAS pero que nojoda! No se si pueden despegar! (Aunque sé que si porque yo he viajado en eso y fue a Mérida que fue el peor viaje de mi vida) Ni siquiera tienen los asientos completos!! Estan hechos una cagada!! Se los digo por si van a viajar ni se les ocurra Santa Babara Airlines!!! (N/A: No ven mi facilidad por cambiar de tema?? Soy genial nOn)

**RIIINNNNGGGG**

Todos salieron al recreo y Temari fue a ver si linda ya había terminado con Ino, pero, Sakura, la siguió, había algo en esa rubia que aún la incomodaba.

Sakura la seguía sigilosamente. Temari fue hacía el baño de mujeres y tocó la puerta.

-Ino? Estás ahí?- Llamó.

-No!!- Gritó alguien dentro.

-Temari? Aún no termino con Ino, ven a verla luego.- Una voz que usualmente era muy parecida a la de Linda le respondió. Temari suspiró y se volvió.

-Espero que terminen antes de que se termine el recreo-

Sakura sentía MUCHA curiosidad en que era lo que Temari le quería decir a Ino. Estaba cien por ciento segura que aquella rubia de las coletas era una infiltrada. Tenía que decirle a TenTen, pensó, pero no creía posible que ella le creyera.

Temari se fue y continuó el recreo con TenTen en el patio hablando de que era aburrido ver a los viciados jugar DS, pero que no había nada mejor que hacer.

Sakura se la pasó sola por que Kuzmy e Hinata estaban hablando con Naruto...

-Olvidé cerrar mi casa!!.- Se lamentaba Naruto.

-Tienes casa?... De cartón verdad?- Se reía Kuzmy entre dientes.

-No, de cartón no. Aún no consigo plata para una así... Mi sueño es convertirme en un banquero para robarle a todos se dinero que me dan!- Prosigió Naruto.

-N-Naruto?... T-Tu no que-querías ser... pre-presidente?- Hinata bajó la vista y Naruto se puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Eso era antes, pero a los presidentes no les pagan- Naruto sonrió burlonamente.- Y todos los presidentes son unos viejos arrugados y horripilantes tambien son tremendos imbeciles.

-Esa son las razones por que tu deberías ser, Naruto- Hinata hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse.

-Ahí, que cómica ¬¬ Ja, ja, ja, ja, muero de risa... ¬¬- Naruto sentía un gran deseo de acabar con la vida de Kuzmy que sonreía burlonamente.

Sakura pasó de largo y se sentó al lado de Lee, que esperaba su turno para jugar football.

-Hola Lee-san.- Sakura le sonrió y él se sonrojo.

-H-Hola.. Sakura-chan...- Tartamudeó.

-Parece que hoy será un gran día, no crees?- Sakura se recostó en el suelo. Lee, para no parecer algo raro (N/A: Imposible xD) se acostó como ella.

_Si tu sigues conmigo..._- Si.

-Ahhh... Que cansancio! Lee?- Sakura tenía una sonrisa pícara que hizo a Lee confundirse con las cayenas de árbol de al lado.

-H-Hai??

-Jamás en la escuela...- Lee sabía que esto lo esperaba desde que vió a Sakura por primera vez, pero no.

-Sakura-chan! Sé que soy irresistible y estoy muy sexy, pero no!- Sakura peló los ojos- La escuela es un lugar sagrado, te amo pero no haría ese tipo de cosas contigo!!

-Pero, Lee!- Sakura estaba sorprendida por el pervertismo de su amigo.

-Nada de peros! No lo voy a hacer y no! Soy demasiado sexy, lo se! Sakura!

-Lee!

-Nunca pensé que yo fuera así de irresistible. Gai-sensei tenía razón, pero pensé que sería en otro lugar. La verdad es que me gustaría, pero no! Tengo una reputación, Gai-sensei se decepcionaria de mi...- Al darse la vuelta, Sakura estaba parada en frente de él.

-PERVERTIDO! Yo no decía eso! Tienes la mente sucia como la de Naruto!!! Te iba a preguntar si algunas vez te habias dormido en el patio de la escuela! - Sakura le dejo la marca de su mano en su mejilla, se fue y dejó a Lee plasmado. _Metí.. la pata..._ Pensó.

-Chotto! Sakura-chan!- Lee se tumbó en el suelo. Que diablos había hecho?

-Hmp- Sasuke le hizo una seña para que fuera a jugar y él se sentó a descansar.

-Sasuke-kunn!!!- Una chica del grado inferior al de Sasuke se le acerco.

-Minami.- Dijo Sasuke mientras, desde un árbol, a Sakura le brillaban los ojos de furia.

-Que hace esa maldita zorra con Sasuke??- Sakura estaba con unos ojos de "un paso más y mueres"

-Sasuke-kun...- La chica se puso al lado de él y le revolvió el cabello azul.

-Hmp.- Sasuke no le daba importancia.

-Sabes... Me contaron que...- Minami estaba tocandose las puntas de los dedos y Sasuke bufó, sabía que el rumor se había esparcido ya.

-Me tengo que ir a amamantar a mi hijo- Sasuke se levantó y Minami se quedó con los ojos temblorosos.

Sakura sonrió triunfal y como en los animes shoujo comenzó a hablar sola.

-Ja ja! Se salió con la suya! Oh si, oh si! Soy buena, muy buena, oh si... Sakura es la master, oh si oh yea-...- Sakura bailaba por su victoria.

-Sakura?- Sasuke la miraba tan extrañado que ella se puso azul de la verguenza (Wilki: Yo kreo ke la gnte c pon roja rojita no azul azulita, no kres? Yo: Mi fic, no tu fic. Mi problema, no tu problema)

-Umh? E-Eto.. Y-Yo.. Eh-Eh... Sa-Sasuke-kun... Je, je, je...- Sakura se escondió tras de un árbol y se echo a la carrera. _Que Naruta me siento!!! _pensó.

-Sabía que estaba loca pero no de ese modo O.O- Sasuke se fue y comenzó a caminar sin destino...

Caminó y caminó y caminó...

-Oye que tu hacel pol aqui?- Un chino lo paró.

_Mierda, caminé tanto que llegue a China..._ pensó.

-Bienvenido a China!- Le dijo el chino

_Mierda SI que llegué hasta China o.O_

-Que me milas tu?- Sasuke tenía una cara de ironía que al chino le molestó.

-En verdad... Estoy en china?- Sasuke se sentía TAN ridículo.

-Siii- el chino lo miraba en entusiasmado

-Noo...- Sasuke bajó la cabeza y el chino pronunció

-Bienvenido a China, el linconsito chino de tu academia!- Sasuke miró atrás y vió que estaba a apenas 2 metros del árbol en donde encontró a Sakura

-En este momento me siento TAN Naruto...-

-Naluto? A ese tambien le paso lo mismo jajajajaja- Sasuke dejó al chino solo riendose- A donde se jue? ¬¬.

(N/A: no se han dado cuenta que aquí todo el mundo se mete con Naruto? jajajaja)

* * *

Faltaban 10 min. pa que se acabara el recreo y el grupo bomba tenía que hacer lo posible por que Ino comiera. 

Sakura y TenTen fueron a ver que pasaba. Linda las recibió tranquilamente y veron que Ino ya estaba comiendo en el baño.

Volvieron con las demás y con sonrisas triunfales exclamaron:

-Capitana! Misión Completa! El Rojo 1 ya esta en la madriguera!

-Mmm... Bien hecho- dijo Kuzmy- Descansen.

TenTen y Sakura estaban tan felices que se les olvido que aún faltaban 2 partes del plan.

-Que tal si vamos a ver a Kakashi? Tengo unas ganas de chalequearlo con Kurenai ENORMES- Exclamó Hinata.

-Dale pues.- Asintieron.

Al llegar a la oficina nadie les abría la puerta.

-Espero que no halla escenas lemmon dentro de esa oficina...- TenTen pegó la oreja a la puerta. No se escuchaba nada.

-Mmm... Abramosla a la fuerza. Sakura, por favor- Kuzmy señalí a Sakra y ella sacó de su bolsillo un manojo de llaves. Temari la miró sorprendida.

Sakura abrió la puerta y se dió cuenta de la realidad...

Los dos estaban dormidos como troncos encima de los escritorios.

-Umh... Un segundito más...- gemía Kurenai.

-Mmmm... te gustó lo de anoche, María Teresa?...mmmmm...- Kakashi SIN DUDA estaba soñando cosas sucias con una tal María Teresa.

-O.O- Todas los miraban extrañados.

-Para lo demás los necesitamos despiertos...- Kuzmy sacó su megafono (N/A: Ni puta idea de donde xD) y gritó.- MAYORES KURENAI Y KAKASHI O SE DESPIERTAN O LLAMO A NARUTO PARA QUE SE LOS TIREN!!!

De repente, los dos se levantaron instantaneamente- QUE NARUTO QUÉ?- Al ver a todas con enormes gotas en la cabeza se tranquilizaron. Kurenai bostezó y Kakashi se volvió a dormir.

-Levantate, Kakashi... Tenemos trabajo sucio que hacer...- Kurenai lo movía.

-Kurenai no le hables de cosas sucias cuando duer-...- Trató de advertir Sakura pero Kakashi se la adelantó. Agarró a Kurenai con una cara de pervertido y dijo dormido:

-Cosas sucias?.- se le adelantó a la cachetada y la besó.

-Mmm...Mmm... Per...mmm...- Le dio la cachetada- PERVERTIDO!

-Ah, qué? En donde esta María? María!- Kakashi estaba en el suelo y Kurenai ardía de furia.

-Quién es María?- Preguntó.

-Pues... Verás... Mi vecina...- Kakashi sonreía falsamente tratando de no darle importancia a la cara de la asesina que tenía Kurenai.

-Y por qué coño me besaste?- Kurenai se acercaba a Kakashi apretando los puños.

-Porque... Verás... Yo... Jeje...- Kurenai peló los ojos y él rezó por su vida- NO ME MATES! NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN! Qué tipo de persona viva me crees para besarte a ti con intención?

-Hmp- Kurenai se volteó y se fue por la puerta principal.

-Chotto!! Te necesitamos!- Le gritó Kuzmy.

-Da igual si yo no participo.- Kurenai movió su cabello.

-COMO? Sin ti el plan no da!!- Sakura se puso en frente de Kurenai y miró a Kakashi.- Pídele disculpas.

-No- Dijo tercamente.

-PÍDELE DISCULPAS QUE PERDEMOS TIEMPO!- Gritó Kuzmy que había adaptado la actitud del día anterior.

-Ok... Perdón...- Kakashi tenía una cara que me recuerda mucho a Inuyasha (Inuyasha; Como?. Yo: Cuando te mandan a decirle perdón a Aome xD Inuyasha: ¬///¬).

-Hmp.- Kurenai sonrió- Ya. El timbre sonará... AHORA! (**RIIIIIIIIIIING**) Vayan a su salón, rápido!

Al volver al salón vieron que Ino ya estaba allí. Quedaban 20 minutos para que el laxante hiciera su efecto.

Gay-sensei entró al salón y les gritó a todos que se sentaran.

Al ver a Hinata y Sakura en su lugar suspiró.

-Odio a la Linda ¬¬...-

La clase pasó normal y cuando quedaba 1 minuto para el efecto del laxante el vocero del cole llamó a Gay.

-Maito Gai, lo llama el director Kakashi para ayudarlo a descubrir quien robó los papeles higiénicos. Repito. Maito Gai lo llama el director Kakashi para ayudarlo a descubrir quien robó los papeles higiénicos de los baño de los estudiantes.

-Mmm... Como se nota que no pueden hacer nada sin mi.- Gai bufó y les gritó a todos que permanecieran en sus puestos, lo cual, no cumplieron.

Ino hizo una mueca de asco y dolor y gritó.

-AAAHHH!!! UN BAÑO, UN BAÑO!!- Salió corriendo del salón.

Los 30 segundos pasaron y Kurenai las llamó.

Ajá- Kuzmy vió su reloj. Linda ya había entrado y les guiño un ojo.

-Al baño!- Todas corrieron hacia el baño de los profes y destruyeron todo! El papel dentro del retrete, pasta de dientes en los espejos, barro en el piso, con marcador "INO'S RULEZ" y "INO ESTUVO AKII!!!" con marcador rojo, taparon los lavamanos y ensuciaron la ceramica. En fin, hicieron DESASTRE TOTAL!

-Jajajajajajaja Esto es mi mejor trabajo en meses- Aseguró Sakura.

-No tenemos tiempo- Regañó Kuzmy corriendo hacia la entrada.- Vamos a donde Ino!

-Si!- Todas las chicas salieron voladas hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos de Ino, no muy lejos.

-Inoooo!!- (N/A: Han visto Alejo y valentina? Imaginesnse a Sakura diciendo Innoooo xD)Llamaba Sakura.

-Frente de Marquesina! Ayudame necesito un...- Dijo ino retorciendose

-Papel higiénico?- Hinata culminó la frase con una mirada muy alegre y retadora.

-Qué... DAMELO!!!- Io se abalanzó a Hinata que sacó el escendedor.

-Jajaja...- Hinata la miró más fijamente- Un paso más y...- Ino se contuvo y Hinata lo escendió- Quieres?

-Siiii!!!- Ino dio un paso hacia adelante y Hinata encendió el papel

-Dije un paso más y...- Ino gritaba como loca.

-NOOOO!!!!!!- Sakura le sonrió y le dijo:

-Ve al baño de profesores... si kieres... no te obligo... solo si kieres... -Si pensarlo ni una vez Ino salio volada al baño.

-Que... ingenua...- Kuzmy tenía los ojos como platos

-Ni Naruto hubiera caído en esa o.o- Hinata miró asesinamente a TenTen y Kuzzmy se enchumbó de risa.

-Jajajaja... de pana xD- Kuzmy recordó- Las bombas!!!!

Salieron corriendo y se montaron el la ventana Ino acababa de entrar.

Todas llevaban mascaras de gas- Uno... dos.. TRES!.- Gritó Kuzmy y lanzó las bombas.

Ino gritó del dolor y de la peste y en ese momento entró Gay-sensei.

-QUE SE SUPONEE?????- Todas se reían mientras veían.- YAMANAKA-SAN?

-NO ES LO QUE PIENSA SEÑOR!!! FUE-... -Ino movía las manos en todas las direcciones y trataba de no parecer desesperada... lo cual le fue imposible

-ECHANDO LA CULPA A OTROS?? LA EXPULSARÉ POR TRES DÍAS!!!- Gay-sensei estaba tan enfadado que los ojos le latían de furia.

-Nooooo!!!! No fue mi culpa.. snif... no fue...- Ino se echo a llorar y salio corriendo.

-Y CUANDO VUELVA VA A TENER QUE ARREGLAR SOLA ESTE BAÑO!!- La voz de Gay-sensei apenas se oyó por entre la ventanilla.

-Se salio con la suya!!!- Gritó Hinata

-YAY!!!- Kuzmy y TenTen gritaban de emoción.

-Aún falta la parte 5!- Sakura tenía esa cara malvada, muy parecida a cuando estaba muy cerca de hacer algo GRANDE

Todas la miraron y se apartaron un poco.- Es rara- Dijeron todas al unisono.

-La mezcla está lista, Miss Kuzmy?- Sakura seguía teniendo la cara rara.

-Si, Miss Sakura- Kuzmy usaba un tono tan ridículo que todas no pudieron evitar reirse, excepto Sakura.

-Ok. Traigame mi capa y juntas acabaremos con nuestra enemiga. Me haria el favor, Miss?-

-Le faltan los colmillos y ser una murcielaga para ser igualita a drácula- TenTen trataba de hablar bajo, para que la Miss Sakura no se diera cuenta.

-No me subestime.- Volteo su cara hacia TenTen- Morirá en la hoguera, rostisada. Si no sigues las ordenes de yo. Es decir, tu Milaidy.

-Milaidy? Tú? Mija tas loka con ganas- TenTen usaba ese leguaje tan marginal aún y a Sakura eso le rompía los que no tenía. Quiero decir... los que no tiene xDD

-TenTen, nadie llorará tu muerte así que no te preocupes. Sakura, me acosté con Drácula, y ... Kuzmy, deja de comerte esa iguana. (Kuzmy: u.u...ToT)- Hinata estaba vestida de psicóloca (N/A: En que momento O.O) y de repente cambio su estilo de vestir a calavera- Estamos aquí por matar a Ino.. Recuerdan? MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-H-Hai...- Por primera vez en sus vidas, Hinata les daba miedo de verdad.

-En marcha!.- Hinata ahora estaba vestida de soldada. (N/A: Valla superpoderosa me kedo la niña esta o.O)

Todas fueron hacia la salida en donde, por suerte, Ino se despedia de sus amigas del alma.

-Oh, please, don't miss me, regresaré... No se junten con Whatevers... Dejo a Akari la puerca YUK a cargo- Todas rompieron a llorar.

-Oh, mi señora! No se valla, please!- Todas se le amontonaron y ella se paralizó.

-No-Me-Toquen.- Todas se separaron de ella- Me infectan.

Todas asintieron y dejaron a Ino sola.

-Ahora!!!- la mezcla que estaba justo encima de Ino se derramó en toda su teñida cabeza.

Las chicas salieron de su escondite e Ino estaba infernal.

-Recordarán este día!- Ino estaba segura de salir a sapear al instane.

-No creo que te convenga.- Sakura salió del grupito y lo encabezó.- Quieres tener otro día así... pero TODOS los del año? Creo que nada más una semana... si sigues...

-Por god. Ustedes no puede-...

-La pasaste bien, mona naca desgraciada?- A Kuzmy le brillaron los ojos de la mirada tan retadora que tenía.

-Oh, si. Super good, tonta- La niña se fue quitando todo, pero, era tan pegajosa que no salía.- DESGRACIADAS!!!

-Vas a chismosear?- TenTen sonrió distingidamente

-Yo...- Ino trato de separar su mano de su hombro... No podía, la mezcla tenía PEGA ELEFANTE.-Me rindo!

El grupo Bomba sonrió satisfecho y se fue de allá. Ino lloraba entre dientes y salía del cole.

-Las odio...-

* * *

Raramente, el día había terminado.. tenía una tarea de Historia Universal, lo del concurso de canto, una tarea de Castellano y vivir sus desquisiadas vidas. El grupo Bomba y Temari estaban muertas de cansansio. 

-Hey, Haruno- Sasuke movió la mano y Sakura sonrió.

-Voooooy!!!-

Los chicos caminaron hasta la estación de metro más cercana y Sakura lo agarró de la manoo. Sasuke ttrato de apartarla pero ella la a sostuvo con fuerza.

-Si es la primera vez que vienes, te puedes perder.- Sasuke bufó.

-Hmp- _Que humillante..._ pensó.

Se montaron en un tren y Sasuke volteo. Vio una figura no muy amigable.

-Haruno- Sasuke mantenía la mirada fija.- Sabes lo que es un club de fans?

-Claro.

-Sabes que es un paparazzi?

-Ajá.

-Puues la presidenta de mi club de fans y el paparazzi que mas me ha tomado fotos, estan a dos puesto de nosotros...

Sakura peló los ojos.

-Nos bajamos en la próxima- Sakura trato de fingir seguridad.

-No habrá próxima si se enteran que soy yo.. sabes?

Sakura no tenía nada en mente... esperaba que sasuke si.

-Y que haremos?

-No se... Se acercan.. a las sillas que estaba al lado nuestro...

-Sasuke-kun...- Sakura olvidó su pudor y se levanto hacía un hombre que llevaba sueter con capucha.

-Me lo prestas?- Sakura guiñó un ojo.

-Una condición...- El hombre se le acercó y murmuró a su oído.- Dáme un beso.

Sakura de verdad no quería eso... pero Sasuke era más importante. Agarró la cara del chamo y lo besó.

-Besas rico, mami.- Sakura estaba a punto de vomitar. A ese mono le apestaba el aliento. Tomó el sueter y se lo lanzó a Sasuke que se lo puso sin mirar siquiera a Sakura, que se sentó rápidamente al lado de él.

Las dos personillas se sentaron al lado y saludaron a Sakura.

-Hola. Mmm... Oye...-La chica la analizó bien- Tú no eres compañera de clase de Sasuke-sama?

-Emmm... si...- A Sakura le corrió una nerviosa gota de sudor por la frente.

-Mmmm... Y quién es tu compañero?- La chica sonrió de nuevo y Sakura concluyó.

-No estoy con él-

-Mmm... Sabes quién soy?- Habían llegado a la próxima estación.. Si Sakura se bajaba en ésta podía ser demasiada concidencia. Sasuke se paró y salió del tren. Pronto ella sonrió y dijo:

-No sé... Apuesto a que eres algo de Sasuke-kun... No?- Sakura sonreía falsamente.

-Mmm... La presidenta de su club de fans. Encantada. Tú eres?-

-Sakura Haruno. Mucho gusto.-

-Ah!- la chica se sorprendió- Tú eres la que le quiere robar a Meryl-sama su Sasuke-sama?

Sakura peló los ojos de manera muy sorpresiva.

-CÓMO?- Sakura no le daba ABSOLUTAMENTE nada de crédito a sus orejas- Qué acaba de decir?

-Que tú estás enamorada de Sasuke-sama, niña.- la chica ahora tenía otra sonrisa y otra mirada.- O acaso me equivoco?

-Estás loca! Si me gustara no haría nada parecido a quitarselo a su novia!.

-Prometida- Corregió.

-Lo que sea.- Sakura estaba tan insultada que apenas mantenía la calma.

-No es lo que sea, niña, y lo sabes bien.- Sakura apretó los puños.- Sabes que no puedes jugar con las personas con dueña. Tu juego se acaba, Haruno-san.

-Ya callese. Ni mi propia madre me habla así y crees que voy a dejar que una cualquiera como tú lo haga?- Sakura perdía la calma poco a poco. Oir hablar a esa tipa le causaba de todo.

-Cualquiera? Ja, ja, ja, ja...- La chica se movió el negro-azulado cabello hacia un lado y añadió riendo- Soy más de Sasuke de lo que tu piensas

_Yo también mamona _pensó Sakura recordando como se puso celoso y como le pidió que fueran al metro.

-Qué eres tú de él?-Sakura estaba tan enojada que respiraba con dificultad.

-Hmp...- La chica sonreía.- No eres lo suficiente para que te lo diga. Pobre, si te lo digo quedarás taaaan desilucionada...

_Cómo?????? _

_-_Me bajo en ésta.- Sakura sonrió con dificultad y se bajó del metro.

_MAMONA! _

En la entrada estaba Sasuke.

-Montaste un show en el metro.- Sasuke tenía una mirada severa.

-Gomenasai. Ella...- Sakura volteo y recordó _Pobre, si te lo digo quedarás taaaan desilucionada _- Qué es ella de ti?

La mirada de Sakura había cambiado por completo. Era penetrante y enfadada. Sasuke se guardó algunas verdades...

-Además de la presidenta de mi club de fans... Nada- Sasuke se retrocedió y se apoyó de la pared.- Qué te importa a ti?

-La forma que me trato. Creí que era tu amante o algo por el estilo.- Sasuke solo miró para afuera.

-Por aquí queda mi casa.- Salió y sakura lo siguió. Aún estaba que partía a golpes a esa pedazo de desgraciada.

* * *

En la escuela, mucho antes de lo ocurrido, TenTen se separó de Kuzmy y le dijo que venía pronto sa casa... que iba a hacer "otras cosas" 

Caminó por la plaza y recordó a Neji.

Por qué ella pensaba que podía tener algo con él?

Por qué no solo lo retiró cuando se besaron en el estacionamiento?

Por qué si ella sabía que él tiene tantas novias?

Se había regalado a un idiota!

Había creído en algo más? Como estaba tan segura que con ella sería diferente?

Pateó fuertemente una piedra y la sacó volando. Y le pegó a alguien.

-Auch!.- Dijo ese alguien que se volteó. TenTen corrió a ayudarlo.

Se quedó espectrada. Ese era el chamo más lindo que jamás había visto.

-Ho-Hola...- Dijo nerviosamente TenTen- Te-Te dolió?

-No... No importa n.n- Sonrió y la miró- Cómo te llamas?

-Ten-Ten...- No sabía si ella tartamudeaba o si así era el nombre.

-Hola TenTen n.n Mucho gusto. Me llamo Sai- Aunque tenía algunos rasgos femeninos no dejaba de ser precioso (N/A: Y aunque yo lo odie... (silba)) cuando dejaba de hablar su cara se volvía inexpresiba y dejaba de sonreír.

-Sa-Sai? n//n Mu-Mucho gusto- TenTen temblaba y sonreía tercamente.

-Y la piedra... Por qué fue? n.nU- Sai se rascó la cabeza.

-Pues... Digamos que...- TenTen tenía una cara muy extraña- Fue un error...

-Un error? Mmm... ok. No sigas tirando piedra que le vas a romper el coco a alguien n.n- Sai le dio la mano y le sonrió- Espero volver a verte, TenTen.

-Ch-Chotto matte!!- TenTen lo detuvo antes de que se fuera- Pu-Pues... me.. Darías tu número?

-Gomen n.n No tengo celular.- Sai se volteó y se fue antes de que TenTen le dijera otra cosa.

-Pero de la casa!- TenTen vio que sus intentos eran en vano así que abortó los gritos.- Que lindo... Sai dijo que se llamaba? Que lindo nombre...

Lo que TenTen no sabía era que Neji observaba de lo lejos... En verdad la estaba siguiendo desde la escuela pero bueno... Vio como le sonrió al chamo y como él le devolvía la sonrisa... Ese tipo de hombre era el que le gustaba a TenTen? Así? Lindo, con una mirada inexpresiva y luego sonriente? Neji no cumplía ni medio de esos requisitos. A Neji le gustaba muchísimo TenTen... Pero él, era tan orgulloso... No podía demostrarlo? Dejar a las demás y mostrarle a TenTen que él también puede ser como ese tal Sai? Y si lo intentaba?

TenTen suspiró, sonrió feliz y luego se sonrojo.

_Jamás la había visto sonreír así desde que... desde..._ Neji no encontraba palabras. Y se fue corriendo de allí. _Soy patético._ (N/A: Lo se, Lo se xDDD_)  
_

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 7**

**(1)Okaeri: Significa "bienvenido" se dice después del "tadaima". **_  
_

Jejejejeje... Esta un poco largo... pero...

ME FASCINO HACERLE LA VIDA PEDACITOS A INO MUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Espero no tardarme en actualizar...

Inu: Sabes que eso es medio-imposible, no?

Yo: ¬¬ Eres TAN pesado... Pero igual te amo

Sessho: ¬¬

Yo: Y tu que pintas aki?

Sessho: Na ¬¬ Pero estoy tratando de que no te enamores de mi hermano

Yo: Muy tarde xD

Inu: JAJAJAJAJAJA

Sessho: Te odio hermano tienes mas pretendientes que yo.

Yo: Ni te creas todas las de mi salon estabn que mueren por una foto tuya.

Inu: Y una foto.. así (se saca la camisa)

Yo: (baba) Tu con tantos cuadritos y yo sin saber matemáticas o.o

Inu: Se ve pero no se toca.

Yo: Muy tarde!!!! (ase abalancha a sus cuadritos) Sabes que me muero por verte sin camisa haciendo abdominales al sol?

Inu: Cualkiera.

Bueno! De ahora en adelante voy a poner adelantos de los próximos capitulos!

Gracias a todo ellos que leen y dejan Reviews!!

Y a los que no... el botón morado hace magia xDD

Voy a poner una anotación propia:

ANAZULETA ES UNA ZORRAAAAAAAAA!!!!! PUTA ZORRAAA!!!

(ya se ya se ni idea quien es.. jejeje... dejenlo de ese tamaño xD)

Inuyasha.. DESPIDETE

Inu: Nop

Yo: OSAWARI!

Inu: #.#

Yo: jajaja nOn

Inu: Te.. odio...

Yo: OSAWARI!Di TE AMO

Inu: Nop... #.#

Yo: OSAWARI! OSAWARI! OSAWARI! dilo!

Inu: ... t... amo...

Yo: Ya lo sabía nOn ... Despidete

Inu: Cha...o

Yo: bien nOn

Kagome/Kikyo: ¬¬

Bueno! Aquí les va el adelanto:

_En el próximo capitulo de No es otra historia Yaoi..._

_Diego: No Martín, José me quiere más... y él...  
_

_Martín: No Diego... (lo besa)... Yo te amo más..._

_Diego: Creo que... mmmm... yo te amo, Martín... _

Yo: Diablos n.nU! Me ekivoque! Nadie vio nada!! Ahí va n.nU:

_En el próximo capítulo de No es otro año más en la academia..._

_Sakura: No puede ser... Sasuke-kun! (lo abraza)  
_

_Meryl: QUE HACES, ZORRA?_

_Sakura: Eto..._

_Sasuke: Meryl... _

_( .-.-.-.o-.-.-.-. ) _

_Kiba: Hinata! Vamos a ensayar a mi casa (la toma de la mano)_

_Hinata: Ki-Kiba-kun..._

_(llega Naruto)_

_Naruto: Que diablos...?_

_( -.-.-.o-.-.-. ) _

_Neji: Hola TenTen n.n_

_TenTen: Adios._

_Neji: Kusó ¬¬_

_TenTen Que le sucede? Se esta volviendo loco..._

_( -.-.-.o-.-.-. ) _

_Temari: Ino novia de Shikamaru?_

_PNI: Si..._

_Temari: Ino... ¬¬_

_( -.-.-.-.-.-.o.-.-.-.-.-.-. ) _

_Gaara: Cómo te llamas?_

_Kuzmy: Kuzmy nOn_

_Gaara: Ahhh... (Pensando: bonito nombre...)_

_( -.-.-.-.-.o-.-.-.-.-. ) _

_Linda: Pos, la canción que cantarán es... ( ..o.. ) y mi novio es (---o--)  
_

_Todos: COMO?_

No te lo pierdas!

_Y fui llenándome de ganas con tu cuerpo_

_Fui robándome tu pecho_

_Y rociándote gotitas de sudor_

_Cada beso que nos damos es un sueño_

_El atardecer más bello_

_Porque se refleja en ti y en nadie más_

Y fui llenándome de ganas - A.5 

* * *


	8. Acercaos fieles Un giro de 180 grados

Felicitenmee!!!! No tarde tanto xDDD

En verdad necesita un poco de tiempo para... pensar n.n

Inner: EXTRA EXTRA LINDA PIENSA!!!

Yo: ¬¬ Inner idiota

Wilki: Epale La miaaa!!!! Com tay po'rr ahii? Mira que hoy traigo el estile pa ponerle el beam al fic!

Yo: O.O Tas mas tukky que de costumbre

Wilki: Lo quer pasa, la mia, es que pase una semana con los makis pol petare y en cotiza, o sea quel propio tur!

Yo: ¬¬ Típico

Buenoo!!!! Recuerdan que el otro capitulo los deje en suspenso, recuerdan??? MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!

Inner: Rara...

Yo: Mira quien habla ¬¬

Pues, después de tomarme un pequeño descanso decidí ponerle un poco de mi tiempo al fic. Aunque es difícil porque yo sufro de lapsus mentales y la cosa xD

Nuestro invitado estrella de el capítulo es nuestro muy queridoo...EDWARD!!!

yayyy!!! (Quiero pedirle perdon a Anonima porque me pidio a Kay, sorry, te aseguro que para el 9 Kay esta con nosotros (ademas que estoy enamorada de el xDD))

(Entra Edward) (A)

Ed: Ohayo

Linda: EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Se lanza sobre él) Te extrañé

Ed: o.O...

Linda: (Se baja de Ed) Como estás?

Ed: Fino

Linda: Y Al?

Ed: Fino...

Wilki: Kien es ese tipejo ehhh???

Ed: Mi hermano ¬¬ (R)

(Sale Al en la pantalla del escenario)

Al: HERMANOOO!!!! ESTOY EN LA TELE!!! MIRAME MIRAME!!

Ed: n.nU jejejeje

Wilki: Err'maki!!!

Todos: o.O

Bueno mejor empecemos con los reviews xDDD

Edward: Por cierto, esto es una historia totalmente paralela a la serie. Shiro, la esclava (Akari), Linda, Meryl, Samantha, Pepe Juancho, Fredy, Maria Teresa (La veina de Kakashi), y todos los que no tengan nada que ver con la serie les pertenecen a Linda, para todos los demás existe MasterCard, un boleto a Japón y convencer a Masashi que te los venda xD.

Respuestas a los reviews:

(Hoy los responderé todos yo)

Black rouse1 : Jejeje si n.n Si todo el mundo, yo soy mega predecible jajajajajaja Bruja? xDD Jajaja Kuzmy de pana que si es gritona xD Pero es que tu no me has visto gritando, si alguna amiga mia tiene una grabacion de yo gritando sola te la paso jajaja Yo tambien me enamore de ese plan, bien hecho, todo fino! Es Genial!!! Y ahorita saco un buen remedio para la tos de Temari jajajajaja xDDD En Karin? jajajajaja Bueno espero que te guste Kure-sensei porque a una amiga mia que leyo el fic le parece que esta mal con esa personalñidad xD En Veracruz????? xDDDDD Jajaja una vez yo estaba en Metro y quería ir para un lugar en el este (zona adinerada) y termine por un barrio por el quinto carrizo mi mama me tuvo que rescatar jajajaja Tu Inner es una estafadora jajajaja xDDD (Yo: Mejor devuelveme esos 20 pesos que me robaste en esa apuesta ¬¬) (Inner- black rouse1: Pero si yo no fui o.o) (Yo: Entonces???) (Tsunade: Fui yo... muajajajajajajajaja) Estafada por la perdedora madre ToT. Chauuu!!!!!

Franchesk: No importa n.n No hay problema alguno en que tew ekivokes, a cualkiera le pasa jajajaja Si vale, estuvo genial lo de Ino xDDD Jajaja pueeees xD Bueno., bueno, gracias por eso de que te usto mas n.n Eso me alegra!!!! Bueno, cuidatt!! Bsoss!!!!

Sakurita55: Hola!!! Jajaja yo tabn lo amo... se los e dicho?? (Sasu-Inu: SI Y MUCHO) ¬¬ ToT!!! Karin?? Bueno como que la agrego en el prox capi, pero buenoooo, ya me da como que lala hacerlo jajajajaja dale, dale! matemoslaa!!! xDDD Ok, bsos, BYE!!! n.nU G-Gracias ń.nU Ja na.

SasuSaku-NejiTenten: Hola n.n Ya hemos hablado por messenger jajaja y Gracias!!! Jajaja cuando yo leo fics siempre me meo de risa y mis padres me ven raro jajajajajaja Si jajaja de pana xD Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!!!! Aunque este no me salio tan largo, poero me tarde menos jajaja!!! saludos!! gracias!!! Bsoss!!! Cuidat! Hablamos por messenger!

My-san: Hola!!! Bueno lo de laergo fue por que tuve bastante tiempo... n.n Ademas tu parte (lo del plan) es una de las cosas que mas le gustaron a las personas del capi anterior muajajja xD Jajajaja creo que no tendrás que pegarle mas en tu vida (lee este capi n.n) ajjajajajaja Y mas despues de eeste capi tendran a Temari (con el chile picante que me dijist jajajajaj) Mi novio xDDDD jajajajajajajajajajajaja xDDD Te dare una pista, todos lo consideran Gay o algo asi xDDDD xDD Buenoo!! Saludooos!!!!! Nos leemos! Hablamos por messenger.

monichan o:O: Jajajaj te enojaste??? Jajaja mentira vale n. jajajajaja Sangre?¿?¿?¿? Jajajajajajaja!!!! xD Jajajajajajajajajajaja xDDD No me mates!! No me mates!!! xDDD Bueno Bueno! Tomese sus pastillas que me gusta mi vida ń.nU jajajaja Graxx!!!! Bsoss!! kuidat y no te enojes!!! xDD

Mitzu-Chan: Holaa!!! Graciaaaas!!!!! De verdad que me encanta que te aya encantado!!!! Espero que lo sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando!!!!!!!! n.n Bueno! Ve este capitulo a ver si te gusta! Chauu!! Bsos! kuidatt!

rozdarkblue: Holaaa!!!! Que fino que te guste!!!!!!! De verdad me siento bien haciendo que a la gentele guste lo que hago! Me siento que sirve de algo perder mi tiempo escribiendo jajajajajaja buenooo!!! un Bso Kuidat Nos vemos!!!!

anonima: Holaa!!!!! A todos les gusto lo del plan para Ino jajajaja Esome alegra mas Anti-Ino fans xDDD Bueno espèro poder hacer que temari encuentre su lado "oscuro" y regrese a la luz xDDDDDD (Lose, lose, es que nno me tome las pastillas hoy xDD) Oye y lo siento DEMASIADO por lo de Kay es que no habia leido los reviews y ya habia eecho el capitulo, pero te juro que para el 9 Kay esta con nosotros (asi es que no cabias de opinion n.n) Jajaja Me gustta que me digan que necesitan mis estupideces para divertirse xDDD jakajakajaka xDDD buuuuenooo!!!!! Un bsoooo!! kuidattt!!!! Nos leemos"!

miki: Jajajaja Hooola!! Estaría chido eso pero esta vez preferí poner a Sai con tenten pk es algo que jamás a nadie se le ocurriría n.n Graciaaas!!!!! Arigatouu!!!!! Jajajaja Si vale, Kuzy hace unos planes super xDD Ok! Lo are!!!! Chauuus!!!!!!! Cuidatte!

Sadere: Jajajja Holaaaa!!! Como estas??? Dormida? Jajajaj que fio eso, es que me kedo muy largu xDDD No tranki a Kuzmy se la viven diciendo que esta medio lokita sabees... (ojala ono me escuche!! xDD) Oye y que Genial tengo nuevos lectores en mi fic!!!! Eso me trae un buen sentimiento!!! xDDD jajaja Buenoo!!! Chaitus!!!!!! Nos vemossss!!! ( o leemos jajaja)

rodrigo mendoza: Hola!!!!!! Por fin un hombre lee mi fic!!!!!!! Estoy super Happy! Graciaaaas!!!!!!! Dale pues, ya veras ya veras!!!!! KakaKure 4ever!!!! xDDD Dale puesa! Si kieres mi e-mail esta en mi perfil y puedes agregarlo si kieres hablar con migo mas seguido n.n jajaa muchas gracias!!!! Nos leemos!! Un bso!!!

Por ciertooooo!!!!!!!!! Tengo que hacer una cosilla...

**PAREJA AÑADIDA: GaaKuz  
**

Edward los honores!

Edwad??

Edward????

Edward!!!!!???

Ed: Aki estoy ¬¬

Yo: DONDE??

Ed: Al lado tuyo ¬¬

Yo: Disculpa es que no te vi...

Ed: QUE INSINÚAS? QUE SOY UN ENANO? QUE SOY TREMENDA PULGA MISCROSCÓPICA?????

Yo: Yo...

Ed: QUE INSINUAAAS?????? (A punto de matar a alguien)

Yo: Cálmate... Yo no quería...

Ed: AAAAAAHHH!!!! (Vienen los del loquero) SUELTENMEEE!!!

(Lo pullan)

Tipo del Loquero: A dormir lokito...

Creo que Wilki, me tendrás que hacer los honores... Que bajo he caído.

Wilki: ¬¬

(Se viste de presentador de Reality)

Wilki: Y aki ta errr fic!!!!

**Capítulo 8:**

"**Acercaos fieles". Un giro de 180 grados.**

**Frase del capitulo: "No puede haber comienzo sin haber un final"**

Sakura y Sasuke estaban camino a la casa del moreno. Sakura recordaba la casa de Sasuke, pero el chico la estaba llevando a otro lugar.

-Sasuke-kun, adonde vamos?- Preguntó la ojiverde.

-A mi casa? ¬¬- Respondió con tono irónico el moreno.

-Pero este no es el camino...-

-Crees que no sé lo que hago?- Preguntó el chico.

-No! Tú nunca te equivocas Sasuke-kun!- Animó la chica.

_Típica niña obsesionada ¬¬ _Pensó Sasuke.

Al llegar a su casa, Sakura recordó. Era la que estaba en remodelación. Era tres veces más grande que su otra casa.

_Diablos mi casa da pena comparada con ésta..._ Pensó Sakura con una gotota en la cabeza.

Sasuke y Sakura entraron a la casa y fueron al cuarto de Sasuke...EN ASCENSOR! Sakura estaba demasiado emocionada.

_Inner-Sakura: YAAAAYY!!!!!!!!!!_

Llegaron a su cuarto y se pusieron cómodos; Sakura se sentó en una silla y Sasuke se acostó en la cama.

-Vamos?- Sonrió Sakura.

-Haruno... De verdad crees que te traje aquí para practicar algo estúpido?- (N/A: o.o Eso me sonó a lemmon xDD)

-Emm.. si- Respondió Sakura con una gota en la cabeza.

-Te traje aquí para hablar algo serio, muy serio.- Sakura se sonrojó toda...

_No pienses feo, Sakura... Recuerda a Lee _Pensó la chica sonriendo con dificultad.

-Y... de que trata?- (N/A: Con el adelanto ya empiezan a sospechar MUAJAJAJAJA)

Sasuke respiró hondo y se paró y puso una mirada seria, no diablos, ya tenía la mirada seria xD, bueno, etc, se sentó en la cama y miró a Sakura y dijo algo que ni Sakura ni los lectores ni los fans se imaginaban...- De tu padre.

* * *

_  
(En la escuela, tiempo atrás) _

Hinata estaba saliendo de la escuela y Kiba la detuvo. Le tomó de la mano y le sonrió.

-Vamos a practicar?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Claro, Kiba-kun- Hinata también le sonrió a su amigo.

Desde lejos Naruto miraba la escena. No podía creer como ese imbécil le sonreía a su novia y ella respondía con una sonrisa y luego... Esperen! La tenía tomada de la mano! Maldición!

El cabeza de piña corrió a separarlos.

-Hinata!- Gritó, la chica estaba confundida (y todavía tomada de la mano con Kiba)

Hinata miró a Naruto (No entendía lo que pasaba) y luego vio su mano.Se soltó rápido.

-Naruto-kun!- Exclamó y trato de arreglar las cosas.- Puedo explicarlo!

-No necesito que me lo expliques!- Gritó el Rubio y salió corriendo, Hina lo trató de perseguir.

Kiba la retuvo.

-Tranquila, mañana podrás arreglar las cosas.- La consoló el chico-perro. Kiba la abrazó.

Naruto seguía observando a los dos y le tembló un ojo. No necesitaba ver más para saber que Hina y Kiba tenían algo.Después de que Naruto dejó de mirar y se fue, Hinata se separó de Kiba y le gritó.

-Tú eres el culpable! Aléjate!- Gritó.

Pero ya las cosas estaban muy mal para repararlas así.

* * *

_En la casa de Sasuke..._

-De... De mi padre? Qué clase de broma es esta!?- Sakura se levantó de la silla, confundida.

-No es una broma...- Sasuke tenía su cara indiferente pero su voz no estaba tan calmada.

-Entonces...? Me trajiste aquí para qué? Hablar sobre mi padre!! Y a ti que te interesa él!?- Gritó Sakura desesperada.

-Él no me importa me importas---... Haruno, lo oí en las noticias y debes saberlo- Sakura daba vueltas en la habitación restregando su cabello- Escuchame, ayer tu padre...-Sakura no parecía escuchar- Anoche murió tu papá!-Gritó Sasuke.

Sakura se paralizó.

Le pareció que cada momento junto a él pasó por en frente de sus ojos. Con calma, una lágrima seca pasó fulminante por su mejilla.

-Me estás diciendo qué... esta muerto- Sakura parecía una niña traumatizada casi como el tipo de "Y see dead people".

-Si- Sakura salió de su trauma.

-Sasuke-kun!- Y se abalanzó a abrazarlo. Sasuke no sabía desde hace cuanto "daba" cariño. El Sasuke que estaba abrazando a Sakura no era el mismo que el Sasuke que le dijo que debió haber sido cartel de "No pase". Qué le sucedía a ese ser!!??. Se suponía que debía ser serio-indiferente-amargado-arrogante con todo el puto universo!

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente.

-Sasuke-ch--- QUE HACES, ZORRA?- Gritó Meryl que acababa de entrar en el cuarto.

-Eto...

-Meryl...- Sasuke trató de no perder su cara seria.

-QUE SE SUPONE? QUE ES ESTOO!?- gritó, fúrica.

-Meryl, relájate- Gritó Sasuke.

-Nooo!

-Es mi amiga- Trato de decir el chico.

-No me interesa que sea tu amiga o tu abuela o tu---!! no se!- Gritó la peliazul

-Se le murió su papá!- Gritó Sasuke y ese fue el remedio de Meryl.

-Lo...- Miró a Sakura con cara de preocupación.

Samy entró en el cuarto junto a la mamá de Sasuke.

-Él y ella se estaban abrasando como novios!- Acusó Samantha.

-Sasuke!!!- Gritó su mamá y agarró a Sakura- Tú, SAL INMEDIATAMENTE DE LA CASA

-No!- Gritó Sasuke agarrando a Sakura- Mamá cálmate...

-Señora! No va a hacer nada? Esa chica quiere alborotar la familia!- Gritó Samy, Meryl estaba paralizada ante todo la situación, al igual que Sakura.

-Sasuke... Tomé una solución... YA NO VOLVERÁS A ESE COLEGIO!- Sakura salió de su shock.

-Qué?- Dijeron al unísono Sasuke y Sakura.

-Así se habla- Animó Samy.

-SILENCIO MUJER!- Le gritó Sasuke a su mamá- Eres apenas una simple contratada, no puedes tomar decisiones por mi!

-Silencio Sasuke...

-No eres nisiquiera mi mamá verdadera! Crees que me voy a calar eso?- La mujer le tapó la boca- No...me toques...- Le separó las manos a la mujer.

-Aún así soy tu tutora desde que perdiste a tus padres, tienes que soportar eso. Y actuaré como tu madre y tu me tratarás igual, no acordamos eso?! Así que te prohíbo volver a ese instituto, y tú, niña molesta, largate.

Una señora de compañia acompaño a Sakura a la salida. Estaba confundida y tenía ganas de llorar. Se fue al parque a tomar aliento. Sasuke iba a arreglar todo y mañana estaría en el cole como todos los días e insultaría a Naruto y Neji, y andaría con todas esas chicas que lo persiguen y se burlaría de los profes y se sentaría al lado de ella ignorando las cosas estúpidas que ella dijera y cantarían una estúpida canción para tener puntos extra y... Todo sería normal.

(_Inner-Sakura: Ser positiva es no ser realista, viste como estaba su mamá? _Si pero... Puede ser... _Aunque me daría algo si mi Sasuke no vuelve al cole... _Si a mi... oye! Como es eso que "mi Sasuke"? _Ah, pos, a ti te gusta,no?_ No!! o//o Además es propiedad de Meryl's and Son _Ah, vamos! Acaso tu no piensas aveces en una aventurita..._ Si...Bueno!!! Que hago hablando sola? _No hablas, piensas._ Lo que sea que sea! Creo que me estoy volviendo autista! _mmm... Pero piensa en lo que te dije..._ No lo voy a hacer! Es una locura! Además sigo hablando sola! _No hablas----_ Ya se, ya se!!!! Dejame en paz!! _Ahh, bueno como diga ¬¬ Pero piensalo..._)

* * *

_Al día siguiente en el cole_

-Ohayoo!!- Saludó Linda a sus alumnos.- Mmm... Un cierto señorito no vino hoy... Alguien sabe?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, hoy es el día del festival de canto n.n y quiero que todos se preparen- Linda aplaudió entusiasmada.- Para que se les que quite el sueño le voy a decir la canción ¬¬ Es...Adeste Fidelis!

-QUE?- No había que ser Shikamaru para saber que nadie sabía (Shikamaru: Que linda eres Linda ¬¬)

-Adeste fidelis! "Acercaos Fieles" Una canción en latín!

-Latín? El correo?- Preguntó Lee.

-No... Y eso es LatinMail ¬¬ Es un idioma! Le daré las letras y las tienen que practicar! Por cierto, soy novia de Iruka-sensei

A todos se le cayeron los ojos

-QUEE???- Y todos que dudaban de la sexualidad de Iruka. (Voz Paran: ¬¬ No es gay, es mi novio ¬¬)

-Y trabajaran con la nueva maestra de Música: María Belén! Adelante! (A)

Pasa una chica de la misma edad de Linda, castaña, vestida de verde con un blue-jean pescador y el cabello suelto.

-Konnichi Wa Mary-Nee-Chan!!!- Linda corre y la abraza- Cómo te va?

-Ciao Mia sorella! Bien bien y tu?

-Bien n.n Soy novia de Iruka.

-En serio? Yo sigo empatada con Alessandro y nos vamos a casar dentro de un año n.n

-En serio? YAY!!

Todos miraban la escena.

-Están locas...- Susurro Kuzmy.

-Mira quien habla!- Exclamó TenTen.

* * *

_En casa de Sasuke_

-Dejame ir al colegio!- Exclamaba Sasuke a su "mamá".

-No- Negó su mama""

-Doushite...- Preguntó Sasuke con una cara que convencía a cualquiera (N/A: Dios, quiero besarlo xDD)

-Es esa chica...- Dijo su mother acariciándole el cabello.

-Y si no hablo más con ella?- Preguntó.

-Me lo prometes?-

-Te lo juro- Aceptó el moreno.

-Ok, bebé, ve al cole y diles que tenías cita odontologica. Y que te cambien de puesto porque sé que estás al lado de esa niña...- (N/A: bebé xDDD Kisiera ver eso xDD)

-Ok,ok, solo dejame irme- Dijo Sasuke de nuevo indiferente y se fue al colegio.

_Ya puedo soltar los dedos..._ Pensó Sasuke riendo maliciosamente.

* * *

Como ustedes saben y a mi me da lala escribirlo, era la hora del estúpido concierto con nota... En frente de todo el colegio (N/A: Oh, amo hacerlos sufrir xDD). 

-_Adeste fidelis leti triinfantes...- _Cantaba Naruto...o.O (N/A: o.O) (Wilki: o.O) (Ed: o.O) (Un extraterrestre: ooo.OOO)

-UNFANTES- Regañó Akari.

-Lo que sea es igual- Contestó Naruto.- Umfantes en latin es infantes

-¬¬ Que baka eres, osea . Megami-sama(1) Salvame!!!!- Recitó Akari.

-Que es un Megami-sama? Esta tambien en Latin?- Preguntó.

-SALVAMEEEE!!!!

-Hay! Como la cancion de RBD?

-ToT Doushiteee??

-Deja de hablar en latin ¬¬

-Ya! No van a cantar?- Reprochó Mary

-Si fuera por mi cantaría pero ella no hace mas que hablar en latín... Mejor me voy- Dijo Naruto y la chica se echó a llorar en el suelo.

-Mary-sensei, me vas a dar una oportunidad, please?- Suplicó Akari.

-Y tu me ves cara de qué? - Mary sonrió- Naruto es el que se merece una oportunidad por tener un leve retraso mental (o eso ponen en su ficha medica)

-Es mentira!- Gritó la chica pelirroja.

-¬¬ Dudas de mi- Intervino la enfermera gorda tipo Shin-Chan xD.

-N-No...- Tartamudeo la fresa.

-Que bien... Ahora ven que te tengo que inyectar del tetano

-Ya lo hiciste ayer!!!

-Dudas de mi ¬¬

-N-No...

Y la enfermera gorda se llevó a Akari a rastras. (N/A: Soy feliz)

-Proximos... Lee e Ino por telefono!- Gritó Mary-sensei,

Lee pasó con telefono rosado en su mano (Es de especificar que lo agarraba con servilleta xD)

-Adelante- Presentó María Belén

_-Adeste fidelis le tri---- _Cantaban.

-PARA!- Gritó Ino por telefono- No es "letri" es "le ti" DIOS!

-¬¬ Ok miss America- Gruñó Lee- _Adeste fidelis leti Triumfantes Vednite---_

-NOO! _venite Venite!!! _- Cantó desafinada la chica.

-Pero bueno!! Que gruñona!- Se quejó Lee.- Además cantas de uuun aaascoo!

-Callate niño con problemas y cejas grandes ¬¬

-NO TE BURLES DE MIS CEJAS PUERCA!

-Callate!!!!!!!!!

-Sabes? voy seguir cantando porque no voy a perder mi nota por eso ¬¬- Dijo Lee- _Adeste Fidelis leti Triumfantes Venite Venite a Belen..._

-Sin mi no hay nota y... Es in Bethleem, inepto- Dijo Ino.- Ademas tu voz es horrible no voy a cantar contigo, me arruinarias.

-YO!? SI YO CANTO MEJOR QUE TU!

-Yo!

-YO!

-YOO!!

-YOO!!!!

Si fuera por Lee ya hubiera colgado el telefono hace un montón de tiempo pero... era divertido pelear con Ino xD

-YA! LOS DOS APESTAN Y PUNTO!-Gritó Mary que ya se tenía que desahogar.

-Corta nota ¬¬

-UN 05 A CADA UNO POR CANTAR PÉSIMO!

-Tu culpa ¬¬- Empezó Lee

-Tuya

-Tuya!

-TUYA!

-TUYAA!

-Jajajajajajajajajaja- Se Rieron y Lee colgó el telefono en un acto muy cruel jajajaja (En verdad fue sin querer jeje)

-PROXIMOS! MI NOVIO Y TENTEN!

-En serio SE LO VOY a decir a Alessandro- Amenzazó Linda.

-Nooo- Lloró Mary.

-Adeste fidelis leti triumfantes...- Cantó TenTen- Hyuuga, canta.

-Me da--- -Neji pensó antes de decir una idiotez y arruinar el asunto- Claro n.n

-Ah? Mmm... Que te pasa??? Quién eres y en dónde está Hyuuga?

-Yo soy yo n.n

-O-Ok... C-Cantemos... - TenTen se estaba asustando DE VERDAD.

_Adeste Fidelis leti triumfantes Venite Venite in Bethleem..._

_-U_N 20!!!!- Todos sabían que ese 20 era solo porque se estaba buceando a Neji.- AUNQUE APESTEN!

-No es que apestemos es que esta canción APESTA- Dijo TenTen

(Neji tenía un cartel que decía "Lo que Diga ella")

-Como se atreve señorita?!?!- Gritó Gai-sensei desde los asientos de el público

-Yo? Atreviéndome- Dijo normalmente TenTen (Neji seguía con el cartelito)

-ESTA CANCIÓN ES LA MADRE DE LOS VILLANCICOS! Deberías tener un poco más de respeto! Esta ofendiendo al señor! Verdad Linda?

-Soy Atea así que no me importa- Dijo Linda.

-Puues!--- -Gai vio y... emm-... ya no estaban allí...- Los odio ¬¬

-PROXIMOS GAARA (mi otro love) Y KUZMY!- Gritó Mary.

Silencio total...

-Gaara y Kuzmy?

Silencio total...

(Cri Cri ri Cri...)

-Grillo estúpido Cállate ¬¬

(ToT)

-GAARA Y KUZMYYY!!!!!!!!!- No sé si fue mi imaginación desbordada o que el lugar tembló y los cuadros se reventaron.- Akari! Después pagas eso!!!

-Qué?- Respondieron fastidiados.

-No van a cantar?

-No- Respondieron normalmente.

-Ok, entonces un 10 a Gaara por intentarlo y un 00 a Kuzmy para ser malvada...

-No-es-justo

-Quién dijo eso?

-Acaso no me estas viendo idiota ¬¬- Respondió Gaara

-Si pero quería darle un poco de suspenso n.n Y por qué no es justo? Es por Kuzmy?

Por Kuzmy?

Gaara pensó en un momento... Que si comenzaba a preocuparse por lo demás iba a perder su estampa de niño solitario y peligroso... No! Ya la gente había tenido su tiempo de tener a Gaara al lado para preocuparse por ellos y aún así, lo botaron y lo maltrataron. No se iba a preocupar por más nadie en toda su vida.

-No- Dijo secamente- Es porque no me merezco un simple 10... Súbelo a 15

-Ok n.n

Kuzmy se quedó paralizada... Ese idiota quien se cree que es? Kuzmy pensaba "soolo" peeensaaaba... Que el metal que cubre el... emm... corazon? de Gaara se había derretido un poco, pero NO, se había triplicado en grosor.

-Y yo?- Preguntó Kuzmy- Eso no es justo!

-Ok, ok- Dijo Mary fastidiada- Un 10 para Kuzmy y PROXIMOS! Kiba y Hinata.

_Adeste fidelis leti triumfantes...etc_

-Mmmm... Un 15 para Kiba y un 17 para Hinata... Por cierto, son novios?

-No! - Respondió Hinata

-Eso dice ella!- Gritó Alguien (chismoso) desde el público- Yo los vi abrazándose después de clases.

Hinata volteó repentinamente.

-N-No!- Gritó Hinata y vio que Naruto no hacía nada para defenderla, solo se quedaba hablando con Lee de seguro de el estúpido Wii que se compró con yo-no-se-que-plata.- Mentira. Si, si somos novios.

Todos voltearon (hasta Kiba) a ver a Hinata.

-En serio?- Le susurró Kiba al oído y Hinata lo agarró y le dio un beso.

-Él si me quiere n.n- Dijo Hinata dirigiéndose "nada intencionalmente" a Naruto.

-Bien! Pues! sabes? Akari es mi novia!- Akari lo miró. Y Naruto la agarró y ella se sonrojó.

-En serio? ME ALEGRO!

-Y SABES? BESA MEJOR QUE TÚ!

-SI? ME ALEGRO!!!! Y SABES? KIBA ES MUCHO MÁS BONITO QUE TÚ!

-OK! OK! AKARI ES MUCHO MÁS ABIERTA Y NO ES UNA NIÑITA TÍMIDA Y TONTA!

.-Y ESO QUE ME INTERESA? KIBA NO ES UN IDIOTA IPERTINETICO!

-SABES? ME ALEGRO!

-IGUAL! MEJOR ME VOY CON "MI" NOVIO QUE ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE "TU"

-IGUAL!

-BIEN!

-BIENN!!!!

-ADIÓS!

-ADIÓS!!!!

-TE ODIO!!!!!- gritaron al unísono, dándose las espaldas.

* * *

-PROXIMOS SAKURA Y SASUKE (otro amor mio) 

-Sasuke no vino hoy- Dijo Sakura a Mary.

-Tú eres Sakura Haruno?

-Si, por?

-Oh, mi más sentido pésame n.n.

-G-Gracias ń.n

-Bueno entonces canta sola ninia, QUÉ ESPERAS, LA FOTO?

-N-No jeje- Dijo Sakura impresionada por ese cambio de humor tan repentino.

_Adeste Fidelis Leti Triumfantes Venite, Venite, in Bethleem... _

-BASTA... Mmm... Ya veo, un 13.- Dijo Mary que ya estaba harta.- Y ya me cansé de esto a todos los que quedan Linda los va a evaluar ADIOS

Agarro sus cosas y se fue estresada.

-Esta loca...- Todos allí estaba o paralizados o confundidos.

De repente Mary se encontró con alguien a la salida.

-Hola Sasuke-kun Soy la nueva profesora de Música, y ya se acabo la evaluación- Dijo Mary contemplándolo.

-Eh, hola. Y mi nota?

-20. Que bien.

-Um, típico.- Sasuke bufó y entró a la escuela.

-No se despidió...- Lloró Mary.

Al llegar al salón Sasuke habló con Linda y lo cambiaron de puesto. Sakura estaba muy confundida. Por qué hacía eso?. Luego no le habló en todo el día... Se sentía muy mal.

También pasó algo muy cómico con Temari.

-No!!!!!!- Gritó ella.

-Tranquila solo cierra los ojos y abre la boca- Dijo Kuzmy.

-Segura que ese remedio es efectivo, Kuzmy?

-Si, si y si! No duden de los remedios Mexicanos que pasan de generación en generación desde los tiempos ancestrales!

-O-ok...-Asintió Temari.

-Pásame el chile picante!- Kuzmy agarro el chile picante y se lo metió en la boca enterito.- Mastica!

-Mmm...-La chica mastico con problemas y luego se puso roja enterita.- AGUAAA!!!!!- La chica botaba fuego de la boca (y no es broma)

Corrió a los bebederos más cercanos. Tomó agua desesperadamente. Cuando se calmó fue a dar una vuelta.

Cuando iba pasando por un pasillo vio por el balcón que mostraba la parte de afuera del cole y allí estaba Ino. Temari se extrañó. Pero ya no tenía ganas de gritarle a Ino y saludarla ni de contarle todo... (N/A: Todo gracias al efectivo remedio de Kumy para la "infresinación" Ah, y para quitar la tos xDD) De repente vio que alguien corría hacia ella. Quién era? No podía ver desde allí... A ver, tenía que ver!!! Quién era ese o esa!? De repente esa figura agarro a Ino y la besó, en ese momento se pudo ver quien era...A Temari se le cayó el vaso de agua que tenía en la mano. La chica negaba con la cabeza.

-Ella... Ella no me pudo hacer eso... Eso no era lo que acordamos... Teníamos un trato!- Temari estaba desesperada y envuelta en lágrimas.- Ino novia de Shikamaru!

* * *

_En la oficina de los directores._

-Kurenai. Levántate tenemos reunión.

-No quielooo...

-LEVANTATE!!- Kakashi estaba molesto, la chica había dormido todo el día.

-Que corta nota chico... Y de qué es la reunión?

-Del nuevo plan de pago

-Que la...la- Kure-sensei bostezó y se recostó en su asiento.- Y los papeles?

-Ya los pasé todos y ordene los artículos de pagos en orden alfabético. Estoy molido.

-Ja, yo tengo mi energía recargada n.n

-Claro no haces nada más que dormir, dormir y dormir!

-No te estreses chicoo! Que necesito energía porque hoy hay un concierto de Asian Kung-Fu Generation que no me pierdo ni muerta.

-Vas a un concierto esta noche?

-Claro n.n

-TIENES TRABAJO!

-No, ya tú lo hiciste. Para eso te tengo, para hacer mi trabajo, sólo soy una asistente.

-ESTOY HARTO DE TU INUTILIDAD! Deja esta estupidez Kurenai, ya!

-Qué estupidez? Estoy "viviendo la vida"

Kakashi bufó y tocaron la puerta, la abrió pero antes le advirtió a Kure-sensei que se comportara. Dos señores vestidos de Negro con muy buena pinta asistieron a la reunión. Kakashi les habló de todo y luego los señores se fueron.

-Kurenai, necesito que no vayas a ese concierto hoy.- Kakashi habló calmadamente.

-Ni loca.

-¬¬ Kurenai estoy serio... Si vas a ese concierto yo... Haré que te despidan.- Kakashi estaba serio como nunca.

-No vas a hacer eso- Kurenai se levantó de su silla.

-Si lo voy a hacer. Así que hoy vas a ir a mi casa y hacemos lo de los pagos o pierdes este trabajo.

-Ok...- Kurenai tenía la cara más fastidiada del mundo- Yo me voy ahora, tengo que cancelar la luz de mi apartamento o me la van a cortar.

-Vaya con dios y vuelva virgen n.n

-Jajaja, esté seguro jajaja

* * *

-Ten-chan!- Llamó Neji a la salida. 

-Dígame?

-Te puedo acompañar a tu casa? n.n- (N/A: Yo no rechazaría esa petición si fuera tú, TenTen xD)

-Em, si ń.n

-Ok n.n

-Y las novias?- Preguntó TenTen mientras caminaban.

-No tengo n.n- Respondió.

-Cómo? Y eso porqué?

-Por que quiero algo serio con una chama y no consigo chamas serias por ningún lado.

-Ah, vamos Hyuuga. Las chamas te buscan para puro juego, no para tener algo serio. Tú no eres chamo para algo serio.- Habló TenTen y a Neji se le quitó la sonrisa de la cara.

-Claro que puedo tener algo serio con alguien. Si busco bien alguna chama puede quererme para algo serio...

-Tendrás que buscar MUY bien Hyuuga.- Desde eso se quedaron callados.

Neji acompañó a TenTen hasta una esquina en donde TenTen miró de reojo al parque y vió que estaba ese chico, Sai.

-Sai-kun!- Gritó la chica, Neji se paralizó. TenTen corrió hasta Sai y lo saludo, Neji la siguió.

-Hola TenTen-san n.n

-H-Hola Sai-kun T-Te presento a un alguien...-Dijo TenTen sonrojada. Sai tendió su mano.

-Hola, me llamo Sai n.n

-Hola... Yo soy Neji Hyuga...

-Si yo te veo todo el tiempo por aquí como a esta hora.

-Hyuuga? Y cómo yo no te veo nunca?- Neji estaba todo sonrojado, ese tipo sabía que todos los días iba a ver a TenTen al parque.

-Es que... no sé, en verdad - Dijo el chico, que ya se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Ah,y tú Sai? Cómo estás?-

-Yo bien n.n y tú linda?- Dijo mirando a Neji que estaba a punto de irse

_M__e dijo linda n.n!!!!_ Pensó TenTen

_Le dijo linda ¬¬_ Pensó Neji.

-Yo me tengo que ir, si te vas a quedar aquí TenTen, chau- El chico sonrió por última vez a TenTen y le tendió la mano a Sai- Bueno, chao. Nos vemos.

-Adiós- Respondió TenTen y siguió hablando con Sai.

Esa última palabra le partió el corazón a Neji. Después de todo TenTen creía que Neji no podía tener nada serio con una chama. Y después de todo, no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Actuando como si no le importara nada, actuando como si Sai fuera un regalo caído del cielo para ella. Aunque... Ella se veía feliz junto a él y, de verdad no le interesaba estar con Neji, con Hyuuga.

_Creo que va a ser mejor para mi que me deje de ilusionar con alguien que quiere algo con alguien diferente a mi. Después de todo NO VALE LA PENA! No vale la pena buscarla porque no va a querer estar conmigo... Quizá encuentre a una chama que quiera algo serio conmigo y que, me merezca..._ Pensó Neji, respiró y siguió su camino a casa.

**Fin del capítulo 7**

**(1)Megami-sama: **Diosa.**  
**

Ya se, ya se, fue corto comparado con el anterior... Pero aunque sea ya esta todo bien... oh, no, sorry, todo esta mal, jaja. Nadie a quedado feliz en este capítulo excepto los malos malotes (Samy, Meryl, La "mamá" de Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Akari, Ino...)

Pues, Ed, despidete!

Ed: Chao que Win me espera en la casa n.n

Yo: ECHOOO!!!

Mary: UUPA!

Yo: ¬¬ Y tu que haces aquí ¬¬

Mary: Yo? Buceandome a Ed n.n

Ed: Ja ja ja ń.nU

Yo: ¬¬ Bueno Ya saben, soy novia de Iruka!

Iruka: Hola cariño

Yo: Eres al único que amo n.n

Sessho: Eso me lo dices TODO EL TIEMPO

Yo: Callate enfufado ¬¬

Wilki: Eeepa!!! Wa sou men?

Iruka: Hola n.nU

Wilki: Náh, no eres ná spechal bicho... Pol cielto la mia! Sabé ke voy a tar en una competiton de peos de fuego flamiantees??? Bulda de convibee!!!!

Yo: Aja, te felicito.

Wilki: ToT

Ed: bueno chao! Dejen reviews!

Le doy las gracias a todas esas buenas personas que me ponen en sus favoritos n.n Arigatou! (Ahora si me pueden dejar el review jaja no mentira era echando broma)

Puues!! Gracias a todos!!!!

Por cierto le doy las gracias a Alguien por participar en el capi anterior y en este

Alguien: Hola!!

Yo: Oye, Alguien eres un chismoso. Se que tu sapeaste a Hina

Alguien: Lo siento, aparecía en el guion n.

Yo: no importa n.n

Por cierto!!! Le dedico todas las partes NejiTen a mi amiga Anapaty n.n SALUDOS!!! Las escenas GaaKuz a las amigas de Kuzmy y a Moni-chan!!! xDD SALUDOS!! Las escenas SasuSaku a todos los que leen mi fic!!!!!!! Y las Escenas KakaKure a mi amiga Black Rouse1 y mi amigo Rodrigo Mendoza GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!!!

**POR CIERTO!!!! YO SOY UNA SUPER-FAN DE RYTHEM. SI NECESITAS SUS CANCIONES SOLO MANDAME UN MAIL Y TE LA PASO (LAS TENGO TODAS)**

Chau!!

Cuidense!!!

Bsos!

** I could walk away now** _Yo puedo irme lejos ahora_

** End it perfectly** _Y terminar esto bien_

**And just say your words are** _Y solo decir que tus palabras_

** Not affecting me** _No me afectan_

**Somewhere deep inside** _En algún lugar adentro_

**I know it may be wrong** _Sé que puede estar mal_

**But I'm ready to commit** _Pero estoy lista para confiar_

**Mistake no. 2** _Error número 2_

**Mistake no. 2 - ATC**

**_Linda-29693_  
**


	9. Reencuentro familiar

_**Ohayoo!!**_

Traté de no tardar tanto amigooos n.n

Saludos a Kai y a Wilki!

Kai: Hola

Wilki: HOOOOLAAA!!

(Se nota mucho la diferencia de humor?) xD

Esta vez voy a hacer cortita la presentación!!!!!!

Yo: Hoy les presento a la maravilla del anime Beyblade... KAI!

Kai: Ya me habías presentado

Yo: Me importa un comino n.n

Kai: ¬¬

Yo: Oye, es verdad que te casas con Misao?

Kai: Oh, diablos, de nuevo con lo mismo. Misao NO existee!!!!!! Es una chica de un fanfic que gano popularidad y alguna loca que sabía dibujar muy bien la retrato como si fuera de anime. Aunque es bastante bonita...

Yo: No existe?? Entonces con kien te casas???

Kai: No me caso, soy gay

Yo: QUUEEE!!!!!!????

Kai: Es mentira ¬¬

Yo: Me asustaste ¬¬... entonces te kedaste con Hilary??

Kai: No

Yo: Ke diablos, Kai! Casate conmigo!

Wilki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yo: Y ahora que?

Wilki: No te cases con linda, nooo

Kai: O.o

Yo: era broma, Wilkingson

Wilki: Me asustaste

Yo: Y ahora que diablos te pasa?

Kai: Esos fueron celos maldisimulados

Wilki: o////o mentira!

Yo: Como se te ocurre decir esa bobada Kai ¬¬

Kai: Claro que si. No ves, el tukky esta sonrojado.

Wilki: O//////O M-Mentira

Yo: Tengo novio, Kai, así que no digas idioteces y respondamos los reviews:

rozdarkblue (Hinata): Hola n.n. Oye que genial que te gustara porque hay gente que no le gusta que los malos ganen tanto XD. Jajaja seeehhh!!! Esas enfermeras le darán su merecida inyección del tétano a Akari xD Oooh le diré a Linda que te gustó n.n Gracias por el review espero que te guste este capi!

anonima (Sakura): Holaa!!! Bueno, a nadie le gusta que los malos ganen tanto, es cosa de que se le tiene que dar el toke nostalgico xDD no me pares estoy chiflada xD. Sii... Ya kiero ver a Meryl quemandose en el infiernoo!!!!! n.n Jaja si vale sobretodo lo del pequeño retraso mental de Naruto xDDD Un saludote Anonimaa!!! Para tu gusto aki esta Kai!! (No hacer sufrir a Ino... mejor MATAR a Ino mujajajaja) (Yo: Sakura, perdiste el control sobre tu mente ¬¬) (Sakura: SEEHH!!!! Sed de sangreee!!!) (Yo: O.O)

black rouse1 (Linda): No se porque pero adoro leer tus reviews!! Me alegran el dia, me dan demasiada risa xDDD. Cancun??????? TE ENVIDIO ToT. Mira lo de la grabación no la conseguí ToT (Una amiga me tenía cantando en mi campamento y casi destrozo las paredes xDD).. WoW Ya me asuste con lo de tu hermana y tu mama... Mi mama también es una senda gritona xD Ahh!! Que malpensada es tu hermanaa!!!! Y tu Inner me da demasiado risa ... Prefiero a tu Inner la mía (Inner: Heyy ¬¬) La mía es un fastidio!! Demasiado compasiva ¬¬ (Inner: Ya vas a ver Linda, te destruiré y me iré a vivir sola con Iruka!!!!) No toques a mi novio Inner de miester ¬¬ (Inner: Obligame!!) Ya verás, m ya verás... Ese vídeo en donde asaltaste la casa del presidente va a subirse a YouTube y no tendrás salvación... (Inner: Mejor Callate Linda ¬¬) Te diría lo mismo ¬¬... Ah? Omite eso XD. De pana, pobre Shikamaru, yo no sería feliz si fuera él (madre de maldición que le echaron XD) Seh, Neji perdió lo macho hace mucho (Sasuke: Yo se los dije, pero NADIE me escucha!!) Mentira mi amor yo si n.n (Sasuke: ¬¬ que mentirosa) Jajaja Buenoooo Un beso Kuidate Chaoo!!!

Mary-Nee-Chan: Dios María!!!!!! Que querías?? Un testamento de la madre de matusalen y cúcuta con un mamarro de 500 paginas!!!! ¬¬ Jaja Ya lo se, debiste estar aguantándote de las ganas de mearte xDDDDD Heeeeeyyyy cuidadito con kien me comparaaas!!! Yo Diega???? YO INOO???? QUEEE!!!!! ¬¬ Tu mejor callate maria belen. Kien te manda a tar loca por una caricatura... (por cierto tengo unas imagenes del manga de shippuden en las que aparece Sasuke DEMASIADO... pero demasiado bello ... ufff...) Jajaja bueno, mejor le paro a esto que todavía me faltan algunos reviews que contestar xDDD JA NE! KUIDESE!

My-San (Linda) : Epale Kuzmy!! Jajaja de pana Hinata se paso de orgullosa.. y no creo que lo aya heredado de ti xDDDD Jajaja Oyyee!!! Tienes razon!! Uno de estos capitulos te invito a su mansión!!!! jajajaja Josep?? No será Sai?? xDDDD Bueno Bueno Neji tiene que aprender a escuchar a su emm... corazon? xD Jajajaajjajaja ye que piensas de mi!! Que me empataría con el Gay de Gay-sensei xDDDDD No vale, Iruka no es gay xD!! Jajajaja creo que tu amiga se enfado... emm... un poco??? xDDD Bueno bueno By3 Kuzmy hablaos por Messenger !!!

L.I.T. (Mary-Sensei): Hola!!! Bueno no creo que a la Linda le aya molestado n.n Jajaja , si vale y mas ahora que YO estoy en ellos n.n Soy el picante de esta sopa con pollo!! (Yo: Maria Belen, estás más loca que en el cole ¬¬) ¬¬ Callate pollita (Yo: Heey! no me digas así!!!!!) Verdad, provoca matar a los putas de la "mama" de Sasuke e Ino.. las dos son unas mugres zorras !!!!!!! Buenoo! Un saludo!!!

SasuSaku-NejiTenten (Sasuke): Hola. Creo que tienes un poco de razón con lo que dices. Mi mama no tenía que tratar a Sakura de esa manera tan inhumana y botarla de la casa... Creo que ahora la detesto mas. Bueno, bueno, aunque Lee se parecía estar divirtiendo con Ino por el telefono, pero... eso no es ninguna escusa, ese phone tenía que estar "clip!" cerrado. Bueno Neji siempre a demostrado no tener suerte con las mujeres... (Neji: Tu ni comentes idiota ¬¬) Oye Linda te manda felicitaciones porque se pasó por tu perfil y vio que tu fic está teniendo exito. También Linda se disculpa por no leerlo pero no ha tenido la oportunidad. Jura leerlo y dejarte un review un día de estos. Verdad Lindad?? (Yo: Sii n.n) Pues, chao. Que te valla bien.

Lost princess (Linda): Hola!! uNa nueva lectora, que emoción!!!!! Pues un saludo y me alegra que más gente lea mi fic!!!! Espero que este capitulo te guste, disfrutalo!!! Un Beso un Abrazo y Cuidate!

Sakurita55 (Meryl): Hola. A quienes te refieres con mugres zorras??? A mi y a Samy??? Por que a todo el desgraciado mundo le gusta mas el SasuSaku que el SasuMery!!!! Odio a la mugre de Sakura!! Usurpadora!!! Roba-Hombree!!!! Samy es una buena persona y alejará a Sakura de Sasuke y nosotros seremos felices. Okk??

Kai: Naruto no le pertenece a la loca de Linda así que esto es solo una gran acumulación de ocio.

Una cosita... Ahora no se si actualizare tan a manudo

1ero: Las clases estan por comenzar y necesito prepararme

2ndo: No se porque pero inicié otro fic que se llama "Hoy te vi" que también tengo que mantener.

3ero: Soy una floja! Admitamoslo!

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Reencuentro familiar**

_Al día siguiente, en la escuela_

-Ohayoo! Muy buenos días jóvenes!- Saludo Linda con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola...- Respondieron todos con mala gana.

-Oh, bueno, "que ánimo". Con esa alegría me van a hacer llorar- Añadió Linda y se sentó en su escritorio.- Recuerden que dentro de una semana comienzan las vacaciones de navidad, chicos.

Linda le echó un vistazo a los niños, todos tenían mala cara.

-Aw, qué les pasa? Están como "decaídos"... Pareciera que ayer fue el peor día de sus vidas.- Comentó la profesora.

-Qué comerá que adivina- Respondió Kuzmy, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-A dónde va, Hyuuga-san?- Preguntó Linda, en un tono de voz alto.

-A mi casa- Contestó la chica.

-Disculpe, pero siéntese.- Regañó la mujer y se levantó de su asiento.

-No me voy a quedar en este lugar. Hay "mala compañía"- Dijo la morena y abrió la puerta del salón.

-No me importa que aquí haya desde ladrones hasta homicidas, pero usted se queda en este salón. Y es una orden- Ordenó Linda, gritando.

Kuzmy le hizo caso omiso a la orden de su profesora y ésta la agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

-Cuando yo hablo en serio, todos me obedecen. Téngalo claro, señorita Hyuuga- Informó Linda sosteniendo a Kuzmy por el cuello de la camisa. Kuzmy se zafó y se sentó en su puesto.

-Esta me la pagas, Linda- Susurró la chica, claramente molesta.

-Bueno, como decía, las vacaciones llegan dentro de una semana, junto con el primer corte de notas. Así que les aviso las fechas de los exámenes de lapso y talleres. Esta semana va estar muy atareada, así que presten atención, onegai. En esta circular- Linda levantó una hoja de papel- están las fechas de todos los exámenes. Buena suerte. Akari, reparte, por favor.

Akari repartió todos y apartó uno para Ino, que seguía expulsada. Sakura leyó las fechas y iban a tener mucho trabajo. Bostezó y miró a Sasuke, estaba dibujando algo. Sakura bufó y pensó el por qué él no le había hablado.

_Debió ser su madre, podría jurarlo _Pensó la chica. Ya se empezaba a sentir sola sin Sasuke al lado suyo criticando cada palabra de todos.

Bostezó de nuevo y volteó a ver a Hinata, ella estaba mirando a Naruto con mirada triste y él, estaba jugando con el lápiz. Un puesto atrás estaba TenTen, que miraba al techo. En qué pensaría?. Sakura tenía tiempo sin hablar con TenTen. Al diagonal, estaba Temari, tenía una mirada triste y estaba mirando a Shikamaru, que jugaba escondido con el DS. Temari estaba muy extraña después de tomarse el medicamento de Kuzmy, Sakura pensó en la gastritis aguda, pero, Shikamaru no tendría nada que ver. Un poco más arriba, estaba Neji que escuchaba música debajo del sombrero...

_-Por que tú muerta ya estas, muerta estarás. Puedes estar tranquila, pues solo en sueños me atrevo a matar- _Cantaba el chico castaño.

Oh, bueno, Sakura no se imaginaba que Neji le gustaba Panda... Bueno, cada día aprendes algo nuevo, dicen por allí. Sakura miró, por último, al reloj. Faltaba una hora y media para ir al receso. Bostezó por tercera vez, y se acostó a dormir.

_Buena forma de pasar tiempo..._ Pensó la chica.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Linda se dirigió a la oficina de Kakashi y Kurenai. 

-Puedo pasar?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Si!- Exclamó Kurenai desde adentro. Linda pasó y vio a Kurenai arreglando la oficina.

-Pues, te traje del almuerzo, si quiere comer- Ofreció la rubia, sonriendo.

-Que gentil de tu parte Linda. Espera.- Dijo Kurnai antes de que Linda abriera la boca- No te voy a dar ese aumento.

-Diablos- Susurró la mujer.- Bueno, igual no venía a hablar de eso...

-Ajá...- Añadió Kure con sarcasmo- Entonces?

-Pues, del concierto de Asian Kung-Fu Generation... Como fue?- Se las arregló Linda para no ser descubierta.

-No fui- Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Como?- Gritó Linda.

-Pues...- Kurenai se sonrojó notablemente- Tuve que... Tenía, digamos... Trabajo...

-Pero tu me dijiste que Kakashi ya lo había hecho todo...-Reprochó Linda.

-Bueno, pero, un control de pagos...- Kurenai se puso peor que un tomate- Y... Tenía que ayudarlo con algo...

-Por cierto, donde está Kakashi?- Cortó Linda.

-En su casa...- Respondió Kurenai- Mira, Linda, ahora tengo que hacer un reporte, ve a cuidar a tus mascotas que son traviesas.

-Si, lo son, pero están más achantados que los cauchos del camión de mi bisabuelo.- Refunfuñó la chica.

-Si? Por qué?- Cuestionó Kure-sensei.

-No sé, pero desde ayer perdieron las chispa. Y más la señorita Haruno...

-Será por lo del papá?

-No sé, pero ella igual no lo quería mucho. Creo que es porque Uchiha-san se ha apartado de ella...- Dijo Linda con una mueca de tristeza.

-En serio... Que mal... Bueno, mejor vete- Dijo Kurenai sonriendo y la escoltó hasta la puerta, cerrándola en su cara.

Kurenai se lanzó en el mueble de la oficina. Abrazó el cojín y sonrió, la noche de ayer fue la mejor de su vida...

**FlashBack:**

-Bueno, bueno, hagamos esto rápido que quiero ir a ese concierto aunque sea a oír nada más una canción.- Se quejó la mujer.

-Bien, primero lo de las mensualidades de los obreros, necesitan un aumento y eso implica...- Explicó Kakashi.

-Que yo tengo que ir al concierto- Interrumpió Kurenai acostándose en el mueble.

-No. Que tenemos que aumentar el colegio- Respondió Kakashi, molesto- Tómate las cosas en serio! Es importante!

-No grites, niño- Regañó Kurenai y bostezó.- Pero si aumentamos la mensualidad muchos representantes se enfadarán.

-No creo, en todos los colegios está pasando. Hubo aumento del salario mínimo- Informó el peligris.

-En serio? Vaya noticia, gracias a dios- Dijo la mujer- Pero tiene su lado malo.

-Si... Bueno, ayúdame con estos papeles, por favor- Pidió Kakashi y Kurenai accedió. Al agarrar los papeles al mismo tiempo quedaron frente a frente. Kurenai se sonrojó y apartó la cara.

_No sé por que me sonrojo, estoy actuando como una adolescente_ Pensó Kurenai y arreglo otros papeles. De repente, alguien tocó la puerta.

-Pase! Está abierto!- Gritó Kakashi.

Una mujer muy bonita entró en la habitación y era de suponer que no vio que Kurenai se encontraba allí, porque saludo Kakashi con un largo beso. Kurenai tenía una cara de culo que no se la quitaba nadie.

-Ejem Ejem- Tosió Kurenai, falsamente y Kakashi paró el beso.

-Hola María Teresa- Sonrió el Hatake.- Te presento...

-MinombreesKurenaimuchogusto, ahora CHAO tenemos trabajo- Se presentó la mujer y echó a María Teresa de la casa. Abrió la puerta y la empujó a la puerta- Nos vemos!

Trancó la puerta de golpe y se sentó a organizar. Kakashi miró a Kuenai de reojo.

-Que-fue-eso?- Preguntó el hombre.

-Pues, esa mujer no tenía nada que hacer aquí- Respondió Kurenai sin mirar y Kakashi le volteó la cara.

Kurenai se sonrojó de nuevo.

-Esos... Eran celos, no?- Preguntó Kakashi con voz sensual.

-Como... crees... - Tartamudeó Kurenai que estaba notablemente sonrojada.

-Yo no diría lo mismo...- Dijo Kakashi y se acercó lentamente a Kurenai.

-Yo...- Kurenai cerró los ojos y tocó el cabello de Kakashi, que estaba ya muy cerca de ella. Y lentamente, lo jaló hacia ella, terminando en un cómodo beso en el sofá. Kakashi subió su mano y tocó la cara de su compañera mientras ella iba encargándose de la camisa del peligris. El amigo fue bajando su mano y apartó la blusa de la morena. La pareja se besó más apasionadamente y terminaron acostados en el suelo.

* * *

A la mañana, Kurenai bostezó. Estaba desnuda, en casa ajena, encima de su compañero. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero al ver a Kakashi en sus mismas condiciones, supuso lo que había pasado. Con esfuerzo, montó a Kakashi en el sofá y lo arropó. Se bañó y se vistió. Le sonrió a Kakashi y le dio un beso. 

-No duermas hasta tarde querido- Susurró Kurenai y se fue de la casa. En el pasillo se encontró a María Teresa.

-Oh, amaneciste en casa ajena, eh?- Sonrió la mujer.

-Si. Teníamos mucho trabajo- Respondió Kurenai con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No tienes que contarme lo que pasó en ese cuarto, niña. No soy estúpida- Replicó María Teresa, un poco molesta.

-Me alegro de que seas inteligente- Se despidió Kurenai y le guiñó un ojo.

**Fin del FlashBack.**

-Hola. Puedo entrar? - Dijo alguien.

-Buenos días. Pase adelante.- Respondió Kurenai y se levantó. Al ver eso vio a un Kakashi con un ojo morado- Qué te pasó? Te metiste a bandolero?

-No, nada de eso. No has oído casos de hombres que se acuestan y cuando se despiertan tienen a una vecina intentando castrarlos?- Kurenai negó con la cabeza- Pues eso me a pasado hoy.

-Dios esa mujer esta loca! Que hiciste?

-Mmm... Dígamos que esta en un lugar en donde nadie la va extrañar...

A Kurenai se le erizaron los pelos así que decidió no preguntar más.

-Bueno, con lo de los pagos. Lo solucioné. si aumentamos un 5 por ciento el salario podemos aumentar un 3 por ciento la mensualidad- Dijo la mujer.

-Me parece bien... Si algo sale mal la compañía tendrá que remediarlo- Rió Kakashi.

-Si, cierto- Corroboró la morena.

* * *

_(Una semana luego...) _

_Te veo en 10 minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios. Nuestro encuentro es justo y necesario. No soporto tenerte lejos, quiero hacertelo frente al espejo..._

-Nanana... mmmm...- Sakura escuchaba música y esperaba a que fuera mediodía. En los exámenes le fue pésimo y tenía que llegar en Enero a reparar como tres exámenes.-_ Si tu sientes lo que siento, aprovechemos el momento... _

-Eh, Haruno?- Llamó una voz. Sakura volteó y se encontró con Neji.

-Neji-kun?- Preguntó extrañada.

-Em, si... Pues... Quería hablar contigo...- Neji estaba un poco nervioso. Sakura lo llevó hasta un pasillo vacío.

-Dime

-Pues... Necesito... Un consejo- Admitió él.

-Consejo?- Preguntó la chica y luego se puso seria- Ajá, dime.

-Pues, qué hago si quiero que alguien que me gusta, pero piensa que no puedo tener nada serio con nadie, se fije en mi? Y si ella le gusta alguien más?

-Bueno, me la pones difícil. A ver, quien es?- Curioso Sakura con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Bueno...- Neji puso cara de perro regañado- Pues... TenTen...

-Pero tu tuviste tu oportunidad!- Regañó Sakura.

-Pero no la aproveche! Necesito otra oportunidad, anda Sakura!

-A ver... A ella quién le gusta que no me enteré?

-Un chamo que se llama Sai. Pero eso no viene al caso. Quiero que ella se fije en mi!

-Bueno, Neji-kun. Te voy a decir esto de amiga a amigo. TenTen de pana que no quiere nada más contigo.- Sakura vio como Neji bajaba la cara.

-Eso lo sé... Pero no me puedo rendir tan fácil.

-Pero, niño!- Sakura le agarró la cara y lo vio de cerca- Recuerda que no te tienes que aferrar a ella. No la tienes que obligar a quererte de nuevo. Hay millones de chicas en el mundo que puedo reemplazar a TenTen en tu corazón. Y... No quiero que la lastimes.

-Soy un fracaso- Susurró Neji y abrazó a Sakura.

-No lo eres, es mas, eres muy valiente. Eres un gran chico. - Consoló la chica acariciándole el cabello.

-Hyuuga- Llamó alguien- Linda te llama.

Neji se separó de Sakura y ella le guiñó un ojo.

-Recuerda que la puedes olvidar, amigo!- Gritó Sakura y miró a la persona que llamó a Neji. Era Sasuke.

-Hola- Saludó ella. Sasuke no respondió y la evitó.

_Gracias..._ Pensó la pelirrosa, entre molesta y triste.

-Nee, Uchiha-baka...- Llamó Neji.

-Si?-Respondió el moreno.

-No te pongas celoso, que Haruno-san me estaba dando un consejo nada más- Dijo Neji con una sonrisa.

-Yo no estoy celoso- Dijo el chico.

-Oh, claro- Asintió con sarcasmo- "Hyuuga. Linda te llama"- Añadió con tono fuerte y burlón.

-Yo-No-Estoy-Celoso- Dijo Sasuke apretando los puños

-Claro que siii!- Dijo Neji con un tonito culpón. A Sasuke le crujieron los dientes

-Nooo!!!!

-Ju Ju Ju JUUU!! -Cantó el castaño

-Ya calltatee!

-Esssoooo!!!!

-No estoy estúpidamente celoso!!!

-Claro que si! Claro que sii!!!- Sasuke se desesperó- ESOO!

-YAAA!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritó Sasuke- Si. Feliz?

-En serio?- Dijo Neji, sorprendido.

-No te acerques a Haruno a más de un metro ni digas nada de esto por que te quedarás sin hijos o peor, ok?- Advirtió Uchiha-san y se fue, refunfuñando.

Neji se quedó paralizado. Él sabia que si hacia algo que a Sasuke no le gustaba, iba a terminar algo así como salido de boxeo con "La Piedra". Era mejor guardar silencio... Pero eso no le impedía fastidiarlo hasta morir xDD

-Hyuuga. Linda te llama- Dijo Alguien detrás de su espalda.

-Ok, gracias Alguien- A Neji se le había olvidado por completo Linda.

-La próxima o vienes o te pego un reglazo en donde tu sabes!- Amenazó Linda.

-Vaya, ya dos personas hoy me han amenazado con dejarme estéril.- Se sorprendió el castaño.

* * *

-Y con quien vas a pasar la navidad?- Preguntó Sakura a TenTen 

-Mmm... No sé. Creo que me voy para Brasil- Contestó ella.

-Y Kuzmy?- Preguntó Hinata

-Me voy para Mexico a estar con mi familia- Respondió ésta.

-Y tú, Hinata?- Preguntó Saku.

-No sé aún. Creo que no voy a salir.

-Estamos en las mismas- Añadió Saku.

-Quién se iba para Brasil?- Interrumpió Temari, que estaba medio dormida

-Yo- Respondió la castaña

-Ah, que Genial! Yo igual- Sonrió la rubia.

-Nos podemos encontrar- Comentó TenTen

-No sería mala idea- Sonrió la chica.

-Oh, diablos, yo no voy a poder viajar- Se lamentó Sakura- desde que murió papá la casa ha estado muy abarrotada. Podría entrar un ladrón y nadie se daría cuenta.

-Bueno, yo no me quejo. Me voy a quedar con Linda- Se conformó Hinata.

-Por cierto estoy brava con ella- Informó Kuzmy

-Ah, vamos, ella hacía su trabajo- Apoyó TenTen

-Cierto- Kuzmy puso cara de molesta y miró a Gaara. Lo cómico es que él también la miró. Intercambiaron miradas por una fracción de segundo y voltearon.

-Patético- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

"_Despiértame Verónica al romper el día y hazme sentir la alegría de volverte a amar. Dormido entre las sábanas halle tu aroma, tu presencia que se asoma un momento nada más."_

Sakura miró con desagrado ese maldito reloj. Se había quedado trabado en las 11:25 y no tenía ni puta idea de que hora era. Se sacó los audífonos y escucho lo que decían en la mesa de al lado.

-Pero Shikamaru! Ino?- Reprochó Chouji

-Sé que es extraño, pero si, Ino...- Susurró su amigo. Sakura peló la oreja.

-Que tiene Ino de especial?- Preguntó el gordo (Chouji: Eppaaa ¬¬)

-Pos... No sé... Sabes que el amor es ciego- Dijo el nerd (Shika: ¬¬!!!!)

-Pero para gustarte ella tienes que ser ciego, sordo y mudo; porque si dices algo fuera de lo común te bota- Respondió el chico.

-Lo sé, lo sé- Dijo Shikamaru, fastidiado.- Me gusta que sea rubia.

-Solo eso?!- Gritó su compañero.

-Creo, porque ella no tiene virtudes- Se echó a reír el chico.- O que ser puta sea una... Lo cual es 99.9 por ciento improbable.

Chouji se rió con su amigo.

Así que Shikamaru estaba con Ino, sin quererla ni nada? Gau, Saku no sabía que alguien pudiera jugar así de feo con Ino.

_Maldito timbre suena de una buena vez! _Pensó Sakura

-Bueno, como tengo que agarrar el avión... Chao a todos!- Gritó Kuzmy.

-Chao!- Respondieron todos, excepto Gaara que la miró.

-Ya te vas?-Preguntó.

-Si- Respondió fríamente Kuzmy y se fue.

_Quien diablos se cree para hablarme..._ Pensó la Kuzmy.

Estaban tan concentrada insultando a Gaara en su interior que no se dio cuenta que tropezó con una mujer.

-Lo siento- Dijo la chica y miró a la mujer.

Ella era una réplica exacta de Kuzmy, pero con el cabello castaño y de unos 35 años.

-Nos volvemos a ver , señora- Dijo Kuzmy con un tono suficiente. Neji estaba viendo la escena.

_Oh, dios, no de nuevo_ Pensó el chico

-Hola, niña- Dijo la mujer- No sabía que estabas aquí.

-Que raro que mi mamá no te aya dicho- Replicó la niña.

-Tomuyo no me dijo nada- Respondió la mujer resaltando el nombre.- Desde hace cuando estas aquí?

-No te importa- Respondió la morena. La mujer la agarró de la cara con rabia.

-Háblame con respeto!- gritó. Las uñas de la mujer estaban a un paso de clavarse en las mejillas de Kuzmy.

-Suéltame, loca- Dijo Kuzmy y la pateó, de manera que cayó en el piso.- Yo no tengo porque respetarte.

-No sé que te enseñará Tomuyo en ese rancho en que vivirán pero eres toda una criminal!- Gritó la mujer, parándose.

-Primero: Esto no me enseño mi mamá. Segundo: No vivimos en ningún rancho- Aclaró la chica. Kuzmy apretó los puños.

-Bueno, lo que sea. Vas a terminar igual que Tomuyo, criando hijos que no son tuyos- Comentó muy despectivamente la mujer. Kuzmy le pegó un puñetazo que le hizo sangrar la nariz.

-No seré hija de Tomuyo, pero prefiero eso mil veces a ser tu hija! Además ella me quiere como a una!- Gritó Kuzmy con lágrimas en los ojos y salió corriendo del colegio.

-Esa niña... Creo que me fracturó el tabique- Se quejó la mujer.

-Mamá!- Regañó Neji.- Kuzmy no me caerá necesariamente bien, pero te pasaste!

-Es mi hija, puedo hacerle lo que quiera- Dijo la mujer.

-Estás equivocada. Es hija de Tomuyo- Informó Neji.

-Pero por un simple papel- Interrumpió la mujer- Además, por qué la defiendes?

-Porque... Es mi hermana!- Gritó Neji. Era la primera vez que lo aceptaba.

-Vamonos- Ordenó su mamá- Antes de que me moleste contigo, cariño.

-No. Yo me voy solo- Dijo Neji y se fue corriendo de la escuela.

-A dónde vas?! Neji, cariño! Regresa!- Llamó su mamá, pero Neji hizo caso omiso

* * *

-RIIIINGGGGG!!!!!!!!- 

Ese timbre (además del de fin de año) era el único que no odiaba Sakura. Excepto que tenía que esperar unas cuantas semanas para volver a ver a Sasuke-kun.

TenTen vio el salón de clases y le sorprendió ver que Gaara todavía estaba sentado en su puesto, pensando. Parecía que no se había enterado de que el timbre había sonado. TenTen se le acercó y lo sacó de su nube.

-Em, Gaara-san? Ya sonó el timbre- Dijo la chica.

-Hum?- Respondió Gaara y miró al reloj.- Está dañado, verdad?

-Si- Contestó la castaña.- No vas a irte?

-Eso creo- Dijo el chico.

-Entonces, te espero.- Respondió TenTen con una dulce sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamos entonces- Añadió Gaara. El chico se levantó y caminó con TenTen hasta la salida.

-Oye, me acompañas hasta el parque?- Preguntó.

-Da igual- Dijo el chico.

Caminaron en el parque y se sentaron en un banco, al lado de una fuente.

-Por qué estamos en el parque?- Cuestionó Gaara.

-Porque me trae recuerdos, y... Me quiero encontrar con alguien

-Tu novio?

-Semi-novio- Rió TenTen. Luego pensó en algo- Oye, Gaara-san... Por qué le hiciste eso a Kuzmy en el concierto?

-No sé...

-Debiste pensar en lo que hacías- Reprochó TenTen- Nadie sabe lo que ha pasado esa chica, pero se nota que no fue nada bueno. Y un rechazo como ese le pudo hacer más daño aún.

-Es que... Yo no estoy hecho para preocuparme por los demás- Justificó el chico.

-Ese no es motivo. Porque puede ser que Kuzmy aya tenido un pasado peor que el tuyo.- TenTen bajó la cabeza- Y aún así se preocupa por nosotras- Añadió recordando cuando salvaron a Hinata, lo del plan contra Ino, el remedio para Temari. Ah, le dio una gastritis el fin de semana...

-Ella es un gran chica- Dijo Gaara un poco sonrojado.

-Deberías disculparte- Aconsejó la castaña.- Dile que fuiste un idiota, que sientes haberla tratado como a un papel sucio.

-Las mujeres adoran ver a los hombres como unos idiotas, verdad?- Se quejó el pelirojo.

-Creo que si- se rió la chica, y Gaara la acompaño.

-Las mujeres son un caso.

* * *

Neji se fue al parque. 

_Diablos, Kuzmy! En dónde estás?_ Pensó, preocupado.

Revisó detrás de los arbustos, en los bancos, detrás de las fuentes; pero no se dio por vencido. Le preguntó a una persona que pasaba por allí.

-No ha visto a una chica de mi estatura, con mis ojos, pelinegra?-

-Em... Creo que se fue por allí- Dijo la persona señalando a la derecha.

-Arigato- Respondió el chico y siguió el dedo del señor.

Detrás de un arbusto, estaba Kuzmy, llorando.

-Kuzmy?- Intervino Neji y ella lo miró.

-Vete- Se limitó a decir la chica.

-No me voy hasta que dejes de llorar- Dijo el castaño.

-Si es por tu culpa que estoy llorando- Respondió Kuzmy

-Un momento. Es por culpa de mamá, no me metas en ese arroz con mango

-Pero... ella siempre te trató mejor. No como a un plato sucio!- Gritó Kuzmy.

-Tú no tienes que envidiar que ella me quiera más. Yo te debo envidiar que tienes una de las mejores mamás adoptivas del universo...!

-Tomuyo es una buena persona... No pude resistir golpear a esa mujer cuando la insultó. - Admitió la chica.

-Mamá se sale mucho de control...

-La odio...- Lloró Kuzmy.

-Tranquila, a veces solo tienes que actuar por instinto... La verdad...

-No debí golpearla. Sabía que con ella no puedo hablar, y la provoqué.

-La verdad...-Prosiguió Neji- Es que no me importa lo que le hiciste. Me importa más que te sientas mal...

-N-Neji?- Dijo la chica. Kuzmy se limpió las lágrimas y lo abrazó- Gracias, Nii-san (1)

-De nada, Nee-san...

* * *

-Oye, ese que estaba corriendo no era Neji-san?- Preguntó Gaara. 

-Ni modo, no sé- Respondió TenTen, dándole la menor atención.

-Yo creo que si... Voy a ver que hace- Curioseó el pelirojo. Se levantó y lo siguió a paso lento.

-Y ahora te tengo que seguir, vaya.- Dijo TenTen con mucho fastidio.

Cuando pararon vieron la escena con Kuzmy.

_"Me importa más que te sientas mal..."_

TenTen escuchó con cuidado y se sorprendió mucho al verlos abrazados.

**FlashBack:**

_-Tú y Kuzmy son qué?_

_-Hermanos. Por?_

_-Hermanos! No pareciera! Por qué se llevan tan mal?_

_-Asuntos privados, Ten-chan _

**Fin del FlashBack**

Hermanos...

Cierto.

Los hermanos se separaron y Kuzmy se levantó.

-Creo, que tengo que ir...- Dijo ella.

-Al aeropuerto? Te acompaño- Interrumpió Neji, sonriendo.

La sonrisa de Neji a Kuzmy era muy diferente a la que tenía con TenTen... Más segura, más bonita...

-Kuzmy-san!- Llamó Gaara.

_Diablos, Gaara!!! INOPORTUNO! _Pensó TenTen

-Gaara?- Preguntó Kuzmy.

-Si, emm- Gaara se sonrojó- Pues...- El sonrojo se hizo mayor- Quería... PEDIRTE PERDÓN!- Gritó completamente rojo.

-O-Okey...?- Replicó Kuzmy, confundida.

-M-Me... P-Perdonas..?- Preguntó Gaara, muy apenado.

-Por qué habría de perdonarte?

-Porque... Fui un idiota! Y... Lo siento! En serio! Fui un tonto y.. no quería hacerte sentir mal!!- gritó el chico.

-Oh, música para mis oídos- Habló para sí Kuzmy- Vamos, no quiero bajar más tu autoestima... Y además, no me hiciste sentir mal- Respondió la chica, sonrojada.

-Kuzmy, deja de mentir- Reprochó TenTen.

-Me vas a perdonar, si o no?- Preguntó Gaara.

-Emmm... _Si te explico "necesariamente" no tendría que decirte, pero si tú decides decir, "probablemente" te diría que si, pero "necesariamente" no te estaría diciendo que si, solo estaría juntando dos letras y "probablemente" tú no quieras en verdad saber lo que yo estoy "necesariamente" diciendo. Lo que quiero decir es que.._. te perdono.- Replicó Kuzmy que estaba"necesariamente" sonrojada y "probablemente" diciendo idioteces.

-Si omitimos las líneas anteriores "probablemente" tendremos el resultado que "necesariamente" queríamos escuchar.- Resumió TenTen. Neji se rió.

-Kuzmy, eres un caso- Dijo el castaño.

-Un caso? Y tu que serás niño de medio cerebro?!- Empezó Kuzmy

-Medio cerebro? Entonces que tendrás tú?

-Creo que más!

-Eso creo que no!

-Quien esta hablando contigo?

-Quien te pregunto?

-Tu!

-Mentira!

-Y ahí van de nuevo...- Promocionó TenTen

-Si es verdad ven y demuestramelo!

-Bueno! Acercate para que te vuele la cara!

-Dale pues!

Luego de la interesante pelea (que terminó en un ojo morado) Kuzmy se fue, triunfante, al aeropuerto. Neji refunfuñaba que no volvía a hacer nada más por esa niñeja.

-Me duele el ojo- Se quejó Hyuuga

-Eso te pasa por provocar a Kuzmy-san- Defendió Gaara.

-La proteges solo por que te gusta...- Se quejó Neji- Hablando de eso... En donde está TenTen?

-Creo que se fue a encontrar con su "semi-novio"- Dijo Gaara- No debí decir eso.

-"Semi-novio"? No será ese maldito de Sai!- Habló para sí el castaño.

-Sai? Vaya que la mamá no lo quería- Comentó el pelirojo.

-Bueno, así como la mamá no lo quiso, voy a hacer que TenTen tampoco...- Neji puso cara maléfica (muy parecido a Kuzmy-san) y rió (tipo Kuzmy)- Gaara, mi ayudante del mal...- Gaara sacó un cartel que decía "lo siento, no soy gay"- Te necesito...- Gaara cambió el cartel por uno que decía "homofóbico" con una flecha señalándolo- Para mi plan maléfico contra Sai!!!!!!!

(**N/A**: Algo de esta parte me recordó mucho a Kuzmy-chan y decidí hacer esos enlaces familiares... más... ¿unidos?... xD)

La pantalla se puso negra y aparecieron Neji y Gaara en un laboratorio.

- ¿Neji que vamos a hacer esta noche?

-Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches Gaara, tratar de conquistar a TenTen!

-Y Kuzmy? ¬¬

-Ah, bueno, y a ella- (Voltea los ojos)

_"Son Neji y Gaara, Neji y Gaara, los dos se dan de machos, pero lo sé, son patos. A las chicas que quieren van a conquistar, y al estupido sai, sai, sai, sai, sai, sai, sai, sai, saaaaiii (van a matar)" (ritmo de la canción Pinky y Cerebro xD)  
_

* * *

(Kai: Omitimos esa falta de cordura?) 

(Director: Si, mejor, a esa Linda como que la vamos a despedir ¬¬)

(Productor: No, vale. Solo tenemos que quitarle la TV por un tiempo)

(Wilki: Linda no está loca ToT)

(Linda: Oh, alguien me quiere n.n)

(Inner-Linda: Aprovechalo xD)

(Wilki/Linda: Cállate estúpida Inner)

(Kai: NARF! ZORT!)

(Todos: O.O)

(Kai: Era para que se callaran. Que falta de humor tienen ¬¬)

(Linda: Lo de Pinky se pega xD!)

* * *

-Adiós a todos que pasen una feliz navidad y próspero año!- Felicitó Linda. 

-Gracias!!- Respondieron todos.

Sakura sonrió de felicidad, ya quería llegar a su casa y acostarse y... Arf, con ese montón de gente no podía ni respirar... Vaya fastidio. La Haruno se despidió de todos excepto de Sasuke, que estaba sentado en su puesto...

-Que pases una feliz navidad, flor de cerezo- Dijo Lee.

-Que te la pases bien, Lee- Contestó la pelirrosa.

Se acercó a la mesa de Sasuke.

-Que tengas... una feliz navidad... -

Sasuke miró para abajo... A juro tenía que evitarla? Pero si su mamá se enteraba... adiós a todo esto por un BUEN tiempo... Además los Uchiha estan por todas partes, vigilando de que nada salga de control... Sasuke escribió un papel y lo dejó en su mesa. Se levantó y se fue.

Sakura esperó por una respuesta, hasta que el chico abandonó el lugar. La Haruno se alarmó de un papel encima de la mesa de Sasuke. Lo agarró y lo leyó.

_" Lo siento."_

Lo-Lo siento?

Qué quería decirle con eso?

Sasuke siempre iba a ser tan misterioso... Ella nunca lo iba a entender si continuaba así.

* * *

_El 24 de Diciembre... En la casa Haruno _

-FELIZ NAVIDAD SEÑORITAS HARUNO!- Gritaron un montón de personas que estaban en la puerta de la casa Haruno.

-Gracias, gracias- Respondió Hatori (la mamá de Sakura)

Un grupo enorme de personas estaban en la pequeña sala. Hatori trataba de ocuparse de todos, pero eran demasiados, Sakura estaba aburrida, era la primera navidad que pasaba con tantas personas.

-Tal vez puedo llamar a la mamá de Ino para que venga y se diviertan...- Sugirió ella.

-No! prefiero morir de aburrimiento!- Replicó la pelirrosa.

-Bueno, tú dijiste- Contestó su mamá y se fue a preparar la comida.

_Mejor voy a mi habitación a ver televisión_ Pensó la chica. Subió las escaleras y sintió un escalofrío. Una sombra se movió por el oscuro pasillo.

-¿Qui-Quién está...allí?- Tartamudeó.

Nadie respondió. Su imaginación? Sakura respiró hondo y siguió hacía su habitación, volvió a sentir algo moviéndose, se recostó de la pared.

-Pa-Padre?- Articuló Sakura, en una mezcla de miedo y confusión- Pa-Padre eres tú?

Estaba teniendo visiones? En verdad el espíritu de Kiito estaba allí? No-No podía ser

-Quién está asustándome?- Lloró Sakura y se tumbó en el piso- Eres tú?

Se tapó la cara con las manos y lloró. Estaba extrañando a su papá, lo sabía. Hasta al punto de imaginar que estaba allí.

-No llores- Dijo una voz- Las niñas que lloran se ponen feas.

Kiito? Era...!

Sakura levantó la cara y vio a una persona en frente de ella. No supo quien era pero suponía que era él.

-Papá!- Gritó.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 9!**

** (1) Nii-san: Hermano.**

Y para cuando estará el próximo capítulo??? No se, pero aprovechen!!

Kai: Este capitulo arregló varias cosas, verdad?

Yo: Excepto el echo de que Sasuke no le habla a nuestra prota!

Wilki: Cierto ToT

Beno!! se kedo en una parte crucial... El padre de Saku volvió?? Volvió??!!! O.O "sucesos extraños sucedieron mientras la grabación de este capítulo" xD

**También quiero preguntarles algo, a ustedes, los fans, emmmm... El proximo capitulo será el décimo y me alegra llegar al capi 10 ... Es como si mi fic cumpliera años, asi que... Se me ocurrió hacer una reunión conmigo, Wilki, todos los presentadores y los protagonistas para hacer cuenta regresiva en el fic, como un resumen de todos esos 10 capitulos lo que ha pasado, dando un resumen de todo lo que han echo nuestros protagonistas estos diez capítulos. Ustedes decidirán. (Por favor es importante que me ayuden en eso... y no se preocupen porque en el capitulo 11 seguiría la historia normalmente) Es importante!**

Gracias a las personas que leen este fic y a todos mis amigos online!!!!

Por cierto, los invito a leer mi fic "Hoy te vi": Un SasuSaku que trata de la vuelta de Sakura a Konoha despues de estar entrenando con Tsunade. Pero vuelve muy diferente, sin su sonrisa, sin su cuerpo, sin nada. Entonces Sasuke se da cuenta que no puede soportar a Sakura así... Es un Romance/Humor y espero que lo lean!!!!!!

En el proximo capitulo de "No es otro año mas en la academia"

_Sakura no podía creer que su papá había vuelto, era un sueño. No podía ser cierto..._

_Mientras tanto, en Brasil, Temari está decidida a contarle todo a TenTen. Ino no iba a jugar con ella más.  
_

_Linda averigua cosas sobre de Hinata que alguien más quisiera saber, pero Kiba no se queda atrás y decide poner a Linda a su favor. María Belén se encuentra con Naruto en el parque y deciden hablar un poco._

_El equipo Neji y Gaara siguen intentando quitar a Sai del medio para que Tenten vea a Neji... No te pierdas sus aventuras!_

_(.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.)_

**Dear Friend** _Querido amigo_  
**Bukiyou de hane mo nai no ni** _Tus alas ya no serán una carga_  
**Wasure kaketa yume no nioi sotto omoidasu** _Solo recuerda la fragancia del sueño que olvidaste_  
**Dear Friend** _Querido amigo_  
**Otona demo kodomo demo nai** _No eres un adulto, pero tampoco eres un niño_  
**Kimi ga kimi de irareru you **_Tu eres solamente tu_  
**Uketomeru kara tatoe kotoba ni ima dekinakute mo** _Pero, esas palabras, aún si la tengo, sé que no te las puedo decir ahora_

Dear Friend - **RYTHEM**

**Linda-29693**

LiNdA-ChAn!


	10. Edición Especial! Cierre 1era temporada

-VENUS CRYSTAL POWER. MAKE UP!-

**(.o.o.o.)**

Una chica rubia con una traje naranja se aparece en el escenario.

-¡Ohayo, Minna!- Grita entusiasmada- Yo soy Minako Aino (Mina, para amigos) mejor conocida como la Sailor Scout del Amor y la Belleza, Salior Venus! Y el día de hoy seré su presentadora... Y esto es...

**/./././NO ES OTRO AÑO MÁS EN LA ACADEMIA Edición Especial!!/./././**

-Además de esta hermosa presentadora, o sea yo, también nos acompañaran... Wil... kon... kin... (¿qué diablos dice aquí??)

Voz Paranormal (susurrando): Wilkingson...

-Ah! Wilkingson, Linda, todos los protagonistas del fic y como invitada especial... Black rouse1, que nos trae el pastel!. (A)

-Ohayo!! Ahora que mi primo me dejo en paz...

(Primo de Black rouse1: Eso crees tu MUJAJAJAJA)

-Bueno por lo menos mi Inner no está...

(Inner- Black rouse1: Nuestro primo me trajo MUAJAJAJA)

-¿Por qué a mi?- Llora- Bueno, aquí esta el pastel!!

-¿De qué es?- Pregunta Venus.

-De chocolate, con sirope de chocolate, con Dandi (de chocolate) y un número 10 de riquísimo chocolate! Exportado desde cancún! (y es de helado).

-Hoy acabo mi dieta!!!- Grita Venus y se lanza en el pastel.

-NO MI PASTEL!!!- Grita Black rouse1 y protege el pastel con su vida.

_--------------Espere un momento, por favor--------------_

-Emm... ¿buenas?- Preguntó Linda.- Disculpen las molestias pero la pobre Venus acabó en el hospital... pero por comerse tanto pastel de una sola, esa si está chiflada. Bueno, y Black rouse1 nos trajo otro pastel, pero de vainilla... Bueno! Ojalá Mina se cure rápido, pero mientras... ¡Empecemos!

Nuestros protagonistas aparecen en el escenario y saludan con su ánimo natural...

Todos: hola...

Linda: No sé que diablos les sucede a estos tíos! HOLA!

Todos: (bostezan)

Linda: Bueno, olvidemos los saludos... vamos a hacer recapitulación desde el primer episodio! Sakura, con los detalles.

Sakura: Ohayo, soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años (N/A: Lo sé, en el primer episodio decía 15, pero lo cambié xD) y estudio 5 año de bachillerato (N/A: Otro cambio más xD). A ver... ¿el primer capi? Mmm...recuerdo que Kakashi se había hecho el dire del cole...

TenTen: Si, y también que Sasuke entró el en cole...

Kurenai: Pero primero conocieron a su nueva profe... ¿verdad?

Sakura: ¡Si! Eras súper estricta mujer! Pero mejor me concentro en lo que pasó ese día. En la puerta del cole estaba Kakashi-sensei y me explicó todo lo nuevo del cole... En la formación volví a ver a todos, a Ino-cerda, Temari, Shikamaru-kun, Neji-kun... Ahora que recuerdo fui novia de Neji-kun el año pasado... pero eso no viene al caso... Naruto-kun... ¿Akari había llegado ese día? (Fondo: Sasuke con cara sospechosa _"Dijo, novia?_")

Naruto: No ella llegó en el capi tres.

Hinata: Y lo recuerda perfectamente...

Sakura: Bueno, bueno, también vi a Kiba-kun

Hinata (con corazones en los ojos): Kiba-kun...

Naruto: HMP...

Sakura(Gotota): jeje... Bueno y vi a Lee, por supuesto!

Lee: No me olvidó! Oh mi flor de cerezo!

Sasuke: Con tu carota de rana... ¿quién lo haría?

Linda: ¡Sasuke, al fin hablas!

Sakura: Pero yo quiero hablar ahora! Cuando llegué al salón todos nos topamos con la sorpresa del año... ¡Kurenai era nuestra profe!

Sasuke: ¿hmp?

Todos (Excepto Kurenai): Serás solo tú la de la sorpresa

Kurenai: Gracias chicos, yo también los quiero.

Sakura: Y luego llegó el heredero Uchiha... Recuerdo que lo llevamos a la oficina de Kakashi y el dijo algo así:_ ¿Sasuke, eh?... interesante..._

Kakashi: Y allí se acabo..

Linda: Fue bien corto xDD

TenTen: Comparado con el 7!!

Hinata: Madre de testamento fue ese

Linda: No se quejen !!

Kuzmy: Verdad, yo ayudé!

Linda: Pero vamos al 2, chicas! TenTen, adelante

TenTen: Yo me había peleado con Hyuuga y Kurenai nos atrapó mientras yo destruía la cara del pobre chico...

Neji: Oye estábamos parejos, no alteres el contexto!

TenTen: Creo que este fic se volvió OOC xD Pero bueno... Kurenai nos llevó a su oficina donde nos dieron caramelos y paletas!!

Hinata: Y un pedazo de pastel rosa!!

Todos miran a Hinata

Hinata: ¿?

TenTen: Bueno, después Sasuke-kun y Sakura nos fueron a rescatar... que heroicos...

Sasuke: Ahora que recuerdo, Sakura nos encerró en un cuarto de limpieza...

Todos: QUE!?

Sakura: Calmense! Fue un error de ubicación...

TenTen (comiendo): Yo diría que tú querías hacer cosas raras allí...

Sakura: Lo que una amiga piensa de ti... que horror...

Sasuke: Luego encontró la llave y salimos... En verdad necesitaba a Naruto...

Neji: ----ADVERTENCIA: YAOI----

Sasuke: Para destruirle la cara a Neji.

Naruto: Es más, Sasuke, por que no lo hacemos ahora?

Kuzmy: ----ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON YAOI----

Kurenai: Eso, Hinata, te reemplazaron por un hombre...

Hinata (atragantándose): QUÉ?

TenTen: Hey Hinata te robaste mi iguana!!

Kuzmy: Estaban comiendo iguana? Que asco!

Todos: Emm... cof cof (miran a Kuzmy)

Linda: Y bueno como terminó el capi?

Tenten: Jajaja Recuerdo cuando choqué las manos con Hyuuga y grité "Asco! mis manos se desintegran!"

Neji: Malvada

Naruto: Ahora al capítulo tres...

Hinata: Ya estabas emocionado por llegar, no?

Naruto: Si... Es que Akari es taaaan linda...

Mary-sensei: Y yo estoy en su contra xDD

Linda: Ahora el capítulo 3!! Shikamaru:

Shikamaru: Hola... emm... que problemático... Ese día llegó la esclava, digo!, Akari, y su hermano Shiro, que el pobre no aparece casi nada en el fic... y Kurenai se hizo dire...

Linda: Y YO APARECÍ YAY!!

Hinata: Y Sakura nos contó su secretillo...

Sakura: Ese día me enteré que mi padre era un criminal...

TenTen: No, hablamos de tu otro secretillo.

Sakura: Cierren el pico si quieren vivir, ok?

Gaara: Si, y yo me hice amigo de Neji

Neji: Y ahora somos "Neji y Gaara"

Gaara: ¿Qué haremos esta noche, Neji?

Neji: Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, Gaara, ¡tratar de conquistar... el mundo!

Gaara: Por cierto, lo pensé, y no quiero conquistar Venus... ¿Entiendes?...

Neji: Por quée??

Gaara: Nah... no sé.

Neji: Yo si quiero conquistar Marte...

Gaara: Ya se a que te refieres... xD

Todos: ¿Huh, de qué hablan?

Neji-Gaara: Nada, nada, olvídenlo.

Sakura: La pena que pasó Ino con el alquitrán y las plumas... jaja... como olvidarlo...

Linda: Mm... ya sé que soy la merma pero no es para tanto... jajaja... Capítulo 4! Kuzmy!

Kuzmy: Ese día las chicas se comenzaban a preocupar por Hinata, que estaba saltando clases y recibía llamadas que la ponían triste. Luego llegué yo y me hice parte de el grupo Bomba!! Yo y el cabeza de guanábana (Neji) tuvimos una ligera plática... Luego Naruto se dio cuenta de los golpes que tenía Hinata y se empezó a preocupar.

Naruto: No entiendo como me preocupaba por esa infiel... debía ser que la mamá la encontraba con un chamo diferente todas las noche y por eso le pegaba.

Hinata: Y si fuera así, ¿te importaría?

Naruto: No

Kuzmy: (gota) luego lo de el festival de canto. Y las parejas... Me emocioné con Akamaru.. es que es taaan lindoo...

Sakura: Y yo fui a la casa de Sasuke-kun! Y conocimos a la mala malota! Samantha! y a su asistente, la prometida Meryl! Luego conocimos la historia de Sasuke y Neji...

Kuzmy: Y comenzamos a planear la venganza contra Ino y Temari!! También la mamá de Hinata la botó de la casa y el papá de Sakura (que en paz descanse) salió de la cárcel.

Linda: Que genial... Ahora el capi 5...Sasuke!

Sasuke: Bueno, allí expresé el gran oido que le sentía a Meryl

Sakura: Mentiroso, es más, te diste un beso con ella!!

(Se ve como Sasuke va a lavarse la boca con cloro)

Sasuke: O_phhh_dio _phhh_ m_phh_i _phhhh_ vi_phhh_da

(Traducción: Odio mi vida)

TenTen: Sasuke-kun no te tragues ese cloro te hace mal!!

Neji: "-kun" Cof, cof, cof ( -----celoso)

Sasuke: Bueno, como decía, a Hyuuga la secuestran y le manda un mensaje a Haruno para que fuera a rescatarla. (Cuando digo la Hyuuga me refiero a Hinata no a Neji, no confundan)

Neji: QUE TE MATO!!!!!!

Gaara le agarra el brazo

Gaara: Deja que continúe el maldito episodio!!!!

Neji: Hai... (no te salvas, ya verás, maldito, te mato)

Sasuke: Y nos encontramos a la Kuzmy...

TenTen: ¡Yaaay!, fue lo máximo... Y cuando ella se entera que la zorra, digo! mamá de Hina era la que le pegaba, no se contuvo... ¡Y sacó su Dark Side!, por cierto, estoy haciendo la peli "The Dark Side Of Kuzmy" Próximamente en Cines.

Kuzmy: A que te saco el hitler si te alzas TenTen

Sasuke: Ejem... COF, COF... Como decía, allí se acaba el episodio...

Linda: ¡Ahora al 6 con Hinata!

Hina: Bueno... se reunieron en el edificio para rescatarme, y Sasuke chantajeo al recepcionista para que le diera información... Luego TenTen y Neji-onii-san se fueron sooolitos dentro de un aire acondicionado... en donde se dieron su pr--...

TenTen (sonrojada): ¡Está bien así! ellos saben de que hablas.

Neji: Ese beso no me gusto... nos cacho la policía primero y no duro nada...

TenTen (gritando): Hyuuga, callate! A ellos que les importa si te gustó o no!?!

Neji: A ti si te gustó?

TenTen: A ti qué te interesa?

Neji: Si fuera Sai no dirías lo mismo...

Hina: Luego se vio como Kuzmy me salvaba y... ¿tengo que decir esta estupidez?

Linda: Te lo ordeno.

Hina: Oki... (se sonroja) Naruto salvó el día... y... nos besamos... ¡AH!... ¡Eso no tiene que ver!... Luego Sasuke y Sakura los cachan un montón de locos...

Sasuke: Ah, lo del cartel de no pase...

Sakura: Y luego vi a mi padre... no fue interesante ese capítulo.

Hinata-Naruto-TenTen: Cierto, no lo fue.

Linda: ¿Quién me puede hacer un resumen de los capítulos restantes?

Kurenai: Yup! Bueno en el 7 fue el gran plan contra la pu... Digo! jeje Ino... y Temari-san se unió a las Bombas. Sakura perdonó a Sasuke por ser tan estúpido y dejó a su padre pensando que su hija era una egoísta...

Sakura: Como me arrepiento... ¡Quiero a mi papá!

Kurenai: Se mostró el nuevo lado de Kure-sensei y Tenten rompió con Neji y conocimos al maldito de Sai n.n.

TenTen: ¡No insultes al bello Sai!

Neji: EN EL CAPÍTULO 8... todo cambió. Naruto rompió con Hinata...

Naruto: La cosa más sensata que he hecho en toda mi vida...

Neji: EJEM, bueno, Sasuke-gay le cuenta a Sakura-san que su padre murió y Meryl los encuentra y comienza a pensar mal... Así que a Sasuke le prohíben ver a Sakura. Y a Akari le inyectan del tétano... ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Mary: Y QUIÉN HACE PRESENCIA EN EL CAPÍTULO!!???

Neji (asustado): ¡Mary-sensei-sama!

Mary (risa maniática): MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Todos: ¿Huuuuhh?

Neji: Bueno, al pobre Gaara lo rechazan...

Gaara (gritando): CIERRA EL PICO, GUACAMAYA!!!

Neji: digo, digo, Gaara le hace cosas malas a Kuzmy... no pervertidas, no malpiensen. Y todos los malos ganan en este episodio... ¡Y Temari se da cuenta de que fue usada por una pu... erquilla!

Sakura: ¿Puerquilla, dirás, Ino, no?

Neji: Claro.

Sakura: Ya decía...

Gota general

Naruto: Y ahora el capítulo 9! Kurenai y Kakashi hicieron cosas raras allí...

Linda: Yo quería hacer una escena lemmon allí, pero las reglas de FanFiction no me dejaron... Tiene que ser M y es T... ToT

Naruto: B-bueno (gota) luego todos dijimos a donde íbamos de las vacaciones navideñas. Y luego quedamos en...

Linda: Chan, chan chan chan...

Mary: ¡Apariciones fantasmales!

(Grito agudo, de aquellos de las pelis de terror)

Linda: Chin, chin, chin... AAAHHH!!

Todos: ¿¿HUH??

Naruto: Se les olvida la escena de Kuzmy, la mamá malvada y Neji

Neji: ¿"malvada"?

Naruto: Y Neji se ablandó!

Neji (golpeando en la cara a Naruto): Como digas. ¡Y nacieron Neji y Gaara!

_(Son Neji y Gaara, Neji y Gaara, uno es un pato, el otro no es tan macho...)_

Neji: ¿Quién escribió la letra?

Sasuke: Yo.

Neji: Con razón (gota).

Linda: Oh no!!! Llegamos al finaal!!! Despidanse!

Todos: CHAO NOS VEMOS EL PRÓXIMO SÁBADO SI ES POSIBLE!!!

Esto, como lo ven, es el cierre de la primera temporada de No es otro año más en la academia. Pero, desde el capítulo 11, será la segunda temporada!!!

**Una bienvenida a la segunda temporada de No es Otro Año Más En La Academia!!!**

Como era el cumpleaños del fic, decidí tomarme un respiro y no contestar los reviews... ¡Es que me llegaron muchos , tenganme piedad ToT!

Espero llegar a los 100 reviews!!!!

Ayúdenme!!

A la final Venus no regresó del hospital... bueno...

Los veo el próximo sábado si es posible!!!

LiNdA-ChAn!

_Dicen en el pueblo  
que el caminante volvió.  
La encontró  
en su banco de pino verde.  
La llamó: "Penélope  
mi amante fiel, mi paz, deja ya  
de tejer sueños en tu mente,  
mírame, soy tu amor, regresé"._

Le sonrió  
con los ojos llenitos de ayer,  
no era así su cara ni su piel.  
"Tú no eres quien yo espero".  
Y se quedó  
con el bolso de piel marrón  
y sus zapatitos de tacón  
sentada en la estación.

Penélope – Joan Manuel Serrat


	11. Enlaces que nos unen y nos separan

**Hola!!!!**

Siento MUCHO la tardanza... las clases me tienen en trocitos de diez mil... y cuando tenía tiempo libre me sentaba a jugar StepMania en la pc xDDDD

Por cierto vean un anime que se llama Lucky Star ... ¡ES DEMASIADO BUENO, JODIDAMENTE GRACIOSO Y ESPECIALMENTE GENIAL!

** Kuzmy-chan te doy MUCHAS gracias por decirme ese anime... es casi tan gracioso como Azumanga Daioh! (pero nada supera a Azumanga xDDD nada!!)**

Nuestra invitada estrella de hoy es...

¡Mayura!, de Matantei Loki Ragnarok o... para hacerselos fácil El Misterioso Detective Loki xDD

Ha responder reviews:

gabriela28: Gracias, yo también la espere bastante... ¡y aunque me tardé aquí la tienes! . ¡Un beso y sigue leyendo!. ¡Cuídate!

-Sakuritah- (Sakura): Holaa mi yo dos xD! Jajaja... yo también quería pastel de chocolate... el de vainilla no estaba tan bueno ToT... Jaja!! Se que Linda se tardó muchísimo pero por algo, las clases... en serio lo siente n.nU. ¿Penita? BUUUUA Extraño a Sasukillo BUUUUAA!!! Nos vemos!! Espero que disfrutes este comienzo de temporada!!

Mary-Nee-Chan (Linda): JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Me río de tu existencia María jajaja... mentira vale... no te puse mala, solo... sobornadora, etc xDD EEEH??? ya va ya va... Gaara (el amor de mi vida, Neji (el marico de mi vida) y Sasuke (la belleza de mi existir!!!) se estan peleando por ti? SUEÑA MARÍA SUEÑA!!! XD Las palabras huyen??? Creo que te faltan clases con caste xDD DIVERTIDAS "divertidas" clases con caste xDDD Mira BYE!!! cuidatex multiplex...

rodrigo mendoza lopez: HOLA!!! Gracias yo también te quiero n.n ... Eres el mejor por leer y ser el único hombre que me a dejado reviews!!!... besos cuidate!!!

My-san (TenTen): Hey Kuzmy! Jaja de pana quiero tener más encuentro son Sai... (ojitos) Jajaja TORTURAR A IIIINO MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... Con tus planes, mi fuerza, la inteligencia de Hina y... eemm.. ¿el aporte? de Sakura... LA HAREMOS SUFRIR DE VERDAD!...XD Neji gay XD jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja (Neji: Gracias, yo también te quiero ¬¬). Mmm... podré ayudarte con Gaara... xD Asesinos??? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ando muy loca hoy XD No fue pronto pero aquí está... !!! Cuidate!

Franchesk (Mary-Nee-Chan): Hooola! Seehh... Por eso los amo a los dos... Gaara y Neji... (Linda: Neji es marico) Callate que a ti te gusta Lee! (Linda (Se ve como se pone verde y vomita): No, no, no... mucha "belleza" para mi) Jajjajaja Yo le dije a Linda que si no iba a terminar el capi rápido no iba a volver a su madre ni a nadie mas MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA... pero aquí está jajaja. Genial! seré famosa y todo por este fic n.n!!! Oh... gracias JAJAJAJAJA eres lo máximo!! Cuidatee!! besos!!! Kisuu!

L.I.T. (Kuzmy): HOLAAA!!! Genial! que padre!!! Esa edición estuvo chidísima... jaja Neji y Gaara-kun n.n La canción esta demasiado buena XD jajajajajaja Bueno un Kiss chaooooo!!! KUIDATE!

Belencita2390 (Neji): Hola... Bueno si estuvo graciosa pero...Uh, TenTen es una malvada... Aunque.. Espero que pase algo Genial en el próximo capítulo... algo Genial... con TenTen... Digo! jajajaja las cosas que me hace decir el alcohol...Chao! Nos vemos!

Rozdarkblue (Linda): Hooola!!! Gracias por las cherleaders!! Un beeeso!!!!! Cuidate mucho mucho! espero que te guste esta temporada!

laLii-chan (Hinata): Hola!!!!! Bueno,aquí está la conti pa ti, Linda se disculpa por la tardanza, pero algo es algo!!! Espero que te guste esta nueva temporada n.n Besos! Cuidate!

setsuna17 (Linda): Holaa!!! Que fiino muchas graciass!!!! n.n Espero que te la pasas biiien! Chau un Beso!

Aquí comienza el Fic

Mayura: Naruto NO le pertenece

Linda: Kuzmy y Mary-sensei son personajes sacados de personas reales

Mayura: Otros personajes 100 por ciento MADE IN LINDA XD

Linda: Esto es un AU (Universo Alterno)

Mayura: Y es un poco OOC (Out Of Character)

Linda: ¬¬ Callate

Matura: n.n

(A)

**Enlaces que nos unen y nos separan.**

**El pañito azul.**

-¡Papá!- Gritó Sakura. Hatori subió corriendo.

-¡Hija!- Musitó, Sakura estaba, tirada en el suelo, envuelta en lágrimas.-¿Pa-pasó algo?.

-Yo...- Trató de decir la chica. Miró a su alrededor y solo vio una sombra moviéndose, que pronto cesó.- N-nada... es... ¡Ese gato del carrizo de nuevo!

-¿Ah?

-Si... Es... eso... me aruñó- Mintió Sakura con una gotota en la cabeza.

-En donde? Voy a matar a ese gato! El otro día amanecí toda cortada.- Dijo Hatori viendo en dirección a la ventana principal- Que raro, juro haber cerrado esa ventana antes de bajar...

-Debió ser el gato- Asintió Sakura.

-¿El gato cerrajero? Tengo que investigar eso... un gato cerrajero- Hatori se metió el dedo en la boca y frunció el ceño- ¡Tengo una idea! Llamaré al detective Conan...

-¡Nadie ha muerto!

-Uh, es cierto... Mejor a Loki...

-¡Mamá, es solo un gato que abre ventanas, aruña y te corta con su hojilla!- Gritó Sakura.

-Ni que fuera emo...

-Mamá, mejor vete- Sugirió Sakura y empujó a Hatori por las escaleras.- ¡Buena noche!

-Que carácter- Gruñó la mamá. Sakura se metió al cuarto.

En la habitación se recostó en la pared y bufó.

-Mamá si está loca...- Susurró.

-¿Haruno?- Preguntó una voz

Sakura volteó y al lado de la ventana...

Sakura se desmayó.

-¡Haruno!- Musitó Sasuke y la sostuvo. Tenía una cara de drogada que jamás se le había visto.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

* * *

-Padre?- Susurró Sakura. 

-No, Sakura-chan...- Respondió una voz.

-Naruto?

-¿Soy tan feo?

-Emm... ¿entonces?.. ¡LEE!

-Se nota que no me quieres ¬¬- Respondió esa voz.

-¿Quién eres?

-Tu príncipe azul

-¿Neji?

-Mierda, que fastidio contigo!.- Gritó la voz- ¿Acaso soy marico?

-¿¡Gaara-san!?

-Me has cambiado, princesa hija de tu madre!!!

-Ni modo que de Akamaru... ¿Kiba?

-¿Tengo acaso un complejo de perro?

-¿Quién es mi príncipe azul?- Lloró Sakura.- ¿Shikamaru?

-Estás a un pasito... caliente, caliente...

-¿Sai?

-¡Ni siquiera lo conoces idiota!

-Tú tampoco

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Porque desde que estoy en esta drogadera sé que eres Sasuke, estúpido.

-¿Gracias?- Dijo irónicamente el chico.- Entonces... ¿Te puedo rescatar mi princesa del horrible ogro Meryl?

-Oh, Sasuke...

-Haruno..

-Sasuke...

_Haruno_

Sasuke...

Haruno...

**¡Haruno!**

**-**¿Sasuke?- Despertó Sakura.

-¿Haruno?. Me puedes explicar por qué decías tantas veces mi nombre?- Preguntó el chico. Sakura se sonrojó.

-¿En dónde estoy?

-En tu habitación- Respondió el chico y se levantó de la cama- Te desmayaste.

-Ah... no recuerdo...- Sakura se sobó la cabeza- Y tú... ¿por qué estás en mi casa?

-En el salón dijiste "Podría entrar un ladrón y nadie se daría cuenta."- Recordó Sasuke. Sakura rió.

-Si.. jaja... ya lo recuerdo- Sonrió la chica. Sasuke la miró y aunque trato de hacer todo lo posible ni siquiera movió su cara para una "pequeña sonrisa". Le dio la espalda a Sakura.

-Oye... ¿no creerás que mi mamá me va a sacar del colegio, verdad?- Preguntó el moreno.

-Lo pensé... Pero después te vi y bueno...- Sakura recordó como él la estaba evitando- Supe que no te irías...

-Hmp, bien

Un silencio cubrió a los chicos. Los ojos de Sakura temblaron y volteó la cara contra la almohada.

-¿Y Meryl?- Susurró la chica, con un hilo de voz.

-Con sus parientes- Respondió el chico.

-Deberías estar con ella- Dijo Sakura mientras les resbalaban lágrimas.

-Deja de hacer eso- Ordenó Sasuke, apretando los puños- ¡ESTOY EN TU CASA, EN TU CUARTO, CONTIGO; Y ME DICES QUE ME VAYA CON MERYL!. ¿¡QUÉ TE SUCEDE, MIERDA!?- Gritó, y volteó a donde Sakura. Se sorprendió con sus mismas palabras.

-¿Entonces para qué viniste?- Lloró Sakura y se paralizó al ver a Sasuke con la mirada seria, fija en ella.

-Quería...- El chico volteó la cara y esbozó una mirada muy seria- Quería decirte que no era mi culpa ignorarte...- Sasuke se calló, estaba al borde de caer a un precipicio y tenía que contenerse.

-Sasuke-kun... gomen...- Tartamudeó la pelirrosa.

-Ya que.- Dijo Sasuke y se sentó en el piso.- Feliz navidad.

-Igual...- Sakura se mordió el labio y se volteó a la ventana. Se echó a llorar. A Sasuke no le importó, no era la primera vez que ella lloraba en frente de él. El moreno se había acostumbrado a verla llorar, pero igual le molestaba que fuera culpa de él. Sasuke se levantó y colocó sus manos encima de los hombros de Sakura.

-Deja de llorar- Susurró a su oído. Su aliento era cálido, y Sakura se sintió llena de felicidad. Se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Sasuke, lloró, pero de felicidad.

-Gracias...- Lloró Sakura abrazando a su amigo.

-Solo deja de llorar.- Dijo Sasuke, con voz de fastidiado. Diablos nunca perdía esa actitud tan... ¿Sasuke?.

-Eres malo- Rió Sakura y se secó las lágrimas de la camisa de Sasuke.

-Esa es mi camisa- Informó el moreno.

-Y ahora mi pañito- Sonrió Sakura, el chico metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un paño azul celeste con bordes azules oscuros, de seda.

-Toma este- Ofreció el chico, Sakura se sonrojó.

-Gracias...- Aceptó la chica agarrando el pañito. La escena se pausó en el momento en el que él le dio aquel pañito.

Una chica pelirrosa, con lágrimas en los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa, sonrojada, y una chico moreno con su mirada seria, ofreciendo aquel paño, que desde ese día, cambiaría sus vidas. Nada sería igual.

_Nada_

* * *

-¡Y bueno, Hinata-chan!- Exclamó Linda con una sonrisa. 

-¿Qué Linda-sensei?- Preguntó Hinata.

-Cuentame eso de... ¿Ser novia de Kiba-kun?- Replicó Linda con una mirada sospechosa.

-Emm... no somos novios- Confesó Hinata.

-¿Ahh?

-Era solo para... darle celos a Naruto-kun- Respondió, sonrojada.

-Mmm... ya entendí. ¿A ti te gusta Naruto-kun, verdad?

-A veces pienso que es más que un gusto...- admitió Hina.

-Entonces es amor.- Hinata peló los ojos y se sonrojó.

-N-no... N-nada de eso... ¡¿C-cómo se te o-ocurre?!- Tartamudeó la morena.

Linda sonrió y rió de manera ruidosa. Hinata la miró con indiferencia, esa tipeja tenía un gran problema con su personalidad. La profe se levantó y miró de cerca a Hinata, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Suponiendo... _"solo" _suponiendo... que yo tenga la oportunidad para unirte con tu amor... ¿aceptarías?- Interrogó la rubia.

-¿La tienes?- Preguntó, exaltada, casi cayéndose de el banco en donde estaba sentada.

-Suponiendo...- Repitió Linda, alejándose.

-Po-podría...- Contestó. La rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja y fue al baño, en donde telefoneó a Mary.

-Entendido- Respondió Mary-Nee-Chan. Trancó el teléfono

* * *

-¡A que es un hermoso día en el parque!- Exclamó Mary, sonriéndole al señor de la fuente. 

-¿Señorita, se siente bien?- Respondió, extrañado.

-¡¡¡COMO NO TIENES IDEA, YAY!!!- Gritó Mary y el hombre "disimuladamente" salió a la carrera del lugar- ¿Tiene algún problema ese man ¬¬?

La gente del alrededor dio un paso hacía atrás. María bufó y se dirigió a otro lugar del parque, en donde, "no porque lo estuviera buscando", encontró a Naruto.

-¡Bonito día!- Exclamó.

-Nah, es un día cualquiera...- Contestó el rubio.

-¡Pueden pasar cosas emocionantes¿no crees?!

Naruto bufó.

-¿Qué tan importante?- Preguntó.

-Ahhyy... ¿estás despechado?- Interrogó Mary con corazones en los ojos. Naruto se sonrojó y frunció el ceño.

-¿Despechado? Nah...- Contestó.

-Eres como un niñito, te sonrojas de nada. Tan solo con una preguntilla inocente- Respondió María Belén. Se sentó al lado de él.- ¿Y Akari-chan?

-No sé.

-Dios me obligaste a decirle a esa pra "-chan" y... ¿me dices nada?- Se quejó Mary limpiándose la boca con enjuague bucal de cloro.

-¿Quién te manda a decirle a esa pra "-chan"?- Linda peló los ojos.

-¿L-le acabas a decir... a-a tu n-novia perra?

-No le dije eso. Dije p-asterisco-erre-asterisco-a – Confirmó el chico. Mary volteó con una gota en la cabeza.

-Es la misma idiotez.

-No. Es más largo.

A Mary le salieron estrellitas en los ojos y estuvo a punto de pegarle al estúpido de Naruto. Pero, se tranquilizó un poco. Suspiró y sonrió.

-¿Y Hinata-chan?

Naruto se quedó en silencio.

-No te tengo nada que contar sobre ella- Contestó.

-¿No te has preguntado como se siente?

-¿Feliz?. ¿Orgullosa?. ¿Poderosa?- Dio ideas Naruto frunciendo el ceño.- Después de hacer todo lo posible para que sufriera y me quedara como un idiota creo que...

-¡SERÁS EGOÍSTA!- Gritó Mary- ¿¡PUEDES DEJAR DE PENSAR QUE TÚ ERES EL MÁS INFELIZ!?. ¿PUEDES PENSAR EN HINATA?

-¿Qué Hinata-sama, qué?- Preguntó una voz de detrás de Mary.

-¿Neji?- Preguntaron Mary y Naruto al unísono.

-Mary-sensei tiene razón, Naruto- Asintió Neji.

-¿Y tú que diablos pintas aquí...?- Preguntó Naruto.

-Déjale las preguntas a la escritora. Saben, preguntas después de la explicación y con derecho de palabra n.n- Contestó Neji, imitando a una profesora de preescolar.- Bueno, omitamos eso. El echo es que también estoy de acuerdo con Mary-sensei-sama.

(Inner-Mary: (baba))

-¿En qué Hinata no es más miserable que yo?

-Tienes la autoestima más baja que la de un emo en su etapa sentimental- Se quejó Mary.

-No te burles de los emos- Defendió la Voz Paranormal.

-Solo porque tú tengas un complejo de emo extraño no me vas a callar- Se quejó Mary.

-No sabes como se siente Hinata-sama, así que no compares- Defendió Neji.

-No sabes como me siento así que no comentes- Replicó Naruto.

-¡Egoísmo!. ¡Detesto a las personas Egoístas!- Gritó Mary y le pegó una cachetada a Naruto.- Mira, Naruto-kun- Suspiró- Sé que debes estar fúrico con ella. Pero, solo quiero que me respondas una pregunta... ¿cómo comenzaste a darte cuenta de lo que sentías por Hinata-chan?

-Estaba preocupado...- Respondió.

-Ahora dime. ¿Por qué estabas preocupado?

-Porque ella estaba triste...

-¿Y cómo está ella ahora?- Naruto de paralizó.

-T-triste... No puede ser...

-¡Te convertiste en mi tía!- Exclamó Neji.

-Ves- Respondió Mary y le sonrió a Naruto.- Tú sabes que quieres regresar con Hina...

-¡NO!. ¡Ella no está triste, ella está feliz, porque tiene a Kiba!

-Kiba es un hijo de perra- Aclaró Neji y Mary lo miró con una sonrisa extraña.

-¡No voy a intentar volver con Hinata para hacerle más daño!- Gritó Naruto y salió corriendo. Neji abrió los ojos...

"_¡No voy a intentar estar con alguien que no me quiere, a quien hago sufrir!. ¡Y que además tiene ya a alguien a quien ama!"_

¿Neji era TAN cobarde?

¡Había actuado como un idiota... tenía que recuperar a su chica!

Bueno... cuando volviera de Brasil... tal vez, jeje

* * *

Naruto pateó una piedra. 

Lo único que hacía era empeorar las cosas.

Se sentó en un banco y una voz conocida lo sacó de su orbita espacial.

-Con que estás preocupado...- Susurró la voz.

-¿Quién diablos te crees para hablarme?

-El que te robó a la novia...¿tal vez?

-Cállate idiota- Ordenó Naruto.

-Aaahhyyy... el pobre "lo puedo todo" se dio por vencido- Se burló Kiba.

-No te incumbe.

-¿Qué no?. Ah, ya decía. Con razón.- Sonrió y rió- Eres un pobre diablo...

-¿Puedes irte?

-Nada de eso... Como compañero y novio de Hinata, no voy a dejar las cosas como están. No, no...

-¿Y qué quieres?. ¿Quieres pelear?- Gritó Naruto.

-No sabes lo que haces... pobre diablo...

-¡Voy a...!- Gritó Naruto y le pegó un puñetazo.

Kiba se defendió y continuó la pelea.

De repente, alguien que pasaba, para hablar con Mary, se encontró la pelea.

-¡Hey, ustedes dos!- Gritó y los separó.

-¡Linda!- Se quejaron ellos. Naruto estaba sangrando por la nariz y , al parecer, a Kiba se le había caído un diente.

-¿Son idiotas o qué?- Musitó Linda.

-¡Él es el idiota!- Culparon al unísono.

-¡Los dos son idiotas!- Gritó Linda.

-¿Sabes?- Intervino Kiba- Que este pedazo de infeliz solo haga a Hinata sentirse como una plasta, no es mi culpa, porque yo soy de lo mejor con ella, pero si alguien aquí es un idiota, es él.

-¿K-kiba?- Tartamudeó Hinata que iba detrás de Linda. Y Kiba peló los ojos.

-H-hina-chan...- Replicó el chico.

Naruto los miró y vio que Hinata tenía lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Por qué lloraba?

-Oh, inútiles los dos...- Se quejó Linda.- ¿Tienen alguna explicación?

Naruto no podía articular ni una palabra y Hinata seguía llorando. Kiba se acercó pero Linda lo asesinó con la mirada.

-Creo, creo, creo... Que aquí el problema es entre Hinata-chan y Naruto-kun.- Dijo Linda mientras se veía que los dos se miraban fijamente. Kiba, sin poder reclamar, fue llevado a rastras con Linda.

-Si te vas a interponer en...- Amenazó Kiba.

-Si vas a meter las narices de nuevo entre ellos dos... ¡te juro que no vas a la universidad!- Amenazó Linda.

-¡Pero... tú no entiendes!- Musitó Kiba.- ¡Naruto no es la persona para Hina!

-¿Y tú si?- Preguntó la rubia.

-No. Nadie es lo mucho para estar con Hinata...- Respondió Kiba un poco sonrojado.

A Linda le llegaron esas palabras al corazón.

-¿Entonces... por qué sigues intentando estar con ella?- Interrogó Linda con la mirada baja.

-Porque no quiero que tome una mala decisión- Admitió Kiba- Naruto no es maduro, es celoso, es extraño, mal estudiante, tonto, torpe... ¿Qué futuro tiene Hinata con él?

Linda subió la vista y miró a los ojos a Kiba.

-Solo ella puede saber cual es la mejor opción.- Explicó Linda- Y aprenderá de sus errores...

-¡Pero no los hará si alguien lo impide!- Replicó Kiba, desafiante- ¡Y ella nunca fue feliz con él!

Linda solo dijo una última frase antes de abandonar a Kiba.

-Pudo ser un error... igual ella lo quiere a él. Veremos..

* * *

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo... ¿me puedes decir que haces aquí?- Preguntó el rubio. 

-Yo quería...- Balbuceó Hinata y se sonrojó.- Estaba hablando con Linda y...

-¡Habla de una vez!- Gritó Naruto, Hinata se llevó la mano a la boca.

_No puedo decir nada..._ Pensó Hinata, observando al enojado chico en su frente.

-¿No tienes que estar con Kiba?- Preguntó Naruto.- ¿Por qué no lo sigues?

-¿Y Akari?- Replicó Hinata. Asomando unas pequeñas lágrimas.- ¡¿Acaso tampoco tienes que estar con ella!?

-¿Te importa?

Hinata se quedó en silencio con una mirada desafiante.

-¿TE IMPORTA?. NO. ¿VERDAD?. ¡ENTONCES!- Gritó Naruto. Hinata comenzó a llorar.

-Que cruel...- Lloró Hinata.

-¡Tú eres la cruel!... ¡Engañándome con Kiba!

-¡Yo nunca le fui infiel a Naruto-kun!- Gritó Hinata.

-¡No me mientas más, cualquiera!- Gritó Naruto. Alguien que estaba cerca lo escuchó. Detrás de los arbustos salió Neji.

-¡A que vuelves a llamar a Hinata-sama así y te parto la cara!- Amenazó el castaño.

-N-Neji-Nii-san...- Susurró Hinata.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?- Preguntó Neji. Naruto apretó los puños pero Hinata se le adelantó.

-¡Yo vine a disculparme!...Porque... ¡Porque yo de verdad amo a Naruto-kun!- Gritó Hinata- Pero... A Naruto-kun solo le gusta Akari-san... y ya no quiere seguir conmigo... ¡Aunque yo no lo hubiera engañado!... ¡Yo lo amo!- Exclamó la chica entre lágrimas y salió corriendo.

-¡Eres peor que una patada en las bolas!. ¡Vas a perder a tu chica, inútil!- Insultó Neji y corrió detrás de Hinata- ¡¡Hinata-sama!!

Mary y Linda salieron de los arbustos.

-Kiba tenía razón. Hinata-chan nunca fue feliz junto a ti- Dijo Linda y se fue. Mary se quedó con Naruto y le pegó una cachetada.

-Buen trabajo, campeón. Ahora si que la cagaste- Replicó la castaña y siguió a Linda. Naruto se quedó paralizado...

_¡Porque yo de verdad amo a Naruto-kun!_

_¡Yo lo amo!_

Hinata...

* * *

TenTen estaba en su casa, el día siguiente iba a ir a Sao Pablo y tenía que prepararse. Estaba aburrida y solo pensaba en como estarían sus amigas. Sabía que Temari estaba allí en Brasil pero no había pensado en llamarla... aunque en ese momento de aburrimiento, era buena idea. Sacó su teléfono y telefoneó a Temari. 

_-Moshi Moshi Temari desu_

-Temari? Es TenTen! Como estás?

_-TenTen? Hola! Bien y tú? En dónde estás?_

-Bien, gracias. Mmm... En un hotel...

_-En cual?_

-Creo que se llama "A noite de ouro"(1)

_-A noite de ouro?? Igual yo!_

-Si? Genial! En que habitación?

_-La 132... Será que vienes?_

-Dale!! y si me quedo allí la noche?

_-Un pijamada suuper cool!_

-Si, jeje...

_-Dale pus, chaus te veo aquí en five minutitos. Ok?_

-Ok. Chaus jeje

TenTen colgó el teléfono y sonrió. Preparó sus cosas y se fue a la habitación. Era de noche así que estaba en pijama.

-¡Hay, amo tu pijama!- Exclamó Temari.

-¿Lo mismo?- Sonrió extrañada TenTen y paso a su habitación.

-Si quieres agua yo puedo llamar a recepción y...- Propuso Temari.

-No, yo traje mi agua, gracias- Temari sonrió extrañamente.

-Bueno, bueno... ¿qué quieres hacer?- Preguntó la rubia. TenTen esbozó una cara seria.

-Ni idea... pero... ¡ESTOY MEGA-ABURRIDA!. Así que mejor que...- Respondió la chica.

Un teléfono sonó. Era el de TenTen.

-¿Hola?

_-Hola TenTen soy Sakura_

-¿Sakura?

_-Si, bueno... ¡A que no sabes!_

-¿Qué pasó, que pasó?

Temari escuchaba con cara triste.

-¿Encerio?- Gritó TenTen y se metió al baño. Temari se quedó sola en el cuarto. Sakura... ella...

**FlashBack:**

TenTen y Temari, de séptimo grado respectivamente, reían y comentaban chistes negros de todo el mundo. Cuando pasan las dos chicas más odiosas de toda la escuela... Sakura e Ino.

-Equipo TenTem...- Susurró TenTen- ¡En marcha!

Sacaron cruces, rosarios, imágenes de santos, etc.

-Vamos a repeler los malos espíritus- Dijo Temari

-¡¡¡Las fresas... las fresas... ahuyenta a las fresas!!!!- Recitaron las chicas.- ¡Santo Tomasito del Carmen!

-Que... Whatevers- Suspiró Ino con una sonrisita de suficiente.

-Yeah- Aprobó Sakura y miró a TenTen a los ojos, volteó la mirada casi rogando disculpas.

-¡SANTO TOMASITO!. ¡AHUYENTA A LAS FRESAS!- Gritaron las chicas del grupo TenTem y todos se echaron a reír.

-What-ever- Replicaron Sakura e Ino en corito. Sin voltear las miradas. Temari miró fijamente el cabello largo y rosa de Sakura, siempre, siempre, iba a ser fresa... Esa idiota

* * *

Era el comienzo de las clases de octavo. En el salón, Temari y TenTen se había sentado al lado. Pero la profesora lo impidió. 

-¡No!. ¡El grupo TenTem no va a estar junto este lapso!- Gritó la profesora.- ¡TenTen, al lado de la señorita Haruno... y tú, Temari, al lado de la señorita Yamanaka!

-¡NNNOOO!- Gritaron las chicas al unísono.

NI TenTen ni Temari veían a su compañera, les daba asco.

_Santo Tomasito...¡Salvanos!_ Pensaban las chicas.

De repente, Ino le tocó la espalda a Temari.

-En son de paz, en son de paz- Sonrió Ino y Temari volteó.- Tienes el cabello muy bonito... ¿no has pensado en dejártelo suelto? Se te vería mucho mejor- Aconsejó.

-Me gustan mis colas- Rechazó la rubia.

-Bueno, no interesa, pero piensalo... se te vería muy bien- Sonrió Ino

Por otro lado estaba TenTen y Sakura.

TenTen miró a Sakura que dibujaba una muñequita (patética, por cierto) en su cuaderno. De repente, le vino una idea.

-Nee, Haruno-baka -Susurró TenTen y ella volteó de mala gana.

-¿Qué?- Replicó

-¿No has pensado en cortarte el cabello? Sabes, largo no se te ve muy bien- Aconsejó la chica.

-¿Y qué sabes tú?

-¡No has visto mis colitas!. ¡De broma y no son echas por un especialista!- Musitó TenTen y Sakura se echó a reír.

-Mmm... lo hablaré con mi mamá y le preguntare a Ino-chan... a ver si le gusta la idea.- Respondió la pelirrosa con una sonrisa. Como era de saber Ino le pareció una idiotez de parte de Sakura.

**Fin del FlashBack **

Temari recordó que luego Sakura se peleó con Ino porque la muy cerda le chismoseó al profe que se había copiado en una exámen. En ese momento Sakura se cortó el cabello, desobedeciendo a Ino, y se la pasaba con TenTen... entonces Temari se sintió desplazada y se juntó cada vez más con Ino, hasta lograr lo que en un día fueron Sakura y la cerda. Por eso odiaba a Sakura, y, por eso, le iba a contar a TenTen la verdadera historia de por que ya no estaba más con Ino... que en verdad no quería cambiar...

TenTen salió del baño Temari la esperaba de pie con una cara muy seria. TenTen se extrañó.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó.

-Sakura tenía razón- Replicó Temari- Yo no llegué a ti para cambiar, no estoy contigo por algo que yo quisiera o deseara.

El pulso de TenTen se aceleró y miró a los ojos aquamarinos de la rubia. N-no podía creer que ella...

-¿¿Entonces??- Respondió la castaña un poco enojada.

-Entonces... yo sé que Ino jamás fue la amiga que yo creí que era- Empezó - Pero, aún así, creo que el concepto de "infiltrada" me define.

-Tienes que tener una razón... ¡No pudiste...!- Replicó TenTen, exaltada.

-Ya lo había echo una vez, por que no otra?- Explicó la rubia.

-¡Sólo explícame!- Gritó la castaña.

-Lo hice por... por Shikamaru -Confesó ella sonrojada- Pero... ella me traicionó. ¿Sabes que Ino es novia de Shikamaru?

-¿Shika-kun?- Dijo extrañada TenTen- Oh, Tomasito, lo compadezco...

-El caso es que no serví de nada al final e Ino se quedó con él... ¡Así que le mentí a la única amiga verdadera que tenía y... NO RECIBÍ NADA!

-Tranquila... si mi perdón es suficiente para llenar la deuda...- Susurró TenTen.

-¿Deuda?

-Por mi culpa , tú eres lo que eres y estás como estás... porque yo me separé de ti y no te quedó de otra que irte con Ino...- Explicó.- ¡Esa es mi deuda!

Temari abrió los ojos a la amiga que tenía al frente. Ella jamás había dejado de pensar en ella, en lo que le hizo... TenTen siempre se había sentido culpable y por eso no le importaba que ella fuera lo que fuese... ¡Quería pagar la duda!

**Fin del capítulo 11**

**(1) A noite de ouro: La noche de oro en Portugués. **

Hooola!!!!!!!!! Como estuvo eso??

Publico: Muy bien!

No escucho!

Público: MUY BIEN!!

Bueno, bueno el público no lo es todo aquí jajajajaja, así que espero que les aya gustado este comienzo de temporada... Algunas cosas mejoran, otras empeoran, pero aún así, queda mucho camino que recorrer...

Wilki: Que se la pasen bien!

Mayura: Siiiii!!!!! Chaaooo!!!

_En el próximo capítulo de **No es otro año más en la academia**..._

_Es un regreso a clases particular, nada esta como lo pintan. TenTen se encuentra a Sai en el parque, y él le hace una petición que no puede rechazar. Neji cae en cuenta que... ¡cometió un grandísimo error!, y eso involucra a Sasuke... xD... Sakura inventa planes para que TenTen se aleje de Sai, y esta dispuesta a dar todo por el NejiTen xD_

**_El próximo capítulo se titula...:_**** El bate con clavos **

Mayura: Y esa es una historia de terror!

xD

Chaooos

Dejen Reviews

Los espero

LiNdA-ChAn!

_Sé como duele comprender_

_Como duele sonreír_

_El amor es algo así_

_Yo lo sé, Yo lo viví_

_Te duele hasta morir y nada puedes hacer..._

_Yo sé como duele_

_Cuando se ama_

_A quien no se debe..._

**Se como duele** -_ Karina_

_Linda-29693_


	12. El bate con clavos

Buenas, buenas, buenas... disculpenme la tardanza...

Han esperado mucho, así que no los atraso más:

Naruto NO me pertenece

Kuzmy, Linda y Mary-sensei son personajes sacados de personas reales

Otros personajes 100 por ciento MADE IN LINDA XD

Esto es un AU (Universo Alterno)

Wilki: Y es un poco OOC

Linda: ¬¬ Callate

**Capítulo 12: El bate con clavos. Las consecuencias de no saber organizarte y l poder de los malentendidos.**

Temari se dio cuenta de la gran amiga que tenía al frente. Una lágrima resbaló de los ojos de la rubia.

-¡TenTen!- Musitó y se arrojó a sus brazos, llorando como una niña pequeña a la que le quitaron su muñeca- ¡Como lo siento, TenTen!

La castaña la abrazó con aire consolador.

Iban a comenzar de nuevo

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Hola!- Saludó Linda con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola!- Gritaron TenTen y Temari picando el ojo. Ino las miró, disgustada.

«No puede ser peor este regreso a clases» pensó la rubia, viendo a las chicas. Pero luego volteó la vista hacia Shikamaru. «No, no es tan malo, después de todo» Rió en sus pensamientos.

-¡Bua!. ¡No quería empezar clases!. ¡Buuua!- Lloró Kuzmy- ¡Más vacaciones!- Gritó.

-K-Kuzmy-Nee-chan...-Trató de calmarla Hinata con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Hoola, Gaara!- Sonrió Neji, sacando al pelirrojo de su ensueño- ¿Observando el paisaje?

-¿Pai...?- Por un segundo, Gaara comprendió el significado oculto de aquellas palabras- ¡TE MATO!

-Jajajaja- Rió Neji, mientras lo perseguía el pelirrojo.

-¡Sakura!- Llamó Lee con una voz armoniosa- ¡Me alegro tanto por verte, te extrañé mi flor de cerezo!

-Un metro de distancia- Ordenó la chica con su usual indiferencia hacia Lee.

-Que cruel...- Lloró el pelinegro.

En la mente "rastreadora" de Sakura solo se diferenciaba una palabra: "Sasuke".

«¿Sasuke?. No. ¿Sasuke?. No. ¿Sasuke?. No. ¡Diablos!» Pensaba.

-¿Haruno?- Preguntó una voz a su espalda. La chica volteó animada.

-¡Sas...!-Una sonrisa, seguida de una expresión de perplejidad, se esbozó en la cara de Sakura cuando...- ¿Linda?

-Haruno... ¡Caiste!, jajajajajajaja- Rió- ¿Creías que era Sasuke-kun? jajajajajajaja

-¡Maldición!- Replicó la pelirrosa frunciendo el ceño.- Piérdete- Añadió con desdén. Linda se fue con cara de regañada.

-¡¡Era broma!!

«Linda... te las verás conmigo... ya verás...»Pensó la chica arrugando un papel y arrojándolo hacia atrás.

-Auch- Dijo alguien por detrás. Sakura, envuelta en sus pensamientos de matar a Linda, no prestó atención.- Dije "Auch"- Repitió la voz, tal vez buscando unas disculpas. Sakura tampoco prestó mucha atención.

Con un brillo estelar en los ojos, volteó, dirigiéndose a Linda (que debería estar detrás de ella...).

-¡YA VERÁS, TE MATARÉ!- Gritó la pelirrosa con furia.

-¿Ha-Haruno?- Replicó Sasuke, perplejo.

-Sa–suke-kun...- Contestó la chica, y tembló al ver la cara de Sasuke- Yo, eh, tú sabes... ¡No era contigo!

-Hmp, como si me importara- Replicó y se sentó en su pupitre.

«¡Sasuke-kun!» Lloró Sakura en sus pensamientos.

Si hubiera trofeo de meter la pata, ella lo habría ganado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Neji, Neji, ven!- Dijo Sakura, mientras el chico se hallaba solo.

Sakura agarró de la mano a Neji y lo llevó fuera del salón. El castaño temblaba. «¿Sasuke habrá visto...?» Pensó con preocupación.

-¡Te tengo la mejor de las noticias!- Exclamó, sin preocuparse de que todos los veían.

-Di-dime... Sakura...- Replicó Neji mirando hacia los lados.

-Es... sobre Sai- Susurró la pelirrosa con un alegre guiño.

-¿¡S-Sai!?- Exclamó Neji- ¿Qué tiene él que ver?. ¿¡¿Y qué hay con ese guiño tan sexy?!?

-Bah, aburridoo- Bufó Sakura, sacando la legua- Pues, Ten-chan me acaba de contar algo...

-¡Dime!- Gritó Neji y Sakura sonrió animada.

-En sus palabras exactas, dijo: "¡Oh, no!, voy a morir... ¡Sai se va a Canadá la próxima semana! Buuua!. ¿Qué aré si Sai no está?. Me sentiré tan vacía... Tan sola... Ooohh"- Sakura dijo aquellas palabras, como si la estuvieran grabando con una cámara y pasando por un escenario de cine dramático.

-Ajá...- Replicó el castaño, cansado- ¿Puedes dejar de actuar como si fueras una actriz barata de drama cómico?

-¿No entiendes, Ne-kun?- Exclamó la chica con todo la energía que había adquirido ese día- ¡Si tú te le acercas a ella mientras Sai no estás (y se siente muy sola), ella estará tan conmovida por ti entonces te diría...- Hizo una pausa para tomar aire- ...SÍ!

Los ojos de Neji se iluminaron como bombillos.

-¡¡¡HAY, GRACIAS SAKURA, TE AMO!!!- Gritó el chico abrazándola con fuerza.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Neji, Neji, ven!- Exclamó esa voz tan familiar. El instinto de Sasuke lo hizo voltear, y, consiguió que Sakura se estaba llevando a Neji fuera del salón agarrados de manos... UN SEGUNDO... ¿¿¿agarrados de manos???

«Neeeeejiiiiiiii» Pensó con una cara macabra. «Neeeeejiiiiiiiiii»

-¡Sa-su-ke-chaan!- Exclamó alguien, montándose en su espalda.

-¿AH?- Replicó Sasuke, sorprendido... ¿quién diablos...?

-Tú también viste eso, verdad...- Susurró a su oído con voz sospechosa y escalofriante.

-¿Q-que?- Tartamudeó el chico.

-Idiota, a Neji y Sakura- Respondió la persona mordiéndole la oreja.

«Creo que eso me va a sacar sangre...» Pensó el moreno, por el dolor de su oreja.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-Sólo camina, y haz lo que te diga- Ordenó la persona- O moderé de nuevo tu oreja... más fuerte

A Sasuke le dieron escalofríos. Siguió fuera del salón hasta donde le indicó la persona, que se bajó de su espalda inmediatamente.

-¡Ah!. ¡Qué incómodo!- Exclamó.

-TenTen...- Replicó el moreno.

-Ese no es el caso, es el de Neji y...

-¡SI!- Gritó una voz a su derecha, los dos voltearon instintivamente a su derecha.

-¡¡¡HAY, GRACIAS SAKURA, TE AMO!!!

Los espías se quedaron perplejos.

-¿Ah?

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Preguntó TenTen.

-Ella dijo sí...

-Y él dijo te amo...

Por un momento los dos chicos se miraron y, al parecer, se leyeron la mente.

-No puede ser...- Negó TenTen, mirando a Sasuke.

-Yo creo que sí...- Asintió él.

Se miraron interrogativamente.

-Imposible- Comentó TenTen

-No tanto- Añadió Sasuke

-Es un mal entendido

-Es patético, pero cierto

-¡Es estúpido!- Gritó TenTen, molesta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Shikamaru se dirigió a donde se encontraba Ino. Akari no había venido a clases por que su hermano se había enfermado. Así que la rubia había quedado sola. Ino sonrió al verlo llegar.

-Pensé que no me tomarías en cuenta– Dijo la rubia mirándolo fijamente, pero con esa sonrisa idiota que tenía siempre.

Ino le tendió la mano al moreno y él la agarró mientras la miraba, con aspecto "problemático".

-Pensé en que lo dirías- Replicó el joven.

-Actúas como si me conocieras bien- Respondió Ino, a la espera de un cumplido.

-Tú igual- Se limitó a decir Shikamaru.

Ino frunció el ceño por un momento y luego le sacó la lengua a Shika (que se sonrojó levemente –si, si, aunque lo escondiera y lo negara, a Shikamaru, Ino le parecía muy atractiva cuando hacía ese tipo de gestos–)

Por un leve segundo miró a su izquierda. Los ojos aquamarinos de aquella chica estaban ligeramente posados en la mano que sostenía Ino, con un gesto de dolor en el pecho, parecido a la expresiones que se esbozan cuando estás a punto de llorar.

Los ojos del moreno se clavaron fijamente en los de ella –no le parecía un error voltear a ver a otra chica así aunque tuviera la mano de su novia agarrada, verdad?– Nah, eso era lo de menos.

Temari volteó la vista al tiempo en que los ojos de Shikamaru acosaron a los suyos. Su corazón latió rápido y se paró por un segundo. Aquella magia que tenían los ojos de Shikamaru no la igualaba nadie; fijos, intensos (-aunque aburridos-), negros azabache...

El corazón de Temari dio un vuelco y volvió a voltear a ver a la pareja: Shikamaru jugaba distraídamente con el cabello rubio de la chica, mientras que ella le sonreía tiernamente.

¡Maldita sea, Ino, te odio!

No había nada en el mundo que la hacía más miserable, que ver a Ino siendo tan feliz.

«Maldita seas entre todas las putas, Ino» Maldijo Temari con rabia y dolor.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Neji y Sakura iban caminando tranquilamente juntos a la hora del recreo. El castaño había olvidado la amenaza de Sasuke. Estaban hablando de lo felices que serían si Sai se fuera. De pronto, se toparon con el dúo dramático.

-¡Hola Ten-chan!- Exclamaron Sakura y Neji- ¡Hola Sasuke-kun!

-Hola- Replicaron con un tono escalofriante.

-Justamente estaba hablando con Neji acerca de...- Comentó Sakura, con la intención de hablar sobre Sai y su "terrible" viaje a Canadá.

-¡Hey, no les digas!- Replicó el chico, sonrojado.

-Tontito- Sonrió Sakura.

Por el momento, Neji sintió la presencia de Sasuke (que le salía humo azul de los ojos). Los cabellos se le erizaron.

-¡T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tengo que irmee!- Tartamudeó y salió a la carrera. Sasuke lo miró y lo persiguió a paso lento.

-_...no huyas-_ Decía el moreno.

-Opz, la gente está extraña hoy, no crees Ten-chan?- Preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa.

-No. No Lo Creo. No Hay Nada Extraño. No. Nada- Replicó la castaña tratando de mantener su sonrisa. Lo que generaba una cara muy extraña.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada

-¿Es por Sai? Justamente hablaba con Neji sobre eso- Comentó Sakura.

-¿Con Neji? ¿Por qué?- TenTen parecía liberada de su estrés.

-Es que como él parece odiarlo y sabes, jaja–

-Le estabas dando la "buena noticia"

-N-no así...

-¿No tienes nada que contarme?- La voz de TenTen se volvió gruesa.

-N-no, nada...- Respondió, preocupada- ¡Yo siempre te lo digo todo!

-No todo- Susurró TenTen y se fue de la escena.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sasuke perseguía a Neji con una cara tan amenazadora que daba más miedo de lo normal. El castaño se escondió, pero Sasuke lo encontró. El moreno escondía algo detrás de su espalda.

-¿Sabes que tengo atrás?- Preguntó Sasuke con una mirada curiosa.

-N-no...- Susurró Neji.

Lentamente Sasuke destapó el extraño artefacto.

-Esto, Hyuuga- Dijo Sasuke enseñándole lo que tenía- Esto es un Bate con Clavos

-B-bate...- Repitió Neji con una mirada extraña.

Era un bate de metal con clavos de metal de más de 15 cm de largo.

-¿¡De dónde sacaste eso!?

-Digamos que una amigable prima tuya me lo dio.

-Kuzmy...- Susurró amenazadoramente- ¿Que harás con ese bate?

-Oh, habrás de saber tú- Respondió el moreno y Neji se tapó la cabeza instintivamente.

Neji tembló... ¿Ya estaba muerto? No sintió nada.

-Dime- Ordenó Sasuke en voz alta- Exactamente lo que pasó entre Haruno y tú.

Las palabras de Sasuke eran decididas. Neji lo miró con un poco de seguridad.

-¿Para qué lo quieres saber?- Replicó Neji.

La pregunta era seria.

-¿Acaso crees que voy a dejar que una amiga como Haruno entre en las garras de un sucio perro como tú?- Respondió.

-¿¡Sucio perro!?- Musitó el castaño, molesto- ¿Quién coño te crees para estar opinando sobre mi?

-No tengo que creerme nadie para saber que eres un perro. ¿Sabes decirme hace cuanto tiempo tuviste algo serio con alguien?

Neji se quedó callado, con la mirada desafiante. Sasuke soltó el bate y lo dejó caer al suelo. Se sentó junto al castaño.

-¿Tú y Haruno tienen algo?

-No- Respondió el castaño.

-Entonces...

-Sólo hablábamos de asuntos algo privados. Sobre algo que pasó entre alguien y yo.

-No te atrevas ni a pensar en tener algo con ella. Creí que si te decía que ella me gustaba, tú serías más cuidadoso. Pero eres difícil de controlar.

Un silenció reinó en el espacio cerrado en donde se encontraban

-Sabía que no podrías sentir más por ella... Por favor, eres Sasuke Uchiha. Eres del modo frío, insensible...

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-¿Acaso crees que voy a dejar que sigas jugando así con los sentimientos de una amiga como Sakura?

Neji se levantó y se fue, sin decir nada más. Sasuke se quedó en silencio. Maldito Neji, se había pasado de la raya con su lengua.

«¿Jugando con los sentimientos de Haruno? ¿Qué quieres decir, idiota?» Pensó el chico, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cabeza.

¿Qué sentía realmente Sakura por él, que le importara tanto a Neji?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura siguió a TenTen hasta un pasillo algo apartado.

-¡TenTen!- Gritó- ¿Me puedes decir que diablos te pasa? ¡TenTen!

La castaña volteó bruscamente. Frunció el ceño y miró con rencor a Sakura.

-¿Disfrutas con Neji?- Musitó la castaña.

-¿Con Neji? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

-¡No, naada! ¡Sólo que tu podrías salir hasta con el ex-novio de tu mejor amiga!- Gritó.

-¿Ah? ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a negar en mi cara que tú y aquel perro de Neji no tienen algo?

-¿CÓMO? ¡Yo no tengo nada con él!

-¡Por favor, si hasta te vi aceptándolo!

-¿Aceptándolo? ¿Cómo es la vaina? ¡Estás alucinando!

-¡Alucinando! ¿Alucinando, dices? ¡Serás maldita!

-¡TenTen! ¿Qué oíste exactamente?

-Ahhhh, ¡nada! ¡Sólo un "Si" y un "Gracias, te amo"!

-¿Eso? ¿¡ESO!? ¿Me estás acusando por eso? - Gritó Sakura, derramando lágrimas- ¡Estás fuera de contexto! ¡No pasó nada entre él y yo!

-¿Fuera de contexto?

-¿Sabes de lo que hablábamos? ¡Hablábamos sobre el viaje de Sai! ¡Eres una idiota, estás desconfiando de mi, tu mejor amiga, por un malentendido!

-Sakur...

Ahora quien lloraba era TenTen.

-Pon tus sentimientos en orden y luego piensa tus disculpas- Dijo la pelirrosa con un tono frío- Si sientes algo, deja de joder a Neji y organízate.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se marchó del lugar. No habías más que decir, no había nada que cambiar. Ella lo eligió por las malas y así lo obtuvo. Sakura estaba harta de que fuera tan desorganizada.

«¿Sentir algo?» Pensó TenTen.

Aquella llama que procuró mantener apagada por los siglos de los siglos estaba comenzando a encenderse. Lentamente a TenTen le dolía más lo que acababa de hacer.

¿Qué sentía por Neji?

¿Qué sentía Neji?

La chica se mantuvo en silencio, llorando. Aquel perro... ¿en verdad había más de lo que TenTen pensaba? ¿Había más de lo que Neji sentía?

En donde haya fuego, quedarán cenizas.

¿Pero, las cenizas podrían levantar el fuego una vez más?

TenTen siguió llorando, no había más que decir.

El silencio de la sala fue roto por el sonido del celular de TenTen. Era un mensaje.

"_Hola TenTen, soy Sai. Quisiera decirte algo..._

_Antes no hallaba palabras para decírtelo pero, ya que me voy _

_necesito que lo sepas..._

_Te amo_

_Eres hermosa, cariñosa y simpática. Te adoro._

_No me quiero ir a Canadá solo, quiero estar contigo._

_Escápate conmigo. No lo lamentarás_

_Te veo en el parque a las 3:20 pm"_

El celular de la castaña se le resbaló de las manos.

_Escápate conmigo_

Esas eran las palabras que necesitaba escuchar. Escapar. Irse de aquí... y olvidar que aquel perro existía.

Miró su reloj con rapidez. 12:45. Tenía poco tiempo.

Corrió de la escena, olvidando el celular en el suelo.

«¡Sai, sálvame de aquí!» Pensó TenTen, desesperada

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

LO SIENTO!!!!

ME TARDE MUCHO Y NI SIQUIERA FUE LARGO EL CAPÍTULO!!!!

NO TUVO NI SIQUIERA PRESENTACIÓN, NI RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS...

Lo lamento muchísimo... pero no puedo hacer nada más... ña inspiración se me fue

Espero que pueda terminarlo.

Un beso!

Dejen reviews!!!

Discúlpenme!!!

Cuidense y adiós!

"_Ahora veo el mañana con tu ausencia_

_Pero sé que es la consecuencia_

_Que no supe amarte_

_Y que voy a extrañarte_

_Pero diré basta ya_

_Estoy bien amándote en silencio_

_Porque tú no volverás"_

_**Amarte en silencio – Linda**_

_**Linda-29693**_

_**LiNdA-ChAn!**_


	13. Esperanza innecesaria

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 13: Esperanza innecesaria.**

Sakura se desplomó en la pared de la parte de afuera del colegio; ese fue un día que le generaba muchos inconvenientes y... a pesar de todo... un rayito mínimo de esperanza. Sasuke estaba actuando extraño, puesto que, por lo que suponía Sakura, pensaba que ella estaba saliendo con Neji. ¿Eran celos, acaso? Sakura sonrió alarmante ¡Celos, si, claro! ¡Celos! La chica rió y se dio un golpecito en el hombro. El rayito de esperanza creció aún más.

-¡Jojo, Sakura! ¡Eres una campeona, jojo!- Se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

-Sakura- Llamó una voz varonil desde la otra esquina.

-Ah, hola Neji- Respondió la chica, tratando de mantener su indiferencia a tope- ¿Qué... mmm... qué quería Sasuke-san?

Sakura jugaba con su cabello pasándolo entre sus dedos. Miró de reojo a Neji, que mantenía el ceño fruncido.  
-Hmp- Bufó- Nada.

«Neji, corazón... ¡¡SÓLO DIME LO QUE QUIERO OIR!!» Pensó Sakura mirando de mala manera al castaño.

-Ahh, con que nada- Susurró la pelirrosa- Pues... su cara parecía tenebrosa- Añadió tratando de hacer un chiste.

«Si eso te parecía tenebroso es que no viste el tamaño del bate» Pensó el castaño.

-La verdad es que no le había devuelto algo y se molestó- Mintió Neji.

-No eres un genio Oclumántico- Murmuró Sakura.

-¿Qué?

-Hmp, nada. Olvídalo- Sakura había captado la mentira- ¿Por eso te llamó? TenTen me llamó para saber si tú...

-¿QUÉ?- Exclamó Neji, alarmado.

-Si quieres saber cuéntame lo que pasó entre Sasuke-san y tú

-Está bien... tú primero

-TenTen quería saber si tú y yo teníamos algo. Estaba extremadamente alterada...

-¿Y-y por qué ella..?

-¡Por que más, tonto!- Rió Sakura

-¡Ja!- Sonrió Neji- ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Neji tienes que verte en este momento... Estoy comenzando a sentir compasión de tu pobre existencia- Susurró Sakura de mala gana.

-Nah, tú cállate- Ordenó el chico.

-Bueno... tú parte...- Reclamó la pelirrosa.

«Supongo que le tengo que decir... después de todo, no tiene que hacerse ilusiones estúpidas...»

-Él... quería saber lo mismo- Sakura abrió los ojos- Yo le pregunte por que quería saberlo, porque era la segunda vez en que confiaba que tú y yo tuviéramos algo, y el respondió algo así "¿Crees que dejaría a una amiga como Sakura caer en las garras de un sucio perro como tú?"

Sakura se puso la mano en el corazón y sintió que su pulso se alteraba. ¡AL FIN!

-¡¡N-no puedo...!!- Exclamó con alegría.

-Espera- Paró Neji. Estaba serio- No... te hagas esperanzas.

-¿¡Por qué!?

-¡Él sólo te ve como una amiga!- Gritó Neji- ¡No sentía nada, sólo quería protegerte!

-¿Y por que protegerme?

-¿De qué más? ¡De mi, del "sucio perro"!

Sakura lo miró de reojo.

-Eso mismo dijo TenTen. "Aquel sucio perro de Neji"

-Ya sé lo que está pasando. Ellos dos son únicos- Bufó Neji- Eso se llama "actuar sin pensar"... Te juro que si TenTen lo piensa, tener algo con el "sucio perro" de Neji es la idiotez más grande de la galaxia.

-Te puedo jurar que Sasuke tampoco debe verme como una mujer... Se le pegó a la cabeza eso de protegerme como si fuera mi padre

-No hay que caer en esperanza innecesaria.

Los dos se recostaron de la pared. Neji tomó la palabra.

-Vamos adentro, tengo que buscar mi morral.

-Pero aún queda una hora...

-Por favor es Guiatura. Además este día ya es lo suficiente molesto.

-Dale- Aceptó la chica.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-S-sai-kun- Tartamudeó TenTen, cansada de correr- A-aquí... estoy...

TenTen cargaba un bolso completamente lleno de cosas.

-Oh, llegaste temprano. Son las 2:30- Suspiró Sai- Pensé que no vendrías porque no respondiste el mensaje.

-Es porque...- TenTen se agarró el bolsillo- Oh, oh...- Sonrió- Cr-creo que dejé el teléfono, jeje.

-Así mejor- Dijo Sai y sonrió- Nos ahorramos las "molestias".

TenTen se sonrojo notablemente.

-¿A que hora sale el vuelo?

-Como a las 3:40

-¿No es molestia para ti... que yo viaje?- Preguntó la chica.

-Ni hablar, me gané otra entrada comprando la mía. Y eres la persona más importante con la que tengo que viajar

«¡¡Saiii!! ¡¡¡que hermoso!!!»

-O-ok...- Respondió la chica.

-¿No es molestia para ti viajar?

-¡C-claro que no!

-¿Segura?

TenTen sonrió

-Si tengo a Sai-kun no me importa nada

-Esta bien- Sonrió el chico y le acarició el cabello a TenTen.

«Quiero empezar de nuevo» Pensó la castaña y abrazó a Sai.

_La verdad, en ese momento, tenía más ganas de llorar que de reír._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Neji y Sakura agarraron sus bolsos y fueron fuera del salón. En la salida se encontraron a alguien que no esperaban.

-No se van a jubilar de mi clase. Primero muertos- Amenazó Linda y los metió dentro del salón con los demás.

En la clase hablaron de las preparaciones de la fiesta de carnaval, que venía el próximo mes, y del pago de caja chica. La clases duró 45 minutos, como siempre. Al final de la clase Alguien levantó la mano.

-Profesora, a alguien se le cayó un celular por cerca de aquí

-Mmm... ¿De quién es este celular?- Preguntó la profesora enseñando el aparato.

-¡Yo sé!- Gritaron Sakura y Temari- ¡De TenTen!

-Eso le pasa por jubilarse de mi clase- Gruñó Linda- Toma, Sakura, entrégaselo mañana, ¿ok?

-Dale- Asintió la chica y atajó el celular. Lo agarró y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-Uff, ya es la hora- Suspiró Linda- Hinata-san, Naruto-kun, encárgense de recoger el dinero- Miró las caras de sus alumnos- ¡SIN PEROS!

Hinata miró a Naruto pero éste volteó, no tenía cara para mirar a la chica. Bueno, no tenía como dirigirsele después de todo.

-N-naruto-kun- Llamó la chica- S-sobre el dinero...

-¡Y-yo lo recojo!- Exclamó sin mirar a Hinata- ¡C-chao!

-P-pero eso no...

-¡N-no importa! ¡Yo me encargo!

-¡P-pero...!

-¡Chao!

-¡Naruto-kun!- Llamó la chica- ¡T-toma mi parte! -Gritó.

Naruto había volteado y ella lo miraba un poco asustada.

-B-bien... dámela- Aceptó el chico tratando de mantener la vista fija.

-Aquí...-Hinata le tendió el dinero y sonrió lo más que pudo.

Naruto se calmó y sonrió.

-Mm... que me puedo comprar con esto...

-Ramen- Susurró la chica.

-¡Hoy ceno triple!

Hinata rió y se despidió con la mano.

-¡Chao!

-¡Gracias por el dinero!

Naruto rió.

-Jeje... aunque lo de cenar triple no me da tan mal después de todo...

-Si gastas ese dinero...- Amenazó Linda de repente- ¿Ves la ventana? ¿Verdad que no cabes por allí? Pues yo haré que entres, ¿estamos?

-E-entendido

-Buen chico- Sonrió la rubia.

En la parte de afuera del salón Neji y la pelirrosa estaban sentados.

-Ahora me da fastidio irme a mi casa- Suspiró Neji. Sakura no respondió, esta revisando el celular de TenTen- Hey, déjame ver.

-Jojojo- Sonrió Sakura- ¡Pero que lala! ¡Puros mensajes de Sai! ¿Tú no le escribes?

-No tengo celular- Admitió el castaño.

-Pobre viejo... aún en la era de piedra- Dijo Sakura palpando la cabeza de Neji.

-Deja de tocarme la cabeza- Ordenó el chico.

-Hay, si, el chico frío- Gruñó Sakura- Vamos a ver este... Mmm... ¡Oh!

-¿Qué, qué, qué, qué?

-¡S-sai se le está declarando a TenTen!

-¿Cómo? ¡Déjame ver!- Exclamó el chico y miró el mensaje entero- ¿L-lo leíste..?

-¡S-si! ¡QUÉ BELLO ES SAI! ¡Quiero uno como ese...!!- Dijo Sakura entre nubecitas.

-No, idiota. Mira- Neji apuntó a la penúltima línea- ¿Lees?

-Es..capate... con.. ¡¡¡ah!!! ¿¡Escápate conmigo!? ¡TenTen...!

-Se va a ir con Sai a canadá, ¡si!

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 3:15

-¡Tenemos cinco minutos!- Exclamó el castaño y agarró a la pelirrosa de la mano.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

TenTen y Sai fueron al aeropuerto agarrados de manos como una pareja de jóvenes universitarios.

-¿Cómo voy a ir sin permiso? Soy menor de edad...

-Diré que soy tu tutor. ¿No me veo como de veintitrés?

-Jaja, tienes razón.

-Faltan 20 minutos para que salga el tren, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Mmm... té, por favor

-Ok, quédate aquí.

TenTen se sentó a esperar al avión. En veinte minutos todo se iba a terminar y no iba a volver a ver a nadie más... Ni a Sakura, ni a Kuzmy, ni a Hinata, ni a Temari, ni a Linda, ni a la mansión de Sasuke, ni al colegio, ni a Mary, ni a... No volvería ver más nunca a Neji. TenTen sintió ganas de llorar, todo parecía tan confuso... tan horrible... La hermosura de viajar junto a la persona que le gustaba había desaparecido por completo. Los iba a extrañar tanto... a todos...

-¿Esperaste mucho?

-¿Ah? ¡N-no, está bien!- Sonrió la chica.

-Oh, mejor vamos de una vez donde el avión. Quedan 15 minutos.

TenTen sonrió amargamente. Quince minutos

-¿No te vas a tomar el té?

-¡A-ah, si!- aceptó la castaña y miró el reloj de pared.

Quince minutos...

_La verdad, en ese momento, tenía más ganas de quedarme que de huir._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura y Neji llegaron al parque y no vieron a nadie.

-Vamos, ya deben estar en el aeropuerto

-¿Qué hora es?

-Tres y veinticinco

-¡Tenemos que correr!

-Mejor tomemos un taxi

Los chicos esperaron el taxi por unos cinco minutos más.

-Al aeropuerto, por favor- Pidió Sakura.

-Lo siento, la autopista vía al aeropuerto está cerrada hoy- Respondió el taxista con tono amargo- Que tengan buen día.

Neji abrió los ojos como puertas. ¡Diablos! El taxista se fue y Sakura le agarró la mano a Neji.

-Vamos por el metro.

Corrieron hasta el metro y tomaron el tren rápidamente. Al llegar Neji vio el reloj.

Tres y cuarenta.

Corrieron como locos hasta llegar a la puerta del aeropuerto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

TenTen estaba en la cola para entregar las maletas y las entradas. Miró a Sai con una sonrisa triste.

-Oye...- Dijo el moreno- ¿No es una molestia viajar conmigo?

-Ya te dije...- Empezó a decir TenTen.

-Ya me dijiste...- Repitió el chico una sonrisa. A TenTen se le aguaron los ojos.

TenTen comenzó a llorar. El moreno la abrazó con ternura y ella siguió llorando.

-Y-yo quiero estar con S-sai-kun...- Lloró la chica.

Sai la miró y le dijo algo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Ella contestó y él le sonrió. La cola continuó y TenTen se le acercó para decirle algo en el oído; cuando él volteó, TenTen lo besó.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Instintivamente, Sakura y Neji, le preguntaron al vigilante sobre el vuelo.

-¿A Canadá? ¡Ya está por salir!

Neji entró corriendo y Sakura lo siguió. Corrieron hasta el segundo piso, en donde se veían los aviones salir.

El avión estaba saliendo.

Sakura comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña.

-¡Ten-chan! ¡Ten-chan! ¡No te vallas!

Sakura empezó a pegarle al vidrio.

-¡Sakura, tranquilízate!- La trató de calmar Neji. Sakura lo abrazó.

-Yo no quiero que se valla- Lloró la pelirrosa.

-¿Y Hime-chan?- Preguntó una chica a una mujer mayor.

-Se fue en el avión- Respondió.

-¿Cómo? Pero si ella...

-Yo sé, pero una niña le regaló su boleto ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Debe estar loca!

-¡Wow, que suerte!

-Si, es un milagro.

«¿Un milagro? ¡Un milagro quiero yo para que TenTen vuelva!» Pensó Sakura entre lágrimas.

-Voy... a matar a Sai. Te lo juro...- Susurró Sakura. Neji no contestó.

Miró el avión.

-Debe amar de verdad a ese Sai para viajar con él.

Sakura lo miró con aire comprensivo.

-No lo creo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**TenTen's P.O.V.**

**FlashBack:**

Él me miró con esos ojos azabache tan fríos que daban miedo.

-Y-yo quiero estar con S-sai-kun...- Susurré, mientras lloraba.

-Y yo quiero que tú seas feliz

-S-soy feliz...

-No lo eres. ¿No quieres estar con tus amigas, en tu colegio, con... con Hyuuga-san, por ejemplo?

Yo me quedé en silencio... ¡Si, si quería quedarme con el grupo bomba! ¡Hacerle la vida añicos a Ino, y a Gai-sensei del cual he querido vengarme toda la vida por alguna razón que aún desconozco! ¡Quiero estar junto a mis amigos!... y... después de todo...

¡Quería a Neji más de lo que pensaba!

Me acerqué al oído de Sai.

-Gracias.

Él volteó y yo lo besé con sutileza. Él se sorprendió y yo volví a comenzar a llorar.

-Me tengo que ir- Dije y salí corriendo.

-¡Búscalo!- Me respondió, sonriendo, como nunca lo vi sonreír.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

TenTen se recostó de la pared a llorar. Sai se había ido, para siempre, quizá... Pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer... Sai no hubiera querido que ella se quedara llorando en una pared. Tenía que buscar a Neji, ¡buscarlo y decirle que lo quería! Aunque por una parte sentía un poco de tristeza por Sai. ¡Él la amaba de verdad (o eso creía ella) y ella lo abandonó! Aunque... por una sola vez, vio a ese moreno sonreír de verdad y eso era lo único que la hacía comprender la realidad.

Se levantó y se secó las lágrimas. Caminó por el aeropuerto y vio al avión perderse a lo lejos. Sonrió con ganas.

-¡¡Bye Bye Sai-kun!!- Gritó la castaña. Todos voltearon a verla.

-¡¿¡TenTen!?!- Preguntó Sakura, con los ojos como platos, que estaba a la otra esquina del vidrio.

-¡Saku-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?!

Sakura corrió hacia TenTen y la abrazó.

-Eres un estúpida- Lloró Sakura.

-Lo sé- Sonrió TenTen.

-¡Pensé que no te volvería a ver!

-¡Yo también!

-La próxima vez que te vayas a escapar con alguien avísame primero

-Jaja, ¡no hay problema!- Rió la chica, abrazándola.

-¡TenTen!- Exclamó Neji.

TenTen se sonrojó y rió nerviosamente. Sakura se separó y miró la cara de la chica.

-Achu- Dijo la castaña, riendo.

-¿Achu?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja...- Volvió a reír la castaña- ¡M-mira una iguana azul!

-Y dale con las iguanas azules, primero Kuzmy y luego tú- Susurró Neji, irritado.

-Ahy si, el chico frío no-me-gustan-las-iguanas-azules - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisita.

TenTen miró a Neji y se sonrojó más notablemente.

-Vamos a la bati-cueva, Robin- Comentó TenTen, nerviosa.

-¿Tengo cara de Robin?- Preguntó Neji- Mejor nos vamos.

Sakura miró a Neji con cara amenazante.

-¿Quieres decirme qué te pasa?- Preguntó Sakura en voz baja.

-"Esperanza innecesaria" - Replicó el castaño.

-¡IDIOTA!- Gritó Sakura y le golpeó la cabeza con furia.

TenTen tenía una flor imaginaria en la cabeza.

-¡DEJA LA IDIOTEZ CON ESO DE LA "ESPERANZA INNECESARIA"!- Gritó la pelirrosa.

-¿Esperanza innecesaria?- Repitió la castaña.

Neji sonrió con gesto amenazante.

-Mejor te callas Sakurita...

En efecto, Sakura se calló y los tres caminaron por allí y llegaron al parque. TenTen recordó a Sai y eso le trajo un dolor punzante en el pecho. Comenzó a llorar.

-¡T-tenTen!- Dijo Neji- ¿Q-qué pasa?

-N-no... lo volveré a ver- Sollozó la castaña y abrazó a Neji.

El castaño se sonrojó.

-Alumbro- Dijo Sakura, tratando de hacer una broma. Pero nadie se rió así que se trató de alejar de la escena.

-N-no llores... Todo está bien...- trató de calmarla Neji.

-¡V-verdad e-está bien! ¡P-porque... y-yo ya t-tengo... yo ya te tengo a ti!- Exclamó la castaña y Neji se volvió...

-¡Un tomate viviente!- Gritó Sakura- Ya se, ya se, alumbro...

-¿Y-ya me tienes...?

-S-sai-kun m-me dijo q-que tenía que b-buscarte... Y-y decirte...

-¿Y decirme...?

-Y decirte... c-cuanto te quiero...

-¿Él o tú?

-¡YO, ÍMBECIL DESEREBRADO, LENTO, IDIOTA ENTRE IDIOTAS, CABEZA DE GUANÁBANA!- Gritó la chica, desesperada.

Neji no tenía palabras... estaba pasando por el momento más...

-Opino lo mismo que tú sobre él- Interrumpió Sakura con una sonrisita.

-ALUMBRAS- Replicaron TenTen y Neji.

-Que crueles...- Lloró Sakura en su esquina al estilo Tamaki.

-¿En que estábamos...?- Preguntó TenTen, obstinada.

-En que tú...

-Ajá, en que eres el hombre más lento que he tenido la mala suerte de conocer...

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-¡Si, tortuga voladora! ¿Sabes acaso que son las "indirectas"?

-Pos, claro...

-¡Pues nunca podrás reconocer una en tu vida!

-¡TenTe...!

-¿Te tengo que ser clara y precisa? Pues... ¡Te-quiero-mucho!

Pasaron unos cinco segundos y TenTen se puso completamente roja. Neji tenía una cara de perplejidad que no se la quitaba nadie. La castaña se volteó y siguió caminando. Neji la siguió de manera extraña, mirando al suelo. De repente, como si el castaño se hubiera bebido una poción para la valentía, se le acercó a TenTen.

-Yo también te quiero- Susurró y la castaña sonrió.

-¡Hey! ¿Quieren un refresco?- Llamó Sakura con una sonrisita.

-¡Esta bien!- Asintieron al unísono, sonriendo. Neji la agarró de la mano y se rió para sí.

«¡Que bien me da eso de la esperanza, jijijiji!» Pensó el chico.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Gaara-kun!- Llamaron dos personas.

-Ah, Hinata-san, Kuzmy-san- Respondió el pelirrojo- ¿Pasa algo?

-Emm...- Empezó Kuzmy y se sonrojó- Emmm...- Kuzmy miró al suelo- D-dile tú...- Susurró la chica a Hinata.

-¿Por qué yo?

-S-sólo dícelo...

-¿Pasa algo?- Volvió a preguntar Gaara.

-¡D-dile tú!- Murmuró Kuzmy.

-¡No, dile tú!

-¡Y-yo no quiero!

-¡Kuzmy-nee-chan!

-¡O-onegai! ¡Dile tú!

-Hm, está bien- Gruñó Hinata- Gaara-san... Yo me tengo que ir a hacer unas actividades de club y Kuzmy-nee-chan no quiere ir sola por la calle hasta la casa de TenTen-san, porque le da miedo...

-¡¡N-no me da miedo!!- Se alarmó la chica.

-¡Déjame terminar!- Susurró Hina.

-¡Invéntate algo mejor!- Murmuró la morena por lo bajo.

-Pues, ¿puedes acompañar a Kuzmy-nee-chan hasta la casa de TenTen, por favor?

-Emm, pues, cla...

-¡N-no es por lo que piensas es que como tu casa queda cerca!- exclamó Kuzmy, totalmente roja.

-No tengo inconveniente- Replicó Gaara.

«¡¡¡Que día tan genial!!!» Pensó el pelirrojo "tratando" de parecer indiferente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_«Esto me hace pensar más en eso de la esperanza... ¿hace cuánto tiempo no creí que tendría algo con Sasuke y todo terminaba mal? Además, ahora que es un milagro si me dirige la palabra... es más difícil mantener buena relación con él, y más si está Meryl y Samantha por el medio. ¿Quién sabe lo que le podrán hacer a Sasuke si se enteran que estuvo en mi casa de noche? Quiero hablar con él y decirle que no me importa que no me vea como una mujer, que sólo quiero estar este año lo más posible con él, ¡aunque él me vea como a su hija!... Creo que será mejor descolgar el teléfono y hablar un poco más con él» _Pensó la pelirrosa, cuando llegó a su cuarto. Se lanzó a la cama sin cambiarse la ropa y bufó. No sería tan mala idea llamar a Uchiha, aunque sería algo penoso, si, pero no había por que ponerse así, ¿verdad? Porque son amigos, ¿verdad? Si, si, si...

-¿Aló?- Contestaron al otro lado del teléfono.

-Aló- Replicó Sakura, muerta de la vergüenza- P-por favor con Uchiha Sasuke-san...

-¿Quién llama?

Sakura no sabía que responder, si decía que era Sakura y un espía o algo así estaba al otro lado del teléfono... sería un desastre.

-H-hinata. Hyuuga Hinata- Contestó la chica, conteniendo la risa.

-¿Hyuuga? ¿Y eso que me llamas?- Se alarmó la otra voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-Si...

-¡Ah!- Exclamó un poco relajada y se echó a reír- Soy Sakura- Admitió la pelirrosa.

-¿Haruno? ¿Qué pasó?

-Jajaja, es que pensé que podía ser un espía y te metería en problemas, jajaja

-¿Un espía? ¿Tanto como para intervenirme el celular?

-¡Quien sabe! Jajajaja... bueno, ¿qué haces?

-¿Estás ociosa?

-Un poco, jajaja

-Mmm... ahora estaba revisando mi correo y estaba a un poco de tirarme a dormir.

-Oh, no duermas a esta hora, te altera el... tú sabes eso del sueño...

-Haruno, si no sabes mejor...

-Si, si, si, me callo, me callo- Se rió la pelirrosa- Bueno, creo que descargaré mi ocio en otra persona, jajaja. ¡Duerme bien!

-Ah, si, opino lo mismo. Chao, nos vemos mañana.

-¡Okay!- Esclamó Sakura y trancó el teléfono. ¡Dios, estaba rojo sangre!

-¡SOY LA MUJER MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO!- Gritó la chica por la ventana.

-¡Lo sabemos, pero... cállese!- Replicaron los vecinos.

¿Cómo una llamada podía alegrar tanto a Sakura?

¡Quien sabe, los adolescentes enamorados son difíciles de controlar!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin del capítulo 13.**

¡Wow creo que las cosas mejoran para todos!

---hasta ahora, la pareja que me ha dado trabajo es la NejiTen y le doy gracias a los cinco cielos de poder haber terminado de juntarlos!! YAY!!---

Bueno, he estado una semana y 2 días sin internet ni teléfono (dirán ustedes, en vacaciones las compañías de teléfono se dedican a cortarte la línea por que ellas son malotas) Lo peor es que me estaba bajando un manga y... Se me descargó nada más una mitad TToTT de verdad quiero leerme la otra parte, pero... ¿¡con qué internet!?

Le doy gracias a la vida por que mi papá tenga una conexión WiFi en su laptop y haya podido subir el capítulo nOn ¡Papá te amo! xD (Ah, bueno, ahora si aprecio a los Pen Drive xD)

Bueno, como no he tenido internet eso significa ZERO DISTRACCIÓN así que pude completar el capítulo con todo y una gran y bonita despedida!!! Estoy trabajando para terminar el capítulo de mi otro fic llamado "Hoy Te Vi"... me falta poco así quién sabe si lo tengo para mañana o la semana que viene!! Aunque comúnmente me tardo más pero... ¡Daré lo mejor de mi!

Otra cosita, ¿quién está siguiendo el manga de Naruto por donde va? ¿Quién, quién? ¡Yo estoy que me mueeeero! Esta DEMASIADO bueno el manga!!! (Necesito a alguien con quién hablar sobre el manga, por qué mis amigas no saben inglés y si saben, no saben leer manga de derecha a izquierda (esto va para ti María Belén, SI, para ti!!!) y... el manga está tan buenooo!!) (capi 384)

Bueno, también como estoy tan aburrida sin internet me dedico a jugar StepMania como una enferma... ¡Ya voy por Challenge o algo por el estilo! O quizá a re-leerme el libro 6 de Harry Potter como no tienen idea... NECESITO EL LIBRO 7 !!!! LO NECESITO MÁS QUE MI VIDA!!! Daría lo que sea por ese libro, ¡hasta otra semana más sin internet! (me leí el libro 6 en 3 días por una apuesta con un amigo y por eso me gané una chapa de Shun, el amor de mi alma!!! nOn!!)

Como saben, se me hizo casi imposible responder reviews, porque no tenía internet. Y... dentro de poco comenzarán las clases TToTT eso me tiene un poco down pero no importa... Solo quiero mi internet!!!!! El otro día me dio una crisis nerviosa por que necesitaba internet y creí que una bolsa de Cocosette era una cucaracha gigante!!!! Ahora tengo la mala maña de dormirme a las 4 de la mañana... Eso tiene mi psiquis alterada... XD

(¿Han escuchado WaT? ---yo los amo a los dos !--- Pero más amo a Teppei Koike-chan! ES HERMOSO!!!!! ¿Y Hey!Say!7 ? ¿Los han escuchado? Claro que si, son los que cantan el segundo opening y ending de Lovely Complex (el anime Shojo más bueno de todos los tiempos XD) Claro que si!!! Bueno, si no lo han escuchado quiero que vean sus videos... Han un niño demasiado hermoso que se llama Yamada Ryosuke ¡es hermoso! )

Creo que me estoy pasando con este cierre, pero... ¡tenía tantas cosas que decir, necesito descargarme con algo! Lamentablemente, tengo que llegar al final de esto... n.n

Los quiero full a todos!!!!!

No se les olviden los reviews, por algo escribo, ¿no creen? XD Mentira aunque solo tuviera un review por capítulo seguiría el fic n.n

Inner: Ahora se la da de buena ¬¬

Yo: Callate Inner, cariño... O si no te haré lo que Linda quiere hacer con Naruto, ¿estamos?

Inner: (temblando de miedo)

Yo: n.n Creo que si estamos

Bye bye!!

Cuidense fuuuulll!!

n.n!

LiNdA-ChAn!

**I swear I never mean to let it die** _Supongo que nunca quise que esto muriera_

**I just don't care about you anymore** _Sólo me dejaste de importar_

**It's not fair when you say that I didn't try** _No es justo cuando me dices que no lo intenté_

**I just don't care about you anymore**_ Sólo me dejaste de importar _

**I feel so much better**_ Me siento mucho mejor_

**Now that you're gone forever**_ Ahora que te fuiste para siempre_

**I tell myself that I don't miss you at all**_ Me digo a mi mismo que no te extraño tanto_

**I'm not lying, dying that I feel so much better now**_ No estoy mintiendo que me siento mucho mejor ahora_

**That you're gone forever **_Que te fuiste para siempre_

Let it Die, Gone Forever**–******_Three Days grace_

Linda-29693

LiNdA-ChAn!


	14. ¿Lo siento?

**Les espera un capítulo corto, pero muy bien echo...¡espero que lo disfruten!**

**...o...**

**Yuuhi ga kage wo housoku nobashita**_ El atardecer alarga mi sombra y la hace larga y flaca_  
**Kokoro wo fukaku somete yuku**_ Su color entinta profundamente mi corazón_  
**Kitto saigo no jikan dato**_ Cuando tu dijiste que esa podría ser la última vez_  
**namida koraeteta**_ Yo detuve mis lágrimas_

**Nido to ae nai kimi no senaka to **_Sigo viendo este último atardecer_**  
Saigo no yuuhi mitsume tsuduketa **_Y tu espalda que nunca volveré a ver_

_**Mi** – Sunset (**Bokura ga ita OST**)_

Capítulo 14:** ¿**_**Lo siento?**_

-Lo siento- Respondió el chico. Ella no podía llorar, o podía decir nada, ya que ella lo sabía. Ya lo sabía, desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Sabía que dirías eso...- Replicó con voz quebradiza. No. No lloraría, no más. ¿Para qué lo haría?. ¿Para hacerle sentir lastima? No, no era ese tipo de mujer- No te preocupes; está bien, lo sabía.

-Espero que sea así...- Contestó el chico, volteando para irse, dejando la atmósfera seca. Ella no podía respirar, llorar, sentir, hablar, detenerlo ni siquiera pensar podía.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kurenai movió el lápiz por entre sus dedos y suspiró.

-Así que me dices que renuncias... ¿no?- Preguntó la mujer.

-No sólo eso...

-...Y te vas del país- Soltó Kurenai sin dejarlo terminar.

-Exacto- Respondió el hombre del otro lado del escritorio. Estaba nervioso, no pensaba que ella reaccionara así.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo ella.

-Razones económicas- Contestó. El aire estaba tenso, y movía sus manos para tratar de no atraerse por la atmósfera.

-...Y...- Murmuró la mujer- ...y te vas. Y ya.

-S-si- Replicó el peli-gris- M-mira Kurenai, las cosas no son siempre como uno lo espera y...

-¡Lo sé!- Interrumpió, enfadada, pero con voz quebradiza- ¡No te estoy diciendo que no te vayas!. ¡Sé que lo necesitas!

-Y tampoco es que yo quiera irme- Terminó Kakashi.

-Y tampoco es que yo quiera que te vayas- Susurró Kurenai.

Los dos se miraron y mantuvieron ese ritmo por unos cuantos segundos más.

-Soy una adulta, no es como si yo fuera una pequeña bebé y no supiera eso de que la vida no es como se lo espera uno- Dijo Kurenai- Esta bien si te vas, porque no tengo el derecho de reclamarte. ¡Ni que me tuvieras que enseñar a tomar agua o a caminar!

-Sé que lo dices así, pero si lo piensas, se oye divertido... ¿no?- Sonrió el peli-gris.

-¡Pervertido!- Musitó Kurenai- ¡Estoy seria y tú vienes...!

-Ya, ya, estoy harto de la atmósfera ésta- Soltó Kakashi- Me voy el viernes, hoy es martes, aún me quedan varios días y no los voy a pasar llorando o lamentándome, tengo que disfrutar

-Quisiera verte llorando- Rió Kurenai- ¡Oh, dios, Apocalipsis!

-¡Heeey!. ¡Yo también soy sensible!

Ese comentario (de intenciones de defensa) sólo causaron agudizar la risa de la morena.

-¡Sensible, madre!- Rió Kurenai.

-¡Hey, ya cállate!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Sasuke-kun, Ohayo!- Saludó Sakura al ver al moreno entrar al salón. Sasuke no le hizo ni el menor caso- ¡Heey, tú!- Soltó la chica, enfadada.

De repente, detrás de Sasuke se escuchó musitar...

-¡Sasuke-chan!. ¡Espérame!- Una chica de cabellera azul se agarró del brazo de Sasuke- ¡Malo!

Todos miraron boquiabiertos la escena y Linda entró al salón.

-¡Hi Sensei!- Soltó Meryl, sonriendo.

-¿Y tú?- Respondió Linda- Las fans de Sasuke se están reuniendo en el salón de al lado, si quieres...

-¿Fan?. ¿Yo, una fan?- Replicó la chica, ofendida.

-Por favor Meryl, no...- Susurró Sasuke.

-¡Por dios, yo no soy una simple fan!

-Meryl, cállate, Meryl

-¡Yo soy su prometida!- Gritó la peliazul.

-¡MERYL, CÁLLATE!- Musitó Sasuke.

-PROME–¿QUÉÉÉÉ?- Gritaron todas las chicas del salón (sin incluir al grupo Bomba).

-¡Sa-sa-sa-sasuke-kun tiene prometida!- Se horrorizó Ino, pero luego la expresión de su cara cambió en un segundo- ¡Qué cool!

-¿Verdad que es cool?

-¡Sii!

-¡Sasuke-kun es tan hermoso que tiene prometida!

-¡Yaaay!

(Entre otras expresiones de admiración de las Sasu-fans del salón)

-¿Y qué se supone que haces aquí?- Preguntó Linda, con desagrado, tratando de mantener las palabras "zorra" y "maldita" fuera de la conversación.

-Acompañar a mi Sasuke-chan al cole- Sonrió Meryl.

-¿Es decir que ya te vas?

-¡Estás loca!.¡Quiero estar con Sasuke-chan todo el día!

«¿Puedes dejar de llamar a Sasuke "-Chan"¡Me estás llegando a los nevios!» Pensó Linda, mientras le indicaba a Meryl en donde sentarse con una terrorífica (y altamente hipócrita) sonrisa.

-¡Pero quiero estar al lado de Sasuke-chan!- Reclamó Meryl.

«Dios, te odio, perra, te odio, perra...» Maldijo Linda en sus pensamientos.

-Lastimosamente ya hay alguien sentado al lado de el señor Uchiha.

-Que se mueva- Soltó la chica.

-Señorita, usted es una invitada que por alguna razón está aquí y la dejo oír mi clase, así que ahórrese las ordenes- Respondió Linda con un tono frío- Si no quiere obedecer, puede LARGARSE de mi clase.

-Hai- Replicó Meryl, refunfuñando.

«Linda, eres grande» Pensó Sasuke.

-Empecemos- Dijo Linda- Haruno-san... ¿en qué nos quedamos en la clase anterior?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura escribió un papel y se lo lanzó discretamente a Sasuke. El papel decía: "¿Y Meryl qué hace aquí?"

"Quiso venir al colegio, como para "conocer a todos", ya sabes como es ella" Respondió Sasuke

"Dios, que molestia" Escribió Sakura.

"Si" Contestó Sasuke, con una mirada de ironía.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Oye- Susurraron unas voces de chicos de años menores- Esa chica, la Meryl... ¿Linda, eh?

-Si, pero es la prometida de Uchiha Sasuke... Sabes, ese tipo que mata con la mirada-

Los chicos rieron.

-¿Pero se ve como si lo estuviera molestando, no?

-Ahora que lo dices, pareciera que la odiara

-Yo tampoco quisiera tener a un chicle pegado a mi brazo todo es día, gimiendo mi nombre como si estuviera en un Hentai.

-¡Oe!. ¡Eso sonó pervertido!

Todo rieron. Por otra parte Sasuke trataba de hacer como si no los estuviera oyendo.

«Sus malditas voces son demasiado ruidosas» Pensó el chico, irritado.

-Nee, nee, Sasuke-chan- Susurró Meryl- Me siento incómoda con ese montón de chicas detrás de mi. Me miran como si me odiaran...

«Oh... ¿me lo juras Meryl?. ¡Que raro eso de que alguien te odie!» Pensó el chico sarcásticamente, mientras imitaba ignorarla.

-Estoy harta- Musitó una voz, un poco más atrás de las fans conmocionadas- ¡Acaso no se puede separar de él por un momento!

-Ni que fuera tu novio- Soltó Neji, secamente.

-Olvídalo, imbécil- Insultó Sakura con desagrado.

-Hablando de amores- Recordó TenTen con una sonrisita- Me contaron que cierta Hyuuga ayer estuvo con su "alguien" volviendo a casa...

-¿Te refieres a esa cosa que está caminando por el techo?- Respondió Hinata con una sonrisita- Creo que le fue bien. No ves, está radiante de felicidad.

-Algo de eso me recuerda a cierta crema dental...- Sonrió Sakura.

-¿Qué tal si le preguntamos?. ¡Kuzmy-chan!

-D-dime- Contestó, nerviosa.

-¿Por qué tartamudeas?

-¡E-eso no tiene nada que ver con esto!- Soltó la Hyuuga- ¿Qué quieren?

-Ayer...

-¡Tengo que ir al baño!- Gritó Kuzmy y se fue corriendo.

-Definitivamente- Dijeron todos-, pasó algo.

-Eso es un trabajo para Neji- Sonrió Sakura- Encárgate de informarnos de cualquier cosa que le pase a tu hermana.

-O-oe, Sakura, no le digas así- Replicó Neji, sonrojado- E-es... vergonzoso...

-Vergonzosa tu cara en este momento- Contestó TenTen con mal humor- Ve y pregúntale a Gaara-kun.

-Sí, mamá...

El timbre sonó, fue increíblemente corto ese receso.

-Meryl, en serio, necesito mi espacio- Gritó Sasuke, alterado.

-¡Pero...!

-Estoy _cansado, _¿entiendes? Necesito entrar a clases- Miró la cara de Meryl, iba a echarse a llorar- Espérame afuera hasta que se terminen las clases. **No **entres al salón. ¿Bien?

-Bien, pero...

-Está bien- Simuló sonreír el moreno y le tocó la cabeza- Sólo quédate aquí.

Meryl sonrió afirmativamente.

«¡Él... me sonrió!» Pensó alegremente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Meryl esperaba tranquilamente fuera del salón, con las más grandes ganas de entrar y saludar a su Sasuke. Pero se quedó esperando, después de todo saldría pronto, no tenía porque desobedecer. De repente, alguien salió del salón, era Sakura.

Se miraron por una fracción de segundos hasta que Meryl volteó la mirada. Sakura tomó agua y se recostó de la pared junto a la peliazul.

-Que raro...- Comenzó a decir Sakura- Que vienes por aquí.

-¿Tratas de ser buena conmigo o qué?- Refunfuñó Meryl- Sé mejor que nadie que me detestas profundamente.

Sakura se quedó callada; después de todo ella tenía la razón, Sakura la detestaba, pero era por pura rivalidad. Fuera de eso, no le parecía tan mala persona.

-No... de ese modo- Contestó Sakura- Sólo...

-¿Por Sasuke?- Replicó la chica.

-¡J-ja..!. ¡J-jajjajja!- Trató de reír Sakura, nerviosa.

-¿De qué te ríes?. ¿Crees que es como para reírse?

-N-no... ¿P-pero por qué... sabes yo por S-Sasuke-kun?

-¿Me crees imbécil? Disculpa, no todos somos como tú.

-¿¡Hey qué te pasa!?- Musitó la pelirrosa- ¡Yo no me metí contigo!

-Oh, apenas me miraste comenzaste a insultarme, sabes.

Sakura apretó los puños y la miró con furia.

-Quisiera saber...- Comenzó a decir Meryl, mientras miraba la cara de Sakura- ¿Qué diablos ve Sasuke-chan en ti?

El shock se volvió muy notorio. Sakura había cambiado su expresión por una de confusión y perplejidad. Trató de hablar pero la chica la detuvo.

-Olvídalo- Meryl bufó y volteó la mirada- Te sugiero que entres a tu salón...- Sakura turnó en dirección al salón- Tu presencia...

Pero Haruno ya había cerrado la puerta, y no la escuchaba.

Sakura miró la cara de Sasuke y deseó con toda su fuerza de voluntad que se volviera a sentar al lado de ella. Pensó en lo que dijo Meryl... ¿Sasuke sentía algo por ella?. ¿Podría ser que la quisiera?. ¿Que hubiera "algo" en Sakura que a él le gustara? La pelirrosa no podía concentrarse en nada; estaba confundida, y mucho. Las palabras y todo lo que sucedía entre ellos dos la confundía muchísimo.

«_...¿__Acaso no has pensado que pudiste ser cartel de "No pase" en alguna vida pasada?... ...¡Anoche murió tu papá!...__...¿Estoy contigo y me dices que me valla con Meryl?... ...Deja de llorar... ...Toma este paño... _..._Él te ve como una amiga, sólo quería protegerte de mi... ...Ni que fuera tu novio...»_

Cuando lo pensaba así todo tenía sentido... pero... ¿y los "que me importa"?. ¿Y la indiferencia?. ¿Y todo?. ¿Sólo lo fingía?. ¿Siempre la amó? Todo cuadraba, ese cariño que le tenía, todo... ¡Parecía más que un complejo parental!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hace mucho tiempo, Sakura había comprendido lo mal de hacerse ilusiones, pero esta vez lo había olvidado por completo. La conmoción, la alegría, las preguntas, los recuerdos, todo, ella veía todo en su memoria, como si todas las cosas que hicieron los dos fueran más... ¡Ya no era un complejo parental!. ¡Ya no era...!. La felicidad inundó la cabeza de Sakura.

-Haruno-san... ¿por favor podría decirme la respuesta de la actividad número cinco?- Preguntó el profesor Gai a la pelirrosa.

-Nooop- Sonrió la chica y todos voltearon a verla.

-¿Te la das de graciosa, Haruno?- Miró fúrico el profesor.

-La verdad, si- Contestó plácidamente la chica- ¿Algún inconveniente, Gay-sensei?

Algunas risitas se distribuyeron por la clase. La cara del profesor se volvió roja.

-¡Sí, señorita Haruno!. ¡Préstele atención a mi clase!

-¡No me regañe profesor!. ¡No es mi culpa que sus clases sean tan aburridas!

-¿ABURRIDAS?. ¿MIS CLASES?

-Totalmente de acuerdo Sakura-chan- Soltó Kuzmy.

-¡Nadie la llamó a usted, Hyuuga¡Quédese callada, que sólo sirve para empeorar todo!

-¡No se meta con mi hermana!- Replicó Neji y todos murmuraron "¿hermana?. ¿dijo hermana?".

-¡Usted cállese también, señor Neji¡Esto es entre Haruno y yo!

-¡Es problema de la clase entera si usted es tan fastidioso!- Dijo TenTen y Sakura le sacó la lengua al profesor.

-¡SAKURA, USTED SIEMPRE ES LA MANZANA PODRIDA!. ¿PODRÍA CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ?

-¡Gai-sensei!. ¡N-n-n-n-no...!. ¡No con Sakura-chan!- Musitó Lee, luchando contra su voluntad.

-¡Ustedes le quitan lo maravilloso a mi clase!- Reprochó el profesor.

-¿Maravilloso?. ¿Bromea?- Soltó una voz calmada y burlona. Todos voltearon en dirección a una esquina del salón.

-¿Usted también, Uchiha-san?. ¿Quieren un expulsión grupal?

-A mi no me molestaría- Rió Sakura.

-¡Jojo, así vamos a mi casa (o sea, la de TenTen) a jugar con mi Wii nuevo!

-¡Pero si es mío...!- Reclamó TenTen.

-¡O a la mansión de Sasuke!- Inventó Neji.

-¿Pero quién diab...?- Gruñó Sasuke.

-¡Bien!- gritaron todos. Gai-sensei estaba rojo, como si fuera a explotar.

-¡¡¡¡¡SE SALEN DE MI CLASE INMEDIATAMENTE!!!!!!

-Con gusto- Soltó Kuzmy agarrando su bulto.

-Ya tenía ganas- Asintió TenTen.

-Igual, igual

-¿Hinata-san a dónde cree que va?- Preguntó el profesor.

-¡Y-yo...! E-eto...

-¿Cree que me voy a aguantar esta clase?. ¿Nos cree masoquistas? Ven, Hinata-chan- Sonrió Naruto y se llevó a Hinata fuera del salón.

-A-arigato, Uzumaki-san- Respondió la chica con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Qué hay con ese respeto repentino?- Se burló el rubio.

-E-es... S-suena mejor que "N-naruto-kun"- Justificó la chica y se dirigió hacia Kuzmy, nerviosa.

-¡Sasuke-chan!. ¿Y eso...?- Trató de preguntar Meryl cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con Sakura. "¿Lo viste?. ¡Estaba rojo!" decían los labios de Sakura y Sasuke asentía con una pequeña sonrisa burlona "Se veía tan estúpido" Asintió Sasuke y Meryl sintió el corazón partiéndosele en dos. Un dolor tan horrible en el pecho que sentía ganas de desaparecer ¿Sasuke, estaba... feliz?. ¿Feliz?. ¡D-desde cuando Sasuke podía estar feliz!. ¿¡Desde cuando Sasuke podía experimentar ese tipo de sentimiento!?

-¡Sasuke-chan te estoy hablando!- Gritó Meryl.

«¡N-no quiero que Sasuke esté feliz!. ¡No se lo permitiré hasta que lo sea conmigo!»

-¿Ah?- Contestó, fastidiado.

Sakura la miró a los ojos y un escalofríos cruzó su cuerpo. Los ojos de la chica reflejaban un intenso odio.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó secamente la chica.

-Nos sacaron del salón- Respondió Sasuke.

-¿Y eso qué?. ¿Por qué te hace tan..._feliz_?

-¿Feliz?. ¿Eres estúpida?. ¿Cómo esa idiotez me haría feliz?

-¡Entonces...!- Musitó Meryl, y apretó los labios con fuerza, conteniendo lágrimas- ¡ENTONCES SÓLO TE HIZO FELIZ ESTAR CON SAKURA, VERDAD!- Gritó y salió corriendo dejando a todos paralizados.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Neji.

Un silencio parado por un bufido de Sasuke se formó.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun...- Susurró la pelirrosa- explícame eso.

Sasuke hizo silencio y miró para otro lugar evitando las miradas de todos.

-No tengo que explicarte- Sakura lomiró, sorprendida por su indiferencia- Sabes que Meryl es neurótica.

-S-si, s-sabes es que me sorprendió...- Rió nerviosamente la chica- Y-y ¿qué vamos a hacer¡Estamos libres!

_Neurótica... Sí, sí, sí... esa es la respuesta que necesitaba... Bua, Sasuke-kun, eres cruel._

-Si dejamos la insensibilidad de este imbécil a un lado, diría que la mejor manera de administrar...- Comenzó a hablar Neji.

-Que vallamos a hacer desastre- Culminó Kuzmy con una sonrisa ganadora y Neji la miró de reojo.

-¡¡Yo querer!!- Soltó alegremente Naruto y todos los miraron con cara de «¿Eres idiota o te la das?».

-¡¡Me acabo de acordar!!- Sonrió Sakura- Tengo que volver rápido a la casa. ¡Bye!

-Nos vemos- Soltó normalmente Sasuke y todos lo miraron con ganas de planear un homicidio rápido y seguro.

-¡Saku-chan!- Musitó Neji, como única salida- ¡Es peligroso! Te voy a acompañar- Dicho esto, agarro su mano con seguridad y las tripas de Sasuke sonaron.

-¡N-neji!- Repicó TenTen, incrédula.

-Que no te venga un ataque de celos, Ten-chan- Dijo Sakura y rió- Esta bien si me acompaña.

-Si... pero sus manos...

-¡Ah!. ¡Tranquila! Yo _confío plenamente _en Neji_- _Dijo Sakura, inocentemente y con aire de despreocupación.

-Y-yo igual...- Se forzó a decir TenTen entre dientes y volteando la cara mientras ellos se alejaban a lo lejos- Vamos a hacer algo... ¿bien?.

-¡¿De mal humor, Ten-chan?!- Se quejó Hinata.

-¡NO!- exclamó la chica, irritada.

-Bien, bien, pequeña TenTen, su novio le acaba de partir...- Soltó Kuzmy con una mirada consoladora-burlona.

-Hablando de novios- Observó atentamente Hina- Cuenta, cuenta.

-¡N-no sé de que hablan!- Exclamó Kuzmy y rió.

-Yo tampoco- Comentó Naruto y todos lo vieron como ¿Todavía éste sigue aquí?.

-E-em, Uzumaki-san.. Tenemos que hablar, será que tú...- Sonrió Hinata un poco nerviosa.

-Nee, esta bien. Me voy con el amarga...- Naruto buscó con la mirada- ¿A dónde se fue Sasuke?

Todas voltearon; cierto, no estaba allí. Kuzmy rió con aire de complicidad y también lo hizo Hinata. Naruto se contentó con con sólo alejarse de ese ambiente del cual no entendía nada. Y lo menos, el comportamiento de Hinata. Demasiado respeto para ser amigos, parecían desconocidos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sasuke seguía sigilosamente a Neji. Lo sentía muchísimo, pero no se fiaba de ese idiota. La Sakura que estaba con él se sentía mucho más diferente a la pelirrosa que se supone que tenía como una hija. Más suelta, más viva, más confiada. Las palabras de Neji aún resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Sakura sentía algo por él?. ¿Algo por Sasuke?. ¿Más que una amistad? La sonrisa de Sakura era tan espontánea, lo primero que pensó al verla fue que ella sería alguien creativo. Lo llevaba tatuado en su personalidad; viva y feliz. ¿Feliz? Las veces que Sasuke lograba establecer intimidad con ella, lo único que lograba era hacerla llorar, ella no era ella misma, cambiaba. ¿Tal vez él era el del problema?. ¿Su sola presencia la hacía recordar todo lo malo o era pura coincidencia? Ella vuelve a reír y Neji la toma por la cintura para abrazarla. Ya, mucho, suficiente. Sasuke dio algunos pasos hacia al frente y se detuvo de repente, escuchando sus voces.

-...gracias por todo Sakurita. Te juro que nadie más que tú me pudo haber ayudado tanto.

-Tranquilo Ne-kun, está bien. Después de todo, tú y Ten-chan son felices...

-¿Y tú, Saku?. ¿Cuándo vas a ser feliz?

-Cuando...

-¿Cuando Sasuke te atienda?. ¿Cuando se dé cuenta de que existes?- Preguntó el castaño en tono burlón.

-¡Pero ese día llegará!. ¡Yo lo creo!- Admitió emocionada Sakura- ¡Meryl me dijo...!

-Meryl, mi culo- Resopló Neji- ¿Te has estado haciendo ilusiones?

-¿Y qué pasará si es sí?- Soltó la chica, brava.

-Dolerá más- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Sakura volteó y la figura del moreno la miraba fijamente. Neji entendió que la situación era de ellos dos, así que se alejó de allí.

Sakura no salía de su shock. Era un sueño, una mentira, él no había escuchado nada, nada, nada, nada...

-Lo oí todo- Respondió el chico. Así, indiferente, serio, seco, aunque se estuviera pudriendo por dentro.

-A-a... a-ah... que cosas...- Tartamudeó la chica.

-¿Te gusto, Haruno? Se sincera.

El tono de su voz era cada vez más grave y más gélido. La mente de la pelirrosa se puso en blanco. No quería responder, no, no, no, él ya lo sabía... ¿para qué coño quería confirmarlo?. No iba a responder esa pregunta.

Pasaron los minutos y ella seguía mirando al piso, sin mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo. Él bufó y abrió la boca.

-Lo comprendo. Escúchame ahora.

Mucho, mucho, no quería oír más. La iba a... ¡¡¡¡N-no!!!!. ¡No hables, no!

-Lo siento-

La mirada gélida congeló el corazón de Sakura. Los ojos negros eran como un paraíso de misterios y su cabello azabache bailaba con la fuerte brisa que hacía en ese momento. Sus ojos verdes cambiaron a un oscuro gris sombrío, los cuales no recordaban qué miraban, por qué querían llorar, por qué seguían situándose en aquellos agujeros negros.

_Atardecía, y el atardecer se llevaba mi corazón._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del capítulo 14.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Me van a mataaaaar!! Sé que lo van a hacer!!! Tenganme compasióooooon!!!!

Dejen reviews y no me asesinen

Bueno, antes de que me asesinen jaja necesito pedirles un favor. Estoy REESCRIBIENDO mis fics, y de verdad reecribir éste fic es un trabajón, así que si alguien que no tiene nada que hacer esta Semana Santa... ¿me ayudaría a reescribir este fic? Tengo lo que quiero cambiarle escrito en mi perfil. ¡Es demasiado trabajo para mi solita!. ¡Necesito una mano amiga! I beg you guys, please, help me!!

Piensen lo de ayudarme a reescribir!!!!

Feliz Semana Santa!

Besos!

Linda-Chan!

_---¿Estará bien llorar ahora? Me pregunto._

_Supongo que no, porque aún no te has ido_

_Juré no llorar, juré que no me rendiría,_

_pero tu espalda me susurraba palabras dolorosas._

_¿Ya no te podré ver más? Me pregunto._

_Supongo que no, tú no quieres verme._

_Ahora sí lloraré, sigue siendo doloroso._

_Bajo ese manto de perdones, _

_No pecaste, me dejaste y eso sólo me duele a mí._

_Deja esas dos palabras atrás y no las digas de nuevo_

_No tienes porqué pedirme perdón---_

_Linda...!!_


	15. La foto

Capítulo 15: "La foto"

"_El atardecer hace mi sombra larga y flaca..."_

-Lo siento- Respondió el chico. Ella no podía llorar, o podía decir nada, ya que ella lo sabía. Ya lo sabía, desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Sabía que dirías eso...- Replicó con voz quebradiza. No. No lloraría, no más. ¿Para qué lo haría?. ¿Para hacerle sentir lastima? No, no era ese tipo de mujer- No te preocupes; está bien, lo sabía.

"_El dolor crece, tanto que ya no te puedo detener"_

-Espero que sea así...- Contestó el chico, volteando para irse, dejando la atmósfera seca. Ella no podía respirar, llorar, sentir, hablar, detenerlo ni siquiera pensar podía.

"_-No te vayas-"_

-¿Sakura, estás bien?- Preguntó Neji, entre asustado y sorprendido- Hay Sakurita...

-¿Te lo dije?- Sonrió la pelirrosa completando la frase de Neji- Sí, me lo dijiste. Supongo que es mi culpa... ¿verdad?

Neji la abrazó y Sakura se dio cuenta de la situación, mientras se echaba a llorar desconsoladamente. Sollozaba cosas como: «Soy un estúpida», «Dañé nuestra amistad...». Neji la abrazó con fuerza mientras le decía lo que un amigo puede hacer; decir que todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Kuzmy nos vas a contar!

-¿De qué hablan?- Se hizo la inocente Kuzmy mientras observaba para otro lado.

-Ayer... Gaara-kun y tú... -Sonrió TenTen y ésta se sonrojó.

-¿¡Q-q-q-qué diablos podría pasar entre nosotros dos?! Es tu imaginación- Tartamudeó la chica y se sentó en el muro mientras las demás la seguían.

-¡Hay por favor!. ¿Somos amigas, verdad?. ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

-Kuzmy-nee-chan... ¿no dijiste que eras mi mejor amiga?. Las amigas se cuentan todo... las amigas- Dijo Hinata bajando la voz como si se sintiera ofendida.

-¡H-hinata-chan!. ¡N-no es así... n-no te pongas...!- Trató de solucionar Kuzmy.

-_Caíste- _Rió Hinata y TenTen comenzó a reírse como una enferma. Kuzmy se puso roja y se volteó.

-¡Ahora si que no les cuento!- Musitó, enojada y avergonzada por haber caído en la trampilla de Hinata.

-¡ENTONCES SÍ PASÓ ALGO!- Gritaron emocionadas las amigas y Kuzmy se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Cada vez que hablaba, más la ponía.- ¡CUENTA, CUENTA!

-¿Todo esto era para confundirme?. ¡Malditas!- Dijo Kuzmy, y ellas asintieron como ángeles, mientras ella ponía sonrisa hipócrita de "son unas... se las verán".- B-bien... Pues... Sabes me llevó a tu casa y...

-Ajá...

-Eso.

-Ajá...

-...

-¿¡Eso es todo!?

-¡P-pero es que no pasó nada más!. ¡Sólo me llevó hasta la casa de TenTen y me dijo que...!- Kuzmy se paró en eso y sonrió tratando de hacer como si no hubiera dicho nada... nada nada...

-Jojo, ahora dínos- Sonrieron maléficamente.

-Y me dijo que vivías en una zona muy peligrosa y debías mudarte, TenTen- Respondió sin darle importancia.

-Kuzmy... Si no nos dices inmediatamente matamos a la iguana.

-¿Qué iguana?

-Pepa... ¿no te acuerdas de Pepa?

-¿Esa no fue la que me comí? Oh, no... esa era otra...

-¡Asesina de iguanas!

-¡Cínica!

-¡Dínos!

TenTen y Hinata miraron fijamente (y seriamente) a la peliazul hasta que ésta se rindió por completo.

-Me dijo si... Si quería salir este sábado... C-con él y solos y...- Kuzmy estaba tan sonrojada que apenas podía disimularlo. TenTen puso ojos de corazones y aplaudió.

-¡Al fin!. ¡Hurray!- Gritó, alegre- ¡Amén!. ¡Ya era hora!

Kuzmy se quedó pensando por un momento y sonrió con muchas ganas.

-Si lo supieran... adoro los cines- Susurró y comenzó a maquinar el doble sentido de esa frase- ¡Jojojojojojojojojojo!

Hinata rió mientras TenTen saltaba feliz. Dentro de la escuela, las clases a penas acababan de terminar.

-¡Shikamaru-kun!- Sonrió Temari y se acercó a él. Shikamaru volteó los ojos. «Oh, no, la mejor amiga del chicle»- Ino me contó algo... ¡uupa!- Rió ésta y él la miró con indiferencia.

-¿De que somos novios? Si... ¿ajá?

-Bueno... ¿y qué tal? Ino ha estado hablándome sobre eso todo el rato- Sonrió Temari mientras en su cabeza pensaba en la verdad «Si me ha estado hablando de eso... pero de otra forma... ¿sabes?».

-Maravilloso- Se limitó a responder el chico mientras agarraba sus cosas.

-No sabía que podría gustar Ino... siempre estaban en que se odiaban o algo así...

-¿Tú estás juntándote con las del "Bomba", verdad?. ¿Sigues siendo amiga de Ino?- cambió repentinamente de tema Shikamaru.

-¡Claro!. Aunque parezca extraño Ino acepta que tenga ese tipo de amistades con tal de que no planee nada contra ella- Respondió la rubia y vio su reloj- ¡Oh, me tengo que ir!. ¡Chao!

-Dale, nos vemos- Temari se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su compañero y se fue radiante de alegría. Si no podían ser novios, al menos amigos estaría bien. No, perfecto, maravilloso; ser amiga de Shikamaru sería de lo mejor.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura llegó a su cuarto y se acostó simultáneamente. Había parado de llorar y tenía los ojos salidos de sus orbitas de lo hinchados que estaban. Bufó, el día siguiente serían clases. ¿Cómo le haría para verle la cara a Sasuke? Sería espantoso, tanto que no quería ir a clases... pero si no iba todas se podían preocupar.

Le tenía que contar a todas lo que le había sucedido, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, no tenía ganas de moverse ni de cambiarse ni de bañarse. Era como un cadáver encima de su cama que sólo quería desaparecer por un momento y al regresar haberlo olvidado todo.

«¿Qué?. Ahora que me doy cuenta mis dieciséis años son de lo peor. Desde que mi papá se murió hasta la fecha de hoy... De alguna manera, en mi mente, culpo a Sasuke de todas mis desgracias. Si él no me hubiera lastimado el día que rescatamos a Hinata, seguro habría llegado más contenta y no hubiera sido tan egoísta con papá. Si no lo hubiese conocido todo estaría mejor, como que su maldito físico es algo que no encuentras en ningún lado. Siempre he estado sufriendo por su culpa. Esto me da asco, mierda. Quiero que desaparezca»

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ala mañana siguiente, en la clase, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Linda había puesto una actividad y parecía de mal humor. Mientras que todo eran cuidadosos de no molestar al monstruo escamoso de la barriga de Linda, hacían sus tareas. Sakura trataba de parecer lo más feliz posible sin mirar a Sasuke.

-Hola, Ten-chan- Saludó Neji con una sonrisa y ésta le volteó la cara, diciendo un seco "Buenos Días". Neji, confundido, frunció el ceño y pensó en lo complicadas que eran las mujeres.

-Pss... Shikamaru-kun- Llamó Temari en voz baja y éste volteó- Emmm... ¿Tienes la 12?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Hmp, sí. ¿Te la paso?- Temari asintió con la mirada y éste le pasó la respuesta en silencio.

-¡NIÑOS!- Gritó Linda haciendo que Temari y Shikamaru dieran un salto (creyendo que se referían a ellos)- Bien, tengo algo que decirles...El... El Director de la escuela renunció.

-¡¿Qué?!- Musitó Sakura levantándose- ¿¡Kakashi!?

-¡SIÉNTATE!- Ordenó Linda y Sakura se sentó, aún horrorizada- Consiguió mejor trabajo en otro lugar y se irá del colegio. Eso es todo. Si quieren preguntar, en su hora de recreo pueden ir a su oficina y preguntar- Los murmullos se distribuían por todo el salón- ¡DIJE SILENCIO!. Continúen.

El mal humor de Linda se expandió tanto que pronto todos tenían un aura homicida. Cuando el timbre sonó Linda suspiró y dejó salir a todos. Kuzmy y TenTen pensaron en hablar con ella sobre su humor, pero ella seguía refunfuñando así que la dejaron como estaba.

Sakura estaba camino a la oficina de Kakashi cuando en la puerta se tropezó con Kurenai.

-¡Kakashi...!. ¿Y-y Kakashi...?- De repente la pelirrosa se sentía avergonzada de preguntar sobre él a la mujer de cabello azabache.

-No está ahora en la escuela, está en una reunión...

-¿Cuándo vuelve...?-Volvió a interrogar la chica.

-La verdad es que no tengo ni idea... Puedes pasar al final de clases. ¿Le dejo un recado?

-N-no... sólo dile que vine a... saludarlo- Sonrió Sakura y bajó al recreo mientras deseaba saber la verdad de todo el rollo. Y por qué tan de repente... por qué en el peor momento... Las lágrimas volvían a bajar por los ojos de la chica. Se metió en el baño más cercano y se sentó en el retrete a llorar, mientras afuera las personas hablaban sin darse cuenta de los sollozos de la pelirrosa.

-¡Hey... hey Ten-chan!- gritó la voz de un hombre- ¿Qué te pasa?. ¡No te metas al baño!. ¡Deja de hacer eso!

-Piérdete, Neji.

-¿¡Pero qué rayos hice ahora, man!?- Musitó Neji desde la puerta.

-Olvídalo y piérdete ya

-¡Maldita sea contigo!. ¡Nunca duramos más de una semana bien!.

-¡Cállate!- Gritó TenTen y se metió al baño de al lado de Sakura, y ésta salió inmediatamente, no quería que viese su zapatos. Corrió afuera del baño y tropezó a Neji. Éste le vio la cara llorosa y la agarró de los hombros.

-No deje que te afecte más...- Suspiró y le dijo en voz baja- TenTen me odia... ¡Y esta vez ya no sé porqué!

-N-no estoy en condiciones de aconsejarte nada... Además de un suicidio- Dijo la chica y se separó de Neji, siguiendo su camino. A lo lejos, escuchó a Neji de nuevo gritando y a TenTen insultándolo.

-¡Hola!- Saludó la chica pelirrosa a todos los que estaban esperando para jugar fútbol (incluyendo Sasuke)- ¿Qué tal?

-¡Mi flor de cerezo!. ¿Viniste a animarme?- Preguntó Lee ilusionado.

-¿Después de defenderme de Gai?- Rió Sakura- Oh... ¡Eso nunca lo volveré a ver yo! Te mereces una fiesta.

-Ja, sí. Quien diría que el pequeño súbdito de la homosexualidad se rebelara.

-¡Hey!. ¿Cómo es eso de homo...?

-Oh, vamos. Gai es Gay y lo demás es cuento- Soltó a sus espaldas Kuzmy. Todos rieron mientras Sasuke miraba para otro lado- Ah... ¿y éste qué?. ¿Te pusiste poético, Sasuke-kun? «Viendo para el horizonte encontré un sol oscuro... que terminó pegándome en el cráneo... »

Todos rieron por el comentario de Kuzmy, pero Sasuke de verdad estaba en su mundo, o simplemente no quiso prestar atención, así que no mostró ningún tipo de molestia por el comentario y siguió en su tarea de mirar ociosamente para otro lado.

-Emmm... ¡Sasuke!- Llamó Naruto- ¡¡Tierra llamando al borde!!

-Déjalo en su friser- Bromeó Sakura- ¿No ven que lo está disfrutando?

Sasuke se levantó y entró a jugar y todos lo vieron con mala cara.

-Ahy si... el sensible- Soltó Naruto.

-¿Sensible? Ese estaba más metido en su mundo- Dijo Kuzmy y se acostó en la hierba- Hey... ¿desde hace cuánto que no limpian esto? Todavía están unos palitos de chupetas de la otra vez...

-¡¡Kuzmy!!- Reclamó Sakura por la inoportunidad de su comentario.

-Que diría mi pequeño amigo Gaar...- Comenzó a decir Naruto y Kuzmy lo pateó con fuerza.

-¿Quieres quedarte sin dientes?. ¿Quieres que ser mi maniquí para probar mis rifles?. ¡Contesta!

Naruto claramente no podía responder porque ella le tenía el zapato en la boca. Todos estallaron en risa mientras Gaara se encontraba detrás con una cierta cara de desconcierto y de risa.

-Te pasa- Dijo Gaara y se sentó al lado de Kuzmy (quién rápidamente se acomodó). De repente, el celular de Kuzmy suena, era un mensaje.

-Wow, esto debió haberme llegado antes de ayer. ¿Linda? Que raro...- Se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta- "¡Hola, Kuzmy-chan!. Ya me vi lo que me recomendaste. Y es verdad lo que dices... ¡Ese era el tipo más hermoso del mundo por encima de todos los hombres del mund...- Kuzmy se calló repentinamente y vio la cara de Gaara, que _parecía_ un poco irritada.

-¿Por encima de todos los tipos del mundo?- Una vena se hizo notar en la frente de Gaara.- Dame el celular, a ver, _Kuzmy-san... Siento curiosidad..._

Kuzmy se lo entregó con poco de inseguridad y él siguió leyendo el mensaje en voz alta.

-"¡Ya sé por qué me decías que estabas _celosa_ de la protagonista!. ¡Ese tipo era el hombre mas hermoso _del universo_!. ¡Inevitable no amarlo, verdad!. ¡Era _taaaaaaaaaaaaan_ sexy!"- Kuzmy sonrió a Gaara pidiéndole el celular pero éste no terminaba de leer el mensaje- "Era hermoso con ropa, e imagínate mi cara al verlo des..."

Gaara la vio con cara de... "Oh... ¿QUÉ MIERDA?".

-Es... Es... ¡Es un anime!- Musitó Kuzmy tratando de agarrar su celular.

-Otaku- Soltó Naruto y le sacó la lengua.

-Con orgullo- Respondió Kuzmy y agarró su celular- ¡Les juro que era un anime!

-Ajá- Salió Sakura- No, vale, te creemos. ¿Verdad?

Gaara se levantó y asintió mientras se iba.

-¡Maldición!- Kuzmy corrió hacia él- ¡Era un anime!. ¡Era un anime, te lo juro!.

-Tonta- Le dijo Gaara frunciendo el ceño y suspiró- ¿El sábado?

-¡S-si!- Sonrió ella y volvió a donde sus amigos. Cuando ella se fue Gaara se echó a reír. Recordaba perfectamente la última línea del mensaje...

«¡Que no tienes ojos!. ¿¡Cómo puedes decir que Gaara está mejor que esa belleza!?»

Sonrió y se sonrojó. ¡Ja!. ¡Le gustaba a Kuzmy!.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En clases todo fue a la perfección, ese día no le veían la cara a Gai, así que todo estaba a la perfección. Pero Gai no fue la única cara que no vieron, Kakashi no regresó a su oficina en todo el día. Al salir de clases Naruto se propuso hablar con Hinata, ya no quería que estuviera así con él.

-Ah, Uzumaki-sa...

-Hinata- Dijo el chico y Hinata se aterrorizó, le estaba hablando con mucha confianza- Deja el fastidio con el "Uzumaki-san". ¡Me estás llegando a los nervios, carajo!. ¡Como si no fuésemos amigos!

-Yo...- Hinata lo miró y no se molestó siquiera en bajar la cabeza ni apenarse- Yo ya no puedo ser tu amiga.

-¿¡Por qué!?- Naruto estaba a punto de estallar... ¿cómo podía decir eso?

-Porque te amo tanto que no puedo afrontarlo- Diciendo esto se fue arrastrando los pies, mientras se agarraba de Kuzmy- Hoy voy a ver a mamá- le dijo a Kuzmy y ésta se impresionó- Quiero ver como está ella, yo estoy destruida...

Kuzmy la abrazó.

-Yo te acompaño. No soportaría que te tocara de nuevo. Mantente tranquila, sabes que se va a mejorar.

-Mmm... ¿supongo?...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura miró hacia el otro lado de la acera, en donde estaba la limusina de Sasuke esperándolo. Volteó, una muchacha de cabello azul salió del auto y lo agarró del brazo. Meryl... Lo vio con ojos de felicidad y entró junto a él al automóvil. Sakura no paraba de ver hacia ese lado... hacia Sasuke, estaba dentro de ese carro, junto a la mujer con la que estaría el resto de su vida. Los ojos de Sakura se empañaron hasta el punto de no notar la ventana del carro bajándose. Estaba llorando de nuevo, tratando de asimilar que Sasuke y ella nunca estarían juntos, nunca, aunque pasara cualquier cosa. Era imposible. Que mundo tan terrible...

-Sakura...- Murmuró el moreno que veía desde la ventana de su carro a la pelirrosa con los ojos al borde de lágrimas.

-¿Pasa algo, cielo?- Preguntó Meryl mientras trataba de ver lo que Sasuke veía.

-No pasa nada, déjame- Respondió y dejó de ver por la ventana, pero volteó la mirada un poco para ver como la chica se limpiaba la cara y trataba de poner cara de fuerte. Leyó sus labios: "No voy a llorar. No voy a llorar. No voy a llorar". Volteó la mirada y miró a Meryl, que movía sus dedos contra la puerta.

-Hey, Sasuke-kun- Dijo Meryl- Falta poco.

-Sí. Falta poco...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Ten-chan... ¿Qué te pasa?. ¡Me estás molestando!

-¡La molesta soy yo!

-¿Qué diablos hice?. ¡Dime y te dejo tranquila si quieres, pero ya basta!- Gritó el castaño.

TenTen se sonrojó mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Tú y Sakura...ayer...- El sonrojo se hacía más visible- Me molesta...

-¡¡TONTA!!. ¡Sé que suena egoísta pero... a Sakura... La mataría si me lo pidieses!. ¿¡Qué parte de "eres lo que más me importa" no has entendido aún, tonta!?

-¡Pero...!. ¡M-me molesta!. E-es inevitable... ¡Mucho!

-¡Pero que mujer tan celosa!

-¡No hables, imbécil!

Los dos se miraron con rabia y luego sonrieron al mismo tiempo. TenTen se echó a correr hacia Neji, se sentía como una tonta apenada. Él la abrazó contra su pecho.

-Eres lo que más me importa, tonta. ¡Deja de pensar ese tipo de cosas de mi!- La abrazó con más fuerza y luego la miró a la cara- ¿Confías en mi?

TenTen lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrió.

-Sí...

Neji se acercó a ella y la besó cuidadosamente, abrazándola. Se sentaron en el banco, sin separarse y siguieron besándose, hasta que cayeron acostados en el suelo. Cuando, tres metro más allá, un flash se vio e hizo que se separan.

-¿Qué...?

Ino estaba con una cámara en la mano y una gran sonrisa en la cara. TenTen se sonrojó, si Ino tomó una foto... entonces... ¡¡Una foto en la que Neji estaba encima de ella, en el COLEGIO!!

-¡Hermosos!. ¡Se verán HERMOSOS en el periódico escolar!

TenTen comenzó a perseguirla hasta que se metió en un carro y desapareció.

-¡Neji, tenemos que hacer algo!. ¡Mi dignidad está en juego!. ¡Tengo que impedir que esa foto salga a la luz!. ¿¡QUÉ HARÉ, COÑO!?- Lloró la chica y Neji le agarró el hombro con firmeza.

-Tranquila...-Dijo el castaño y sonrió- La mataré nn

TenTen lo miró con miedo mientras sonreía y maldecía un poco.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al día siguiente, a las 5 de la mañana, el equipo Bomba, Naruto, Neji y Gaara estaban en la puerta del colegio

-¿Puedo saber qué hago aquí?- Preguntó Gaara, confundido.

-Tenemos una misión- Dijo TenTen, muy seria- ¡Es nuestra prioridad principal!

-¡Pero yo que pinto...!

-Silencio, Gaara, esto se pone emocionante- Susurró Sakura con una sonrisa maligna e interesada- ¡Diga, capitana TenTen!

-A las catorce horas del día de ayer, nuestra enemiga principal Ino Yamanaka del grupo de las fresas medio putas, tomó una foto que pone en juego la dignidad de mi persona. Nuestro objetivo es desaparecer cualquier ejemplar del periódico escolar. Todo se vale, cualquier arma, cualquier forma. Quemenlas, destrocenlas, comancelas... ¡PERO NO QUIERO NI UN SÓLO EJEMPLAR RONDANDO POR ALLÍ!

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?- Preguntó Hinata, también un poco interesada.

-Bien, para eso, traje a nuestra militar estrella, Kuzmy Hyuuga!

-Un placer, un placer- Kuzmy esbozó una sonrisa maligna.- Contamos con Arcos, Flechas, dagas, mini-bombas con una explosión de 2 metros de diámetro, como no estamos decididos a matar a nadie (y no le haría nada bien a nuestros expedientes escolares ni a nuestros antecedentes criminales xD) no contamos con rifles, ni metralletas, ni armas de fuego de ningún tipo (además del lanzallamas). Tenemos dardos tranquilizantes, lásers que perforan hasta barras de acero de 1 metro de ancho. Parta mayor seguridad, cada uno cuenta con una radio por si es atrapado, o tiene alguna novedad. También para ir contando cuántos empleados van menos. Los contratados de la familia Yamanaka para llevar los periódicos llevan gorras azules con rayas blancas, y las cajas son aproximadamente cubos de cartón de 1 metro x 1 metro. No sabemos que medidas haya tomado Ino para su acto Zorril, así que los contratados puede que no vengan uniformados, y las cajas estén cubiertas. Por eso, le pedí a TenTen ayuda de un amigo profesional en informática, así entrar en el computador de Ino, y sacar los curriculums de sus empleados. Sabemos que hay 420 copias de ese periódico divididas entre 32 empleados. Tenemos que estar disfrazados para no ser reconocidos.

Kuzmy entregó los disfraces y todos la miraron.

-Kuzmy... Esto es...

-¡Siii!- Sonrió la chica

-¡Yo no me voy a poner un estúpido Cosplay!

-¡¡Pero si me costaron mucho dinero!! Y todos se verán tan adorablees

-¡KUZMY!

-¡PUES SE CONFORMAN! . ¡Van a usar esos Cosplays, les guste o no!- Kuzmy los amenazaba con el lanzallamas y todos accedieron, asustados a muerte.- Traten matar las menos personas posibles

-¿Ma-Matar?...

-Por cierto, cada Cosplay viene con un arma especial. ¡Espero se diviertaan!

-Ella lo toma como un juego...-Susurró Hinata a TenTen- ¿Qué te tocó a ti?...

-A ver que dice la tarjeta... ¿Lenalee? Quisiera yo saber que es esto... ¡Tengo botas con alas!

-¿Ah?

-No sólo son botas con alas, si las presionas acá serán patines a propulsión que te darán la sensación de volar. También puedes lanzar Shurikens con un botón en tu muñeca... ¡Es una belleza!- Explicó Kuzmy, emocionada, mientras todos la veían, incrédulos.

-¡Yo soy un Ninja!- Exclamo Naruto, emocionado.

-Oh, si, pensé que te quedaría perfecto un Cosplay de Ninja.

-La tarjeta dice mi nombre...

-Obvia eso, jejejeje- Sonrió nerviosa Kuzmy- Hinaa, muestranos tu Cosplay

-Soy, una tal Bulma... ¡Espera!. ¿Por qué yo tengo que ser...?

-¡Es que te va muy bien con tu cerebrote!

-¡Kuzmy-nee-chan! Espera... ¿Tengo un radar?

-Si no tenemos chance de atrapar a los empleadas, se les pondrá un rastreador, y con el radar que cargas, será más fácil pillarlos, muajajajaja

-Soy un espadachín barato...- Dijo Neji mirando su Cosplay.

-¡Nada de barato! Eres Kenshin, un Samurai- Sonrió Kuzmy.

-Esto es ridículo...- Bufó Neji, pensando si de verdad tenía que ponerse todo ese ropaje.

-Bien, tengo un Cosplay de colegiala. ¿Y esto es...?...- Dijo Sakura.

-Aome, tu arma es el arco y la flecha- Kuzmy estaba muy emocionada- ¡Esto va a ser taaan divertido!

-¿Y yo?- Preguntó Gaara, al ver que no tenía Cosplay.

-Em... No habían de tu talla, jeje- Rió nerviosa Kuzmy. La verdad es que no quería hacer pasar vergüenza a Gaara.- Espero te sirva este pasamontañas- Sonrió, mientras los demás la miraban con cara de "te mataremos lenta y dolorosamente por el favoritismo".

-Eso es trampa...- Bufó Sakura.

-Bueno, van a ir en parejas, excepto la última porque la idea es no estar separados (juju). Estás son: TenTen y Sakura, Neji y Hinata, Gaara, Naruto y yo. ¡Vamos!

A cada uno se les fue entregado las armas que Kuzmy había dicho anteriormente.

-¿Por cierto, de qué va disfrazada Kuzmy?

-De Suzumiya Haruhi- Dijo Hinata, reconociendo de inmediato lo bien que le quedaba el papel.

-Ah... Claro- Soltó Sakura- Te entendí a la perfección...

Los equipos pronto se separaron.

-¡Que la pasen bieen!- Exclamó Kuzmy y todos la miraron con mala cara. Esto nada más era un juego para ella.

-Seguro espera que algún alien salga de una de las cajas- Rió Hinata, pero nadie entendió su chiste.

Voz paranormal: Faltan más otakus en esta historia ¬¬

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura y TenTen caminaban (sin saber a dónde) por la escuela.

-A ver... Lee una de las fichas- Ordenó TenTen

-Raúl Penalty... Cabello negro y.. ¡pero que tipo tan feo!- Respondió Sakura con cara de asco- Quisiera saber de qué zoológico lo sacaron...

-Concéntrate Sakura, la vida no es sólo ver si los tipos...- TenTen le arrebató la ficha a Sakura - ¡Pero que cosa tan...!

-Supongo que llevará una máscara o algo así...

-Andar por la calle con esa cara debe ser tan trágico...

-Oh, empiezo a sentir lastima por él. Primero, trabaja con los Yamanaka y segundo... es más feo que una patada en las que no tengo...

-Bueno... saca otra ficha allí...

-Carlos Yox

-Menudo apellido o.0

-Tiene cara de pájaro- Se rió Sakura- Oh, ya basta ellos no tienen la culpa... no tienen la culpa...

-¡Sakura!- Exclamó TenTen y la echó al piso.

-¿Qué pas...?- La voz de la pelirrosa fue callada por la mano de TenTen

Alguien pasó la lado de ellas. Era uno de los trabajadores Yamanaka, lo descubrieron al instante por su uniforme y la caja que cargaba bajo su hombro. Sakura y TenTen se escondieron debajo de los casilleros.

-Prepárate, vamos a atacarlo.- Sakura asintió con la mirada, al oir la voz seria de Tenten

TenTen fijó con la mirada y presionó el botón en su muñeca, apuntando hacia la caja. Salieron de debajo de los casilleros, mientras que el trabajador trataba de recoger la copias que yacían en el suelo.

-¡Ríndete!- gritó Sakura y lo tiró al suelo de una patada- Wow esas clases de Judo si me funcionaron en algo...

-Pero si las tomaste cuando tenías siete años...

-¡Lo aprendido nunca se olvida! Así decía mi padre- Sonrió Sakura y TenTen la miró con una sonrisa confortadora.

-Ahora, pequeño títere Yamanaka... ¿En dónde están los demás?- Preguntó TenTen colocando la shuriken en la garganta del empleado.

-¡N-no lo sé!. ¡No lo sé!

-¡RESPONDE!- Gritó TenTen acercando el Shuriken.

-¡Están llegando por la parte este y sur de la escuela!

-¿Por que habríamos de creerte?- Preguntó Sakura con mirada maliciosa y jugando con una fecha de punta afilada..

-¡C-creánme!. ¡Por favor, se lo suplico, tengo familia, dos hijas pequeñas, no me maten!- Lloró el empleado.

-Vale. Te creemos. Pero sólo porque hoy estoy de buen humor- Soltó TenTen y se alejó del trabajador.

-Detesto a los otakus homicidas- Lloró, mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo, traumatizado.

Sakura y TenTen chocaron las manos y sonrieron.

-Tenemos 14 copias menos ahora- Se felicitó a sí misma Sakura.- ¿Las quemamos ahora o más tarde?

-Más tarde, cuando consigamos más- Replicó la castaña y la pareja continuó su camino hacia la parte este.- Contacta a los demás y diles acerca de esta noticia.

-Entendido- Sonrió Sakura y sacó su radio.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El equipo de Hinata y Neji acababa de recibir la notica de Sakura, y se dirigían hacia la parte sur del colegio.

-Esperen- Dijo Hnata por la radio- No nos reunamos todos en las mismas coordenadas, podría ser una trampa. Ten-chan y Sakura-chan que vallan por el este, nosotros iremos al sur y el equipo de Kuzmy-nee, Gaara-san y Uzumaki-san que se queden vigilando el noroeste.

-Wow, Hinata... ¿te volviste una militar chiflada como Kuzmy?- Preguntó sorprendido Neji.

-Eso.. digamos, se contagia... ¿sí?- Sonrió Hinata.

Caminaron hacia el sur, hasta que Hinata oyó algo.

-Nee, Hinata, vamos a acorralarlos. Tú por detrás y yo por delante. Para cortar esa estúpida caja.

-Vale.

Hinata hizo lo que Neji le indicó. Llegaron en un grupo de tres empleados.

-¡Ahora!

Neji salió por delante y con su espada cortó la caja del primero en pedazos. Hinata usó una de sus mini bombas entre los do restantes y se alejó. Después de la explosión, Neji golpeó a los tres empleados, arrebatándoles las copias.

-Hina, cuéntalas y notifica que van tres menos.

Los empleados, atados y asustados fueron dejados por nuestros héroes en medio del pasillo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-Tres menos-_

La voz de Hina salía de la radio de Kuzmy. Mientras ésta se quejaba que le tocó las coordenadas más aburridas. No habían oído y visto nada extraño.

-Revisemos por fuera a ver si hay más diversión... Me estoy aburriendo acá adentro...

-Pero Kuzmy-san... Eso sería desobedecer--

-¡Yo le doy con Kuzmy! Estoy cansado de esto... ¿qué no hay nada más divertido?... Baaah...- Exclamó Naruto.

Gaara suspiró y asintió.

-¡Naruto-kun, mataremos muchos imbéciles!

-¡Haaai!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-Dos menos-_

_-¡Yaay, Naruto-kun! .¡Cinco menos!_

-Tres menos- Dijo divertida Sakura.

-¡Mira, Saku-chan!- Señaló TenTen a la distancia- Ahí hay algunos...

-Mmm...- Sakura pensaba en como interceptarlos desde acá- Vamos a darles un sustito... ¿si?- Soltó la chica, después de pensar en una estrategia.

-¿Qué te propones?- Sonrió TenTen de lado.

-¿Rodearlos de flechas te parece bien? Voy a necesitar tu ayuda- Sakura le picó un ojo a TenTen y las dos sacaron arcos y flechas de su mochila- Recuerda no matarlo, jeje

-Haaai- Asintió la castaña y comenzó a apuntar- Preparada... ¿Lista?... ¡Fuego!

Las dos chicas rodearon de flechas a los empleados que salieron corriendo, soltando las cajas con precipitación.

-¡Corre!. ¡Agárralas!- Gritó TenTen a Sakura que corría hasta las cinco cajas.

-Cinco menos aquí. ¡Wow que les hemos dado un susto, jaja!- Exclamó Sakura, emocionada, a la radio.

_-Por aquí van tres menos también. La cara de los tipos cuando ven la espada de Neji es... ¡Genial, jajajajaja!_

_-¿Es decir que sólo quedan 10 empleados por allí, no?. ¡Tenemos que movernos rápido! Dentro de media hora comenzarán a llegar los estudiantes... ¡Hay que apurarse!_

_-¡Hai!_

Sakura guardó el radio y le hizo señas a TenTen para que se acercara.

-Hay que movernos más rápido, Ten-chan. Ya van a comenzar a llegar las personas.

-Bien...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Nee, caminemos más hacia el sur- Indicó Gaara- Creo que ya no quedan más por aquí.

-Me parece bien la estrategia de Gaara-kun- Sonrió Kuzmy y Naruto se emocionó.

-¡VAMOS A DESTRUIR TODO!. ¡YEEAH!

Los tres chicos fueron caminando hasta que Kuzmy divisó algo, un camión cerca de la puerta trasera del colegio.

-Creo que salen desde aquí... Necesitaremos ayuda si queremos darle una paliza aquí-

-Hinata-san y Neji son los que están más cerca de aquí, los contactaré.- Replicó Gaara- Neji, Hinata-san, necesitamos refuerzos. Estamos en...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Neji y Hinata recibieron las ordenes y pronto se encontraron con sus amigos.

-Usaremos las mini-bombas...

Hinata hablaba mientras Kuzmy sacaba algo de su mochila. Al sacarlo, todos la vieron, incrédulos. Era una arma de francotirador.

-¿¡No que no usaríamos armas de fuego!?

-No se las dejé a ustedes porque no tiene tanta experiencia en aparatos de fuego como yo, muajaja. Me parece mejor, primero espichar las ruedas del camión, para que no escape. Y luego lanzarle las mini-bombas y las bombas de gas. Después, inhabilitados, sacaremos todas las copias que hay en el camión y seguiremos el rastro de los que ya han salido. ¿Bien?- Kuzmy sonrió de lado, cuando la radio sonó.

_-Aquí va uno abajo. ¡Suerte por allá!_

-Vamos a interceptar el camión de donde traen las copias. Esperamos eliminar a los restan en esa embestida.

_-¿Están con Neji-kun y Hina-chan?_

-Sí, si la operación sale con éxito les avisaremos. ¡No bajen la guardia!

_-¡Okay!_

Hinata, Kuzmy, Gaara, Naruto y Neji planificaron todo con más cuidado y se dieron a la batalla contra los Yamanaka.

Kuzmy hizo su trabajo con las ruedas, apenas estuvieran abajo, los demás lanzaron las bombas de gas y mini-bombas, aproximadamente siete empleados fueron interceptados y atrapados en la emboscada. Kuzmy sonrió, satisfecha por su trabajo.

-¡Siete menos!- Informó por el radio- Sólo falta uno...

Kuzmy ordenó a los chicos a interrogar a los empleados acerca del único restante. Consiguieron sacarle que estaba cerca del noreste del edificio.

-Sakura, TenTen. Ya tenemos coordenadas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La máquina de jugos soltó siete envases.

-¡Oe!. ¿Me ayudan acáá?- Pidió una voz femenina.

-¡Yo!- Sonrió el rubio- ¡Jojo! Adoro el de pera...

-¡Uzumaki-san! Ese es el de Sakura-chan, no te lo tomes. ¡Oe!- Protestó Hinata.

-Tranquila, Hina-chan. No me tomaré los juos de otras personas... aunque se ve tan provocativo...

-¡Dioos!. ¿Pero que tú no creces?. ¡Dame eso!- Sakura le arrebató el jugo a Naruto y se lanzó l piso, cansada y suspirando- De lo que tengo ganas de hacer hoy es de tirarme al suelo y morir.

-Por lo menos recogimos esos malditos periódicos... ¿no?- Dijo TenTen

-Y al quemarlos hicimos un espectáculo maravilloso... ¿no?- Añadió Kuzmy, sonriente.

-¡Ohh!. ¡Estoy muerta!- Se quejó Hinata, dándoles los jugos a sus amigos y sentándose en el suelo también.

-Eso fue fatigador...- Dijo Gaara tomándose el jugo- Y todavía me pregunto que pinto yo en todo este embrollo... Se supone que el Bomba es el que se encarga de este tipo de cosas...

-Necesitábamos refuerzos, Gaara-san- Explicó Kuzmy- Y como te ves en tan buena forma pues decidí que también nos podrías ayudar...

«Hey... fui yo quién dijo que se uniera Gaara» Pensó Neji, observando a su prima mentir «Oh... pero estoy tan cansado que ni pelear por cosas ridículas quiero...»

-Em... Ya veo... Ahora son vagabundos- Dijo alguien por detrás.

-Esta es la buena vida- Replicó TenTen sonriendo para luego volver a su cara de cansada.

-Buena... Claro- Dijo Sasuke y se sentó con ellos- Explotaron algo o alguna tarea similar... ¿verdad?

-Bueno, explotamos un camión y casi matamos a 30 idiotas... ¿por?- Respondió Kuzmy terminando su jugo- Estoy exhausta... y lo peor es que hoy tenemos clases con Gay-sensei...

-Yo paso man... Como que mejor nos jubilamos...-Comentó Neji.

-Jubilarse... ¿de QUÉ?- Una voz de mujer regañona los sorprendió de repente- ¡Vagos!. ¡Vallan inmediatamente al salón!

Linda los escoltó de manera no muy agradable al salón de clases y cerró con llave.

-¡Pero si estamos en recreo!- Protestó TenTen.

-Quisiera saber que hago yo aquí también...- Se quejó Sasuke, sentándose en un pupitre.

-Las consecuencias de juntarse con gente como nosotros, Sa-su-ke-kun- Replicó Sakura sacando la lengua y acostándose en las mesas.- Tenía tiempo sin una acción como ésta- Rió la chica- Ya la necesitábamos... ¿Nee?

-Estuvo divertido- admitió Neji- Pero quedé vuelto mierda...

-No fuiste el único... -Gruñó Naruto, tirado en el suelo.

-¡Hay que repetir esto algún día!- Exclamó Kuzmy riendo.

-¡¡TÚ SOLA!!- Gritaron todos al unísono, exceptuando a Sasuke que no sabía que carajos pasaba, ni le interesaba saber.

**Fin del capítulo 15**

**¡Buenas! Mucho tiempo sin un upload... ¡Pero aquí está! Listo y calentito para leer nn. Spero que se hayan divertido en este capítulo de No es Otro Año Más en la Academia. ¿Qué pasará con Sakura y Sasuke desde ahora? Más importante... ¿Qué era lo que Meryl dijo que ya estaba cerca?. También... ¿Naruto y Hinata como quedarán?... ¿Sólo amigos? Como Temari y Shikamaru?... Sobr Kakashi... ¿Es cierto que deja la escuela?. Descubranlo todo en el próximo capítulo (Ya me siento productora de una serie barata de misterios xD)**

**Sean pacientes y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de No es Otro Año Más en la Academia!**

**Dejen Reviews!! Gracias!!**

**Linda-29693**


End file.
